


The Polar Bear Met Its Sunshine

by B2st101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternative Universe-Date Tech Baseball Team, Alternative Universe-Singer Hinata Shouyou, Bad Guy Kageyama Tobio, Baseball player Aone Takanobu, Emotional Abuse, Explict Language, Fluff, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, M/M, POV Hinata Shouyou, PreviousKagehina, Rarepair, aohina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 41
Words: 105,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B2st101/pseuds/B2st101
Summary: In an alternative universe where Hinata Shouyou is a famous music artist/idol while Aone Takanobu is a hunky baseball player.Will the Polar Bear be able to capture Mr. Sunshine’s heart? Or will he be blocked by the volley player, Kageyama Tobio. Or by someone or something else?  99% Fluffy & Dramatic content! 1% Spicy content!Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu nor do I own any music that will that is mentioned.Nor am I expert in sports or in writing.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Previous relationship(s)
Comments: 115
Kudos: 128





	1. The Beginning of Mr. Sunshine’s Career: Meets Keishin Ukai & Ittetsu Takeda

**Author's Note:**

> *Current Warning: Explicit Language will appear throughout the story!*
> 
> A/N= refers to Author’s thoughts  
> If you like the songs that I recommend please let me know in the comments below!  
> ‘...’ = Internal Thoughts
> 
> I would like to say I’m writing this as I go so perhaps my tags or age rating may or may not change. As for Aone, he does not show in the first few chapters, but I will inform you when he appears. I will also inform or give warnings in the beginning of the chapter if the scene becomes explicit or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Current Warning: Explicit Language/ Swearing will appear throughout the story!*

“Mr. Sunshine! Mr. Sunshine!” the crowd chanted in unison as they waved their sun-shaped or sun-flower shaped light sticks in the air against the night sky. 

The full moon was up, but the brightness could not compare to the man commanding the stage. The man in the center was singing passionately, dancing swiftly and his cute gestures made everyone in the crowd swoon. This man was known as Hinata Shouyou; however, no one knew him by his real name except for his closest friends and staff, but the majority addressed him by his stage name or his other nicknames like Chibi. It was mainly for privacy. It’s not like Hinata carried any major secrets? Right? _Yet, so wrong!_ And one of those secrets was going to make it on the front page tomorrow morning—a day after his 21st birthday and his concert in Miyagi. 

However, before we even start on that. Let’s start at the very beginning! On how Hinata became known as Mr. Sunshine! 

Hinata is currently being managed under the famous music company called _Karasuno,_ and his staff, or the “murder of crows,” are in charge of setting his schedules and activities. His team consisted of Sugawara as Hinata’s main manager, Ennoshita as the assistant. Meanwhile, Yachi was in charge of hair, and makeup and Shimizu was the stylist. Nishinoya managed his socials, and Yamaguchi was the on-call doctor. Then his main security team was made up of Sawamura, Azumane, Tanaka, and Tsukishima. 

As for how his career started in the first place? It all began when the company’s CEO Ukai and COO Takeda scouted Hinata at a local cafe when 16. 

***Flashback***

**Ukai & Takeda’s Pov:**

“ I can’t believe it! Udai is actually retiring from his singing career. How are we going to find another great and talented singer like him?!” Ukai grunted as he threw the door wide open to enter the cafe. The door chimes went off, and he briskly walked toward the counter to order his coffee.

Tenma Udai was the lead singer of the rock band Little Giant and was previously scouted by Ukai’s father. Unfortunately, Udai recently announced his retirement this month. As a result, this left many fans heartbroken, and it also left Karasuno with no star.

“Fortunately, we have many model and actor trainees at Karasuno, but we really lacked trainees who are interested in music or who have any musical talent. However, I believe it's best to be positive. Therefore, we should invest a lot of money and time scouting for a new star this month. We can start by advertising this month—” Takeda quickly replied before ordering his drink and sitting down at the nearest table. 

Before Takeda could finish giving out his speech about being optimistic, Ukai’s head slammed onto the table, and he groaned out loudly. “That Shitty Old Man. A.K.A His father. Setting the bar high is going to give me a headache.” 

Without warning, another figure appeared at their table. He placed two coffees softly onto the table and then squatted down to meet Ukai’s eye level.

“Are you okay, sir?” the man asked earnestly while placing two wrapped mocha macarons onto the table. “It's on the house,” he softly smiled. 

Takeda literally gasped in shock. The man before him was the definition of ADORABLE. His visuals were outstanding. The man was petite, slim, yet fit. He had a baby face, wild orange hair, lovely brown-amber eyes, and a beautiful smile.‘In the name of ASAHI.’ Ukai thought.

_In the distance, Asahi Azumane was shivering._ “Who keeps calling my name???”

“You are imagining things. Now get back to work,” Sugawara scolded. 

“You look like the grudge without your hair in a bun. You are the scariest out of all of us. So, stop acting like a wuss,” Sawamura chimed in. ( **A/N** : Rip Asahi) 

Ukai stood up in an instant and said, “I am excellent now that you are here. My name is Keishin Ukai, and this man here is Takeda Ittetsu. We are a part of the Karasuno company, would you like to audition to become a singer, model or actor? Here is our business card,” and both of them bowed. 

Before the man could answer, the man was jumped by a mini-version of himself. “Onii-Chan, you should show them your YouTube channel!” His little sister, Natsu exclaimed. 

This flustered the man, and he shook his head. “I will think about it, okay, Natsu. Now, please go back to your table and finish your homework. Then after I finish work, we can go get ice cream.” He gently smiled at her. 

Soon as she leaves to go to do her homework. The man looks directly at both of them and shakes their hands. “My name is Hinata Shouyou. As for auditions, I need to ask my parents’ permission first. For now, here is my YouTube channel’s username, _Mr. Sunshine_. I post music covers when I have time. It’s more of a hobby I have. Now, if you excuse me, I need to return to work.” He bowed and gave them a full smile this time before running off in the back of the cafe. 

“His smiles aren’t just beautiful; they are killer,” Ukai said as he sat back down in the chair. ‘Blinding like the sun.’

Takeda pulled out his phone and started to browse Hinata’s music channel with Ukai. “His covers are amazing, and his range is exceptional. His dancing is pretty fluid and sharp as well. He already has an established fan base. Look at his view count and subscribers! I’m surprised he has not been scouted earlier. He has the voice of an angel when he sings ballads, and his voice is full of soul when he sings R&B. The pop songs become more energetic and lively and when he sings rock/punk, he sounds so different. He is so VERSATILE!” Takeda excitedly exclaimed. 

“I think we should go back to the office and consult with the Shitty Old Man first,” Ukai grinned in amusement. And soon, they both exited the cafe.

‘Hinata Shouyou, you just gained two more fans.’ 

***End of Flashback***


	2. Flirtatious Kageyama Tobio Alert !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Current Warning: Explicit Language will appear throughout the story!*

After getting his parents' approval, Hinata passed the audition and trained under Karasuno for 3 years. At the age of 19, Hinata made his solo debut with the song called “Heart Attack,” and many hearts were attacked figuratively. 

( **A/N:** I was listening to the K-pop song “Heart Attack” by CHUU. Highly recommended.) 

The song was upbeat, catchy, and refreshing, like Sugawara’s presence. As he performed on the stage, Hinata would flash many bright and silly smiles. He would also send many hearts by forming his hands or arms into one. 

The feedback towards Hinata’s debut was well accepted; however, he had his fair share of critics. Anti-fans would often write mean comments or spread vicious rumors out of jealousy. However, Hinata had the amazing ability to melt away the cold and bitter feelings that people had. Even the coldest people warmed up to him over time after meeting him in person. The half Russian and fierce model, Habia Lev, broke out into a fit of laughter after meeting Hinata. That was a first. 

Those who met the Sun in person and had a change of heart instantly. However, there will always be that 1% percent of people who were immune to his rays or were born to be JACKASSES. 

Anti- fan#1: How can someone be so happy? 

Anti-fan#2: His smiles are fake. Celebrities are trash.

Anti-fan#3: How can people listen to this kind of music? 

Twitter started to trend # _ProtectMr.SunshineSquad_

The hate became worse when the new and handsome volleyball setter from Schweiden Alders, Kageyama Tobio, declared that his ideal type was _Mr. Sunshine._ Kageyama would often comment below Mr. Sunshine’s Twitter and Instagram posts. 

**Kageyama’s Comments:**

_Your outfit looks nice, but you look nicer._

_Your eyes are beautiful, won’t you be mine?_

‘Is he only trolling? Or does he really mean what he comments?’

His flirtatious comments riled up the fans and antis. The media would blow up in a frenzy, but Mr. Sunshine never responded. His record was clean and impeccable from scandals and drama. _As for now..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy A/N:Chapters will become longer in the future.


	3. Karasuno Staff Meets Mr. Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Current Warning: Explicit Language will appear throughout the story!*

**Karasuno Staff’s Pov:**

When we all first met, Mr. Sunshine, in the office room. We could not believe such a person can exist. The man was literally the Sun. 

“Hello, my stage name is Mr. Sunshine. I look forward to working with you all. Please take care of me,” Hinata beamed at them. 

‘How can someone be so cute? How is he so happy?’ they all thought. 

“Of course, we will! You adorable piece of sunshine!” Sugawara hugged him instantly. 

“Group hug everyone!” Daichi yelled. 

After working with Hinata, they realized his smiles never falter. Each one is so genuine. 

‘Isn't it odd that he never runs off energy? Isn't it odder he does not showcase other emotions? Does he not feel sad about the negative comments? Does he not feel angry about the rude reporters or interviewers? Does he ever cry?’ they all thought. 

However, there were a few instances that Hinata cracked. 

One day, the staff and security team moved from the car to the nearest venue when a couple of reporters started to bombard them. It was a normal occurrence, really. However, Daichi was the only guard available that day. The rest had the flu. 

“Are those your girlfriends?” Reporter A asked. 

“No, these wonderful ladies are part of my management staff,” Hinata beamed, which left that reporter stunned. 

Yachi and Shimizu, who were walking side by side with Hinata, shared a brief smile when they heard that. ‘What a professional.’ 

However, suddenly, Reporters B & C started to elbow the both of them, and reporters D & E ended up tripping them. They both fell on their knees. Sawamura tried to control the crowd, but he ended up tripping as well and falling face-first onto the concrete. 

At this point, Hinata had enough. 

“Everyone, stop what you are doing and make a single file line in front of me right now!” he declared loudly. 

His tone of voice showed no emotion. His eyes were fierce, and it was full of determination. Out of fear and confusion, the reporters ended up lining up.

Hinata turned to Yachi, Shimizu, and Sawamaru. He pulled out his wallet, pulled out a couple of bandaids and antiseptic wipe packets, and handed it to them. Then Hinata took off his scarf and handed it to Sawamaru. 

“ Stop your nosebleed with my scarf...You three head to the venue first. I’ll meet you soon after.” 

There was no room for arguing against Hinata, so all three of them left. 

Hinata then turned back to glare at the reporters and firmly stated, “Please respect my staff’s personal space. If this disorderly conduct continues, then I will refuse all interviews.” All the reporters muttered a unison, “sorry,” and then Hinata smiled softly. “ I have at least 10 minutes. So ask away.”

Back at the venue, Mr. Refreshing or Sugawara was fretting over Sawamura’s bleeding nose and the small gash on his head. “Are you guys, okay? Why isn't Mr.Sunshine with you?” Yamaguchi inquired while applying the antiseptic onto the now bruising area.

Shimizu calmly explained the whole situation while she took care of Yachi’s injuries. “It was terrifying…” Yachi shook her head in disapproval. As a result, Shimizu ended up pulling her in a big and tight hug. “The media is truly vicious. I am not sure how Mr. Sunshine can deal with them with such ease,” Shimizu stated.

“Honestly, I never saw him express another emotion besides happiness. Mr. Sunshine is truly scary when he is angry. More fearsome than Asahi’s Grudge look.” Sawamura shivered. 

_Asahi sneezed hard._ ‘I swear someone is making fun of me.’ 

There was another instance that we saw Hinata’s eyes reflect a different emotion besides happiness. 

“Mr. Sunshine, why don’t you try wearing something sheer? It's the current fashion trend,” Shimizu questioned as she organizes the clothes on the rack. 

“I don’t feel comfortable showcasing my body,” Hinata hesitated as he rubbed his neck with his right hand. His eyes looked anxious, but then it quickly changed back to his normal look. “Maybe in the near future,” he said and then turned back to browse on his phone.

The third time Hinata’s eyes reflected a different emotion was in **June**. There were days where his eyes expressed grief and sorrow. However, the flicker of emotions was so fast that no one really noticed it. We did not notice it. 


	4. Back to the Present: Mr. Sunshine’s Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Current Warning: Explicit Language/Swearing will appear throughout the story!*

**Back to the** **Present:**

“Yo, Mr. Sunshine! Your performance tonight was super duper cool.” Nishinoya grins and leans forward to grab him into a tight hug. “Happy Birthday, Mr. Sunshine!” 

“Gwahh! Thank you for your kind words,” Hinata grins even harder. ‘Oh shiz, I think I need to start wearing sunglasses when I meet Hinata.’ 

“Yeah, super-duper cool,” Tanaka exclaims as he tries to mimic Hinata’s dance moves. 

“My poor eyes. What horrible dance moves,” Tsukishima snickered. “ That’s not nice to say, Tsukki~,” Yamaguchi said. “Oh shut it,” Tsukishima retorted, and in return, Yamaguchi only murmured a “Sorry.” 

“Oh, shut it four eyes. My dancing is amazing,” Tanaka pumps a fist in the air. His movements were offbeat and while he tried to do the worm dance. He looks like a flopping fish out of water—a weak-ass Magikarp.

Laughter abrupts and Sawamura and Asahi were on the ground wheezing. “Tanaka, you are a terrible dancer.” Sugawara and Ennoshita and the rest nod their heads in agreement. “There is always room for improvement!” Hinata giggles.

“Not you guys, too,” he groans while starting to wipe away his fake tears. 

Hinata’s phone starts vibrating in his back pocket. “Look likes my ride is here,” he beams at them with twinkling eyes. 

“I can’t believe you are 21 now. You are a full-grown adult, but you still look like a kid. If you go out for drinks, make sure to bring your ID,” Tsukishima teased. “Ohh~ My baby sunshine is growing up,” Sugawara faked sobbed.

“Thank you for celebrating my birthday with me. I am happy that I met you all. Without your help, I would not be where I am today!” Hinata replies confidently. 

“Group hug everyone!” Sawamura announces, and soon after, Hinata waves his goodbyes and sprints toward the exit. Then he runs into...


	5. Getting Caught with Kageyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Current Warning: Explicit Language/Swearing will appear throughout the story!*

**Hinata’s Pov:**

“Hey, Kageyama!” Hinata jumps and wraps his arms around him. From afar, he looks like a koala hugging a tree. 

The man before him was the famous genius setter, Kageyama Tobio. For this year, Kageyama was deemed by several magazines as the “Sexiest Man Alive.” Even if he holds a permanent scowl on his face, the man was definitely charming in his own way. He stood tall at around 5’11”, had a muscular build, and emits an intimidating aura. 

“BOKE. Get off me,” Kageyama grunted, and then he took Hinata’s hand. “So, why did you want me to meet you today?” He briefly paused before continuing, “We had an intense practice volley match with MSBY Black Jackals, and I am hella tired. Then I had to do extra training because the Coach believes I should be wary of their setter, Atsumu Miya. Then afterward, I ran into the “Grand King” or Oikawa from the Argentina team. He is so full of himself. It’s disgusting, really. Aren’t I the best setter?” Kageyama continues to rant out of annoyance. 

There was a brief silence. “I wanted to check on how you are doing,” Hinata softly smiles as his heart winces. It was the only half-truth. ‘I can’t believe he forgot about my birthday!’ 

“Well, I think...” Kageyama pauses again while embracing him. “I should go home and rest,” and he proceeds to kiss Hinata’s forehead before walking off. “See you next time,” he waves without giving him a second glance.

Hinata stood there in the parking lot without moving. _Unknowingly, there was another figure in the parking lot, watching the scene unfold from a distance. *Click* *Click*_

‘Is this what pain feels like? Why do I feel like I got left behind again? June 21st never felt lonelier.’ He internally berates himself. 

Hinata’s face crinkles as he makes his way through the parking lot's private-section to his black Kawasaki-Z400 motorcycle. He lifts his helmet and places it on his head firmly. ‘Is this what a relationship is supposed to be like?’ Then he sped off towards the direction of where his apartment is in Miyagi. 

As if it couldn’t get any worse. The NEXT DAY surprised him. It was a rude awakening.

Hinata woke up at 6 A.M. sharp as part of his usual routine, but today, he had a rare day off. 

I felt bitter about yesterday's events, so I decided to treat myself to a cup of hot cocoa with extra marshmallows. I always drink this when I feel down in the dumps or “shits,” as Tanaka says. I decided to check my phone, but it ran out of battery. “Great…” I muttered while I plugged in the charger and proceeded to sit down to watch the news on my flat screen T.V. 

The weather reporter gave a brief explanation while pointing to the chart. “The weather for this week will be around the 90s. The National Weather Service advisors have issued a warning about heatstroke…” 

As I was about to take a sip out of my mug. Then out of nowhere, the report switches to **BREAKING NEWS!**

**_Mr. Sunshine Is Dating Schweiden’s Setter, Kageyama Tobio!_ **

‘In the name of ASAHI!!!’ I literally dropped my hot cocoa onto my pants, and the mug fell to the floor, and it cracked into million pieces. My thighs were burning, but my eyes were burning more. Two photos popped on the screen. 

  * _The photo of Kageyama hugging me._


  * The photo of Kageyama kissing my forehead. 



_In the distance, Azumane woke up abruptly._ “I swear I heard someone call my name!” 

“Bruh, go back to sleep,” Nishinoya groaned while throwing a pillow directly at his face. 

_On the other side of town, Sugawara and Sawamura woke up abruptly as well_. Sugawara turned to face Sawamura. “There is something wrong with our Baby Sunshine…” he murmured. His parental instincts were on high alert. Sawamura could only nod in agreement. 

Hinata’s phone starts to vibrate, and it went *Ping* *Ping.* His phone screen was flooded with notifications and texts. 

**Texts:**

**CEO Ukai & COO Ittesu’s group message: **

_We saw the morning news._

Hinata’s hand grips the phone tightly and starts to tremble. ‘Am I getting fired?’

Then he scrolls down to the next message.

_As we discussed beforehand, whatever you do in your personal life does not concern us unless it is illegal. You do not have to worry. However, I suggest you lay low for a while. If you ARE dating Kageyama Tobio or anyone, please be careful about getting caught. The media will pry into your private business without mercy once they find out. We will try to control the situation. *:) *_ -Ittetsu

 _Celebrities date all the time, like everyone else. Even Udai, the Little Giant’s lead singer, got caught a couple of times for dating, and now, he is married. The hype will die down later on, and your fans will have no choice to accept it anyway. I don’t expect you to die as a single man. So don’t worry. We have your back._ -Ukai

If you need our advice, don’t be afraid to call us.-Ittetsu

‘Ittetsu knows what to say. He really does give the best advice,’ Hinata concluded. 

After reading that, I texted a quick reply, a formal thank you, and a formal apology for being an inconvenience.

Then I checked the **Karasuno’s Group Chat:**

Single-Pringle (Tanaka): _Holy Shit, Sticks! You're dating Kageyama Tobio. Congrats, my dude!_

Rolling Thunder (Nishinoya): _Bruh, you deada$$ is dating him? For how long?! I need tea._

Mr. Sunshine: _It’s a long story… I’m sorry that I kept it a secret. We have been dating for only a few months, so we are still new. I wanted to introduce you to him when I was sure. I never dated anyone until now. ^^;_

SaltyMcSalt (Tsukishima): _The man is an asshole. I can’t believe you're dating HIM. Out of all the people you chose, you chose him._

Gucci (Yamaguchi): _Tsukki~ Don’t say mean things about his boyfriend._

SaltyMcSalt: _Oh, Shut Up._

Gucci: _Sorry, Tsukki_.

Assistant (Ennoshita): _I am astonished and intrigued. Is he your ideal type of man? And why has he considered a butthole, Tsukkishima?_

SaltyMcSalt: _The Fucker. I used to play volleyball with him in high school, and he plays selfishly. Plus, I met him recently in the parking lot. The King of Court decided to cut in and steal my parking spot._

SinglePringle: _I mean, you also come off as an asshole yourself, Tsukishima._

SaltyMcSalt: _True. *shrugs* I know an asshole when I see one cause I partly am one. For Kageyama, it’s in his DNA. All I am saying is to be careful._

Dadchi (Daichi): _Jeezus!_

Sugamom (Sugawara): _Language Everyone!_

Grudge (Azumane): _The amount of swearing that is occurring in this chat is unbelievable. Y'all need a deep cleanse. Cover your eyes, Mr. Sunshine!_

Mr.Sunshine: _Thank you for caring, Tsukishima. ^^_

‘He is always so blunt, but his words mean the best.’ 

Mega-Chan (Shimizu): _Ah, Twitter is trending #ProtectMr.Sunshine again._

ShyShy-Chan (Yachi): _I think maybe… you should address the situation to your fans? It’s getting hideous on Twitter. I’m worried!_

‘Should I really address this issue to my fans?’

Mr. Sunshine: _For now, I think I’ll deny the dating allegations. Actually, I should talk to Kageyama first. But before I go, I wanted to say that there will be an increase in reporters coming after me now. I’m sorry to cause so much trouble._

Sugamom: _Don’t feel sorry! We will support you, no matter what. Although, if he hurts you..._

Dadchi: _That’s another story._

Sugamom: _We are a team. Murder of Crows flock together!_

Dadchi: _Besides, it’s our job to protect you._

Before, I could text my “Thank you.” My phone started to ring, and the Caller ID that popped up was _Kageyama_. 

I took a deep breath, and I answered it after the last ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:This next chapter scene will depict verbal/emotional abuse. Click away if you are sensitive! 
> 
> Also, Kagehina ship is starting to sink in this story!


	6. Warning! Aftermath Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: This beginning scene will depict verbal/emotional abuse. Click away if you are sensitive! *  
> Warning 2: Explicit Language/Swearing will appear throughout the story! 
> 
> Again, the Kagehina ship is sinking slowly in this story. 
> 
> However, as for my Aohina shippers! Aone makes a brief appearance at the end of this chapter.  
> Thank you for your patience. Please continue to wait for me.

**Warning! (Continuation of Hinata’s POV) —————————————————————————————————**

“Why didn’t you fucking pick up on the first ring,” Kageyama roared into the phone. I heard a few bangs on the table in the background. 

“Ah, sorry for the wait?” I answered in confusion.

“This is all your fault. Why the fuck did you ask me to meet with you yesterday? Is this some joke to do? The reporters keep tailing me, and your fans are spamming my Twitter and Instagram. It’s a real pain in the Ass, BOKE! Why didn’t you wear your disguise before meeting me? Why are you so careless?!” he yelled loudly to the point where I had to pull my phone away from my ear. 

As I held my phone from a distance. ‘It was my birthday yesterday, Kageyama!’ Those were the words I wanted to say.

However, all I could only muster was another “Sorry.”

“Yeah, Yeah, whatever,” he grunted and then continued to rant, “We won’t be meeting up in a while because of this, and can you at least think of wearing something more decent when we meet? The outfit you had on was pretty fucking ugly,” and then he hung up. 

**End of Warning!——————————————————————————————————————————————-**

‘But my stylist, Shizimu, picked up my outfit for the special occasion. She said it was the current trend. Is wearing a pastel color block hoodie with a pair of white jeans and black converses really that offensive to the eye?’ 

I sat down on my chair and slouched forward while covering my face with my hands. 

‘I don’t understand why he is so angry. Does it really matter if our relationship got caught or not? Why is it such a big deal? Besides, why do I have to wear a disguise while you don't do the same for me,’ I questioned. 

“Ugh, I feel like crying,” I whispered to myself. After dwelling on the situation, I decided to concentrate on cleaning the floor. 

‘My poor hot cocoa wasted.’ I grimaced while sweeping up the shards of my favorite mug. Then I changed my sweatpants, did the laundry, and turned off my phone, and changed the channel to distract myself. 

“Go, go, let’s go, let’s go Dateko!” The crowd in the stadium chants while pumping their fists in the air. 

As I look up at the T.V. screen, I see a close-up shot of a baseball player walking up toward the base where the umpire was with a silver bat in his right hand. The man was taller than Kageyama and certainly more muscular and broad in comparison. The uniform he wore was a mix of white, and teal and the number embroidered was #7.

It really outlines his figure...I felt my face flush a bit. 

Announcer#1: _Player #7! Aone Takanobu is now batting._

Announcer#2: _The man is a monster! His current batting average is .3550!_

“Iron Wall! Iron defense!” The fans continued to chant aggressively against the opposing fans. 

Under the cap he wore, his white hair peeked out underneath. The camera then zooms closely into Aone’s face. There was a trickle of sweat running down his face. His glare was sharper than usual, and his eyes reflected great determination. He makes brief contact with his other teammates on the other plates. The bases were loaded, and then he gripped the bat tightly and, in a split second, made contact with the ball that was thrown in his direction.

Announcer#1: _HOME RUNNNNNNNNNN! The crowd went wild! You owe me $10! WHOOO!_

Announcer#2: _Only groaned out of despair._

Aone finally crosses the home plate, and then his teammates pull him in a group hug. Date Tech had won the game, and for a brief second, I saw a small smile form on his face. 

I was left speechless, and it got me thinking again. 

‘When was the last time I saw Kageyama’s smile?’ 


	7. Aftermath Pt 2 & His No. 1 Fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Current Warning: Explicit Language/Swearing will appear throughout the story!*

**Hinata’s POV:**

After the dating scandal broke out yesterday, Kageyama has not contacted me for a week. I tried calling him, and I constantly text him how sorry I am and how irresponsible it was for me to go out without my disguise. He only left me on read.

Out of frustration, I ran my hand through my messy hair. ‘ What are you doing, Hinata. You need to concentrate on your work!’ I scolded myself internally. 

I decided to take a break and browse on my phone, but the first thing I see is a pop up of Kageyama’s recent curry advertisement. 

“The world is really testing me,” I muttered as I tossed my phone away to the side. 

You know, I am glad that one, I did not get fired by the company and two that my influx of work has not changed. I was concerned that the offers to star in advertisements, interviews, model campaigns, etc., would decrease due to the scandal; however, it was quite the opposite, really. Everything became busier! 

There were only brief moments of peace. Ukai and Ittetsu offered to turn down all the interview requests I received, but I politely declined their offer. I will not let Karasuno lose revenue over my selfish and personal decisions. I gritted my teeth in frustration. 

Interview after interview. It drained my energy, and my patience was becoming thin, yet I brought this on myself. ‘Smile through it. You can do it!’ This is what I tell myself daily. 

‘It’s all my fault anyway, and so I deserve to suffer the consequences.’ is what echoed in my mind. 

Plus, I recently came out with a new mini-album called “Candy.”

( **A/N** : I recommend the K-pop song “Candy” by Baekhyun.)

There is no way I would leave my fans starved. They are all I have besides my company, my staff, and I guess, Kageyama. Performance after performance. The way my fans support and cheer. It only invigorates me. 

*Knock* *Knock* “May I come in? This is Sugawara and Ennoshita.”

“Yes, please come in!” I replied and greeted them with a smile. 

“ I know. We should not interrupt you when you are at the music studio, but we received some gifts from your fans on our way here!” Sugawara exclaimed happily as he placed the fan letters and a gift box on a table. Next, Ennoshita placed a bouquet and the other gifts onto the table as well. The bouquet was a beautiful combination of red roses and vibrant sunflowers. 

I pointed at the gifts, “Is this from one person? The bow on the box and the wrapping on the bouquet is the same shade of teal.”

They both shook their heads and said, “Yes.” 

“Did you see the person who sent me this? Was it the same person from last time?” 

The next response was a unison “no.” 

Ennoshita grinned, “Your #1 admirer is really good at hiding his identity.” 

‘My #1 fan ~~admirer~~ has impeccable timing. I feel as if this person sees right through me, and it's kind of scary, but at the same time, I’m so thankful.’ I smiled once more at the thought that ‘Maybe I will meet this person one day.’

“This person always sends me stuff but doesn’t bother to put a return address. I wonder how I can thank them.” I wondered out loud this time. 

“I suggest you post an Instagram story or post a picture,” Sugawara said after a few moments of thinking. “I will get Nishinoya to help you with that!” Ennoshita chimed in. 

“We will be taking our leave now, though. Ennoshita and I have to go clean up the smoothie explosion in the break room. Baldy and the Grudge decided to blend the fruits without a lid on it,” Sugawara grimaced.

‘Yikes, when Sugawara is mad. He is the devil.’ 

I shivered while I waved them a “Goodbye.” 

I first opened the other letters and gifts that the fans gave me. Then I opened the well-wrapped gift box with the teal bow, and to my surprise, there were a lot of candies. Then I see the polar bear’s face peeking through the candy. I slowly remove all the bits, and low and behold. It was a small stuffed polar bear holding a sunflower in its right paw, and oh, on its chest, there was a stitched red heart! 

“Gwahhhh!~ Beyond Cute!” I flailed my arms in excitement, and then I proceeded to read the contents of the notecard. 

**Notecard:**

_Dear Mr. Sunshine,_

_I am eternally grateful that you continue to release music. The music you produce motivates me to do better. You brighten up my day. Therefore, I will continue to support you. Also, I do not mean to intrude, but as of lately, you look unhappy._

_So, please don’t be sad, Mr. Sunshine. Please cheer up!_

_Sincerely,_

_Your number #1 A.T._

‘My No. 1 fan, A.T., always addresses me most formally. Always respectful and polite. The negative feelings that I felt suddenly evaporated. Every letter, gift, or bouquet I received from this person is decorated distinctly. The color teal may be my new favorite color. I am not exactly sure why the person never puts a return address or never showed up in person. Is he shy? Busy? I guess he hires different people to give them to me? I can only hope that this person sees my Instagram story,’ I sighed by myself. 

*Knock* *Knock* “It’s your favorite, Nishinoya. And no, I am not Yoshinoya, your favorite fast-food chain!” 

“It’s not my favorite, but it’s still good,” I replied while doubling down in laughter. 

‘Nishinoya and his humor always get to me.’ 

“Could you help me record an Instagram story? You are the only person who can hold a camera without shaking too much,” I chuckled. 

_Nishinoya holds the camera._ “ Ready when you are!” he cheekily grinned. 

I stand up and firmly place my hands on the table and stare directly at the camera with a confident smile.

“I want to thank my number one fan, A.T., for dropping these gifts to me today. I sincerely appreciate the effort and support you give me. Although, you constantly say that I brighten your day. I think it’s safe to say that you brighten mine as well. I want to thank you formally in person or by any means, but you left me no contact.” 

I gently lift the flowers from the table. 

“Won’t you contact me?” And then I made a heart with my fingers and winked. 

The video ended, and Nishinoya froze. “This is too much for my heart,” he muttered while uploading the story after adding a few edits and stickers. “I think your No.1 fan is going to have a hard time recovering.” 

_Meanwhile, in the locker room..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you like the story so far. I been writing for a couple hours and I have too many ideas. *Dead Inside*


	8. Aone’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aone’s perspective and his background story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Current Warning: Explicit Language/ Swearing will appear throughout the story!*

“I don’t think I am ready!” Koganegawa groaned out of despair before continuing his blabbering. The man was a nervous wreck, and he was starting to have a mental breakdown in the middle of the locker room. He kept pulling parts of his bleached blonde locks in two different directions. ‘What if I miss the catch. What if I miss the ball. First of all, how did I even pass the Major League tryouts? Why did the Date Tech scout me.’ His worries were manifesting himself until he felt a steady hand on his right shoulder.

“Koganegawa,” the man said with no emotion in his voice. Koganegawa looked up with a startled look, and to his surprise, his senior, Aone, was standing right in front of him. “ It will be your turn to bat soon,” he said again without emotion. 

This made Koganegawa panic; he closed his eyes and put his hands up to his face. ‘I am next. I am next. This is the first time I am participating in a real game—a live game and. I am so FU- ’ His panic thoughts were interrupted when he felt a heavy pat on his back. Unfortunately, the pat on the back was so strong that Koganegawa fell forward.

“Sorry,” Aone said instantly without hesitation while he offered a hand to help Koganegawa to get up. The man himself had difficulty controlling his strength when it came to pats on the back, high fives, fist bumps, chest bumps, etc. As a result, Koganegawa broke out in a peal of hearty laughter. “Thanks,” he replied. 

“Hey, Aone, what makes you calm down before a game starts?” he asked, and then there was a moment of silence.

***Flashback* Aone’s Pov:** ****

In middle school, I attempted to join the baseball club. However, my teammates were too scared and too intimidated by me. Therefore, I was rejected immediately at tryouts. I didn’t even have the chance to showcase my capability.

The coach timidly muttered a “sorry,” and exasperatedly explained, “ We are no longer accepting new players. We are full.” 

It was clearly a lie, but I’m not the type to cause trouble. There was no room for arguing anyway. People were afraid of me, after all. I simply walked away before the humiliation could get worse. It was disappointing. People tend to avoid me because the gaze I always carry is a glare; however, that is my normal face. Also, being tall and having a huge build did not help my case either.

Every day, after school, I would walk by the metal fence and briefly watch the players warm up to play. I wanted to stand on the field too. I had the urge to prove myself; however, I decided to leave to catch the train to go to the shopping district. As I made my way downtown, I stopped at the front of a building with a colorful neon sign that spelled out “Arcade.” 

This whole occurrence was a part of my routine. I would pay the cashier in front and make my way to the batting cage. After school, I would play the screen or virtual baseball for an hour or two every day. The animation on the screen was not exactly the best quality, but it made me feel less lonely. ‘ Lonely. Lonely. Oh, how Lonely, ’ he sighed. The crowd was cheering, and the pitcher would wind up—the countdown, 3, 2, and 1. Out of the screen, a baseball would come shooting out, and without any hesitation, I would hit it. The sensors would gauge whether I hit a foul ball, pop fly, triple, double, single, ground out, or home run. This is how I practiced by all myself. 

‘Every single day. Repetitive. The world is changing except for me,’ he continued to sigh. 

By the time I swung my last hit, I was heavily drenched in sweat, and before I knew it, I was graduating middle school. 

It was orientation day. I was now a freshman in high school, and I was dreading it. People were still avoiding me like the plague as I walked through the hallways. My hands started to sweat, and my face was twitching into a frown as I stopped in front of my next class. It was art. 

Truthfully, I had no interest in art, but I needed to fulfill elective credit. As soon as I entered the room, I felt many stares. I internally sighed as I sat down at a seat. ‘I just want to play baseball. Can’t time pass faster?’ 

The art teacher went over the syllabus and gave us our first assignment. 

“ As you guys work, I can play music for you. Any songs you want to hear?” the teacher asked. 

The student with the sandy blonde hair raised his hand before answering. ‘I think his name was Kamasaki?’ 

“ I recommend Mr. Sunshine’s cover songs. There should be a playlist available on YouTube,'' he said. The teacher smiled, “My students last period also recommended that I play his songs. He is a great singer, is he not?” Everyone in class in agreement except Aone.

‘Who is Mr. Sunshine?’ he pondered while trying to complete the drawing assignment. 

As he focused on sketching the fruit baskets before him. He heard a melodic and clear voice in the background. Aone felt all the weight being lifted from his shoulders. ‘His voice is ...what’s the word? _Angelic_.’ 

‘I actually felt genuinely curious about someone for once. I was captivated by singing and left in awe. After a few more pop songs, I felt more happy and elated. Soon, the genre changed into rock, and without much warning, his voice started to change, and it became more coarse and sonorous.’

I then realized that the song called “Dream” was playing! It was by the _Little Giant,_ and it was my parent’s favorite band and song of all time. 

The cover done by Mr. Sunshine was impressive. I felt as if he was at the same level as Udai or above. His voice soared through the high notes with ease, and I felt another adrenaline rush. His singing was very touching and passionate that I was starting to feel slightly emotional for once. The message that was being conveyed deeply was telling me not to give up on my dreams.

I started to reminisce about when my Dad would play baseball with me when I was a kid and how my Mom would hand me Kuri Kinton to cheer me up when the other kids at school refuse to play with me. 

“Aone, don’t let anyone get in the way of your dreams,” she said firmly, and my Dad would nod in agreement before telling me to “Become the iron wall.” 

My mouth twitches into a small smile. ‘When was the last time I felt so much joy? When was the last time I found it necessary to express my happiness?’ 

I quickly concluded that ‘His singing brought me joy. The memories it brought me made me happy. They all told me to go after my dream, so what is stopping me?’ 

The bell finally rings, and without a second thought, Aone ran out of the classroom with his duffel bag. He met the coach on the field and bowed 90 degrees. “Please let me join the baseball team,” he declared fiercely. ‘I can’t give up!’ 

“Looks like someone is too excited,” Futakuchi smirked while helping the startle coach get back up from his feet. “Go warm up first,” he said nonchalantly and then made his way to the bleachers to lie down before he can even close his eyes.

Out of nowhere, Kamasaki pulled up in front. “Oi, wake up! Stop slacking and start warming up like that first year.” By this time, all the other baseball members arrived and were warming up along with Aone. 

“Yeah, whatever.” Futakuchi yawned and made his way to join the others. “Respect your seniors! Your little piece of sh-” Kamasaki shouted and started to chase after him. 

Moniwa, the current high school captain, could only watch the spectacle unfold. Futakuchi and Kamasaki often bickered with each other, and it was hard for him to diffuse the situation until Aone appeared in front of them. 

“I am done with warming up,” he said while staring down at them. “What’s your name?” Kamasaki asked. “Aone Takanobu,” and he bowed once more.

“See, Aone here has proper manners unlike someone,” Kamasaki said and patted his shoulder while grinning. Futakuchi rolled his eyes, “Let’s start the game already.” 

***Flashback End***

“Your answer?” Koganegawa stared at him in confusion.

Aone snapped back and simply stated, “Music.” 

“Then who do you listen to?” he asked once more. 

“I listen to Mr. Sunshine’s music,” he replied quietly. Before he could say more, Captain Moniwa appeared. 

“Koganegawa. You need to go out now,” and Aone simply gave him a thumbs up.

“Good luck. I am sure you will do well,” he said, and the praise he gave made Koganegawa lighten up. “OSU, I am ready to go!” And then he ran out. 

Aone decided to go back out to the dugout to supervise Koganegawa and watch the rest of the game until his turn to bat. ‘Things would be different if I didn’t hear his voice in highschool...Truthfully, I don’t think I would be here today as a professional baseball player. Without him, I would have likely ended with an office job or a job that involved a lot of manual labor. Well, that is if they would even hire me with this kind of face.’ 

***Flashback Again*** ****

Back in high school, Aone would browse Mr. Sunshine’s YouTube channel in his free time. He ended up subscribing and clicking the bell to get notifications for updates. Aone learned a few facts about Mr. Sunshine.

First, the man never showed his full face nor talked. The videos were always cropped, and all you could see is his ~~gorgeous, blinding~~ smile. Second, he was a skillful dancer. He wore a Puma tracksuit, red Converses, and a white porcelain mask that covered most of his face except his mouth in the video. His hair was hidden under a white bandana and black cap. Third, the man had no other social media or contact information available. Aone was hoping to send a proper fan letter to express his gratitude until he noticed that. All he could do was comment down below the video or interact with him through the community tab. 

On Mr. Sunshine’s community tab, he often posts scenic pictures or pictures of his cooking or the food he ate. Aone found out that his favorite food was meat buns and tamago kake gohan. Aone also found out he was a year younger than him. Besides that Mr. Sunshine would often express his gratitude to his fans and used many cute emojis. 

Soon, Aone graduated from high school, and he was off to train at the MLB summer camps. Then after a year later, he was officially signed under the powerhouse Date Tech team. Throughout the years, it became part of his daily schedule to listen to Mr. Sunshine’s music. _A pre-game and after the game ritual._ It would help him relax or wind down after a game or stressful day, or it would hype him to train harder. His music had a great influence on his life and his plays. 

However, in **June** , Mr. Sunshine left a very cryptic message. 

_Hello Everyone,_

_I wanted to thank those who congratulated me for graduating high school. I also want to thank those who supported me until now. Unfortunately, I will no longer be uploading on this channel due to_ _various reasons._

_However, until next time, I hope to see you all again when I’m on the stage. Maybe in a year?_

_Here is my last song cover._

_Loves truly,_

_Mr. Sunshine :D_

After reading that, Aone was devastated. Aone decided to read the comments down below: 

Commenter#1: _What about your birthday! You can’t leave yet._

Commenter#2: _We will support you no matter what!_

Commenter#3: _OMG. Are you gonna debut soon or something? Theories anyone?_

Anti: _Wow, way to go. Abandoning your fans. Shame on you._

After reading that last comment, it irked him a bit. 

Aone decided to write a reply for once. 

Reply: _Hate will bring you nowhere in life. Mr. Sunshine does not owe us anything. Respect his decision._

 _(_ **_A/N:_ ** That’s right. Defend your man.) 

Right after commenting, he clicked on the video attached below. I noticed that his face, or at least his smile was not in the frame. All I could see was his arms, hands, and his delicate fingers tapping the keys of a piano. 

_“If I search myself on the internet. My songs pop up now. Do you know why? I had to become a singer like this. Wanting to become famous was only one of the reasons. I wanted you to see me, understand me. And think of me. If I come on TV and sing, you might see me. So I tried my best and sang for you in the past. Putting in all my heart, I couldn’t before back then… I sing like this.~”_

_(_ **A/N** : These beautiful lyrics belong to the song “The Reason I Became A Singer” by Shin Yong Jae. Definitely check it out.) 

I was speechless. There was definitely a lot more emotion in his voice. ‘A feeling like pain?’ At times, his voice sounded desperate, and it would slightly tremble here and there. A million questions flooded my mind, ‘Is he sad? Why is he leaving so abruptly? Why before his birthday?’ 

I was left with no answers until a year passed, as he said. I was 20, and he was 19. 

**BREAKING NEWS! The NEW Idol, Mr. Sunshine, Debuts Under Karasuno**

***Flashback Ends***

‘Time has really passed.’

It was June, and Mr. Sunshine turned 21 yesterday.

‘ I want to meet him in person again.’

“ Aone, it’s your turn. Get ready,” Captain Moniwa said, and I nodded and made my way to the base to bat. I gripped the handle intensely and made contact with my teammates loaded on the other bases. I took a breath and clenched my jaw. Then a brief image flickered in my mind. It was the morning headline.

**_‘Mr. Sunshine Is Dating Schweiden’s Setter, Kageyama Tobio!’_ **

I glared fiercely at the pitcher, and before I knew it, I made contact with the ball, and it flew out of the stadium. And all I heard in the background was...

Announcer#1: HOME RUNNNNNNNNNN! The crowd went wild! You owe me $10! WHOOO! 

Announcer#2: Only groaned out of despair. 

I ran along with everyone else and crossed the home plate only to meet with hugs and cheers from my teammates. We won the game! I gave a quick smile to everyone before returning to my normal glare. 

‘What a Lucky ~~Bastard~~ Man.’ I clenched my jaw again. 

To be honest, when I first saw the headline, *cough* *cough* ~~dating scandal~~. It made my knees buckle to the ground in defeat. 

I was ~~fucking~~ glad that I was alone in my apartment when that all occurred. If Futakuchi saw me, he would have teased me for days, weeks, maybe even months. I am also glad he isn’t teasing me right now too. He knows that I highly respect that singer with every core in my being. 

I constantly wondered, ‘Why him? Why Kageyama Tobio? I never met him in person, but the man was attractive, I guess. Mr. Sunshine was obviously superior. For all I know, it could be a malicious rumor, or the photos could be photoshop. Then again, when would I meet Mr. Sunshine in person again or anytime soon. It's not like he has any interest in me, a scary-looking man who speaks a few words. Very ideal indeed.’ 

I slapped my face with both my hands. ‘Aone, get it together. Be mature. You are supposed to act as a sensible adult. You are supposed to be that stoic baseball player. Respect his dating life. ~~You only admire him as a fan.~~ It's certainly not loved.’ he thought to himself again. 

*Knock* *Knock*“How long do you plan to take a shit.” Futakuchi said jokingly as he went to the sink to wash his hands. 

“We will be heading to Onigiri Miya first to celebrate, so see you there.” 

**A Few Days Later~**

As of lately, I noticed that Mr. Sunshine was looking a bit dim. His eyes reflected sadness, and he seemed less energetic. His performances were spectacular, but when it came to interviews, he looked like he was struggling. 

**Interview:**

The interviewer bluntly interrupted him when he was promoting and discussing his new mini-album contents, “Candy.”

“So, what exactly is your relationship with Kageyama Tobio?” 

“It is up to your interpretation,” Hinata said while giving a small grim smile. 

Interviewer: “I see. Are you not lovers? The photos depict you guys as lovers.”

“It's not my place to say. Love can be expressed in many forms,” he beamed, which left the interview stunned and made him forget his next question. 

Interviewer: “Ah, yes. Mr. Sunshine, are you planning to release any other projects?” 

Hinata: “ As of now, I am composing a song for a movie. Other than that, I planned to continue to promote my new mini-album, “Candy,” and half of the revenue earned will be donated to the Health & Youth Foundation.” 

‘The man is an angel, yet the world is treating him as if he was the devil.’ 

Aone grimaced when he heard the interviewer’s invasive questions. He had his fair share of encounters with reporters. However, it was rare since most were intimidated by his demeanor and stature. This was the only time he was thankful to be born like this. 

After pacing around his room, Aone decided to send Mr. Sunshine flowers and a gift box adorned with his team and his favorite color, teal. It was done anonymously for self-evident reasons. Ever since his debut, Aone sent gifts and fan letters to him every album, mini album, or when he observed that the Sunshine was looking dim. 

The very next day, Aone received an Instagram notification. (Aone had an anonymous Instagram rather than an official one. Once again, for obvious reasons. Privacy!~)

He opened the app and started flipping through the other notifications he received before going onto Sunshine’s Instagram page. 

‘Hmm… seems like he updated his story?’ He proceeded to click the icon, and the video started playing. 

Mr. Sunshine was standing behind the desk while his hands were firmly planted on the table with my GIFTS. At this point, he stopped breathing properly.

“I want to thank my number one fan, A.T., for dropping these gifts to me today. I sincerely appreciate the effort and support you give me. Although, you constantly say that I brighten your day. I think it’s safe to say that you brighten mine as well. I would like to thank you formally in person or by any means, but you left me no contact.” 

“ Won’t you contact me?” *Makes a heart with his fingers and winks.* 

Aone literally pitched his phone away before flushing an intense red. 

‘I brighten his day?!’

‘He wants to meet me?’

‘He ~~fucking~~ did a heart with his fingers and WINKED at me?!’ 

He grabbed the arm of the chair and gripped it as his life depended on it. He ended up slumping over and kneeling while his non-dominant hand was clenching at the spot where his heart was supposed to be. 

After a few minutes, or maybe an hour. Aone realized he should download the Instagram story before it disappears; however, it was nowhere to be found when he looked for his phone. Then he realized a ~~fucking~~ “huge dent” in the wall with his smashed phone inside. Luckily, his SIM card was still intact, and then he stormed out of the apartment with his wallet, SIM card, and keys. 

He ran to the closest payphone and punched in Futakuchi’s number.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* and then he finally picks up.

“This Aone. I need your help,” he said rather not calmly. 

“What the actual fuck is going on? What’s wrong? Why are you calling me with an unknown number,” Futakuchi said in a concerned tone.

Aone hesitated, “I need you to go to Mr. Sunshine’s Instagram page and save the most recent story before it disappears and text me it. I broke my phone.”

There was a deathly long silence. 

“I thought you were dying or something. I don’t know what shocks me more—your reason or the fact that you spoke more than 7 words. How did you break- Nevermind.” he muttered. “Buy me a 3-Day supply of sour gummies. Now, go get a new phone, you Iron head,” and then he hung up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Warnings!
> 
> Warning #1: Graphic Violence & Non-Con/Rape (At End of this Chapter.)  
> Warning #2: Throughout this chapter there will be verbal/emotional abuse.  
> Warning#3: Explicit language throughout the whole story.


	9. Warning! Kageyama’s POV (v.s Mr. Sunshine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the warnings first!
> 
> *Kageyama’s character will be depicted in a very negative way in this story. *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning #1: Graphic Violence & Non-Con/Rape (At End of this Chapter.)  
> Warning #2: Throughout this chapter there will be verbal/emotional abuse.  
> Warning#3: Explicit language throughout the whole story.
> 
> * Click away if you are sensitive! *

**Warning#1: Throughout this chapter, there will be verbal/emotional abuse. ——————————-**

_However, another person saw that Instagram story, and he was not pleased at all._

**Kageyama’s POV:**

Kageyama was livid after the whole dating scandal. Out of a fit of anger and pettiness, he purposely chose to ignore Hinata for a week. 

‘It’s annoying me,” he thought to himself. 

Then Kageyama set the volleyball for Ushijima, and without mercy, he spiked it down, earning their team another point. The practice match ended, and the Coach blew the whistle and told us to take a break. I was sweating like crazy, and my throat was dry.

To quench my thirst, I made my way to the nearest vending machine that I could find. I put a few coins into the machine and punched in the code. *Klunk* It was the same blue milk carton I always got every day. It had a white logo and cartoon cow image printed in front. 

In all honesty, I’m not going to deny that I am obsessed with drinking milk. I could drink a gallon if you dared me even though that would be presumed to be unhealthy by the doctors. I will also admit that I’m obsessed with playing volleyball. However, I will deny the fact that I am obsessed with Mr. Sunshine if you ask me. 

Kageyama proceeded to sit down at the nearby bench near the vending machine and pulled out his phone.

He saw that Mr. Sunshine stopped flooding him with “I am sorry” messages to his dismay.

‘Is he really in love with me? Surely, if I ignore him, he won’t be able to let me go.’ 

***Flashback***

I remembered the days when I was known as the King of the Court in middle school and high school. I selfishly played volleyball because I felt as if no one was taking the game seriously, and two, everyone I met was not up to my expectations. Also, it was partly due to Oikawa’s fault. That piece of trash. His personality is trash, I swear. I met him in middle school, and he completely ignored my pleas for advice on how to set. He never batted an eye in my direction. Hmph. Not to mention, we were constantly pitted against each other. 

And I think my favorite moment was when I took away his title for the first time and won the Best Setter award. The other happiest moment was when I learned that he would attend a different high school than me. It was Aobajohsai, and I rather have him as my opponent than a teammate. I certainly gagged at the thought. 

As my skills started to blossom, another thorn decided to show up. Another setter named Miya Atsumu from Inarizaki High. Whether it was practice matches or the real game, he would taunt me while being on the opposite side of the court, and it literally pissed the daylights out of me. I refuse to lose to him or anyone. 

Another factor was my parents...My Mom was a lawyer, while my Dad was a doctor. They were complete workaholics, and they constantly left me to dwell in the mansion by myself. The longer they left me, the more independent I became, yet at the same time, I grew colder, and my resentment towards them grew as well. 

They would constantly travel without me and for compensation for leaving. They would bring me souvenirs or gifts to win my love and trust. 

‘ Is that how you express love to someone? Buying gifts? A price, or an expense measure love…Therefore, I can buy love with money, right ?’ 

This was the only thing I learned from them. 

‘Deep inside, I only wanted to be loved by someone. I wanted to love someone too.’ 

Besides my parents, I believe the shittiest moment was when the top powerhouse highschool, Shiratorizawa, rejected me. I didn’t know why, but I figured it had to do with the “scuffle” with my previous teammates, Kunimi and Kindachi, and my reputation. 

At least, my style of “playing selfishly” decreased in highschool. I would flare up at times due to my teammate Tsukishima, but I changed. Now, I properly play with my team, the Schweiden Alders, and I understand the importance of sportsmanship, trust, and working together. As for the reason why I changed it was due to a meeting…

‘Mr. Sunshine. _My only Sunshine_.~ Mine and no one else.’ 

When I was a freshman in high school, I was walking home after a long day. Volley practice had ended for the day, and the prick, Tiredshima, was annoying me because I may have “accidentally” sat on his lunchbox and squashed his favorite strawberry shortcake inside. I don’t know why it was such a big deal, but I feel less sorry after he relentlessly sassed me throughout the practice. 

I continued to scowl and started to walk at a faster pace. “All I want to do is rest in my bed and watch a damn volleyball game in peace,” I grumbled, and before I knew it, I ran into someone with full force. He fell back, and I toppled over onto him. 

‘Odd. Normally, no one stood in my path or was out at this hour?’ 

“Ugh…why is this happening to me,” I grumbled more loudly this time until I heard a voice laced with concern. “Are you okay?” 

The voice was a little muffled, and then I noticed the awkward position we were in. My face started to flush a bit...

To put it bluntly, his face was being squashed by my chest. I quickly stood up, and to my amazement, my heart was starting to beat rapidly. The man was stunning. His unruly orange hair framed his cute and small face, his amber eyes sparkled, and his smile took my breath away. He also had a red flush face as well. 

I quickly helped him and muttered a quick, “ I am sorry.” ‘Ugh. My lack of social skill.’ 

His shirt was stained with some type of pink residue. I looked down on the concrete sidewalk and saw a crumpled cup of strawberry ice cream. By this time, it was melting. The man bent down to pick up the trash and then proceeded to dispose of it. 

“ Don’t worry about it! Sorry, but I need to go catch my bus before it leaves me behind!” he smiled before starting to run. 

“Hey, what’s your name?” I yelled. 

He turned back and faced me once more. “My name is Hinata Shouyou!” he beamed before sprinting off again. 

‘I felt as if the sun was shining on me. I felt warm and tingly.’ 

At this point, the sun started to set. The beautiful hues of red, orange and yellow covered the sky. ‘When will I ever feel warm again?’ 

It was until Hinata debuted as Mr. Sunshine at age 19 in **June**. Kageyama also made his debut at 18 with the Schweiden Alders. (He was going to turn 19 in December.) 

‘ I’m not letting you go this time.’ 

As soon as he saw the headline and the picture of him. I knew that I wanted to keep Hinata close to me. I tried messaging him privately on Instagram and Twitter; however, there was no response. Then I decided to flirt by commenting publicly, and honestly, most of these comments I googled, copied and pasted. I never was in a proper relationship, nor did I feel the need until now. I then declared Mr. Sunshine was my ideal type to some nosy reporter, and finally, it worked. I pursued him for months, and now...

‘The Sun can’t set without me.’ 

***Flashback Ends***

“Boke… Text me more,” he muttered softly to himself. Until his phone went pinged and a banner showed up on his screen. ‘An Instagram notification?’ 

He opened the app, and browsed Mr. Sunshine’s page, and clicked on the Instagram story. 

‘Who gave him those flowers? Is he flirting with a fan?’ 

Out of a fit of anger, he dialed Hinata’s number.

**Phone call:**

Hinata: _Hello? Kageyama, you finally decided to answer! He sang happily.~_

Kageyama: _Your actions disgust me, Hinata._

Hinata: _Uh… What’s wrong? Did something bad happen to you again?_

His voice was laced with concern, and Hinata was alarmed when Kageyama referred to him as “Hinata” instead of “Mr. Sunshine.” 

Kageyama: _I saw your Instagram Story! Are you flirting with a fan? BOKE, are you fucking kidding with me right now? How low can you get?_

There was a brief silence. 

Hinata: _It's my job. You should know I do not like to mix my personal life with my work. Besides, it’s called fan service. You know I constantly thank my fans by uploading pictures of their gifts or their letters. Plus, I need to express my gratitude. They are the reason why I stand here today. I am not in a romantic relationship with anyone besides you._

Kageyama: _But this time, you posted a video? Why do you want to meet this specific fan, huh? Also, you should be careful. You are too oblivious and naive sometimes, BOKE!_

Hinata: As _I said, I only wanted to thank this person for giving me their support. That person is only a fan! Please Trust me, okay?_

Kageyama: If you trust me, then let me be your first for everything. 

Hinata: _What do you mean by that?_

Kageyama: _Nevermind. Hmph._

Hinata: _Alright then… Then let’s go on another date, okay? It’s been a while since I last talked to you, and we should talk in person. Don’t you think?_

Kageyama _: Let’s go on another date. I’ll meet you at your apartment at 6 P.M on Friday so clear your schedule. Wear something decent this time, okay, and throw away the flowers. Bye._

Kageyama hung up his cell and opened his Instagram page.

‘I’ll make sure to let everyone know that he’s mine.’ He gritted his teeth in dismay. 

Without Hinata's permission, he decided to post a photo of themselves on his Instagram story. 

  * The photo: Hinata was kissing his right cheek while holding a peace sign. 



Kageyama then added a few heart and smiley emojis and then drew a big red heart to emphasize that they were together. He uploaded it to his story, and after 5 minutes, he deleted it. As if to give the impression it was uploaded by accident, or it was not meant for the public. 

Note that Kageyama and Hinata have not discussed going public with their relationship, and unfortunately, his impulsive action would only cause Hinata trouble. 

**The Next Day~**

**Hinata’s POV:**

After Kageyama ended the call, I felt very uneasy and a sense of dread? 

Especially after hearing the phrase, ‘If you trust me, let me be your first for everything.’

To distract me, I went back to browsing on my phone. I was assigned to compose a song or an OST. I needed inspiration. It was for an upcoming movie that was going to be released in August. It was my first ballad in a long time. Since my debut, I have always performed upbeat songs or bubbly pop songs for the longest time. Ukai and Ittesu thought it would be more appropriate since I was still young and inexperienced. It also fits my “cute” image very well. 

So, when I received an opportunity to sing a ballad. I couldn’t refuse! However, the subject was difficult. How do I generate lyrics for something I have not experienced? The song was about losing your love to someone else or getting your heart broken and watching it unfold. Or at least that was the impression I got when reading the movie script. 

As I continued to browse my phone. I saw Google recommend me something, and to my lovely surprise, the headline read.

**BREAKING NEWS: Mr. Sunshine & Kageyama Tobio Are Confirmed To Be Lovers! **

I scanned the article, and then I saw the photo of me kissing Kageyama’s cheek. I literally did a facepalmed. 

‘ What in the world, Kageyama?’ I shook my head in disbelief.

I quickly texted and interrogated him, and he simply replied with, “It was an accident.”

I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. We all make mistakes, right? In a relationship, you need to have trust, after all. 

However, I knew very well that I was at my limit. The media was going to rip me apart and consume me whole again. For the sake of my mental health, I decided to contact Ukai and Ittetsu to cancel all interviews for at least a week. It was humiliating. I never felt so weak, and all I could give them was a lame excuse that I wanted to have a break. At least I still did the modeling campaigns, concerts, and commercials. I felt so small again. The Karasuno staff and security team would sprint with me when we had to switch locations. No one really questioned my behavior at this point because I kept my smile plastered right on. 

I locked myself away in my apartment. It was my sanctuary at this point. I don’t remember the last time I went out for my own joy and pleasure. It was now Friday, and Kageyama was coming soon for our date.

The only thing that kept me going was when I arrived back at my apartment. A small stuffed polar bear would greet me on my nightstand. Also, my dining table or room looked more vibrant, thanks to the flowers I received. 

‘The lovely red roses and vibrant yellow sunflowers.’

**Warning#2:Depiction of Violence & Non-Consensual/Rape ————————————————————————**

*Knock* *Knock*

I opened the door wide open and gave him my best smile. “Hey, Kagey—”

Without much warning, Kageyama stormed into my apartment room, grabbed the flowers from the porcelain vase, and threw it on the ground. “I told you to throw these away, didn’t I?” 

Kageyama could only see red at this point. _Or was it green? Jealously?_

He stomped on the flowers with his right foot. “Why are you testing me, Hinata?” he growled and shoved the bouquet into Hinata’s chest. 

The bouquet was a combination of blue roses and purple pansies, and then wrapping that held it together was gold paper, and the bow was navy. It screamed expensive. 

“ Ah… T-Thank you,” I said meekly. He was still having a hard time registering the mess that was transpiring. 

“You don’t like them?” he growled while clenching his fists. “Is it not enough, or did you like this person’s flowers more? Mine is worth more, you know.” 

“No, I love the flowers you ga-gave me. You didn’t really need to buy them. I don’t have anything for y-you,” I said while fidgeting my fingers. 

“Liar.” Kageyama gritted his teeth, and out of anger, he kicked the dining table; the vase toppled over and shattered. He was blinded by rage. 

“I’m telling you the truth, Kageyama. Why won’t you believe me? Why do you doubt me so much? How can I fix this?” I pleaded earnestly. 

Kageyama huffed out of anger and walked past me to slam my apartment door shut.

“Then give yourself to me,” he said while turning back to face me.

Kageyama took the bouquet from my arms and tossed it aside. He then laced his hands with mine and lifted my hands above my head before pinning me against the nearest wall. 

“What do you m-mean by that?” 

He leaned in, and without warning, he bit my neck, and I yelped. 

“Like I said last time. If you trust me, then let me be your first for everything.” 

He unlaced one of his hands and gripped my jaw, and proceeded to kiss me roughly. He forced my mouth open and shoved his tongue inside.

‘It was unpleasant.’

His midnight blue glared into my startled amber eyes briefly before closing. 

He then unlaced his other hand and let it roam around my chest. 

I started to panic. I couldn’t breathe properly. I was scared. ‘Hinata, breathe!’ 

With both of my hands, I tried to push him away from me. To create distance. However, he was planted firmly before me. Kageyama was the stronger one out of us.

His other hand soon left my jaw, and in response to my retaliation, he placed both hands on top of my chest, and his fingers fiddled with the buttons of my dress shirt before ripping wide open, exposing my chest. Then he placed both of his hands on my waist. 

I balled my hands into fists and slammed them both into his shoulders with more force. ‘Enough!’ 

He ended up stepping back and slammed me once more in the center chest, and finally, he let go. The kiss had ended, and I gasped for air. 

He looked up with a surprised expression.“You have tattoos?” 

‘Are you serious right now? You finally snapped out of it!’ 

After catching my breath, I gritted my teeth. “Get the hell out of my apartment, Kageyama Tobio!” 

My eyes started to glisten, and I couldn’t control my expression anymore. I was in pain. PAIN. ‘My pride. My Time. Everything.’ 

Kageyama’s eyes widened as if he snapped back to reality. “Hurry and get out!” I croaked out. 

“I— am so s-sorry, Hinata.” And then he ran out without looking back. 

‘Why did things end up like this? How could you be so blind with rage and stupid, Kageyama!’ 

I leaned against the wall and sank to the floor. I suddenly felt something trickle down my face. It was tears.

I, Hinata Shouyou, started to cry, and I could not stop. 

**End of Warning———————————————————**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tough chapter. 
> 
> Until next time.~


	10. The Poor Mr. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!:Throughout this story there will be explicit language/swearing.

**Hinata’s Pov:**

After hours of crying, I felt a sense of relief. I haven’t cried that hard since **June.**

Before the exhaustion hits me, I decided to text the **Karasuno team Group chat:**

Mr. Sunshine: _To my staff and security team, I will not be working tomorrow. I have some sort of cold. I already informed Ukai and Ittesu about my absence. Sugawara, Ennoshita, please cancel my schedule until I come back._

Sugamom: _You_ **_ARE_ ** _Sick?! Are you sure you don’t need me to come to buy? Do you have enough blankets? Food? Medicine? Do you need me to bring Yamaguchi to visit?_

Ennoshita: _Sugawara, please calm down._

Sugamom: _My poor sunshine!_

Dadchi: _In the Name of—_

Grudge: _I am right here—no need to say my name. Take care, Mr. Sunshine!_

Dadchi: _Jeezus. Don’t worry; we will handle everything till you come back._

Mega-Chan: _Please take care of your health. If you need anything, inform us._

ShyShy-Chan: _I agree with Sugawara! Are you sure you don’t want one of us to drop by? I’m worried..._

Gucci: _I could visit and give you a proper diagnosis before prescribing medicine to you. If you want?_

SaltMcSalty: _At least work is ending early for once._

SinglePringle: _Wow, Tsukishima. ROOD. You heartless asshole._

Gucci: Be nice, Tsukki~ 

SaltMcSalty: Oh, Shut Up! Gucci: Sorry, Tsukki~

Rolling Thunder: Bruh, this is the first time you ever called to sick? It's been years?

SaltMcSalty: _Take care, alright. Happy now, guys?_

‘I’m sorry I have to lie to you guys. I hate lying, but it's for the best that I do not show up.’ I continued to type.

Mr. Sunshine: _Guys. No need to worry! And Sugawara, I have the proper supplies. No need to drop by either. I would rather not give you all my cold. I’ll be back soon! :D_

Sugamom: _I understand! We will wait and prepare for your return. :-)_

Dadchi: _Tanaka, the lady you gave your phone number to threw it in the trash when you left._

SinglePringle: _Really, Sawamura. You're really going to put my business on blast._

Rolling Thunder: _Oh, snap, the tea is hot. Don’t cry, my dude._

Sugawara: _Tell us the full story. I need to know!_

SaltMcSalty: _I’m cackling so hard._

SinglePringle: _Fuck y’all._

The shenanigans that happened in the group chat made me break into a fragile smile. ‘I’m glad that I have them on my side. Unlike someone…’ I sighed.

Before I knew it, I closed my groggy eyes and drifted off to sleep. I had no appetite either, so I skipped dinner. 

_In my dreams…_

At first, all I could see was green. Fuzzy green stems and big pointy leaves until I glanced up and saw resting on top was a large, yellow sunflower. I was standing in a field of sunflowers. All of them towered over me and made me feel so, so small. 

In the sky, the sun was radiating brightly, and the rays hit me. I felt warm. 

_As I continued to navigate through the field. I heard a voice call my name in the near distance. “Shouyou.” The man’s voice was deep yet soothing. I then felt two strong, steady arms wrap around me, and as I tried to look up and see his face. Everything started to blur_ ——*BeBeBeepp* *BeBeBeeepp*

“Huh?” I looked around in confusion and realized I was only in my bed. It was now morning, and the alarm on my phone went off. I shifted from my bed, took my phone from the nightstand, and turned the rest of my alarms off. 

‘The man in my dreams seemed familiar? Do I know him? Hinata, it's just a dream. Get ready.’ I sighed to myself while I made my way to my bathroom. I looked directly at the mirror and noticed how swollen and puffy my eyes were. “Ugh…” I grunted in disgust. I brushed my teeth and carefully washed my face with my rice foam cleanser before applying my skincare. 

Afterward, I made it to the dining room, where the mess had been left. I cringed as the memories of yesterday's incident flickered in my mind. I swept the shards of the porcelain vase and the broken and crushed flowers into the dustpan. Then I dropped the remnants into the trash bin. ‘If only I could get rid of memories the same way.’ 

Next, I made my way to my kitchen to eat breakfast. Although, I didn’t have much of an appetite. I knew better than to neglect my health. ‘ Hinata, it's time to treat yourself! This calls for hot cocoa with extra marshmallows!’ I clenched my fist in determination. 

After breakfast, I decided to work to distract myself. ‘Don’t think about what happened, Hinata.’ I made my way to my desk and started to finish the lyrics meant for the movie OST in August. I poured my feelings and thoughts onto the paper. ‘If I was heartbroken like the main protagonist, which I now felt to a certain degree. However, our scenarios were different. Hinata, don’t think about it!’ I continued to shake my head in disapproval as I crossed and edited my lyrics. I played the instrumental and reread the script once more. ‘How would I feel if I saw my lover found new love and moved on without a second glance? The poor protagonist.’ I grimace once more and try to imagine being in that position and scene. 

_However, those thoughts were soon going to haunt me._

**Time Skip~ August**

I have not contacted Kageyama since then, nor did he reach out to me. I reflected on several past arguments and the fond memories I had in our 10-month relationship. 

***Flashback***

“Stay with me, Hinata,” Kageyama said while softly smiling before staring at the sky.

‘His smiles were rare but beautiful.’

“Of course. I will!” I hugged him without hesitation. We were currently vacating in Hawaii, and we were standing together on the balcony. Enjoying the moment from the chaos. The sun was setting, and the beautiful hues of red, orange, yellow, and purple decorated the sky. 

“I love it when you smile at me, Hinata. I love it when you smile at me only.” Kageyama said while holding my hand again before continuing, “I know this may be too early, but I can’t imagine being with someone else.” 

He pulled out a blue velvet box with two rings. 

“Promise rings?!” I gasped. At the time, I also felt the same. He grabbed one try to slip it on my finger, but it was too loose. “Seriously,…” he grunted before facepalming. I burst out laughing. The romantic moment was ruined, but I was happy. “Thank you, Kageyama. I love it.” before leaning into a kiss. 

‘I should probably return the ring to him.’ I laughed bitterly while placing the ring back into the box and placing it on my nightstand. I never wore it on my hand since it was the wrong size. Nor did I wear it out due to my job and the media. We never fixed it, but I would always keep it in my wallet and look at it time and time again. 

Everything felt so right with him. However, when we would argue.

“Hinata, please look at me.” he angrily banged the table. 

“What’s wrong, Kageyama” I looked up into his midnight blue eyes. “I don’t like the way people look at you. You should focus on me only,” he growled while putting his hand onto my shoulders. He gave me a light shake. 

“Then what do you want me to do, Kageyama? It's part of my job.” 

“Quit your job,” he replied without hesitation.

‘Toxic. Controlling. Unpleasant.’ 

When we would fight, I would constantly forgive him with ease; however, he did not do the same. He always gave me the silent treatment for days, and I would be the one chasing back after him. 

***End of Flashback***

The month of July was one of the busiest. I threw myself into my work to distract myself. The workaholic that I am. 

However, I would have to remind myself constantly. 

‘Hinata, stop thinking about what happened. Stop thinking about the accident. The incident…’ 

I suffered a bit of insomnia and a few nightmares. However, I got through it. ‘I’m not going to burn out just yet! Hinata, get it together!’

On the first day of August, I went to the movie's premiere that I wrote the OST for. Director Nekomata and Producer Naoi requested that I be there. 

I got out of my limo and walked on the red carpet that was stretched before me. I always thought this process was kind of embarrassing. 

‘Is walking on the red carpet really that important? Essential to a celebrity?’ 

I beamed my smile at the reporters and photographers and left them in awe. Soon, I saw Lev on the red carpet. The model wore a burgundy suit with a black dress shirt and was adorned with various gold accessories. He strutted on the red carpet as if he was on the runway and held a serious expression until he saw me. 

“Long time, no see!” he waved at me with enthusiasm before we entered the theatre. 

“ You are still short as usual,” he joked. 

“And you are still tall as usual,” I huffed. 

“Oi, don’t make fun of short people, you Titan,” Yaku, his manager, kicked him without mercy. 

“Sorry, not sorry,” Lev replied. This earned him another kick, and a giggle escaped my mouth. I shook hands with Yaku and then signed the album he brought. “Why don’t you ever ask for my signature, Yaku” Lev whined, and Yaku replied with a stern “No, way in hell.” 

Suddenly, Kuroo appears out of nowhere.

“Chibi-Chan~ Are you ready to see my acting skills in the movie?” Chimed in while giving me a back hug. In the movie, Kuroo was the one who was moving from his past love. 

“Is Kozume here too?” I said. 

“What~ Not interested in seeing me.” He gave me a sly grin before explaining that Kozume, the CEO of his own gaming corporation, was stuck in his office swamped in work. 

We soon settled down, and the premiere began. After it ended, I shook hands with Director Nekomata and Producer Naoi. 

“I really enjoyed the plot of the movie! I really felt for the protagonist or her, and I look forward to seeing more of your works,” I said politely while bowing. 

“Thank you for the kind words, Mr. Sunshine. I want to thank you for agreeing to work for us. The song you compose is exceptional. The Ost helps add more emotion to the scenes.” Nekomata said firmly and patted my back.

“We hope to work with you again in the future. Until then, I wish you success.” Producer Naoi said while shaking my hand. 

I left the theatre with my staff and security team surrounding me. We were trying to make it through the crowd of reporters to the car. And the first question I heard...

Reporter#1: _Is it true that Kageyama Tobio is cheating on you?_

‘What are you talking about?’

Reporter#2: _Did you see the photos of him being in bed with a woman? How do you feel_ about that?

‘A woman?’

Reporter#3: _Are you still in a relationship with him?_

I stopped in my tracks before looking up at the reporters. My team and staff stopped and gave me looks of concern. 

“We are not together anymore. What he does or who he sees is none of my concern.” 

I beamed at them before entering the car. The ride back was quiet, too quiet. 

I pulled out my phone and went to Google to check the news section.

The first article recommended...

**BREAKING NEWS: Kageyama Tobio Cheats on Mr. Sunshine with a Woman**

_As I scrolled down, several photos of him held hands, kissing, hugging a random woman._

I could only wonder… ‘Did those 10 months of dating mean nothing to you. How are you able to move on so fast and so easily? When you left me in pain? Even after the incident. Pain, so much PAIN.’ 

I felt my heart tighten, and then I felt a hand on my shoulder. “We are here for you if you want to talk about it,” Sawamura said with such strong conviction. I could only nod a “no” before turning to look out at the window. ‘What is there to talk about.’

Luckily, the workload for August was less compared to July. I finished promotions for the mini-album, “Candy.” 

It was time for me to work on a new album, and making a full album took months. Ukai and Ittetsu handed me plane tickets to go to Jeju Island, Korea, for a few weeks. They conveniently told me it was a “thank you gift” from Director Nekomata and Producer Naoi. ‘Or maybe they knew I needed a vacation.’ 

At this point, I was glad to have an opportunity to get out of Japan. I was tired of the media being on my tail all the time. Maybe with a clear mind, ideas for songs will come easily. My flight was booked for August 5th; however, I had to overcome another obstacle. 

On August 4th, I had to attend a charity event. Many celebrities, famous athletes, and CEOS were going to join. The Director of the event requested me to perform my recent hit, the movie OST, “All At Once,” at the end of the speeches. The whole event would be recorded live, and hopefully, those who watch would also donate to the cause. However, I was afraid of running into someone… Kageyama Tobio and I did.

As I stepped on the stage, the cameras and lights focused on me. I started to sing.

_“All at once, I finally took a moment. And I realize that you’re not coming back. And it finally hit me all at once. All at once, I’ve started counting teardrops. And at least a million fell. My eyes began to swell. And all my dreams were shattered at once. Ever since I met you. You’re the only love I’ve known. And I can’t forget you. Though I must face it all alone…”_

I took a breath and gesture to the audience before I continued to sing. However, when I faced the audience, I saw Kageyama staring right at me with the same woman from the photos. She was holding his arm and kissing him. I gripped my microphone tightly.

_“All at once, I looked around and found that you were with another love, in someone else’s arms. And all my dreams were shattered at once. All at once, the smile that used to greet me. Brightened someone else’s day. She took your smile away. And left me with just memories all at once…”_

( **A/N:** “All at Once” by Whitney Houston. Credit to/Written by Jeffrey Osborne, Michael Masser.) 

My eyes started to water at this point, and my voice began to tremble at some parts of the song slightly. I gripped the microphone like it was my lifeline. Finally, the song ended, and I took my bow before walking off the stage. ‘Don’t cry now!’ My brain screamed. ‘Oh, the irony. The IRONY.’ 

I raced to the changing room. I pulled off my formal clothes, changed into something more casual, grabbed my motorcycle helmet, and placed them on. My eyes were still watering, and before I could step out, Sugawara pulled me into a hug and asked, “Is everything okay?” 

I gave a short nod and a smile. The helmet hid my fragile and weak smile. My facade was cracking, and I was breaking!

“I won’t be attending the after-party,” I said before breaking away from his hug and left him behind. I ran with all my might down the long hallway and took the elevator to the parking lot. At this point, tears were streaming down my face. All the memories of the flooded in and clouded my mind. 

As soon as the elevator doors opened, I ran once more, only to be stopped by a wall? My helmet flew off, and I fell back on my behind. The next thing I knew, a deep voice called out my name. 

“Mr. Sunshine?” 

‘The man looked familiar? He was a giant with white short hair and no eyebrows?’

‘ Crap! He saw my face.’ I grabbed the helmet and firmly placed it on as I stood it. In a panic, I attempted to run away. Instead, the man pulled me into a firm back hug. 

Time froze, and I froze. Then I heard the phrase… 

“Please don’t be sad, Mr. Sunshine. Please cheer up.”

His calm, deep, and sincere voice rang out. 

He then carefully spun me around and hugged me once more. I could help but let out a sob. I gripped onto his clothes tightly and continued to cry my heart out. 

It was a few minutes, yet it felt like hours. 

“I g-gotta go. I should go…” I muttered, and then he gave me a nod. He let me go and pulled a goodie bag from his pocket, and handed it to me. 

He bowed, and in return, I did the same before running off once more. I jumped on my motorcycle road off while tears still trickling down my face. 

**Aone’s POV:**

I was invited to the charity event along with the other players. I was ecstatic to hear that Mr. Sunshine would be performing and would be attending the after-party.

This was my opportunity to meet him in person again finally! In a more formal setting too. And hopefully, I would be able to introduce myself as his No.1 Fan, A.T properly. 

‘I’m not exactly good with my words… It would be best to bring him a gift. I need to make a good impression. I have to.’ 

I decided to make a goodie bag. The plastic wrapping or bag had cartoon sunflowers imprints. I carefully placed various candies, taffy, chocolates, caramels, and a pack of his favorite hot cocoa brand. I slipped in a notecard and then tied a signature teal bow. 

‘ I hope I don’t get stopped by security…’ He cringed at the thought of being suspected as some type of kidnapper. Unfortunately, it did happen before, and it was an awkward experience. I was trying to help this little girl, named **Natsu** , find her parents. However, the police saw me as a suspicious figure since my white hair didn’t match her bright orange hair, and they started to interrogate me. Luckily, she defended me, and her parents came to thank me. 

I let out a deep sigh. ‘I’m just a fan of Mr. Sunshine. I swear.’ 

“Up next, we have Mr. Sunshine performing the OST, ‘All At Once.’” The MC announced before walking off the stage. 

Mr. Sunshine beamed a smile leaving many stunned, including me. ‘His dreamy amber eyes and beautiful smile.’ 

My eyes locked down on him. However, halfway through the song, I noticed his eyes were watering, and his voice was trembling a little. ‘The emotion he conveyed was too real? Raw? My thoughts continued to roam. ‘ Is he sick or...Is he sad? Then why?’ 

‘ In this case, if he is sad. I hope my gift will cheer him up.’ I decided to check my pockets, and I realized I left it in the car! I decided to leave the performance early to get it. I walked through the hallways and finally made it to the elevator and down to the garage. Then finally I reached the car. 

‘ Now, where did I place it?’ After a few minutes of intense searching. ‘I found it!’ Then I started to make my way back to the elevator until it opened, and someone with a motorcycle helmet ran straight into me, and then it fell off. 

His startle, wet amber eyes met with my normal glare. 

‘Wait… it’s Mr. Sunshine...The Sunshine is crying ?! What?! Why?! Who?’ 

I called out his name, instinctively. “Mr. Sunshine.” 

Hinata grabbed his helmet and placed it back as he stood up and decided to run.

After seeing his face, I wanted to comfort him, so I pulled him into a back hug and then a front hug without thinking. He was crying hard into my chest while gripping at my shirt. I was left speechless. 

‘How can anyone hurt him?’ I was left in confusion. 

“I g-gotta go. I should go.” he croaked, and before he left, I handed him the goodie bag before bowing. He bowed back and left me. 

‘This is the first time I've seen him cry. He looks so… what's the word?... Heartbroken.’ 

Seeing his face in pain made me feel pain. 

I clenched the spot where my heart was supposed to be. 

‘I didn’t expect our meeting to go this way at all. I couldn’t move after that.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Mr. Protect Mr. Sunshine  
> *Bring the tissues.*
> 
> Can you imagine having to sing a sad song that reflected your whole scenario in front of your ex while they with someone else? Yikes. :L
> 
> FINALLY, Aone meets Hinata in person.


	11. Mr. Sunshine’s Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Current Warning: Explicit Language/Swearing will appear throughout the story!*

**Hinata’s POV:**

I arrived at my apartment in one piece. But my heart was in a million. I shoved my face into my soft pillow to scream. 

“I can’t believe I cried in public! But worse, in front of a stranger!” 

‘BAKA, Hinata! BAKA!’ I slammed my fist onto the bed.

‘Well, at least he was a nice stranger. His hugs were nice. His thick and muscular arms made me feel comfortable and warm inside? ’ I felt my face heat up, and I slapped both of my cheeks. “Hinata, what are you thinking!” 

I started to roll around the bed with much distress. ‘I’m exhausted by today’s events. I want to forget about everything and just go on vacation.’

“Oh, crap. I need to start packing for tomorrow’s flight!” I jumped back up from the bed, and I briskly made my way to the closet. I opened it, and the first thing I saw was Kageyama’s navy sweater. “Seriously…I can’t.” As more tears threaten to fall again.

‘Hinata, stop crying! Get over it! He moved on, and so should you.’

I decided to browse my phone for answers, and I typed in the Google search box, “How can I get over a Heartbreak?”

‘It was my first heartbreak, and I needed life advice. And I can’t ask anyone in my life, so why not the Internet?’ 

I clicked on a Reddit thread and read the comment with the most votes.

**Comment:**

Step 1: _Listen to sad music and cry it out. It's better to let your emotions out than bottle it in, and it's healthier._

Step2: _Get rid of the person’s stuff or return it. Anything that reminds you of them. Remove it!_

Step 3: _Treat yourself! Go on vacation, maybe go to a spa or try a new hobby!_

Optional Step 4: _Come back stronger. Show that person who’s boss! Show them what they are missing out on._

Side note: _If you got cheated on, and if your ex starts crawling back to you. It is still up to your digression but in my personal opinion. Reject their ASS! And find new love, well, at least if you want to!_

‘This post has 100 votes, so I guess a lot of people agree with this comment. I already kind of did Step 1. So, better start with Step 2.’

I pulled out an empty cardboard box and placed Kageyama’s folded sweater inside.

Suddenly the words of Marie Kondo popped into my mind. “Discard everything that does not spark joy.”

‘Obviously, Kageyama’s stuff does not spark my joy. So time to get rid of it!’ I gritted my teeth.

I placed all of Kageyama’s stuff into the box. I took the velvet box from the night with my promise ring and placed it in as well. I shake my head in disapproval. ‘I really don’t want to cry about this anymore.’ Although my mind thinks like this, my actions did not match them. Tears started to pour like Niagara Falls. 

I took the photo of Kageyama and me from the frame and ripped it into pieces before throwing it in the trash. Then I took the rest of the couple photos we took from the album and tore them all. 

I kept siking myself. ‘It is for the best. Get rid of the evidence of his existence.’

I went to the kitchen, and I took one of the matching mugs with a cartoon red heart with his name printed across in cursive and wrapped it with bubble wrap before placing it in the box. I kept sighing throughout the whole process. 

I went to my messy office room and checked my desk and saw a white envelope with a red seal on it. Inside the envelope were two tickets that I reserved. It was for a winter ski resort in Hokkaido. 

‘ Great...I was planning to surprise him for his birthday in December, and we were supposed to go together. I can’t get a refund for the other ticket. Maybe I can find someone else to go with me? But Who?’ I shook my head again before placing the tickets back on my oak desk. 

Before closing the box with packaging tape, I double-checked my apartment. Then I proceeded to write Kageyama’s address with a black Sharpie, and with my phone, I scheduled a USPS pick up for tomorrow morning. 

‘The whole process was exhausting, but at least I felt a little better.’

Although I was greatly fatigued, I continued to pack for my trip, and then when I arrived at my hotel in Korea, I unpacked. I booked the hotel room under my real name, Hinata Shouyou, instead of my well-known name, Mr. Sunshine. I wanted to be as discreet as possible. I wanted to be left alone in peace without any interruptions.

‘No media. No fans. Simply vacation.’

I felt my stomach grumble. “Ugh… I’m kind of hungry, and I am craving for something sweet.”

Instantaneously, I remembered that I had that goodie bag. I checked my faux-leather shoulder bag and pulled it out. “Aww~ The wrapping is cute and some!” I giggled to myself. 

Then I noticed the signature teal bow. ‘Wait. Could this be from my No. 1 Fan? WHAT?’ 

I took off the bow and searched the contents. ‘Oh snap, my favorite brand of hot cocoa!’ Then as I lifted the pack, I caught sight of a notecard sticking to it. 

_Dear Mr. Sunshine,_

_I am glad to be able to meet you formally in person at the charity event. I look forward to your future performances. You brighten my day, and your smile is beautiful._

I started to flush again. ‘Is my smile really that beautiful?’

 _Like always, please_ don’t be sad, Mr. Sunshine. Please cheer up!

_I am eternally grateful,_

_No.1 Fan, A.T._

_P.S. I hope we can be friends._

Then I read who it was from, and I literally facepalmed so hard that it left a red mark on my face. 

‘Are DEAD serious right now. Hinata, you messed up big time. Maybe I can meet him again and thank him properly. He was at the charity event… so he must be someone important? Famous as well?’ 

After munching on the candies, I went out to the balcony, and I closed my eyes to feel the cold wind hit my face. I can hear the meek waves crash on the beach, and as I reopen my eyes and look back at the ocean, the glowing yellow sun slowly sinks, illuminating the ocean’s calm waters. The sky is tinted a bold red, and the wispy clouds barely can compete with the sun. The sun was setting, and once more, my eyes filled with tears at the memories I had of him. 

Instead of holding in my tears, I continued to let them flow. I was by myself, and this was the only time I could. 

The words that continue to echo in my mind were ‘10 months wasted. The promise you made meant nothing to you. I resent you, Kageyama Tobio. My Tobio.’

I ended up staying cooped in my luxurious hotel room for four days and continued to cry on the balcony when the sun would set. I hooked a “don’t disturb” sign on the gold doorknob, and I constantly ordered room service for my breakfast, lunch, and dinner. In my free time, I would concentrate on writing lyrics instead of exploring like any sane person. Although I was on vacation, I still couldn’t neglect the task of creating a new album. Besides, being a workaholic was my way of coping. 

On August 10th, I decided to go out of my room finally. 

‘I’m sure the cleaning hotel staff was getting concerned at this point.’ I rubbed my neck out of embarrassment.

In my disguise, I carefully made my way around the grand hotel. My bright orange, unruly hair was held under a gray and green plaid handkerchief or bandana. It was secured under my black cap. I wore a black mask that had a cartoon-like bear’s mouth imprinted on it. The mask covered my nose and mouth perfectly, and then I wore grayish-black eye contacts. 

There were several restaurants and shops available on the first and second floor. I took my time browsing the shops. ‘If I see anything nice. I ought to get it for the Karasuno team. Perhaps I should buy a souvenir for my No.1 fan in case I meet him. Well, if I ever meet him again, that is. ’ 

I picked up a few specialty teas and snacks for myself first. I wanted to sample them before buying some for my team back home. In another store, I purchase a few scenic postcards, magnets, and keychains. One of the key chains I bought was a cute little crow holding a tangerine. ‘Maybe I’ll give this to him.’ I smiled. 

After spending a long time shopping, I went to the nearest restaurant to eat. Inside the restaurant, it was bustling, and the only available seat was at the bar. I scanned the contents of the menu and then ordered after setting my shopping bags down.

I ordered a dish called “Bibimbap,” which was basically mixed rice with sautéed veggies, seasoned beef, a fried egg, and topped with chili pepper paste. As for my drink, I simply ordered sparkling water. As the food started to arrive, I took off my mask and put it into my shoulder bag. 

“Hey, that looks delicious. Is that any good?” 

The man spoke Japanese instead of Korean, and he sat down next to me. He had narrow eyebrows, brown eyes as well as brown hair that swept to the side. 

“I would recommend it,” I replied while munching on my food. The man seemed slightly tipsy. ‘Perhaps he was bar-hopping? Is he hungry?’

The man ordered what I had. “The name is Futakuchi, and you?” 

I paused, “My name is Hinata. How’s your day going?”

I tried to control my expressions because I knew if I smiled, it would be a **dead** give away. I had to act like a different person. 

“Fucking terrible. My friend’s birthday is coming up, and I haven’t fucking bought a gift yet. He’s a sweet, quiet, but scary ass looking, friend. We are also holding a singing competition. I need to find one more person to participate. I had a person; it was Moniwa. However, he is currently suffering from food poisoning. It was Koganegawa’s fault. He can’t cook to save himself, and Moniwa ate his cooking by mistake. Either way, everyone else is either tone-deaf, too shy, or has a memory of a goldfish. I also need to rehearse. And we have rehearsals tomorrow. His birthday is in 3 fucking days. ” he ranted out of annoyance before continuing, “Why the fuck did he have to get sick last minute. The first round of the competition is a duet.”

“A singing competition?” I inquired while eying him curiously.

‘He is really having a rough day. GWAHH, I feel bad for him! It’s quite nice that he is trying his best for his friend, though…’

“We are trying to create our own cheap version of the show called ‘Masked Singer.’” 

( **A/N:** “Masked Singer” is a real show, but I believe it started in Korea. The U.S. has its own version and several other countries too!) 

“Where like people sing with decorative masks on, compete, and vote and whatnot. It was just a random idea that we picked from a box. We have this stupid ass tradition where we write ideas for someone’s birthday and the birthday person picks. I call it the lottery of hell because some people write the dumbest ideas.” 

Futakuchi grumbled while shoving a spoonful of rice into his mouth. 

“Hmm...what kind of genre does your friend like? Got a favorite Singer?” 

“Oh, don’t get me started. The man is a hardcore Mr. Sunshine fan. He has all his albums. He doesn’t have a favorite genre. He just loves that guy’s music.” 

“Then I think I can help you with that. I know someone who can sing very well.” 

‘It’s not like I have anything else to do. You might as well crash a party and surprise a fan. My fans deserve everything. Sounds exciting!’

“Oh, really?! Mind if I exchange numbers with you.” Futakuchi fumbled his phone, and it fell to the floor. “Shit.” He was still kind of tipsy. 

I picked it up, and I punched in my number. “Text me the location and time.” 

“I’ll text you it right now,” Futakuchi said happily as he typed on the keyboard of his phone. 

_Meet me at Flamez Night at XXX street at noon._

**Futakuchi’s POV:**

The Ringtone went off _.~_

_“We're no strangers to love_

_You know the rules, and so do I_

_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy…”_

( **A/N:** The song is “Never Gonna Give You Up” by Rick Astley. Written by/Credit to Mike Stock & Matt Aitken & Peter Waterman)

“What the actual fuck.” 

I woke up with the worst hangover. I took my phone and turned off the alarm.

“Damn you, Kamasaki. Is this your new way of rickrolling people? Lame prank, you idiot,” I mutter angrily while staring up at the white ceiling. 

The stress was getting to me, and I decided to drink. Worst decision ever. ‘Although, I don’t really say this shit out loud. I really wanted to help Aone have a great birthday and time. Man’s a good guy.’

My head started to ache more as I started to recall yesterday’s events. ‘Fucking Fuck.’ I looked through my phone and saw the messages. 

‘I got a stranger’s number, and I invited him to my friend’s birthday party. I gave him all the details. The man was a STRANGER.’ I started to freak out. 

‘Futakuchi, why are you such a blunt and honest drunk.’ 

“I really stopped drinking…” I muttered. ‘Well, I better get ready. There’s no point in moping. Hope the guy isn’t some streetfighter boss.’ 

I took a cab to the _Flames Nightclub_. We pitched in money to rent out the whole club for the rehearsal and the day of Aone’s birthday. Inside the club, there was a large stage, a bar and dance floor, a large sitting area, and a dining area. 

As soon as I walked in. I was greeted by Oikawa, Atsumu, Terushima, Akaashi, Goshiki, and Kozume. They were the ones who were going to participate. Some volunteered, and some were forced. For example, Kozume lost a bet to Kuroo, and hence, he is here and not cooped up in his office, drowning in work. Kozume, for the first time, lost to Kuroo while playing a video game, but truthfully, Kuroo had hacked and rigged the game beforehand. That sly cat. 

“So, were you able to find another singer to do the duet with Kozume for the first round? And how is your captain, Moniwa, doing? ” Akaashi asked in a concerned tone. 

“I-I sorta did. The guy will show in a couple of minutes. He must be running late. Moniwa is still stuck in bed, puking his guts out,” I nervously laughed. 

‘I can’t tell them I got drunk and invited a random stranger to fucking come here. Akaashi is going to murder me. I hope the guy isn’t ditching, but at the same time, I hope he ain't a crazy fucker.’

“I hope you did,” Kozume sighed while fiddling his dyed black and blonde locks of hair. The man was great at programming and memorizing game codes. However, he was still an introvert with most. He was generally shy with everyone except Kuroo. Kozume cringed at the thought of performing on stage. ‘If only I didn’t lose Kuroo in Mario Kart.’ He thought to himself.“I only memorized my part for the lyrics for the duet for the first round.” 

There was a knock on the door, and then I saw the man with the black cap with a plaid bandana peeking out wearing a mask with a bear’s mouth on it standing in the doorway. “Is Futakuchi here?” His grayish-black eyes scanned the room to only meet with my brown ones. Hinata was wearing all black. A black long sleeve shirt that said the word “Fly” in white, a faux-leather jacket with fur at the collar, ripped jeans, and black Converses. 

Those who practiced on the stage or who were watching stopped. Oikawa, Atsumu, Terushima, and Goshiki looked at the stranger in the doorway. 

“Ah, welcome. Come meet my f-friends,” I stuttered. ‘I’m so fucked. I don’t even remember the guy’s name. It starts with an H.’

The man walked in without hesitation toward us after closing the door. ‘Please, don’t go crazy.’

“Kozume?” the man asked. To that, Kozume looked up from his P.S. game in confusion. 

“Do I know you?” 

‘Wait, this guy knows Kozume? What is going on?!’ Futakuchi was losing his mind at this point.

“One sec.” The man turned away from us and pulled out a compact mirror from his shoulder bag. ‘What is he doing?’ 

There was a brief silence. 

Hinata took out his colored contact lenses, his mask and faced us. His calm and not changing expression. Then he took off his cap and the bandana underneath from his head. ‘Wait a damn minute… brown amber eyes? Orange hair?’ 

“It's me, Mr. Sunshine,” the man beamed into the biggest grin. The whole room froze, and I froze. ‘The man’s smiles were beautiful and shining like Aone said. My eyes!’ 

“You should be an actor like Kuroo.” Kozume gave a small smile. 

‘Wait, Kozume smiled. Wait, I MET Mr. Sunshine. What the actual fuck am I lucky or what!’

Oikawa, Terushima, Atsumu, and Goshiki jump off the stage to meet Hinata. 

“Nice to meet you all!” Hinata grinned once more before shaking everyone’s hand. 

“I can’t believe it. I get to meet Mr. Sunshine in the flesh. Sorry, may I have your autograph?” Akaashi asked. 

Hinata then proceeded to sign Akaashi’s notebook. In return Akaashi, handed him a copy of his new book. “Please read it when you have time,” he smiled. 

“Wahh, you are so cute!” Goshiki exclaimed. He looked like a cute Shiba Inu when he ran to hug Hinata. 

“You're cute too!” Hinata said without hesitation, and Goshiki flushed a bright red.

“Definitely my type~” Terushima flirted, and that earned him a lot of death glares.

“Can you visit my twin’s brother's shop when you are free? I swear his cooking is great! It's called Miya Onigiri. Can you also sign this T-shirt and write ‘To Osamu.’ He’s a big fan of your music!” Atsumu said with enthusiasm.

“I’ll make a note to visit. I love onigiri! ” Hinata replied while signing. 

“Iwa-Chan is going to be so jealous,” Oikawa smirked while snapping a pic with Hinata and sent it to Iwaizumi. In return, a voice message came in, and it played the lines of “Trashykawa, you better leave Mr. Sunshine alone! Don’t pester him, or I’ll send you crying!” 

Everyone broke out in laughter. 

“So, why are you in Jeju?” Kozume asked while staring intently. 

“Of course you can!” Hinata smiled and then paused, “Ukai and Ittesu gave me plane tickets for a vacation, and I needed one.” His smile briefly fell before coming bright again. 

Kozume nodded in response. Kozume was Hinata’s best friend, and he was fully aware of Hinata’s relationship with Kageyama. However, he did not know the full extent. It was not his business unless Hinata wanted it to be, and he didn’t want to pry. All he knew was Hinata was now suffering from a broken heart. “ In the first round, you are singing in a duet with me. Here is the song, and the parts not highlighted are yours. You should probably think of your solo songs to sing for the next rounds because I’m sure you’ll win against me.” 

“I’m pretty sure he is going to win against us all,” Akaashi said firmly, and everyone nodded. There was no way they could compete with a professional singer. 

“GWAH! I’m not that great of a singer. I’m sure your friend will appreciate all the effort you are putting in for his birthday. It's really kind of you guys to set this up!” Hinata said while flailing his arms. 

Everyone thought at this moment. ‘The man is an angel.’ 

“Oh yeah, the birthday boy is named Aone. I’m sure he is going to have a heart attack when he sees you. Anyways, I really appreciate you coming here at the last minute,” Futakuchi said before politely bowing. ‘Luck is really on my side.’ 

“Now, let’s continue with our rehearsals!” 


	12. Not A Chapter: Just a Drawing! My FanArt~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like my drawing! Its just a random rough sketch I made today.  
> Thank you for the kudos and your kind words.~ 
> 
> #Aohina


	13. Singing Competition & the Birthday Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Current Warning: Explicit Language/Swearing will appear throughout the story!*

**Hinata’s Pov:**

It was now August 13th. Futakuchi’s best friend, or the “scary-ass looking birthday boy,” as he said, would be arriving soon at the Flamez night club tonight. The rest of his friends were either preparing or partying on the dance floor that constantly flashed hot pinks, acid greens, bright yellows, vibrant oranges, and various blues. 

I was backstage with the rest of Futakuchi’s friends, or at least I was with those who were going to sing. In the last few days, I concentrated on memorizing my lyrics. I focused on practicing different gestures by tapping my right foot or grasping the mic with my left hand instead of my dominant. After all, Futakuchi told me that his best friend was a huge fan of mine. However, this worried me.

‘What if he recognizes my voice in the first round? I don’t want to spoil the surprise too soon!’

I decided to focus on my lower register for the two rounds solely. As for our appearances, we wore decorative masks and costumes that matched the theme. The one adorned on my head had various flowers such as red roses, white lilies, and lavender. It was hot glued onto the mask in a crescent shape manner. The only possible thing you could see, perhaps, was my eyes through the mesh screen. I decided to wear my grayish-black contact lenses to cover the amber eyes I had. In a desperate attempt, I even slipped in 3-inch shoe lifts into my black dress shoes.

‘I’m still short. It was a really dumb idea, but I felt happy? It's been a while since I got butterflies in my stomach. I was excited! To be out and having fun with others!’ I grinned to myself while hyping myself in the mirror. ‘Breathe Hinata.’

**Aone’s Pov:**

Koganegawa, Obara, and the rest of the Date Tech baseball team carefully dragged me by my arm. ‘Where am I heading to? Should I be concerned?’ That is what I thought when I continued to take big steps forward. Everything was quiet, too quiet. 

Then suddenly everything became very loud. ‘Music? People?’

“Sit down,” Obara said before removing the blindfold. As I opened my eyes, I saw part of my team, MSBY volleyball members, celebrities from the company, Nekomata, and many others. I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw the number of people in the room. It was packed to the brim. 

At this moment, everyone yelled, “Happy Birthday!” And wildly cheered with enthusiasm. Although the expression upon my face did not change, I was grateful, surprised, and content. I stood up and bowed a full 90 degrees before saying a loud “Thank you!” 

It was different. I never expected to celebrate my birthday with so many people. I understood the importance of birthdays; however, I thought mine was pointless until I joined the Date Tech team. In the past, I would normally celebrate with my parents by having dinner at a restaurant. However, the occasion and atmosphere were always formal. As I got older, I “celebrated” myself or treated it like any other normal day. After all, baseball was my priority, not my birthday. 

Before I got even more lost in my thoughts, Obara went up the stage and announced, “The singing competition will start. Everyone, please remember to vote after each performance. Now, welcome to the stage, the King and the Joker.”

‘I wonder who is singing? I wonder who will win?’ 

The King or Oikawa and the Joker, Atsumu, made their way on the stage. The King wore a gold embellished crown on top of his head, and his face was covered by a mask, a cartoon version of a man’s face with a scruffy mustache. Meanwhile, the Joker’s mask was made of a compilation of playing cards or several joker theme cards. 

They started to sing a pop song, and everyone in the audience started to clap their hands along with the beat. The atmosphere was lively. However, midway through the song, Atsumu’s voice cracked, and I saw his twin brother, Osamu snickering with his Captain, Ojiro, while recording. 

‘Ah, one of them must be Atsumu, and I bet Osamu is going to tease him all week.’ I thought as I started to jam along with everyone else. 

After the performance ended, everyone submitted their votes into the box, and the King (Oikawa) won. The Joker who lost had to reveal himself, and sure enough, it was Atsumu. “Thank you for listening to my performance, guys! I hope you enjoyed my singing and Happy Birthday, Aone!” Atsumu gave a full smile before walking off the stage.

In the next duet, Terushima won against Goshiki; however, I was unsure who it was underneath the mask. Then Akaashi won against Futakuchi. I knew it was Akaashi since Bokuto kept cheering wildly and fist-pumping the air when it was Akaashi's turn to sing and when he won.

In the next performance, the Blooming Flower (Hinata) and the Cheshire Cat (Kozume) appeared on the stage and started to sing another pop song. 

‘The man in the flower mask really has a nice voice. His voice was very hypnotic, gruff, and a little raspy at times. His vocal color did not match the song's genre; however, it was still definitely superior in terms of skill compared to the Cheshire Cat’s voice.’ 

As a result, the Blooming Flower won. In the second round, those who advanced were now going to sing solo now. Before the second round was going to start, Obara walked on the stage. “To those who bet wrong. Please head to the bar to grab your shots.” 

Apparently, everyone who drank, which was the majority, made bets about who would win. In the first round, there were 4 duets, which means either 4 wins or 4 possible losses. Therefore 4 losses mean 4 shots of soju (alcoholic drink). 

I saw Bokuto, Kuroo, Osamu, Ojiri, Koganegawa, Obara take 3, and the rest either take 2 or 1 or none. I didn’t take any shots because I luckily predicted the correct results for the first round. 

“I hope all of them can hold their alcohol,” Kamasaki grunted in disapproval before taking a shot. I only nodded in agreement. 

Apparently, the people who guessed correctly for all three rounds or defaulted the closest would win a prize. As for the prize, I had no idea what it was.

“This was all of scheming Kuroo and loud-ass Bokuto's idea,” Futakuchi facepalmed at the thought of having another horrific hangover. 

As soon as the intermission ended, the Poet, Akaashi, went on the stage to sing a ballad. His mask was an opened book with quotes from famous poets like Edgar Allen Poe. Through the wired mesh, I saw his gunmetal blue eyes look upon the audience as he sang. From a distance, I could sense Bokuto’s gleeful smile. His eyes were intently staring at Akaashi. 

Next, the King, Oikawa, came upon the stage and also sang a ballad. His mellow and soft voice filled the room as he made elegant gestures towards the audience. As a result, the King won against the Poet. 

Bokuto went into emo mode after that and threw a fit. “Akaashi should have won!” Bokuto whines loudly before he takes a shot for guessing wrong. Akaashi came down the stage and scolded Bokuto before embracing him. Iwaizumi shrugged before saying, “I guess, Shittykawa is somewhat of a good singer,” before taking a shot himself. Iwaizumi also thought Oikawa was going to lose to Akaashi.

Backstage, Oikawa sneezed. ‘I swear, Iwa-Chan is insulting me again.’ 

I thought to myself, ‘It must be nice to have someone in your life...’

The next person who went up to sing was the Life of the Party, Terushima. The mask that he wore had black music notes, colorful balloons, confetti, and an image of red wine. He jumped on the stage and pumped his fist in the air as he sang into the mic. 

His boisterous voice rang out and pierced through the silence.

‘His voice isn’t bad at all.’ 

Soon afterward, the Blooming Flower or Hinata makes it on stage. 

‘Compare to everyone else’s mask. The mask he adorned was quite pretty.’ 

Hinata started to sing a rock song like Terushima. The amount of energy he brought made the audience go into a frenzy. He sang passionately and fiercely into the mic.

‘His voice was rough and coarse but no longer raspy. Is his voice changing?’ I suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline when he started to sing the high notes.

‘Why does this feel familiar?’ 

I couldn’t take my eyes off of him, and I started to notice that he would glance at me. His grayish-black eyes met my normal glare. Before I knew it, the song ended, and the Blooming Flower won against the Life of the Party. 

“Seriously, I guessed wrong again. I must be cursed,” Kamasaki groaned while another took a shot. 

“You're not cursed. You just simply have bad fucking judgment,” Futakuchi smirked. Kamasaki only gave him the middle finger at this point before saying his usual phrase, “Respect your seniors!” 

“At least, you guys guessed correctly!” Atsumu wailed as he started to wipe fake tears. 

“Poor Tsum-Tsum,” Bokuto said while patting Atsumu’s back.

“I guess I’m the luckier twin.” Osamu happily grinned at his brother’s demise while Kuroo and Ojiro busted in another fit of laughter. 

It was now the final round! The King versus the Blooming Flower. Oikawa’s mellow voice filled the room once more. He swayed his hips to the rhythm of the music while eyeing down Iwaizumi in the audience. Oikawa winked at Iwaizumi, and to his disapproval, Iwaizumi turned away. 

_“Somebody come to the floor; it feels like we've met before_

_Somebody come get her; she's dancin' like a stripper.”_

( **A/N:** The song is “Come Get Her” by Rae Sremmurd.)

“Stop staring at me when you sing such dirty lyrics. I ain’t no stripper, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi muttered angrily. Kuroo’s hyena laugh came out, and everyone at the bar burst into laughter. 

“Poor Oikawa, I bet Iwaizumi is going to send him flying to outer space,” Matsukawa said. 

“I bet Iwaizumi wishes that Aliens are real so Oikawa can finally shut the hell up,” Kyotani said while shaking his head. “If they are real, I hope they abduct him,” Iwaizumi grunted out of annoyance. This earned another round of laughs at the bar.

Soon, the Blooming Flower or Hinata made his appearance on the stage. His vocal color drastically changed, leaving many in awe, especially Aone. 

‘His voice sounds extremely different compared to the other two rounds. His voice became airier and light rather than coarse. His voice is so hypnotic, and what’s the word?... _Angelic.’_

While Hinata was singing, he kept glancing at Aone with intense eyes. 

‘Now that I think of it. Since Moniwa got food poisoning from Koganegawa, I wonder who replaced him? Who did Futakuchi get?’ At this point, Aone’s head was clouded with thoughts. 

Suddenly, there was a dance break in the song. Hinata did a slight body roll towards the mic stand before he started to dance loosely in response to the music's beat. He even slid his hand down his chest in a sexy manner before stopping at his belt. Next, he passed a fluid wave through his body with ease and made a slight jump before grinding on the floor. One dip, two dips, and then he smoothly got up before breaking into a full-on body roll and proceeded to keep dancing. 

This caused many faces to flush and a few noses to bleed. 

Aone also felt his face heating up. ‘His dancing is familiar too? Reminds me of Mr. Sunshine. Sharp and precise and as of right now...very seductive.’ The singer then proceeded to sing again, and hearing the lyrics deepened my blush. 

_“Right in this moment.Only you and me. Now focus on me._

_Only you and me. Now focus on me. Focus on me._

_Focus tonight, all night.”_

( **A/N:** The song is “Focus on Me” by JUS2)

Everything was going in slow motion, and I couldn’t take my eyes off of you. I was in a deep trance, and when I snapped of it, the song had ended. 

‘He has grayish-black eyes, though. It can’t be Mr. Sunshine. Can it? Am I losing my mind?’ 

“Looks like the votes are in! Congratulations, Blooming Flower, you won!” Obara said happily. “Now, will the King reveal himself?” 

Oikawa took off his mask and gave a sly grin. Everyone cheered in response before making his way off the stage and where Iwaizumi had prepared his grave in advance. 

“Now, the winner, the Blooming Flower, will perform one last song!” Obara said, and then he proceeded to leave once more. 

“Before I start singing, I would like to thank Futakuchi for inviting me personally, and I am glad that everyone is having a great time! Now to my number one fan, I would like to say thank you for supporting Happy Birthday and me!” 

Then the song “Candy” by Mr. Sunshine started to play, and the Blooming Flower ripped off his mask. 

“W-what!” Aone gaped at the sight when he saw Hinata beam at him. His bright, piercing orange hair and his stunning smile made the crowd go crazy. ‘Is this really happening right now?!’ 

“HEY HEY HEY! Look, it's Mr. Sunshine!” Bokuto shouted. 

“Kozume, why didn’t you tell me Chibi-Chan was here!” Kuroo yelled. 

“His smiles are fucking killer,” Kyotani said without hesitation. 

“Iwa-Chan, why are you blushing?” Oikawa teased before getting bonked on the head. “Be quiet, Asskawa!” 

I stared at Futakuchi and asked him, “How? When?” And he simply shrugged back at me before grinning and said, “Happy birthday, Aone!” 

Everyone started to sing the lyrics in unison and sway their hands in the air. My heart was beating rapidly and uncontrollably. ‘Mr. Sunshine is on my birthday. My BIRTHDAY! This must be a dream…’ I continued to stare at him while clenching my chest in desperation. Futakuchi laughed at my antics and continued to snap photos, and proceeded to record a video. 

As soon as the song ended, the lights of the club went back on. “Everyone, let's take a group photo before we move to the dining area for dinner!” Obara instructed. We lined up and took a couple of photos before heading to the dining area. Futakuchi had to drag my awestricken self to the dining area, and everyone proceeded to order. 

“Aone, you need to order, so snap out of it! Futakuchi said while patting my back. I snapped back to reality and only nodded. Without much thought, I ordered the first thing I saw on the menu, a filet mignon with a side of mashed potatoes and sautéed veggies. 

“How about you, Mr. Sunshine?” The waiter asked. I looked up and saw Mr. Sunshine sitting right next to me. Instead of his grayish-black eyes meeting me, it was normal, yet beautiful amber eyes. 

‘Aone, you need to calm down. Before you say anything stupid. Relax.’ 

“I’ll also like to order a filet mignon as well,” Hinata smiled at the waiter at full blast rendering him frozen for a few seconds. 

“Thank you for coming, Mr. Sunshine.” I stood up and bowed deeply before sitting down. 

“Ah, no need to be formal with me!” Hinata stood up and bowed. 

‘ This reminded me of when we met in the elevator. Dejavu? ’ I frowned at the image of Mr. Sunshine crying at the time, and I furrowed my non-existent eyebrows. 

“Is something wrong? I hope you're not mad that I crashed your birthday party, Aone,” Hinata said in a concerned tone as he rubbed his neck nervously with his right hand. 

I snapped from my thoughts. “Of course not,” I said earnestly, maybe too earnestly. Futakuchi was in the back, snickering as he watched the whole spectacle unfold. Futakuchi, the devil, made sure that Aone sat at a table for two. I shot him a glare, and he shrugged it off. 

“I’m a huge fan of your music.” 

The waiter then appeared and placed two drinks on the table. “The food will be coming out shortly.” 

Hinata nodded and then took a sip of his apple cider.

“Is it okay, we take a picture together?” I blurted out without much thinking.

‘ Real smooth, Aone. Of all the things you can say.’ 

Hinata took out his phone and snapped a few photos. He did a peace sign and smiled. My lips twitched into a soft smile at the sight of his. ‘ I can’t believe I’m close to him.’

Then Hinata asked,” Mind if you give me your number? So I can send you the photos.” He opened a new contact page and handed his phone to me.

‘ I can’t believe it! He is asking for my number. Aone, you aren’t anyone special. Relax.’ 

I plugged in my full name and phone number but all of a sudden, his phone started to ring, and the caller ID I saw was Kageyama Tobio. 

I handed him back his phone, and the smile on his face fell temporarily. He then proceeded to turn off his phone. Without thinking, in a whisper, I said, “ Please don’t be sad, Mr. Sunshine. Cheer up.” 

‘Kageyama Tobio. What exactly did you do?! Wait, Aone, get a hold of yourself. Stop acting like Mr. Sunshine’s business is yours. Get it together! Stop making assumptions! You are only a fan! A FAN!’ 

Hinata broke into a soft smile,“ You know, you can call me Hinata when we are in private. Also, this for you.” Hinata took a keychain out of his pocket and nervously handed it to me. It was a crow holding a tangerine. “I know it’s not much. I didn’t expect to meet you so soon, and I didn’t have much time since I was practicing for your singer competition. GWAH! Please forgive me. The next time I see you, I'll bring you something proper,” Hinata flailed his arms in embarrassment. 

“No need. This is enough,” I said while firmly nodding in approval. 

‘It’s cute. Just like him.’ 

“Are you really sure?” he asked while fidgeting his fingers nervously. 

‘So cute.’ 

“I’m certain. And I love it,” I said firmly to reassure his doubt. 

The waiter then appeared and placed two filet mignons on the table. “Would you like a refill of your drinks?” 

We both nodded in agreement. 

I started to cut into my filet mignon steak when I noticed how Hinata was having difficulty cutting into his. After finishing cutting into mine, I said, “Here,” and I handed him my plate and took his. He flushed a bright red before saying aloud, “Thank you!” 

( **A/N:** Find a person like Aone!)

The waiter reappeared with our refill drinks and placed them on the white table. “Would you like anything else?” 

We both nodded a “no,” and then the waiter left us to eat in comfortable silence. 

Obara stopped at our table, “Ah, Mr. Sunshine, I really enjoyed your performance. Thank you for joining us at the last minute.” He shook Hinata’s hand before continuing, “ Aone seems like you are the only one who predicted correctly. Congrats and Happy Birthday!” Then handed him two amusement park tickets before walking away. 

“Wow! How did you win that? You must be fortunate!” Hinata exclaimed excitedly. 

“Do you like amusement parks?” I asked after briefly explaining the whole drinking bet situation. 

“I have no chance of winning when it comes to drinking. I don’t really drink alcohol. Actually, I never had it. As for the amusement park, I love it!! It’s been a while since I last went. The last time I went was with my staff and security team. I had a concert that day, and after performing, we had a bit of free time! I love all the rides and games that are available, minus the haunted house. That’s a no-no.” Hinata shivered at the thought of being dragged at his will back at the haunted house again. 

“ I also love watching the fireworks at the end. Unfortunately, I had to leave for my next schedule. I definitely recommend you to go to one if you haven’t!” His eyes were twinkling with excitement, and as he talked, he waved his arms animatedly. 

I ignored the temptation that was bubbling inside of me. I wanted to take a picture of him being all excited and cute like a puppy. ‘Aone, you must resist! Calm yourself!’ 

“Then please come with me,” I handed him the other ticket without any hesitation. 

Hinata shook his head. “ I can’t accept this for free!” 

“Are you busy?” I asked. 

“Not really. I’m free!” 

“Then, please come,” I said while nodding vigorously.

“Alright, I’ll go, but you have to let me pay for the food and the games we play!” he grinned.

‘His signature sunshine smiles, always get to me. How can anyone resist his charms?! Fatal charms!’ 

Hinata’s face started to flush slowly as we continued to talk. “Is it me, or is it hot in here?” He aggressively tugged his tie loose from his collar. 

Before I could say anything, the Date Tech team pulled me from my table to the center of the dining room. In the middle, there was a huge Mont Blanc cake and 22 candles embedded in it. Besides it, there were also silver trays full of mini Mont Blanc cakes. Then everyone sang “Happy Birthday” in unison. I broke into a brief smile before blowing the candles out. 

‘This was really the best birthday I ever had.’ 

I firmly pulled Futakuchi into a tight hug since he was the main person in charge of the whole set up. “Thank you for everything,” and he gave me his biggest grin before saying, “You deserve it, man!” 

Obara then yelled, “Group hugs everyone!”

“HEY HEY HEY! I love group hugs!” Bokuto yelled while everyone else followed forth. From afar, we looked like a bunch of penguins huddling together. 

After hugging, the waiters started to serve the mini Mont Blancs to everyone. Meanwhile, each person handed me a gift, and I would bow, shake their hand, and of course, give my proper thanks. I took two slices onto my plate and started to eat the first one. The taste reminded me of Kuri Kinton, or at least the chestnut part did. It was slightly sweet, and each bite melted into my tongue with ease. It was quite delicious and reminded me of the good times I had. 

The crowd disperses at this point. Some head home early after saying goodbye, while others continue to eat, drink or dance their hearts out onto the colorful, lit dance floor. 

’Where is he? Did he go home early?’ 

I quickly observed that Hinata was not amongst the crowd, and with the gifts in my hand and the leftover slice of cake in my other hand, I briskly made my way back to my table. And to my surprise, Hinata was sitting at the table with his face laid against it. Meanwhile, his arms covered his face. ‘Is he okay? Is he sleeping?’ 

I carefully gave him a slight shake to make sure he was conscious and then lifted his head. He was in a daze, and his glistening amber eyes peered directly into my eyes. His entire face glowed, and his cheeks were completely rosy. 

‘Is he sick? Does he have a fever?’ 

I squatted down to meet at his eye level and gently pressed my hand onto his forehead to check the temperature, and it was burning hot. Out of nowhere, Hinata took my hand while intertwining his fingers with mine and placed it on the cheek of his face, and started to nestle into my hand like a cute puppy. I froze at the intimate action. 

‘ ~~Fuck~~. My heart can’t take it! Aone you can’t break now! Hinata needs you.’ 

“Hinata, are you feeling okay?” 

Hinata doesn’t reply. He stopped nestling into my hand and sent me a silly smile before nodding, “no.” He slightly squinted his eyes at me and proceeded to tilt his head in confusion. After letting go of my hand, he leaned forward without warning, and he softly pressed his forehead against mine while he placed his hands and softly caressed the sides of my face. “Aone...it’s hot,” Hinata said before closing his eyes once more. 

I felt his warm breath tingled against my face, and then I smelled something faint and familiar from his breath. ‘Alcohol? I thought he didn't drink?’ 

I carefully removed his hands from my now blushing face; I stood up and glanced back at our table. I grabbed the cup of his drink and sniffed it. There was a faint aroma of alcohol, and then I took a small sip to confirm it. It was indeed, alcohol. 

After running through the possible possibilities, I realized the waiter must have brought the wrong drink when we requested refills. It's not apple cider; it's an apple ale. Hinata had only one glass, and now, he was drunk. 

‘A very cute drunk and a complete lightweight when it comes to drinking...But now what?’

Hinata immediately jumped up from his head and slowly stumbled towards me before lightly crashing. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and his warm face nestled into my chest, and as he looked up, he flashed his signature sunshine smile and exclaimed, “Birthday hug!” 

At this point, my heart began to pound even more wildly, vigorously, and I was on the verge of giving up. My will was giving up to temptation. ‘This is clearly the devil’s work! Is it you, Futakuchi? Well, ~~Fuck~~ ~~it~~!’ I threw my rationality out of the window, and I instinctively reciprocated his hug. 

‘If only this moment could last forever.’ 

Ironically, Futakuchi showed up and tapped my shoulder, and I shifted to face him while Hinata was still in my arms, snuggling against me. “ Enough, PDA. Hurry and take his ass home, Aone,” he smirked. I gave a warning glance not to make any further jokes or assumptions. “Will you be okay? What about the party? 

“I’ll take care of everything. I’ll make sure everyone gets home safely. Just head back to your suite already!” he laughed before waving me off. 

‘ I swear, I heard a click and saw a flash. I bet Futakuchi was taking pictures the whole time.’ My face darkened at the fact that Futakuchi could use those photos to blackmail me one day. ‘Great.’ 

“Hinata, let’s go.” I broke from the hug and clasped his hand, while the bags were in the other, and led him outside of the club after draping my teal dress jacket onto him. “Hide your face in my jacket,” I instructed before waving down a white cab and when I requested the driver to take me to my hotel. 

As I stared out of the window, all I could see were the bright neon city lights against the pitch-black sky. It was midnight, and all I could think about was that. 

‘I like him as a fan. I like his singing and after meeting him again in person. After talking, I like him more than a fan. I like him a lot. Perhaps, I love him…?’ 


	14. The First Morning Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aone & Hinata share a chaotic morning!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current warning: Explicit language throughout the story!

**Hinata’s POV:**

In the dead of night, I was walking alone in the streets. There was no one in my peripheral vision. The city’s commotion was nowhere to be found. The neon lights on the buildings were off, and the only light source available came from the flickering street lamps and the starry sky from above. All of the convenience stores, the malls, and the restaurants I passed were closed and left undisturbed. I kept walking aimlessly down the street, taking many turns and twists along the road.

‘Where am I even going? Where is everyone?’ 

*BOOM*

The night sky was splashed with an array of colors; red, blue, silver, and green spirals were bursting against the pitch-black sky. I started to sprint to find where it was coming from, and after several minutes, I saw the light in the far distance. As I run closer, the surroundings become noisier, and the lights in the direction become brighter.

‘A festival?’ 

As I arrive, I see a crowd of people walking around the stalls and shops. Their faces were “X” out except for the man at the “Flying Buns” stall. The man had an “O” across his face. The man offered me a tray of hot steaming meat buns. 

“Ah, Sorry. I don’t have any money with me!” I said while emptying my pockets. The man didn't say anything and handed me a silver card that said, “Free of Charge. Good luck catching them.” 

‘What does he mean by catching them?’ 

I grabbed one from the tray, and before I could even take a bite, the meat bun started to fly away. 

“GWAH! What is happening?! HOW?!” 

I ran after it flailing my arms and hands forward, trying to catch it. 

Then someone with a deep voice called my name. “Hinata.” 

My eyes sprung wide open. “A dream? My meat buns? Wha—-” 

“Hinata,” the man said softly once more. 

I realized I was in a compromising position. I thought I was grasping for my meat buns, but in reality, I was grasping at Aone’s shirt. No, it gets worse… I was grasping at his **firm pecs.**

“I’M SO S-SORRY!” I flailed my arms and hands wildly in a panic as I shot up from the bed instantaneously. However, I lost my balance, tripped, and began to fall backward. 

‘Ah, this is going to hurt!’ I gave up and closed my eyes.

*Thump* 

“Are you okay?!” Aone shouted with all his might. 

I felt a heavyweight crushed against my body. As I opened my eyes, I was met up close with his attractive face.

‘His sharp black eyes, thin lips, sculpted nose, and his chiseled jaw. His non-existent eyebrows and wait!? His muscular body is being pressed against mine!’ 

I turned a bright scarlet red and clamped both of my hands onto my face and groaned, “Tell me this is just a dream?!” I started to panic. 

As soon as Aone saw Hinata trip from the sheets, he dove as if he was diving for first base. Aone landed directly on top of Hinata, and his arms were behind Hinata’s head. His arms acted as a cushion and prevented Hinata’s head from banging against the floor. 

My mind went blank, and I couldn’t move from my spot, nor could my hands. 

‘I’m so embarrassed I could die right now! Clumsy Hinata! BAKA Hinata!’ 

After several torturous minutes, Aone gingerly removed his arms and pushed himself off of me. He stood upright and slightly bent forward. He steadily placed his hands under my pits before lifting me up and gently plopped me on top of the bed. 

He brought a chair from across the room, placed it in front of me, and sat down. We were now sitting face to face. 

“Does anything hurt?” Aone carefully clutched my ankle and rotated it, and then did the same with the other side. 

With my hands still tightly glued to my face, I nodded a “no.” 

Aone lightly grabbed both of my wrists and slowly lifted them down from my face. “It’s okay, Hinata,” Aone said calmly and firmly. 

I couldn’t lift my head due to the embarrassment and the amount of shame I felt. My eyes were glued to the ground. “Don’t worry about it,” he said while patting the top of my head. 

‘Is he trying to comfort me?’ 

I lifted my head then blurted, “IswearI’mnotapervert.Iwasdreamingofcatchingflyingmeatbuns.Sopleaseforgiveme!” 

“Hinata, please breathe first.”

“Err… I-I swear I’m not a pervert. I was dreaming of catching f-flying meat buns. So please forgive me.” I said once more, but slowly. 

He briefly turned his away from me. ‘Is he disgusted with me?’ 

And to my surprise, he was trying to muffle his laugh. Aone turned back at me and gave me a small smile. “You are too cute, Hinata.” 

“GWAH! What are you talking about! I’m not that c-cute,” I said while placing my hands on my hips, “but err.. thank you for saving me. I can be a klutz at times.”

“It’s fine. I’m glad that you are okay.” 

Then it hit me, “Wait, Aone, what am I doing here? How did I end up here? How come I can’t remember what happened yesterday?! And why does this room look so familiar?” 

“You drank alcohol by accident.” 

“I-I what?! I got drunk, but I don’t drink?! Ah, I’m so sorry that you had to leave your own birthday party to take care of me!” I started to bow down, but Aone stopped me. 

‘What was I thinking! Getting drunk at someone’s birthday party!? Hinata, you FOOL!’ 

“It was not your fault. It was the waiter who gave you the wrong drink,” he then proceeded to pat my head again. “The party was ending, and many have left. It's not your fault, regardless. As for the last question, I do not know the answer.” 

I scanned the room in confusion and noticed that the suitcases next to the T.V. were not mine.

‘ Is it just me? The arrangement of the furniture looks so familiar? Is this really not my room?’ 

Aone noticed my confusion and continued, “I took you back to my room, 403. We are in the ‘Prestige’ Hotel.” 

“Then I’m your neighbor! My room is 402!” I said while clasping his hand, “Err… Once again, thank you for taking care of me, and I’m glad that you didn’t leave me behind. I’m sorry for being a burden. I’m also sorry that you have to see me in this terrible state. I hope that you won’t stop being my fan after this. Uh…I also hope I didn’t do anything weird when I was drunk, right? ” I said while giving him a sheepish smile. 

“No need to apologize. I will never stop being your fan since I am indebted to you, Hinata,” Aone said without hesitation. “You are the cutest drunk,” he coughed to himself.

I literally facepalm myself. “I’m never drinking again! I bet I did something stupid?!” I gave him a worried look. 

Aone nodded a “no” before explaining. “Your habits are not bad compared to others. My teammates have terrible habits. You simply are affectionate, happy, and cute. However, you are definitely a lightweight, so be careful when you drink,” Aone said strictly. He frowned at the thought of someone taking advantage of Hinata and clenched his fist in response. 

‘Aone, why are you so kind to me. I don’t deserve it!’ 

“I’ll keep that in mind! Don’t worry. I won’t indulge myself by drinking alcohol. I’m not interested at all!” I exclaimed while beaming at him. 

“I’m surprised that I didn’t run into you at the hotel,” Aone said in a questioning tone. 

“That would make a lot more sense. I ran into Futakuchi at the bar at a restaurant down the first floor. I-I wasn’t drinking, I swear! There were no seats, and that’s how we met. To be honest, I practically locked myself in my room for 4 days, so that’s probably why we didn’t cross paths sooner.” I gave another sheepish smile. 

‘I really hope he doesn’t think I’m some crazy guy! Ugh… I shouldn’t have said anything about that.’ 

“Why?” Aone’s eyes sharpen and bore into me. 

“I-I I’m just a workaholic, that’s all. I was working on my new album and why I left my room w-was for the cleaning staff. They were kind of worried about me.” I tried to flash him one of my brightest smiles to reassure him that what I was saying was indeed the full truth. 

‘Why am I stuttering so much? Ugh…don’t tell me he heard me bawling my eyes out next door. Or worse… don’t tell me you saw me crying on the balcony?! BAKA Hinata! You should be more careful.’ 

“Why?” Aone asked while still intently watching me as if he was the predator stalking his prey. 

“Err… Then promise me that whatever I say won’t leave this room! Don’t judge me either!” 

Like the kid I am, I held out my pinky to him, and he quickly obliged and hooked his with mine. 

Aone gave me one last firm nod before saying, “I promise.” 

‘How do you see right through me? Am I THAT obvious? Is my facade breaking again? Would you judge me if the smiles I give aren’t always genuine? I wonder why I want to share my deepest secrets with you.’ 

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, and said, “I-I was suffering from a b-broken heart. My first and hopefully, my l-last. Do you remember running into me at the charity event? I-I saw my previous lover with someone happy meanwhile I was not.” 

My face contorted into something ugly as I recalled the events once more. 

“We broke up on bad terms. It hurt me. And it hurt me more when I was the only one feeling this way. The media made everything more complicated too. You didn’t see the news?” 

The memories of our bad breakup flickered through my mind. The flowers falling onto the floor and being stomped on, and Kageyama pinning me against the wall at my will. I couldn’t help but grimace when these memories resurfaced. I decided not to tell Aone about what happened in full detail.

‘It’s for the best. I don’t say anything about that part.’ 

“I’m so dramatic, right?” I laughed at myself while my eyes started to water and threatened to fall. “Pathetic, right?” 

‘ As a kid and as a teenager, I thought suffering a breakup wouldn’t be such a big deal. I thought it was something that people could get over instantly, like instant coffee. I was wrong. I was so wrong. Who knew love could be so painful. I’m such a fool!’

I laughed bitterly to myself and looked up to see Aone’s expression. I expected to be faced with his normal glare; however, it was different. His eyes were sharper than usual, and he was clenching his jaw furiously.

‘Is he angry? Is he angry at me or…?’ 

Aone tightly pulled me into a bear hug and sighed deeply, “Please, Mr. Sunshine, don’t be sad. Cheer up.” 

After hearing that phrase, tears started to trickle down my face. “Ah, I’m crying…Sorry.” 

As I wept into his shoulder, and he would pat my back to comfort me or draw circles to help me relax. After a few minutes, I finally stopped crying. 

Aone slowly let me go and went across the room to grab the tissue box and handed it to me. 

“Er… sorry about your shirt again!” I rubbed my neck out of embarrassment while wiping my tears with the tissues. 

‘ Great. How many embarrassing situations will this guy see me in? First, he gets to see me crying? Then he gets to see me drunk? Sleeping? Now what, Hinata!’ 

*Grrrrrr*

I spoke too soon. My stomach betrayed me when it growled loudly. 

‘What’s this? Top 10 Anime Betrayals? More like Top 10 Hinata Betrayals.’ 

My tear-stained face flushed a bright pink. “I-I should probably go back to my room,” I said while giving a soft smile before making a brisk walk towards the door. 

Before I made it out the door, he draped his large teal jacket onto my head and grabbed my wrist. 

“ Please have breakfast with me!” Aone yelled while turning a shade of pink. 

I turned back to him and gave him a genuine smile this time. “ I’ll meet you at your door in 45 minutes. Is that okay?” 

He gave me a quick nod and let me go. “Thank you, Aone! See you soon!” I waved and ran to the door of my suite and clumsily slid my key card to unlock the door. 

I stripped all my clothes and tossed them aside before jumping in the shower. The steam filled the bathroom and coated the glass mirror while the hot water continued to drip down my body. 

‘ I probably looked like a hot mess. But I feel better now? I guess sharing your worries with someone helps, especially to someone who can listen and who you can cry on. Oddly enough, crying with someone feels different compared to crying alone.’ 

I scrubbed my scalp gently with my whipped lavender and chocolate-infused shampoo. ‘ Ah, I should probably hurry! No time to be dwelling so much, Hinata!” 

After finishing my shower, I brushed my teeth thoroughly, washed my face with my rice foam cleanser, and then applied my skincare routine. 

I spritzed my favorite cologne that has notes of honey and lavender. I blow-dried my hair, comb it, and carefully tuck each strand of hair under my navy bucket hat. 

As I looked at the mirror, my eyes were still red and swollen, so I opted to wear tinted black shades rather than my colored eye contacts. I put on my mask with the bear mouth, grabbed my shoulder bag, Aone’s teal dress jacket, and raced out of the door. 

‘AHHH, I hope I’m not late! I hope he isn’t waiting too long for me to get ready.’ 

Before I knocked on his door, I straightened out my clothes. I was wearing a pastel blue crew neck sweater and a white dress shirt underneath, which peeped at the bottom and the collar. I wore gray jeans, silver jewelry on my wrist, and a pair of navy Converses. 

*Knock* *Knock*

“It’s me, Hinata!” I exclaimed.

**Aone’s POV:**

Last night, we arrived at the hotel, and as soon as we entered the room, the exhaustion hit us like a truck, and we were both knocked out for the night.

The next morning, the sunlight from the outside seeped through the red regal lace curtains in defiance and demanded me to wake up. However, I was reluctant to open my eyes fully until I spotted the color orange in front of me, and that’s when my eyes finally shot wide open.

‘Hinata?’ 

I saw his still, peaceful face near me. His eyelashes were long, his dainty, cute nose and his plump, red-tinted lips along with his wild, fiery orange hair contrasted against his pale and radiant skin. There was a faint trace of a sweet aroma emitting from him. ‘ Lavender mixed with something else?’ 

Meanwhile, his head rested upon my bicep, and his soft breaths came out at a steady rhythm. His right arm rested on top of his left, and the both of them were bent, and as for the rest of his body, it was tucked underneath the thick, floral duvet we shared.

‘Another side of him that I never expected to see. Never in a million years would I think this would all happen. Fate is really something else.’ I glared at the white ceiling on my back for a moment before turning to face Hinata again. 

Hinata started to mumble in sleep softly. The first word I could make out was “fireworks.” 

‘I wonder if he is dreaming about the amusement park? That reminds me, I should ask him when he wants to go.’ 

The next word I heard was “festival.” 

‘Taking him to the festival also sounds like a great idea too.’ I made a mental note myself to ask him if he likes them or wanted to go. 

After dwelling some more, the last phrase that Hinata mumbled was along the lines of “Good luck catching them.” 

At this point, Hinata’s hands started to reach out and grab at my chest. My **pecs!** The blush on my face intensifies. 

**‘** ~~Fuck~~.I better wake him up! Don’t die now, Aone!’ 

“Hinata.” 

He woke up startled, and as he stood up, he tripped and started to fall backward.

“Hinata!” I yelled with all my might before diving, and luckily, I caught him in my arms. 

‘ ~~Shit!~~ Is he hurt?! I should have been more careful. If he gets hurt, I won’t be able to forgive myself.’ I greatly grimaced at the thought of being the cause of Hinata’s pain. 

‘He’s quiet? Why isn’t he responding?! Don’t tell me I killed him with my weight.’ 

I peered down to check on Hinata, and to my surprise, he was a bright scarlet red, and he was hiding his small face with his equally small hands. 

‘Is he embarrassed?! He’s charming when he’s all flustered. Aone now is not the time. You need to check if he’s okay!’ 

I ended up removing myself, and I carefully picked him up before setting him on the queen-sized bed. 

‘So light… He doesn’t really weigh that much. I hope you are eating enough, Hinata.’

I scanned him carefully before proceeding to check his injuries, which luckily he had none, and then I filled him in on what happened at the party last night. 

‘Every time I called him “cute,” he would heavily blush a bright red. And every single time, I told him that I had to fight the desire to jump off my balcony. The shame I felt was real.’

The freezing water harshly hit my skin before running down the sides of my muscular body. I inhaled deeply to myself and ran through today’s morning events once more.

‘Is he not aware of the powerful effect his sunshine rays have on people? Is he not aware of how cute he really is? Either Hinata is the humblest person I ever met or the most oblivious and naive individual I ever met. Then again, it could be due to a lack of self-esteem, which I hope isn’t the case.’ 

I grabbed the shampoo bottle from the bottom shelf and pumped a quarter size amount onto the palm of my hands. The scent of matcha infused with mint invades my nostrils as I continue to scrub my scalp vigorously with my fingers.

‘He is seriously the cutest. It was a genuine compliment! However, those words weren’t meant for his ears. My deepest and secretive thoughts escaped from my mind without my permission. It’s odd because I’m not the greatest with my words, nor do I talk much out loud in general, yet Hinata encourages me. I want to try harder to socialize with him properly. I finally felt the **urge** to do so.’ 

I rinsed my white hair thoroughly, and then I started to apply the conditioner. 

‘Mornings were normally peaceful, silent, and admittedly lonely at times. Today was different; it was chaotic and loud, but positively... Is this how it feels to wake up with someone? To be with someone? I felt a variety of emotions that I never expected to feel, and it’s all because of Hinata. The desire to talk and the ability to feel other emotions all came with him. On the other hand, my rationality was greatly being tested.’

After several more minutes, I finally stepped out of the shower and felt the cold air against my skin. I wrapped the towel around my waist before heading to the sink. 

I rubbed my jaw and realized that my 5 o'clock shadow made its appearance. I snatched the can of butter shea infused shaving cream and roughly applied it to my face, and started to shave with my sharp butterfly razor. 

‘My rationality was being blinded by my own personal emotions. I was shocked to find that Hinata was my neighbor. I was even more shocked to hear that he stayed in his suite for 4 days, and then I was left flabbergasted after hearing his reason. 

Why did you do that to yourself? WHY? I wanted answers, and I pressured him to speak more. I knew what I was doing was wrong. To pry into someone’s business without permission was definitely wrong. However, it came from a place of genuine concern. I can’t help it. Every time I see any hint of sadness coming from him—my emotions. My emotions cloud my mind and take over. I am at least thankful that Hinata does not resent me for continuing to overstep his boundaries. 

How did he bottle his emotions for so long? How can you keep smiling like that? It deeply saddened me when I realized that a percentage of his smiles were forced.

This whole time he was suffering alone. Why suffer alone, Hinata. 

Please don’t be like that.

I even had a harder time fathoming that someone was now on bad terms with him. Hinata’s face truly reflected pain, sorrow, regret. His feelings were raw, and the words he spoke came from his heart. Now, how can anyone break the heart of Mr. Sunshine?’

As I continued to shave, I accidentally nicked my skin, and the cut started to bleed. I glared intensely at the mirror and shook my head in disapproval. 

‘Kageyama Tobio. I don’t know you personally, but I’m starting to know Hinata personally. Call it bias, but the gut feeling I have in the pit of my stomach tells me otherwise. It's never been wrong.’ 

I aggressively rinsed my face in the sink and proceeded to brush my teeth rigorously. 

‘This morning, I learned many things about Hinata. One was that his favorite food was meat buns, two, he has trouble accepting compliments without turning red, three, he has super soft and fluffy hair, four, he smells like lavender and something else sweet, and lastly, not all of his smiles he makes are genuine, but he still tries his hardest. And the one thing I learned about myself was that I wanted to make him smile again.’ 

*BeBeBeep*

The timer I set on my phone went off, and I realized it'd been exactly 35 minutes, and I’m not even dressed yet. ‘I better hurry before he heads on over here! I only have 10 minutes!’ 

I briskly walked over to the large closet and took a bunch of clothes from the racks. After much indecisiveness, I settled for a plain white t-shirt with the logo “New York,” black denim jeans, a light blue denim jacket that had Sherpa lining in the interior, and a pair of navy Timberlands. I grabbed my teal leather wallet from the birch coffee table and slipped it into my back pocket. 

‘Where did I put my phone again?’

*Knock Knock*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Thank you for the kudos guys!


	15. Cafe & Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current warning: Explicit language throughout the story!

**Aone’s POV:**

I unlocked the door in one swift motion and let Hinata enter my room.

He slightly beamed at me and gently folded my teal dress jacket onto the regal white chair.

‘Hinata seemed to be in a better mood compared to earlier. It looks like he is starting to recover.’ 

“Aone, thanks for lending me your jacket. I can’t wait to eat breakfast together! I’m starving! Actually, now that I think of it, where exactly do you want to get it at ?” 

I couldn’t fully look at him properly since my eyes were frantically searching for my cell phone. 

‘Where in the world did I put my phone?’ 

“Is something wrong?” Hinata tilted his head at me, his happy expression replaced with a confused one.

“I’m sorry. I misplaced my phone,” I said while roughly running my fingers into my hair in frustration. 

‘You are wasting his time, Aone. How could you be so irresponsible.’

I internally continue to berate myself for my carelessness as I carry on with my desperate search. 

“Don’t worry about it, Aone. I forget where I put my phone all the time! It's like one minute it's in my hand, and the next it disappears just like magic. Poof! That's why I opted for a bigger phone case, so it is easier to spot. Let me call you on my phone.” Hinata flashed a tiny smile as he pulled out his phone and turned it on. 

“As for breakfast, there’s a cafe nearby here. For this, let me treat you,” I nodded fiercely as I waited patiently.

Hinata’s eyebrows rose, his eyes widened twice, and his mouth was slightly ajar.

“What’s wrong, Hinata? Is everything okay?” 

“Oh, it’s nothing!” he smiled once more before dialing my number. 

I shook my head and firmly planted my hands onto Hinata’s narrow shoulders. “Tell me the truth.” 

‘I knew better to let him go like that. That smile was a little forced, Hinata.’ 

I ignored my phone’s beeping from across the room and gave him my resolute stare. Hinata glanced up from his phone and gazed directly into my eyes as if he was evaluating whether to trust me or not. 

“There were a lot of calls and messages I missed from **him** while my phone was off,” Hinata briefly showed me his phone’s screen before looking back at it. 

“A lot” was an understatement. There were 15 unanswered calls and 20 messages, and this was done in the last 24 hours. 

“Who’s him, Hinata? Is it all from him?” I said sternly. 

He checked his phone history and nodded a “yes.” 

“It’s from Kageyama, my ex.” Hinata let out a bitter laugh and gazed back up at me with uncertainty, “ I-I should probably get back to him and call him back soon. Or later?” His expression was full of conflict, and the hand he carried his phone started to tremble. 

‘I wanted to tell Hinata to ignore him. However, I was only speaking for myself. It was out of my selfishness. I didn’t want to influence his decision. This was his choice, not mine. All I can offer is to be by his side and listen. This was a situation where I could not tread lightly. I was practically walking on eggshells.’ 

“If you need my help, I’m right here,” I said calmly while I held onto his shoulders more tightly. 

Hinata gave me one last nod, “ Thank you, Aone. Now, let’s just go eat breakfast!” 

Although my face was calm, my heart wasn’t. 

Although my words were genuine, it wasn’t all I wanted to say. 

‘Don’t go back to him, Hinata. Don’t leave me.’ Those were the only thoughts that echoed in the back of my mind. 

I released my grip from his shoulders, and I quickly walked across the bedroom and pocketed my missing phone from the black TV stand. 

“I’ll lead you there.” I took his hand and dragged him out of my room before slamming the door shut. 

I punched the elevator “down” button, and we both hopped right in. As the floors started to count down, I took the time to analyze Hinata more properly. 

“Your outfit looks nice.” 

‘Truthfully, I wanted to lighten up Hinata’s mood by changing the subject. Not ruin his mood, unlike someone. Aone, calm down!’ 

“You really think so?! I wasn’t sure what to wear, to be honest. Without my stylist, Shimizu, back at home, I’m nothing,” he laughed while the color pink dusted his cheeks.

“The color blue suits you well,” I said confidently. 

“I think it suits you too. Honestly, Aone, you look like you came from a fashion catalog. You could be a model if you wanted to.” 

“Impossible,” I said while nodding a “no.” 

‘Me? A model? I’m flattered, but I highly doubt that’s happening with my intimidating looks. The day I become a model is when I know the world has gone mad.’

The elevator doors opened, and we exited the grand hotel before walking down the bustling street. The temperature was chilly, and every time we exhaled, a stream of smoke spewed out. Meanwhile, the sunrise cast mellow hues of orange and pink into the morning sky. It was the start of a new day and hopefully a better one. We held hands every step of the way, and with each stride I made, Hinata would swing my hand back and forth as he skipped along beside me. We were in sync again. 

“I’m serious, Aone! You are beautiful, and the physique you have is out of this world! I’m jealous,” Hinata said while clenching his left fist in determination. “I really mean it!” 

‘Aone, keep calm. Don’t freak out. What Hinata says could be him simply being nice.’ 

“Maybe as a fitness model. As for a high-end fashion model, it’s a no. Besides, you are better suited as a model, Hinata. You are quite stylish.” 

‘I can’t imagine anyone showing up at my runway, nor can I see myself strutting on it.’ 

“ I also like your bear mask. It’s cute like you,” I said nonchalantly, but my face was starting to feel the heat. 

“O-Oh, thank you! GWAH, you know I can’t take compliments very well! Um… I have a couple of them. Actually, would you mind wearing one?” Hinata took out a black cotton mask with a cartoon bear’s mouth imprinted on it in the color white from his black shoulder bag and handed it to me. It was identical to his, except the size was a little bigger. 

“You don’t need to wear it. I’m just afraid of the media catching us together. I don’t want to cause you any trouble, that’s all! People won’t recognize me since my iconic, orange hair is tucked away, while my eyes are hidden from my shades, and my mask is hiding most of my face, but I’m sure people will know it’s you, Aone. You are a famous baseball player, after all.” 

“You know I play baseball?” I put on the mask that he offered me and stared at him with a curious expression. “Thank you for the mask. As for the media, no one approaches me. It’s a rare sight, so you don’t need to worry.” 

‘I never exactly told Hinata my occupation. I didn’t know he likes sports. This was unexpected. Does he know I exist? As for the media, I totally forgot about them until now, and I better be on my guard, just in case. For the sake of Hinata.’ I clenched my jaw tightly as we continued to walk through the crowds before letting out a small sigh. ‘ I need to be more careful and aware. Nice job, Aone.’ 

“You know, I used to play volleyball in high school. It’s hard to believe, but I played as a middle blocker and decoy for my team. As for baseball, I don’t know much of it. I watch T.V, and I guess I came across one of your baseball games in my rare spare time. You are from the Date Tech team, right? The way you hit that home run with such concentration ceases to amaze me!” he beamed so brightly that I did a double-take.

“Wait, how come the media doesn’t approach you, Aone? That’s a bit surprising to hear?” Hinata tilted his head at me. 

“We arrived. I’ll tell you more inside.” I stopped at the destination, the sign in bold letters said “Cafe Velvet,” and I opened the door to the cafe and gestured to Hinata to head inside first. The sweet aroma of dessert, mixed with the scent of coffee, invaded my nose. 

“Thank you!” he exclaimed after letting go of my hand. 

We went to the far back of the cafe and sat at a booth. The midnight-colored velvet seats were comfortable, and the circular, glossy white table separated us. The atmosphere was boisterous but warm and pleasant. Several music posters, abstract paintings, and the ceiling hung a cascade of colorful led lights on the walls. 

The cafe waiter greeted us and set the menus onto the table. 

‘ I never knew he played volleyball in high school. Not once in his interviews, he mentioned it, and I’m sure the reporters were digging at him for every detail of his past, present and future, so I’m surprised this information never came up. I can’t help but wonder more about you, Hinata. To play as middle blocker and decoy at his height? What were you like in high school? Actually, why do you go by Mr. Sunshine rather than your given name?’ 

“Aone, what are you going to order?” Hinata asked while fidgeting his fingers nervously. “I-I’m not sure what to choose.” 

‘Aone, you need to focus. FOCUS on the present than the past. You can ask later. Hinata is probably feeling overwhelmed by the menu!’ 

“You like sweets, right? Are you allergic to anything?” I asked while scanning the menu from top to bottom. There was an abundance of options available. 

‘Omelet? Egg toast? Affogato? Scrambled eggs? French toast? Set-A? Set-B? The menu had an abundance of options. It was excessive! I can see why Hinata was indecisive. Why did I take him here then! Today is not my day.’

“I like sweets a lot, and I’m not allergic to anything!” he said while hiding his embarrassed face in the menu.

‘Cute.’ 

I stared down at the waiter from across the room, and I saw him flinched before making his way to our table. 

“One peppermint hot chocolate with whip cream, one Sea Salt cream ice coffee, and one Set C, please,” I said without a hint of emotion. 

The waiter quickly wrote everything down, and briskly made his way to the counter. 

‘Ah, Hinata. As for your questions… Yes, I am from the Date Tech team.” I gave him a firm nod before continuing, “The reporters are scared of me. So, I don’t think you have to worry about any scandals happening with me.” 

‘Not only reporters. Everyone is afraid of me.’ I frowned shortly to myself and glanced up at Hinata to gauge his reaction. 

“ To people, I look very menacing. My stature and build don’t help me either. The glare on my face is my usual face for the most part. Unfortunately, it often leads to misunderstandings.” I glared down at the glossy white glass table in defeat and saw my reflection. 

‘I’m not sure why I’m confessing all this information to Hinata, but I can’t help to be honest when I’m with him. The ability to talk comes with him, and words keep tumbling out before I can stop myself. All I can hope is that he understands me. Accept me.’ 

“You may look intimidating, Aone, but you are definitely the kindest and softest person I ever met.” Hinata gave me a small smile before propping his elbow on the table. His chin rested on top of his hand while he stared longingly outside to where the passerbyers crossed the busy intersection. 

“People tend to pass judgment without giving a second thought. Instead of innocent until proven guilty, it’s more like guilty until proven innocent. That’s why I try my very best to look for the good in people, even if it is difficult to find. Giving a person a chance is important, and I’m sorry that none of the people you met didn’t give you one. I’m sorry that you had to face that alone, Aone.” 

The waiter returned from the counter and placed our drinks and a metal tray onto our table. Set C included 3 different plates, and the main plate had a brick of honey toast. The middle was hollowed out and filled with assorted fruits like strawberries, kiwis, and bananas, then it was topped with a scoop of vanilla ice cream and garnished with mini macaroons and two chocolate wafer sticks. The second plate was a well seasoned rolled omelet or _Gyeran-Mari,_ and the third consisted of crispy bacon and sausages. 

‘This was the first time I’ve seen Hinata look so serious. The way he spoke was from experience, and honestly, it left me speechless.’ 

“If it makes you feel any better. I’m glad that I met you and I like the way you are. You are charming in your own way. You don’t need to change yourself to fit into someone’s standards unless you want to. You know, people used to judge me for my appearance as well. I was criticized for my orange hair as a kid. As a teenager, people underestimated my athletic ability just based on height. Then some people thought I was becoming a delinquent or thug for having tatt— ” Hinata frantically clamped both of his hands onto his mouth to shut it. 

“You have tattoos?” I asked without thinking properly. 

‘I’m glad that Hinata can understand where I’m coming from. However, I had no idea that he faced the same form of judgment. I guess we are alike. People can be cruel, but I still have a hard time wrapping my head around how people can be cruel to a person who resembles an angel.’ 

Hinata nodded and placed a finger onto his mouth, “Shhh…don’t tell anyone. There’s a story behind it, but that’s for another time.” 

‘Although Hinata may seem aloof, naive, and oblivious at times. He can also be wise and serious. He is also a man with many secrets, yet he is willing to share some with me.’ 

“I promise.” I cut into the honey brick toast and carefully plate it onto Hinata’s plate. He held out his pinky to me and gave me a sheepish smile, and in response, I hooked my pinky with his. 

‘His hand is so small, cute, and soft compared to mine. Hinata can sometimes act like a kid too. Ugh...my heart.’ 

“Hinata, thank you for your meaningful words. Thank you for sharing your personal experience and your insight with me. It makes me feel less alone in the world.”

‘You really accept the way I am.’ 

I couldn’t help but break into a soft smile. 

“No need to thank me. I should be the one thanking you anyway,” he said as he shoved a piece of warm toast into his mouth. “This is delicious! Thank you for taking me here!” 

On his face, there were remnants of crumbs and splotches of honey at the corner of his mouth. Without thinking, I grabbed my napkin and dabbed at the area. As a result, the color on Hinata’s face changed. It reminded me of the cherry blossoms during Spring. 

‘So cute.’ 

“Thank you again,” Hinata muttered as he continued to eat. “Ah! Do you want to take a sip of my hot chocolate?” he said as he rubbed his neck with his right hand, “ It’s perfect!” 

I nodded and then took his ceramic mug from his side. The warm liquid entered my mouth and rapidly hit my stomach before heating my whole body. 

“It’s refreshing. Do you want to try my drink?” 

I handed my ice sea salt coffee to him, and for a moment, our fingers brushed against each other. 

After taking a sip, Hinata’s face scrunched up, and he leaned forward to whisper in my ear. “The barista must have been extra salty today. Aone, I think you're better off sharing with me.” 

‘Was it that terrible?’ Without heeding his warning, I took a sip of my drink and honestly felt attacked. The barista must have dumped the whole shaker into my drink.

‘What kind of day was he having, and why take it out on me? It was probably more salty than the Dead Sea!’ 

From my seat, I glared at the barista at the counter and shot imaginary daggers at him before shaking my head in disapproval. Hinata giggled at my antics, “I told you so. I warned ya! I even sacrificed my taste buds for you!” 

I grabbed his hot cocoa and took a huge gulp to wash the taste out. “Next time, I’ll listen to you.” 

‘When you laugh, my heart starts to flutter. Is that weird to say? Don’t you dare say that out loud, Aone.’ 

The food on the plates vanished, and we left the cafe with full stomachs. Hinata tried to pay for our breakfast, and of course, I outrightly refused his offer. However, he was persistent. In a desperate attempt, I accidentally gave the cashier a full-on glare to take my card, and without a second, the cashier rang me up. It was an accident, I swear! Hinata kept muffling his laughter while the cashier shakingly handed me the receipt. 

“Ah… sorry for laughing,” he said as he patted my back to comfort me. “I know you didn’t mean to glare at the cashier. It’s kinda cute that you were trying so hard to pay,” he grinned at me at full blast. 

‘So bright. I can’t look away, though. And I’m not the cute one. It's you.’ 

I shook my head at him and simply looked, “Don’t tease me, or you’ll regret it.” 

“Alright! Alright!” Hinata squeaked and hooked his arm with mine.

“Are you still free for today? Actually, how long will you be staying here in Jeju?” I asked.

“Maybe, I’ll stay here another week or two. I didn’t make any set plans to meet anyone, so I’m pretty much free the whole week! It’s technically my vacation anyway. How about you, Aone?” 

“My flight back to Japan is in a week, and I will resume practice when I return.” 

“I think by the time I return to Japan. I will be cooped back in the music studio. I plan to release a new album soon; however, I’m having a lack of inspiration at the moment.” 

‘Here goes nothing. Aone, just ask him already!’ 

“Hinata, would you like to spend time with me then?” I yelled so loudly and automatically bowed at 90 degrees. The people in the streets were startled, and some were sending me questionable stares. 

‘That was embarrassing! It was worth a shot. No regrets, Aone. Live life now without regrets.’ 

“Like for the whole week?” Hinata's eyes widened greatly when I asked him that. I gave a firm nod, and my eyes reflected determination. 

‘AH. Don’t tell me he thinks I’m weird for suggesting that. I’m not some psychotic fan. I’m not. Be rational, Aone! Pull it together now!’ 

“I-I mean, of course! I would l-love it! As I said, I have nothing better to do. I don’t want to interrupt your vacation, though. I mean, are you okay with me accompanying you? I won’t be annoying, right?” Hinata flailed his arms in a panic. 

I gripped both of his arms and brought them both back to his sides. “I don’t mind at all. So won’t you join me?” I asked once more, but calmly this time. 

“Of course! However, mind if we start the adventures tomorrow? I think I need to take care of something first?”

‘Although Hinata’s expression and tone of voice reflected happiness. His body language didn’t reflect it. He was shaking a bit. Is it because of **him?** ’ 

“We can start tomorrow. I will plan everything.” I grabbed his hand once more and headed back to the hotel's direction before he closed the door on me. I said to him, “If you need me, I’m next door.” 

While sitting back in my suite alone, I could only think about you.

‘Don’t hurt yourself. Don’t cry over him. Don’t go back to him. Please don’t go through this alone, Hinata.’ 

‘Those were the words I wanted to say, but I felt it was too early. 

Too selfish of me. 

Too much for you. 

_Words that I should have told you sooner.’_


	16. Warning! The Messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning#1:Depiction of a toxic relationship! Please click away if it makes you uncomfortable! *  
> Warning#2:Explicit language throughout the story!

**Hinata’s POV:**

Back in my room, I was pacing back and forth in frustration. The anxiety and dread I felt engulfed me whole, and it was drowning me without any sense of mercy. After a few minutes, I went out to the balcony to get some fresh air. 

‘Breathe Hinata.’ 

I was expecting to be hit by the sun’s warm rays. However, the afternoon sky was filled with a dark and gloomy overcast. The presence of the sun was nowhere in sight. The temperature was freezing, and the harsh, cold wind smacked against my face and howled in my ear, while the oceanic waves down below violently and relentlessly crashed against the shore. The weather changed drastically as if warning me that there was an upcoming storm, an upcoming battle. 

The only thing that was illuminating any significant light was my phone’s screen. I unlocked my phone through facial recognition and tapped on the green bubble icon with my index finger. 

‘The contents could be important. It could be the apology you've been waiting to hear. Then again, apologizing through text is a bit iffy. It's improper. Hinata, does that really matter right now? Check the messages already!’ 

I clicked on the contact “ ( ˘ ³˘)♥ Kageyama Tobio.” 

The first ten were easy. No words at all. It only left me a sense of **Déjà Vu.**

All ten messages were photos, and it gradually got worse as I scrolled down. The first few were him with that woman I saw on the news and at the charity event. Then there were photos of him clubbing, cuddling, drinking, and kissing other **women**. Then the last photo was him at a strip club getting a lap dance. 

I was left speechless. 

‘Why is he sending me this?! Is this all necessary? What are you even thinking, Kageyama Tobio!’ 

Out of a fit of anger, I chucked my phone over the balcony. It was only a mental image that I envisioned. That part did not actually occur...I shook my head in disapproval and leaned my body forward while resting my elbows across the cold, black metal railing. The phone was tightly gripped between my hands as the light from the screen shone against my face. 

‘10 more left.’ 

**Messages:**

_Hinata. Boke. My Sunshine._

_All that time meant nothing to you. I should have known better than to trust you. How FUCKING could you do this to me? I SAW those photos. I told you not to go hang out with your friends._

_I knew they would only tear us apart. They are useless. How could you betray me like that?_

_You went abroad to go party without me. How could you abandon me like that! I’m not some fucking dog that is going to wait around and chase you. Just because you are known to be the “sun” doesn’t mean you can set without me, Hinata._

_Serenading someone else while I’m still in the picture. Your actions disgust me. I sincerely feel disgusted. Simply pathetic._

_Now tell me the truth. You were cheating on me the whole time with your so-called number one fan. The man with the birthday? Or was it someone else at the party? WHO IS IT? WHO THE HELL IS IT. Was he the one who sent you those flowers? Were you fucking him while I was gone?! I thought we would share our firsts._

_Hurry up and pick up your fucking phone already. You know I hate waiting. Fucking hell._

The messages received were infinite. It went on and on. I only read a couple before exiting out the page completely. All those negative words that I read were now deeply implanted in my brain as an unwanted memory. Whereas my chest was throbbing in pain. I loosened my grip from the railing and sunk to the ground. The thoughts in my head were spinning out of control.

‘Kageyama, the driest dry texter, spammed me with the longest messages ever. 

The man had the audacity to accuse me of abandoning him? Cheating on him? 

Did he mentally block out the truth? 

Did he not remember what occurred at the apartment? 

Does he not remember how he treated me? 

I’m just a doll, an object of his personal conquest. 

Why is he acting like the victim?

I don’t understand at all!’ 

The new information overwhelmed my brain and frankly fried it. I was boiling at this point, and I shot back up in a fit of rage. In the middle of the balcony, I stomped my feet onto the ground, balled both of my hands into fists, and without any hesitation, I yelled at the top of my lungs,

“DUCK YOU, KAGEYAMA TOBIO! I HATE YOU!” 

‘I was livid. I couldn’t comprehend the current situation at all! The man was testing me! MY PATIENCE. What is this crap?! Am I stuck in some romantic comedy that is set for a tragedy? The Soap opera of relationships! The—’

“Hinata?” 

I whipped my head and saw that Aone was sitting out on the balcony in the middle of this terrible weather and the middle of my terrible moment. 

On his table, a neat stack of brochures was held under a glass, marbled paperweight. Along with it, there was a notepad riddled with writing, a blue pen, and his own cell phone. 

Initially, I only saw his backside until he fully turned from his chair to face me with those hawk eyes of his. He then proceeded to unplug his earbuds and opened his mouth to speak. 

‘Crap. I forgot that we were neighbors! Oh, don’t tell me he heard me yell and do all that?!’ 

“Uhhhhh… Sorry for disturbing you! I-I should head back inside!” My face turned red, redder than Jupiter’s Great Red Spot. 

I quickly slid the glass door open, and guess what, I tripped on the bottom door’s frame, stubbed my toe, and fell face-first into the wooden floor. “O-owww!” I groaned. 

“Hinata! Are you okay?! I’ll be at your door in a sec!”Aone yelled as he slammed his glass door aside before heading into his room and out the front door of his suite. 

‘You gotta be kidding me! End me now!’ 


	17. My Helping Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Current Warning: Explicit Language/Swearing will appear throughout the story!*

**Aone’s POV:**

I waited at the front of Hinata’s door, and it felt like an eternity, but in reality, it was only a minute. 

‘I shouldn’t have startled him! This is the second time already. Aone, you seriously need to stop, or you’ll scare him off.’ 

I had the urge to bust down the door, but I knew better than to do that. Also, I’m pretty certain the hotel staff would gratefully appreciate me for not doing that. It’s not necessary to cause such a ruckus, yet every fiber in my being was telling me to rebel. It is all because of those emotions that constantly bubbled within when I saw Hinata! Those emotions were causing me to throw my rationality out the window, yet I was fine with it. I straight off roamed into uncharted territory, and I continued to explore it without thinking about the repercussions. 

‘What were these feelings? What was the main cause?’ 

Those questions rang out, yet I knew the answer well, but I was in complete denial. As if Hinata would look at me in that light. The man was the sun, and his rays were addicting. I can’t help myself to be attracted to him. To be drawn to him. 

‘Hinata, do you know what you are even doing? Do you know what you are doing to me? I think I’m slowly starting to lose it. Stop! Aone, get a hold of yourself.’ 

The door slightly cracked open, and Hinata’s somber amber eyes peeked through to greet me.

“Aone, I’m perfectly fine! Sorry to make you worry, and I’m sorry for interrupting your work. Um. I-I need to go back to work as well.” 

I shook my head in disbelief, and I shot my right hand forward to prevent Hinata from closing the door. 

“Hinata. Let me help you. Please.”

The request stumbled out of my mouth, and he obliged by fully opening the door to me. 

Subsequently, I gently closed the door behind me before following him in. His face was luckily left unscathed from the fall. Instead, the color red painted across his face while he softly smiled at me. 

‘His walk looked a bit off?’

Under a trained eye, I watched him make his way to the white throne chair. He plopped down on the seat and then gestured to me to sit in the other. 

Instead of directly following him, I pushed the low, antique coffee table that separated the distance between us aside, and next, I dragged the chair and set it directly in front of him before sitting down. 

I dedicatedly placed his right leg onto my lap. 

“Why are you hiding this?” I narrowed my eyes at him while I thumbed at the side of his right ankle. “It hurts, right?” 

Hinata winced and grasped the arm of the chair. In silence, I started to knead the area softly while gauging his reaction. 

“I’m always getting caught by you,” Hinata said while glancing away from me. “You know, you don’t need to help me, Aone.”

I shook my head at his response. “I want to.” 

‘I want to help you, Hinata. I want you to rely on me.’ 

I continued to massage his ankle in thoughtful silence, and in return, Hinata muttered a soft “Thank you.” 

Hinata’s wide luminous eyes were glistening as he resumed to stare away from me. His eyes looked so distant and dull as he stared down at the wooden floor. As he leaned to the right, he slightly slouched forward while he propped his elbow against the fabric of the chair, and he covered his eyes with one hand in a desperate attempt to hide the painful expression that formed. Without even realizing it, my simple act of kindness triggered him.

A lone tear traced down his face, and he started to tremble violently. 

In response, I lifted his leg from my lap and placed it back down. I reached over to his open, left hand, and gently grasped it as if to tell him that I was here for him. 

More droplets began to escape and stream down his pale face. His breath hitched as he sobbed silently to himself. “I-I’m sorry, but I can’t stop crying,” he croaked while still shielding his eyes from me. 

“Don’t be sorry, Hinata. Don’t hold back,” I said calmly while I rubbed his hand to assure him that everything was going to be okay. 

“A-Aone. P-Please, help me. It hurts so bad. The pain in my chest won’t go away.” 

His sobs were no longer silent as he started to have a full-on breakdown. He removed his hand from his face and looked at me desperately for an answer before continuing to cry into his hand. 

His expression was full of grief, pain, and anguish. 

“E-Every time, I-I think I’m o-over him. Every time I-I’m close to getting to terms. He inserts h-himself in and disrupts my life. He’s not letting me g-go easily. His departure is h-haunting me! His words are too!” 

As he continued to sob, I felt a pang in my chest as well. 

‘How can I help you? How can I save you? Why do I feel like crying too? No, you can’t cry too. You need to be strong for Hinata.’ 

“The m-messages he s-sent were to spite me. It w-wasn’t an apology at all! He b-blame me relentlessly. Is there something wrong with me? What did I do wrong to deserve this? Am I the wrong one here? I understand him at all!” 

Hinata’s face was drenched as the waves of sorrow continued to hit him. He gasped for air and constantly hiccuped as the words he wanted to fully express left his mouth. He half-shouted his confessions and no longer glanced to look at me. 

“Am I-I the stupid? Was this all my fault? Was it because I wasn’t good enough for him? Why did it have to end so terribly? Why did I check his messages? I’m a freakin FOOL!” 

It was too much to handle. I couldn’t take it anymore. I unclasped my hand from his, and with both this time, I gently placed my hands on the sides of my face. 

“Look at me, Hinata!” I shouted. 

He briefly stopped crying and looked at me questioningly. 

“Don’t ever doubt yourself! Don’t ever! You are the kindest, the most genuine, honest, and caring person I ever met. Now, tell me the truth. Tell me everything, every single detail. What exactly did he say to you? Show me!” I declared angrily while looking straight into his eyes. 

“I can’t stand seeing you in pain! When you are in pain, I also feel the same,” I confessed loudly, “Hinata, won’t you take my hand? My helping hand!” 

His eyes widened at my sudden confession and then burst into crying again. 

“I didn’t mean to yell at you, Hinata. It’s not because of you. I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” I said more softly as I caressed his face with my hand. 

He nestled into his hand, gave a quick nod, and pulled his cellphone from his back pocket. He unlocked it with his fingerprint and trembled while handing it to me without saying anything. 

I glared at the messages' content, and as I scrolled down, the passivity that I always abided by was replaced with an incurable rage. 

“Fuck!” I swore loudly, and it startled Hinata. 

“Ah. Ah. I’m sorry, Hinata. Remember, I’m not mad at you, okay,” I said calmly and tried to regain my composure. 

‘Aone. You need to relax. Become the stoic, relaxed baseball player that you are.’ 

I lifted Hinata from his chair, placed him on my lap, and proceeded to hug him while I read more of the messages. Instead of swearing out loud this time, I swore internally for the sake of Hinata’s ears. 

He continued to cry into my shoulder softly, and he tightly wrapped his arms around my waist while his legs were hanging off the edge of the seat. 

‘He’s so small. Even smaller with me.’ I firmly pat his back before continuing to read more of the texts. 

‘Hinata looked so distressed and heartbroken. After seeing him bawl his eyes out. I hope I never get my heart broken or at least on the scale of his.’ 

I saw the photos. I saw the spam of messages, and it only left me with a ton of questions. 

‘Kageyama Tobio’s character was worse than I thought. Destructive and possessive. The guy’s behavior was difficult for me even to tolerate. How exactly did Hinata put up with him? I wonder what Hinata even saw in this guy. I heard breakups are the worst, and now I can clearly see how and why it can be.’ 

I deeply sighed to myself.

‘Was this guy talking about my birthday party? Was he talking about the flowers I sent to Hinata? Don’t tell me, this all started because of my flowers? I need to ask Hinata when he’s in better condition, and until then, I think I should help Hinata recover. I need to cheer him up. Ah. I forgot that I left my notes out on my balcony! I should probably get them before it starts raining.’ 

‘As for the reason why I was out in the middle of the balcony, it was because the electricity went out in my room, and so, I ended up calling the front desk for maintenance. The weather outside was perfect at the time, so I decided to bask in the sunlight while I conducted my research on the best tourist spots in Jeju. I was so invested in planning for the week with Hinata that I didn’t realize the weather became so stormy until I heard him yell that man’s name, Kageyama Tobio, along with the words “I hate you!”’ 

‘I would hate him too, Hinata. In fact, I do hate him.’ 

I shook my head in disapproval as I glanced back at Hinata’s phone and decided to block Kageyama’s number. 

‘For the sake of Hinata. You should stay away from him.’ 

I made a personal mental note to tell Hinata that I blocked his number. 

‘ I know it’s terrible of me to interfere with Hinata’s life so much. I’m already in too deep. I hope that Hinata doesn’t unblock him. Let it be a permanent decision. I want that man to suffer an indefinite silence.’ 

I clenched my right fist angrily and noticed that Hinata was a little too quiet. I peered down and saw that he was fast asleep against me.

‘He must be exhausted from crying.’ 

I secured my arms around him tightly. One arm was across his back while the other acted as a seat. As I gently rose from my spot, I lifted him and wandered to his bed. I slowly bent down, perfectly placed him in, and tucked him in. 

‘You had it rough, Hinata. I wish I knew everything sooner.’ 

I gazed at him, longingly at his peaceful sleeping face before leaving to go to my room. I propped Hinata’s suite door open with my shoe, sprinted to my door, unlocked it, grabbed my notes from the balcony, and quickly returned to Hinata’s. 

‘Aone, focus on the present! Live life without regrets!’

I convinced myself to concentrate on the task at hand. I scanned brochure after brochure, I Googled onto my phone for the “Best Tourist Attractions,” and wrote more detailed notes under my old ones. I already planned for the first half of the week. Now I need the rest. 

‘If I was Hinata, what kind of possible places would I like? What kind of foods would I like?’

I remembered in an interview that Hinata said that he was a huge fan of BBQ, so I decided to check out Yelp. He even filmed a few commercials for brands. 

‘I should definitely take him out for Korean BBQ. I wonder if he has ever tried Jeju’s famous black pork BBQ? The taste is definitely more superior compared to regular Korean BBQ meat. I wonder if he’s okay with seafood? Maybe we should go to the night market? Ah. I almost forgot about the amusement tickets I won from the bet! I hope the weather won’t stab me in the back. I think I should make alternative plans in case of rain.’ 

I ended up booking a few reservations and decided to splurge for the occasion. 

‘Honestly, when will I ever get to hang out with Hinata again? Mr. Sunshine! Once we both go back to Japan, we will both be swamped with work and training. The last day of vacation…’ I deeply sighed to myself before cringing at the thought of saying goodbye at the airport.

‘Aone, focus on the present and concentrate!’ 

_Hours passed, and before I knew it, I drifted off to sleep while you were still on my mind._

_‘Good night, Mr. Sunshine.’_


	18. Morning Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Current Warning: Explicit Language/Swearing will appear throughout the story!*

**Hinata’s POV:**

My head was pounding when I woke up. As I squinted at the clock at the wall, I realized it was only 7 A.M. The lids on my eyes were heavy, puffy, and my right ankle was aching terribly. As a morning person, waking up early to greet the rising sun brought me joy. As of right now, it was not pleasurable. Rather than feeling refreshed, my body was consumed with fatigue. 

As I scanned my surroundings, I noticed a white figure sleeping in the distance. 

‘Is that a polar bear? Wait, why is there a polar bear in my room, and why is it sprawled over my coffee table? Am I dreaming again? Am I delusional? 

I aggressively rubbed my swollen eyes and fought against the remaining sleepiness. 

‘Aone?’

I jolted right up, and my eyes fluttered wide up. He was soundly asleep at my coffee table. I recalled yesterday’s events and pinched the bridge of my nose out of frustration.

‘How many times am I going to cry in front of this man. Hinata, what are you doing with yourself?!’ 

I stared at Aone once more. 

‘He really does look like a polar bear. Compared to his normal glare, his sleeping face was calm, just like his personality. Mr. No-eyebrows. I wonder if it is due to genetics, or he decided to shave them off one day.’ 

I cheekily grinned to myself and slowly got out of bed. I tiptoed as best as I could toward his direction before placing a thick blanket over him. 

‘Aone, thank you for putting up with me. Without you, everything would be much harder. If we didn’t meet, I am sure the outcome for me would be different. I can’t imagine what it would be like without you. Isn’t that a weird thought to have?’ 

I shook my head lightly and crept to the door of the bathroom. 

‘I should probably clean myself.’ 

I glared at the mirror and saw my tear-stained, crusty eyes and dead complexion. 

‘A whole mess. I knew it!’ 

After brushing my teeth, I performed my morning skincare regimen and the memories of yesterday flickered in my mind. 

‘That was the first time I heard Aone swear. He was angry like me, but not at me. It was rather for me. He is usually so calm...Then I recalled his sudden confession. Do I really cause him pain when I am in pain? Aone, although you have an “iron-hearted” appearance. It's rather the opposite; you are good-hearted and kind. Therefore, I think it's safe to accept your helping hand.’ 

My mouth turned into a smile as I recalled all the kind gestures he made. *Grrrr* My stomach growled, and thus, I realized I skipped dinner last night. 

‘Ah! I wonder if Aone had dinner, I hope he didn’t skip over me. Maybe I should go out and buy him breakfast. It’s about time I properly express my gratitude to him anyway! This is my chance.’ 

I quickly changed my clothes, collected my wallet, cellphone, silently made my way out the front door, and took the elevator to the first and second floor where the shops and restaurants are. 

‘Phew! I made it out!’ 

Not a lot of people were out at this hour. I walked into the bakery that was labeled, “Paris Baguette.” I scanned the green menu boards with white cursive writing from above and made my way past the display cases with a wooden tray and a pair of tongs in my hands. My mouth started to water as I scanned the newly baked pastries, colorful sponge, and cream desserts. They all screamed, “Eat me!” 

‘Hinata focus! Do not only shop for yourself! Ugh… I wonder what exactly I should get him. There are so many choices. If I was Aone, what would I get?’ 

I recalled the memory of the saltiest sea salt coffee and Aone’s birthday cake. 

First, I took 3 of the neatest sandwich boxes from the fridge display. 2 egg salad sandwiches and one ham and cheese. Then, on my tray, I placed a few savory pastries, smoked sausage bread, a few curry croquettes, and hashbrowns, and then I placed more sweet-based ones choux cream, red bean, and sweet potato bread. I then requested the kind lady at the cashier for one Mont Blanc, one sea salt coffee, hot cocoa, and a slice of New York cheesecake. 

I swiped my blue credit card and tipped by writing on the paper receipt before leaving with my hands full. 

‘Ah! I hope this is enough for Aone. The man was huge; therefore, he had a gigantic appetite. I hope he likes what I bought. Well, time to find, I guess! No time to waste, let’s go, Hinata!’ 

I quickly took the elevator back up to the suite, and at the door, I carefully set the bags and cardboard drink carrier onto the carpet floor. I slid my key card and opened the door as slowly as possible. 

‘Be silent like a ninja, Hinata. Err...I hope I don’t wake him up.’ 

However, to my shock, Aone swung the door wide open and pulled me into a bear hug. 

“Hinata!” he yelled. 

I stepped backward, and my eyes widened in shock. 

“What’s wrong?!” I said with panic in my voice.

“I’ll explain once we are in the room,” he said more calmly this time and grabbed the bag and the drink carrier from below before heading in. 

As I followed him, I couldn’t help but realize how red his ears are!

“Cute.” I clamped my mouth and turned the same shade of red his ears were. As a result, Aone broke out into a coughing fit and turned away from me. 

‘Crap. I wasn’t supposed to say that out loud. Deep thoughts, please stay inside my mind! No more escaping, please!’ 

We both sat back at the low coffee table, and Aone proceeded to share the thick, navy blanket with me. 

“So, err… what’s wrong?” I said as I fidgeted my fingers while glancing up to meet his piercing eyes. 

“I thought you ran away. I thought you were mad.” 

“Ehhhhhh? What are you talking about, Aone? I could never be mad at you! You have done so much for me already,” I beamed him, “It’s the truth!” 

‘I really mean it from the bottom of my heart, Aone. I didn’t want to sound too sappy, though.’ 

He shook his head in denial and hesitated, “ I thought I scared you off. I thought maybe I was too invasive yesterday,” and he softly clasps my hand, “I blocked your ex’s number, so I thought… Well, I was going to tell you beforehand! I’m sorry!” 

‘Oh. Well, that was an unexpected answer. Aone, honestly, I’m surprised I have scared you off first with my emotional side. With my ugly crying face. Ugh… I really need to stop crying over that guy. I’m just grateful that Aone is the only person who witnessed me like this, my most awful state, and I hope no one else ever sees me like that.’ 

Aone started to bow to the ground frantically, but I pressed my hands into his shoulders to prevent him from doing so. 

“Aone, it’s okay! I understand what you are trying to say. Besides, I trust you,” I grinned at him. “Sorry for not leaving a note. I didn’t mean to freak you out! I only wanted to surprise you,” I said as I continued to rub my neck. 

‘Ugh… Hinata, you need to be careless. Stop being an airhead and consider Aone’s feelings! BAKA!” 

“Why?” he asked as he regained his composure.

“To thank you for everything you have done. I really mean it! As for my ex, well, if you think that’s the best decision, then I have no choice to follow. I should stop contacting him anyway.” 

‘I really don’t want to meet him any time soon. I hope I don’t!’ 

I started to form a frown, and Aone poked my cheek. “Smile, Hinata.” 

I burst out laughing. “Let’s eat already! I wasn’t sure what to get you, to be honest. I know you like chestnuts and “normal leveled” sea salt coffee. Please give me your input on the food. I really want to know your dislikes and likes!” 

‘I want to know everything about you.’ 

He nodded and started to unpack the sandwiches and unwrapped the food. 

“I’m not a picky person. Besides the Mont Blanc, I like the sweet potato bread very much.” 

I grinned at his response and made a mental note that sweet potato is a “yes” for him. 

“Same. I’m not picky either, but you know, I do have my favorites. I prefer the egg salad sandwich or egg-related dishes in general. It can be a simple dish such as Tamago kake gohan or “ an egg mixed with rice.” Do you prefer the egg salad or ham and cheese? Ah, sorry, not buying tuna! They ran out at the store.” 

“I simply like anything. Thank you for buying it.” 

“Aone, you have to choose! This is a life or death situation. Egg salad or ham and cheese? If you give me an answer like that, I’m not sure what to get you!” I placed my hands on my hips and pouted. 

‘I'm decisive. Plus, I need to know! I want to know more about you.’ 

“If that is the case, then I like the egg salad,” Aone gave me a soft smile. 

I eyed him suspiciously. ‘I hope that’s the genuine truth.’ 

“It’s the truth,” he said. 

‘GWAH! Can he read my thoughts or something?!’ 

I quickly changed the subject and asked, “How’s the coffee?” 

“Much better compared to the last cafe.” Aone grimaced at the previous memory. “As you said, the barista at this cafe seemed to be in a better mood.” 

I couldn’t help but giggle at Aone’s face. “Don’t worry! I won’t recommend anything to you unless it’s amazing! Well, if I’m not sure...I guess I’m willing to sacrifice my taste buds for you again! Only for you though, but uh no promises,” I scratched my head as I stared back at him. 

‘Food can be scary at times. Dangerous, poisonous, and foul-smelling yet tasty or straight-up horrible! I’m sorry, Aone. I can’t promise you!’ 

I shivered to myself at the thought of trying Tanaka’s cooking back at the Karasuno company again. ‘Have mercy!’ 

He shook his head at me.“Thank you for the offer, Hinata. Don’t worry about it.” 

As we continued to eat in comfortable silence, I could not help myself study his face again. I stopped eating midway. The smoked sausage bread was partly hanging only out of my mouth when I made my observations. 

‘His features were sharp like a blade, his jaw, his black, piercing eyes, his long and narrow nose. His diamond-shaped, slightly light tanned face was framed with his white, short, and cropped hair. His slight tan must be from baseball practice and his games. I wonder how it's like to see him play in person. The glare on his face contrasted with his actions and personality. A gentle giant. A very handsome, attractive, gentle g—’

“Hinata? Is there something wrong with my face?” Aone said while looking at me questionably. 

I started to panic and started to choke on my food by accident. The food had to go into the wrong pipe hole. 

‘Why am I noticing all these things? Aone is handsome and charm—-‘ 

Aone started to pat my back with a little more force as I coughed my soul out. He handed me water. He started to loom over with a concerned expression, “Tell me the truth. Is there something wrong?” 

“Iwasthinkinghowhandsomegentleandcharmingyouare,” I blurted out without thinking.

“Breathe, Hinata.”

‘Nope. Nope. I am not going to repeat that. Stop mucking up, Hinata! Thoughts, you were supposed to stay inside!’ 

“Uh…nothing. Thank you for the water; that’s what I was saying,” I sheepishly laugh at my mistake. My face started to heat up, and I’m sure I was red as a tomato at this point.

Aone only gave me a nod while his ears turned a bright red. “How’s your ankle?” 

“It’s feeling a bit better. You don’t have to worry about me so much! I’m strong!” I beamed at him. 

‘I’m glad he dropped the subject. BAKA Hinata! Gah. He’s super nice and caring!’’

“Good to hear.” Aone nodded and proceeded to wipe the corner of my mouth with a napkin.

‘GWAH! This is the second time. Wait… why is my heart beating so fast?’ I clenched my thigh at the realization. 

“Since we are done eating. Should we start our adventures for the week, or…” Aone’s voice trailed off, “Would you like to stay indoors in rest for today?”

I shook my head a “yes” vigorously. “Let’s go already! Thank you for planning, Aone!” 

I beamed at him with my brightest, signature smile before collecting my shoulder bag. We threw away the trash and stored the leftovers in the mini, gray fridge before leaving my suite. 

‘I guess when I’m with you. My day gets brighter. I become brighter.’

_‘Good morning, Aone!’_


	19. Memories Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Current Warning: Explicit Language/Swearing will appear throughout the story!*

**Aone’s POV:**

Throughout our ride, the cab driver told us several stories about his mind-blowing fishing adventures. Hinata, the social butterfly, happily participated in the conversation as I watched everything unfold.

“Did you really catch a fish that was longer than your arm? No, Waaay!”

“Of course, it was! Hairtail silverfishes are known to be thin, shiny, and long. They look similar to eels,” the older man laughed as he switched lanes. “You should have seen the one I caught that day! It was hefty, and it was wider than my face!” 

“Seriously?! That’s incredible!” Hinata’s mouth stood at agape as he tried to visualize the fish’s size.

I lightly chuckled to myself at Hinata’s enthusiastic reactions. 

‘He really has that “magic” effect that makes people like him. I can’t help myself to gravitate towards him too. He’s so darn charming. Unlike me…’ 

I reflected on the past cab experiences I had throughout my life. They were generally unfavorable, and the rides were always deathly quiet. I do not mind the quietness, to be honest. However, certain drivers avoided me straight off the bat. They blatantly avoided making eye contact with me, or if it were an Uber, they would cancel my ride after seeing my profile picture. I internally sighed as these bitter memories flickered in my mind. 

**(A/N: Poor Aone…)**

My memories were cut short when the GPS’s robotic voice announced, “We have arrived at your destination.”

The man smoothly pulled over to the sidewalk. “If you guys happen to enjoy seafood, I recommend you to try the spicy braised hairtail stew. Over here in Jeju, the fish is known to be a local delicacy. Have a nice day, you two!” 

“We will definitely try it when we get the chance! Thank you for the ride!” he exclaimed while closing the door. In return, the man waved Hinata a quick goodbye and then drove off. 

‘This time, the cab ride was different. It was rather lively and pleasant. Is it me, or is everything changing when his presence is here?’ 

Hinata’s eyes were twinkling with excitement as he linked his arm with me. “Aone, where are we going?” 

I shook my head at him, pointed, and said, “This way.” 

I led him down a narrow, urban street where the hive of activity was at. Even at this hour, masses of shoppers were out walking in, out, and along with the cluster of shops, restaurants, and cafes. 

‘Truthfully, I had other activities set for today, but I decided to switch them or go for plan B. The original plan was most likely too strenuous for him for today, at least. Although, he doesn’t visibly show it as much. I knew that Hinata’s ankle was still aching from yesterday’s fall. Now, I can only hope that he likes what I chose.’ 

As we entered the brightly lit store, I checked in with the young lady at the front. 

“Reservation for two, under the name Aone Takanobu.” 

I proceeded to show my ID to her, and she then handed me two medium-sized orange trays and two pairs of metal tweezers. 

“Come over here, Hinata.” 

At the wall, I unhooked a plastic-encased package that contained a clear phone case from the rack. The package label was “IPhone SE,” and then I placed it on his tray. 

“This is a DIY phone case shop. You can customize your own case.” I calmly explained as I unhooked another package, an IPhone XR case, and set it down on my tray. “I thought perhaps you would like a new case? The current case you have is very chipped, so I thought…” My voice trailed off. 

‘The absurd ideas I come up with… What if he thinks I’m stupid now. Aone, stop being doubtful and be confident! What happened to that stoic, determined baseball player that you are?’ 

“Wow! Shops like this exist? If I knew, I would have gone sooner. ” Hinata’s eyes widened twice. “This is such a coincidence! I was actually looking for a new phone case on Amazon, but luckily I haven't checked out yet. I can’t wait to start decorating, and I’m sure this will be better than the boring solid color I chose. So please show me the way! Actually, Aone, have you ever done this before?” 

I nodded a “No,” and then I said, “I did look it up, so I have a general idea. This kind of thing also exists back home in Japan too.” 

‘Luck is really on my side today. He seemed happier today compared to yesterday. I guess the research I did was worth it.’ 

“I should really go out more,” Hinata muttered softly to himself. “Then again, when will be the next time.” Although Hinata can be a workaholic and loves being a singer, minus dealing with the invasive media and haters, he oddly felt sad at the thought of his vacation being over. His eyes dimmed briefly. 

‘Right, when will be the next time. After this weekend, we will be swamped by the media and work. Aone, why are you still moping? Again too? Get over it.’ 

“I’m sure there will be the next time. I’ll take you out when I’m not busy practicing/training for baseball.” I said without thinking, and my ears started to burn at my suggestion. 

“Really?” Hinata sent me a blinding smile. “Then make it a promise. No matter how busy we both are, let’s hang out back home in Japan.” 

He held his pinky out to me, and I hooked it. “I promise.” 

“If you don’t keep this promise. I’ll quit being a singer,” he joked.

‘I better keep that promise then. It’s not like I could resist anyway. That beautiful smile of his.’ 

“It’s bound to happen one day, but I hope it’s not anytime soon. Your music brings joy to many.” 

‘Including me.’ 

I led him to the counter, and I raised my finger at the rainbow of colors. “This is the glue you can use. You can either use this silicone whip cream textured glue for a 3D look, or use the super glue for a simplistic look.” 

Then besides the glue, there was a large case of different glitters, paints, and next to it were stacks of acrylic display containers full of different charms. 

“Here are the decorations.” 

‘Fatal mistake. Should I have gone here? I should have planned on what to create. I have no clue what to choose. I don’t have a creative bone in my body either. My current phone case is a solid color teal.’ My forehead started to crease as I evaluated the options before me. 

“Aone, are you done choosing yet?” Hinata asked while coming back to me. I shook my head and glared at various charms and trinkets. My tray only has a tube of teal-colored whipped glue. 

‘How long was he waiting for me? Hurry and choose Aone! Don’t be basic either. Food? Flowers? Anime characters? Letters? What exactly should I put on my phone case?’ 

Hinata placed his small hand onto my lower arm and looked directly up at me hesitantly. “I-If you are having a hard time choosing. Do you want to c-copy mine? I have an image of what I want to draw for my case. We could share the i-image if you want?” 

I nodded an immediate “yes.” 

‘My drawing skills are subpar. Drawing without any reference is impossible. I appreciate that you offered me a helping hand, Hinata. I’m also somewhat glad I don’t need to showcase my drawing skills right now. The last time I drew anything was when I was a freshman in high school. Besides, I lack in the creativity department. This wasn't very pleasant then again. This could have been worse.’ 

The only words that left me were, “Thank you for the help.” 

We both sat at an empty table together, just the two of us in our own world. There were a fair amount of people in the store chattering away at their own tables. 

Hinata pulled out his iPhone SE, pressed the yellow and white notepad icon, and drew a draft within minutes.

“Since you like the color teal, how about we pipe the whipped glue on the first half of the phone only? I kind of want to leave the bottom half clear of any decorations and glue so that I can grip my phone more easily. Maybe I’ll slip in a photo before I put my case on.” 

On the draft, Hinata outlined two white rectangles and proceeded to fill in the color teal and orange. I nodded in agreement. 

“Sounds like a great idea.” 

‘Maybe we can go to a photobooth. Yeah, right as if Hinata would ever place or even showcase a **photo** of you onto his phone. It’s risky, anyway. Only couples, best friends, fictional characters, or celebrities' photos would be placed. I highly doubt that Hinata sees me as anything of importance or anything of those things at least.’ I internally sighed. 

“What pattern do you want? Shells? Spirals? Stars? I was thinking maybe piping it diagonally with a shell nozzle after outlining the border in orange, and then at the bottom of the teal, I wanted to create orange drips.” 

With his steady hand, Hinata completed his rough draft. “I was thinking of placing small sunflowers, light-colored gems, candies, and desserts like this cake across the glue.” 

Hinata arranged the decorations onto his case to give me a visual example. “Something like this, so what do you think? Anything you want to change? Do you want to match with me still or...?” He asked while rubbing his neck with his hand nervously. 

I gently covered my large hand over his small hand, slowly removed it from his neck, and brought his hand back at his thigh. I made a mental note that it was a habit he often did when nervous. ‘I need to reassure him.’ 

“I like the shell piping as well, and everything looks great. You come with the best ideas, Hinata.”

He happily beamed at my response as I removed the new transparent iPhone cases from their plastic packaging. I watched as Hinata steadily piped the glue, and as time passed, it brought more color and dimension to the case. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration while his expression became serious. 

‘I've seen many sides of him. Sides that I never expected to see. I only saw him as a celebrity, a professional singer, as Mr. Sunshine. Everything I saw about him was from the screen. Lately, I get to see him in a more casual setting, just as Hinata. There is a lot more depth to his character under his “sunshine” smile.’ 

With the metal tweezers, I laid down the decorations that Hinata got from his tray. Truthfully my hand started to cramp up because the surface area of the phone was rather small. It wasn’t a huge canvas where you wildly and freely shake your hand. As I glanced at Hinata, I saw him place each tiny gem meticulously across our cases.

“Phew~All done! This is really fun, Aone! Thank you for taking me here,” he said as he shot another bright smile at me. “Now, how long does this take to dry?” Hinata asked. 

“The earliest is 24 hours.”

‘We now had matching items. Identical designed phone cases. It was mainly made by Hinata too.’

I felt warm and tingly all inside, and my face was mostly tinged with the color red. 

‘The outcome of today was unexpected and unpredictable. I can’t wait to spend more time with him. It was all too fun.’ 

I went back to the lady at the front and paid around 26,000 KRW, returned the trays, and gently laid the phone cases into a white box. Before covering the box's lid, I glanced back at the designs one last time and when I looked back at Hinata. 

He was no longer standing beside me. I was no longer with him. 

I sat back down in my recliner chair and stared out the window longingly as the view of the island became smaller. I was on a first-class flight heading back to Miyagi, Japan. I was leaving first.

As I glanced back down at my hand, the first memory that popped in was triggered when I saw the back of my phone.

It was the case we made together. All I could think was, ‘How could teal match so well with orange?’ As I look past the decorations and down to the transparent and clear half.

My mouth twitched into a smile as I fondly studied the **photo** of us behind my case. Hinata had his signature sunshine smile painted on to his face, and his head was pressed next to mine while he eyed the camera in the photo booth. We both held out peace signs, and I also carried a small smile. 

I was reminiscing over the memories we made in Jeju that week. One by one, each memory, each highlight trickled into my mind. 

‘All I could do was think of you. I never knew saying “Goodbye” could be difficult.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy A/N: This chapter was inspired by “DB Story Cafe” or the DIY Phone Shop in Seoul.  
> Disclaimer: I never went, but hopefully one day I will.  
> You can also buy those type of “Decoden” phone cases online or the materials to make your own.


	20. Warning! Memories pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aone is on his flight to Miyagi, Japan. Meanwhile, the memories he shared with Hinata in Jeju, Korea keep flooding in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warning*: There will be a brief description of a car accident in this chapter. If that makes you uncomfortable please click away or scroll pass the section! 
> 
> *Current Warning: Explicit Language/Swearing will appear throughout the story!*

**Aone’s POV:**

My thoughts were interrupted by midway when the speaker went off. 

*Bzzt * _“Ladies and gentlemen. The Captain has turned on the fasten seat belt sign. Please quickly return your seats and fasten your seatbelts as we cross through the turbulent zone. Thank you.”_

As instructed, I refastened my seatbelt. Then my mind drifted off once more… 

During our time in Jeju, Hinata’s hand never let go of mine, and if he did, he would always be near me. Following me closely as if I was the Earth while he was the Sun. The whole act felt natural. 

I led him down to the port and carefully matched his pace. We lined up with around 30 other people after checking in with our tickets. As we waited, the ocean breeze gently blew our strands of hair back, filling our nostrils with a salty scent while the boats and ships that surrounded us steadily rocked against the vivid, clear, and blue currents. 

We entered the white, metal submarine that was labeled “Dreamer” in Korean. As we sunk deeper into the ocean, the bubbles streamed against the outside, the propeller system roared, and the lights inside dimmed. 

Hinata was awfully quiet while the people with us awed and spoke about the sightings they saw from the oval window. 

I leaned forward from my seat and slightly turned to look at Hinata’s face. His eyes were twinkling with excitement, and his mouth was agape. I chuckled at sight. 

‘Cute.’ 

He snapped back from his shock. 

“Aone, this is so beautiful! Look at the coral reef and the colorful fishes! It's like a whole nother world down here!” he exclaimed. 

In the window, the ecosystem was brimming with life with vibrancy. Plates and branches of different colored and shaped coral covered the submerged rocks as various fish swam amongst them. Striped, spotted, multicolor, massive, and small fishes frequently darted together or by themselves. Different textured starfishes and patterned shells decorated the sand, and the rocks as the strands of dark green seaweed swayed rhythmically in response to the current. 

“Hinata, do you want to take a picture?” 

‘I like living in the moment. But… I still want to make these memories last. So why not a picture. I hope he agrees with me.’ 

Hinata nodded vigorously a “yes,” and from his drawstring bag, he pulled out a gray selfie stick and handed it to me. 

I inserted my phone into the case while Hinata took off his shades, mask, and his black beanie or his disguise. 

I quickly snapped a few photos of us at the window, and I purposefully shielded him from the others. Luckily everyone was distracted by the view and didn’t notice his presence as Mr. Sunshine. 

I broke into a slight smile as the camera flashed. 

‘His smiles were so bright. So beautiful. He’s beautiful.’ 

Afterward, Hinata put back on his disguise, and we both gazed back at the wonders of the ocean. 

‘I hope we don’t get caught by anyone while we are out. The moment is perfect. He’s perfect.’ 

“If you had to choose one fish for me, which one would it be? Don’t you dare tell me that I look like a blobfish,” he cheekily grinned at me. 

I pointed my finger at the vibrant orange and white striped, black-lined fish.

“A clownfish? Are you calling me a clown, Aone?” he joked and paused, “ I really hope you don’t think I’m actually a clown!” 

I nodded a complete and earnest “no.” 

“The color simply reminds me of you. Bright.” I said as my face started to heat up. 

‘It’s also small and cute as you.’ 

Hinata pointed at the white and black spotted fish with the spikes. 

“A pufferfish? Why?” 

I was curious about his explanation. Hinata took a breath and said, “In its normal deflated state, it looks soft and calm. Now when it puffs due to a threat, it looks more intimidating and strong like you. In my opinion, you carry an impregnable defense. I guess I can understand why your fans nickname you the “Iron defense” or the “Iron wall.” Does that make any sense ?” 

Hinata tilted his head at me while rubbing his nervously with his right hand. I was surprised to hear his in-depth explanation. 

“You know my nickname?” 

“Ah. Well, I wanted to learn more about you, so I Googled out of curiosity.” 

A rosy pink dusted his cheek as he confessed his honest thoughts to me while my ears in return turned red. 

“You can ask me directly. I’ll tell you everything about me and thank you.” 

‘I’m grateful that you see me in a positive light, Hinata. I’m glad that you view me differently compared to the others I met.’ 

“I should be thanking you instead. Thank you for taking me! I never expected this at all,” Hinata firmly placed his hand onto my thigh while shyly turning away. “I have been to aquariums in the past, but this is on a whole nother level. I have never been in a submarine before, and honestly, the idea didn’t cross my mind either.” 

‘The sincerity in his voice and his eyes.’ 

Throughout the whole time, my heart was beating rapidly, even though my face was relaxed. Gradually, time started to slow down until the speaker announced, “Thank you for coming, everyone. Now please make your way back to the exit!” 

The submarine merged out of the ocean, and the water started to cascade on its sides. I led Hinata out by his hand and took extra precautions.

“Aone, mind if we stop by at their official souvenir shop?” he pleaded at me with his adorable puppy eyes. 

‘I couldn’t resist at all, and it’s not like I would.’

“Of course, we can. You don’t need to ask.” 

The crowd of people with us follow suit to the shop. 

‘I wonder if I should get anything? For Hinata and me.’ 

“I wanted to buy a few things for my staff and security back at the company. Do you think these bracelets look nice?” 

Hinata pointed at the pile of beaded seashell bracelets. 

I picked one up and sifted through it. It was well crafted, and then I nodded him a “yes.” 

Hinata chose a couple of orange mixed blue bracelets. Some had starfish charms, while the others had sea turtle charms. 

There were many posters and frames of the ocean, ships, sailors, and even scuba divers on the shop wall. Colorful ceramic plates and mugs printed with the fish and various water animals like seals were lined on shelves, and the racks that turned had several magnets and keychains hooked on to them. 

Besides the submarine logo merchandise, nothing stood out to me.

‘I think I’ll pass on buying. I want to get something meaningful for both of us. This is going to be difficult.’ 

I sighed internally and saw that Hinata had finally checked out the cashier. 

‘Ah. I should have paid for him! Focus, Aone.’ 

“Hand it to me. I can carry it.” 

Without arguing, Hinata handed it to me, and we held hands once more. As we walked away from the port, I noticed an ice cream truck parked at the side of the sidewalk. 

“Do you want ice cream?” I suggested. 

**Hinata’s POV:**

“Alright, one strawberry sorbet and one matcha ice cream coming right up!” 

The white and red truck man swiftly scooped the ice cream from the tub into a small pink paper cup. 

As we waited, I finally realized that I was still holding onto Aone’s hand and reddened at the thought. 

‘How long have we been holding hands? When did we start this? It didn’t feel weird. It actually felt right.

I mean, he doesn’t seem to mind either. If he hated it, he would have brushed me off already.’ 

I noted that Aone’s hands were calloused, thick, and rough like sandpaper in some aspects. 

‘It must be from playing baseball. I wonder how many times has he swung his bat? How long has he trained to get his hands to become like this?’ 

Compared to his hands, mine were tiny, baby soft, and rather slender in comparison. 

After paying and thanking the man properly, he took both of our cups, and we made our way to the nearest bench that faced the beach. The frothy, aquamarine waves gently rolled onto the shore; the seagulls frantically made their escape, and the people, kids, teenagers, and adults, were either swimming, suntanning, or having an outdoor picnic amongst the golden sand. 

I rested my cup on the wooden bench after taking a small bite of my strawberry sorbet. The flavor was a mix of tangy, and sweet, and oddly nostalgic. I reached for my drawstring bag and withdrew a tube of honey lavender-infused hand cream. 

“Aone, give me your hands.” 

He placed his cup aside and followed my request. I squeezed a quarter-sized amount and spread it across his dry palm and onto his calloused fingers. I lightly pressed my thumbs in his palm and worked my way up to each joint. Then I repeated the process on his left hand by massaging the excess cream into his rough skin. 

“Ah. Sorry!” I flashed him a sheepish smile. I was naturally an affectionate person, and I failed to realize how intimate my actions were. 

‘Hinata, you need to be more mindful!’ 

“Thank you,” he muttered under his breath as he flushed a bright red. “Do you want to try mine?” He brought his spoon closely to my mouth, and when I opened it wide to consume it. The subtly sweet flavor of green tea melted onto my tongue. 

“It's amazing! You should try mine too!” 

I gently scooped a fair amount into my spoon and shakingly moved my hand towards the direction of mouth, but failed. The ice cream piece slid off and fell onto his knee, and it started to seep into his denim jeans. 

“I’m so sorry!” I took my clean napkin and dabbed the area. 

Aone only shook his head at me.

“You are really clumsy, Hinata. It’s fine.” 

I temporarily froze at his words. 

***Flashback:***

“You are really clumsy, Onii-Chan. It’s fine!”

‘Natsu?’ 

“Sorry about that, Natsu! I didn’t mean to ruin your dress. I owe you one! Thanks for not getting mad at me. I swear being clumsy is in my DNA, but somehow it didn’t end up in yours!” 

“Then promise to take me to the beach again? Buy me another cup of ice cream too!” Natsu said while holding a pinky out with a cheeky grin. 

“I promise!” And I hooked my pinky with hers. 

* **Flashback Ends***

A memory of my sister flickered in my mind. 

**‘Déjà vu?’**

Aone reached his hand across from me to grab my cup and took a bite of my strawberry sorbet. “You have great taste. It’s delicious.” Soon afterward, he handed the cup back to me and looked into the far distance where the beach was. 

“Do you like going to the beach?” he asked. 

“I do. In fact, I love it! The last time I went, it was with…” I hesitated and squeezed the cup between my hands.“It was with my parents and my little sister. It was in **June.** ” 

‘Should I tell you? Is it okay to tell you this?’ 

Aone turned a complete 90 degrees from the beachfront to face me, he rested his left arm onto the top of the bench where our backs laid, and under his glare, he studied me. His full attention was now on me. 

“Last year, we celebrated Futakuchi’s birthday at a beach in Japan. I rarely have the opportunity to go for myself, but I do like it,” then he glanced back at the shore once more, “I would like to go with you again.” 

“Then make it a promise.” I held out my pinky to him, and within seconds, he hooked his with mine. 

‘If I can’t fulfill my promise to you, then let me do it with someone else instead. Someone who you would deem worthy. I miss you so much, Natsu.’ 

“Next time, I’ll buy you a cup of ice cream, Aone,” I said while smiling at him, “Honestly, stop paying for me. Stop spoiling me! Or at least don’t blame me if you become broke because of me!” I joked. 

Aone then gripped my right knee, forcefully, “Hinata.” 

The glare on his face hardened, “Your expression. Your smile.” 

“What about my expression?” I tilted my head at him in confusion. 

“It was painful.” 

‘Did I look like I was in pain?’ 

“I-I don’t know what you are talking about.”

‘Am I still in pain over that? It’s been 3 years since. How?’ 

My forehead creased as I thought deeply to myself and my mouth twitched up into a frown. 

‘Wait, how can you tell? Am I that obvious? No one really noticed until now. Hinata, how could let that affect you still? Stop! Stop thinking about it! You are supposed to be strong. Stop dwelling on the past! Get over it.’ 

“I see. My mistake,” Aone said while his expression softened, “I’m sorry.” 

“No, you are right. I guess I am still in pain, ” I said as I looked out to the distance. “No need to be sorry, Aone. I was in denial, that’s all. What I hate the most is letting my emotions get the best of me. However, sometimes I can’t help it! I guess I’m feeling a bit sentimental these days or at least right now.” I gave him a bittersweet smile. 

‘Thanks a lot, Kageyama. I sincerely hate you. Ugh… hate is a strong word, but whatever.’ 

He held out his pinky this time. “I promise to keep everything a secret.” His earnest eyes met mine. “Please let me help you. So, tell me.” 

“I’m sorry for ruining the mood. I've been such a downer.” I laughed bitterly to myself. “For a brief moment, you reminded me of my sister, Natsu.” 

I tightly hooked my pinky with his. My vulnerable side was showing again. ‘I hate it!’ 

“I never told anyone. Not even my closest friends, workers, or staff. No one. I was in denial for a long time. However, I came to terms with it. Well, somewhat.” I scratched my head and sighed out loud. “Whatever I never say better hit the news.” 

He nodded in agreement and interlocked his hand with mine to reassure me once more. 

***Trigger Warning!* —————** **Please read the Beginning Chapter Notes!**

I took a breath. “It was in **June.** I was 18 when I lost everything. It was on the day of my high school graduation. My parents and little sister were supposed to attend it, but they never showed up. After the ceremony ended, I went home. I called them several times, but no one answered. Then I got a knock on the door, two officers appeared and sat me down. It was a death notification. T-They all d-died in a c-car accident i-instantly. Those were the words that came out.” 

I gritted my teeth and took another deep breath. “It was all due to a negligent, irresponsible drunk driver. He d-didn’t make it either. His parents met with me, mourned their hearts out, went on their knees, and apologized to me for their son’s behavior. I forgave them even if it pained me,” I grimaced as I recalled the dark and painful memories. 

“I had to set up the whole funeral. It was a closed casket for obvious reasons. I was not able to see them one l-last time. I mourned by myself constantly when I was a trainee. I had to keep going though for them. Remember when I told you I had tattoos, Aone. I got them because of them and in honor of my father. I got the same ones he had, and the people who did not know me at all criticize me for being a “thug” and a “delinquent.” That’s why I haven’t shown them since. Stupid, right? Facing the judgment and pressure was all too much. I stopped going to college, stopped playing volleyball, and stopped singing on my YouTube channel. My parents and sister strongly supported my dream of becoming a singer. They would always comment under my videos or help me record. I could not bear to see it. I solely focused my time and energy on debuting to distract myself and keep a promise. I promised them. To keep singing and too never give up. Fate did not treat me kindly during that time. It was painful. Even all this time, it still is painful.” 

I closed my eyes.

“It’s been **three years** since the horrific accident. 

You know, my birthday is in **June**.

It’s on **June 21st**. It’s supposed to be my happiest moment, but how can I be like that when the saddest moment of life occurred in the same month, **June 9th**. 

Nowadays, I sing for them, I sing for others, my friends, my fans, and especially for myself.” 

***End of Trigger Warning!*———**

**Aone’s POV:**

All the pieces finally started to align when you poured your heart and your deepest thoughts into me. I roughly ran my hand through my hair out of frustration. The answer I waited for when you disappeared for **a year, now two,** rang out to me. The **truth** hit me hard. 

‘How? When? Why? Who? Where?

How can you be so ~~damn fucking~~ happy on your birthday? For **3 years**?

How did you smile through that?

How can you even still perform?

How do you even still function even after going through that?’ 

All those questions I had were answered in an instant. 

“That last song you posted was dedicated to them,” I said accidentally out loud. 

The sudden realization I had was too late. I was shaking when I recalled the last video you posted on your YouTube channel after reading your “Goodbye” message to everyone on the forum. 

_“If I search myself on the internet. My songs pop up now. Do you know why? I had to become a singer like this. Wanting to become famous was only one of the reasons. I wanted you to see me, understand me. And think of me. If I come on TV and sing, you might see me. So I tried my best and sang for you in the past. Putting in all my heart, I couldn’t before back then… I sing like this.~”_

_(_ **A/N** : Credit to the song, “The Reason I Became A Singer” by Shin Yong Jae. ) 

Hinata’s eyes widened at my response. “I-I didn’t realize you were a fan of me for so long. I’m s-sorry for leaving without a p-proper explanation.” Hinata closed his eyes. “In the past, I didn’t sing half-heartedly. I was always passionate, but I lacked confidence. They gave me confidence, so I-I guess you can say I do sing differently compared to the past. I sing more with my heart and my whole being now.” 

The lyric, _‘Putting_ _in all my heart I couldn’t before back then…_ ’ echoed in my mind. 

“Don’t be sorry. Don’t be sorry at all.” I shook my head at him. “I’m the one who should be sorry. I am so sorry, Hinata. I’m sorry for your loss. I’m sorry that you had to face that alone.” 

Now, I was saying the same words he said to me at the cafe. The apologies continue to roll out—the emotions. The emotions I felt were overwhelming. Tears were threatening to spill from my eyes. They were stinging and twitching when I forcefully held them. 

‘Aone, don’t cry. Be strong for Hinata. You need to become the iron wall.’

I mentally chanted over and over again. In desperation, I tried to regain my composure. 

‘Think of something else. Think of something happy. Stop thinking!’ 

As I glanced back at you. You were staring out at a distance, deep in thought, and perhaps patiently waiting for me. Our hands were still interlocked together, and you would lightly squeeze my hand a few times throughout the silence we shared.

‘How can you be so strong? You were stronger than I imagined. I never thought I would hear such words come out of your mouth. Never in person or at all. Not in a million decades did I ever expect this to happen too. It never crossed my mind that the happiest person who had the brightest and warmest smiles would be in so much pain. For the longest time, I envy you. For the longest time, your singing brought me joy, closure, and you, yourself, made me content. How could you suffer alone? How can you keep smiling all those years? Why do you try so hard for everyone?’ 

I glared at the vivid red, orange, and yellow sunset at the horizon line.

‘ ~~Fuck, I am a damn, ignorant fool!~~ ’ 

“Aone.” Hinata softly rested his head on the side of my shoulder. “That was my deepest and darkest secret. Keep this between us,” he whispered. 

“I will.” I squeezed his hand firmly. “You can tell me anything. No, tell me everything. Don’t hesitate. No matter what, I will keep it a secret. I will lend you my ears whenever and wherever. Feel free to rely on me. Don’t bottle things up anymore.” I said in my sincerest and sternest tone. 

‘Aone be less rash and be more considerate.’ 

“I’m sorry to make you relive your painful memories. Sorry for overstepping your boundaries again. It was out of a place of concern. Please forgive me.” 

“Aone, I don’t mind. Honestly, I feel way better after telling someone for once. It's nice to share my pain with someone. A weight has been lifted from my shoulders. It's all because of you. I’m not sure why I kept everything to myself. I’m sure if my parents and my sister were here with me. They would scold me dearly. I was too afraid? I didn’t find the right person? Or I guess it because I’m an idiot—a big one. Therefore, I think I need someone to overstep my boundaries. Someone like you.” 

Hinata glanced up at me and sent me a sheepish grin. “I also hope you can rely on me too. Share everything with me without hesitation, even if I am so weak.” 

I nodded gratefully. “My life isn’t that complex. The only issue I have is people avoiding me over my intimidating aura, and perhaps socializing can be problematic for me. However, I think I could care less since I have my team and now, you by my side. In all honesty, I do not believe that you are that weak.” 

‘Every person has a weakness. Each person is on a different level. It’s also subjective. Maybe others think you are, but I do not necessarily believe so. Then again, I could bias. I like you way too much, Hinata.’ 

I sighed internally to myself. 

‘Aone, stop with the unnecessary internal conflicts. Focus already! It’s not like; it’s love.’ 

The denial I could not brush off lingered onto me while mocking me. ‘As if Hinata would see you in that light.’ 

I snapped out of my thoughts. “Your endurance and patience are long. It’s admirable. However, be aware of your limits.” 

‘Not many could recover from such a loss.’ My face darkened at the thought. 

“Nothing wrong with having a weakness either.” 

‘Although, I hate to admit this. I think you are now a part of my weakness. So much for being the iron wall.’ 

Hinata pinched the bridge of my nose, and my eyes widened at his act. “You look like you’re lost in thought, Aone. Maybe you are insulting yourself,” he joked. 

‘Is he reading my mind now? What.’ 

Hinata was trying to lighten up the mood even if the situation he endured was painful. His eyes deeply reflected pain when he sent me a smile. Not a single tear fell from his face. I only shook my head at him. 

“Thank you for your meaningful words, Aone. Don’t worry about me so much! It’s all in the past. I miss them so much. I love them. I won’t ever forget! However, as time passes, my pain lessens. The stages of grief. I feel like I’m getting closer to the last stage, “acceptance.” With your help, I’m finally coming to terms with what happened! I-I want to move forward now. I can’t keep dwelling on the past forever. They wouldn’t want me to.” 

Hinata jumped up from the bench, stood right in front of me, and widely opened his arms. 

“Thank you for everything!” he loudly declared before embracing me. “Thank you for being on my side and for listening. Trust me. I’m okay now. I’m really okay.” 

_The plane shook violently for a brief moment, and it made me snap back to reality, to the present._

‘No, Hinata. I should be thanking you for everything.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The meaning of June to Hinata has been finally revealed from the first few chapters.


	21. Memories pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Current Warning: Explicit Language/Swearing will appear throughout the story!*

**Aone’s POV:  
** ‘Hinata, if you didn’t come back and if you never made your debut. I wonder how different things would have been. All I can say is thank you for coming back even when the world turned its back on you in **June.** I don’t even want to imagine. I can’t stand it. The sorrowful and painful expression you make always stirred something in me. I can’t help but feel uneasy.’   
  


“Hello sir, would you like anything to drink?” The flight attendant inquired while handing me the inflight alcoholic beverage menu. Instead of looking at the menu, I scanned the cart full of refreshments. 

“Apple juice,” I said calmly. 

The man raised an eyebrow at me before pouring the juice into the plastic cup. I handed him back the menu, and in return, he set the cup onto my table, and then he left to attend to the next customer. 

The taste was crisp, fresh, and sweet. I couldn’t help to recall the time you offered to share your drink with me. 

The area we were in screamed “Nature!” Surrounding us was a huge forest of evergreens, and only the woody and resinous smell of pine with a slight tinge of floral hit my nose. 

“Let’s race, Aone! The winner has to buy dinner!” Hinata yelled enthusiastically.

‘Shouldn’t the loser be the one to buy dinner? Perhaps you don’t find buying dinner for others as a punishment like most. You are really incredible, Hinata. That kind and pure heart of yours is going to kill me one day. Aone, stop exaggerating, and get your head in the competition.’ 

“Make sure to ring the bell at the center of the maze! If you don’t ring it! Your attempt will be invalid!” As I glanced back at Hinata, he had that competitive glint to his eye when he challenged me. 

‘Another expression I never expected to see. Another side of him.’ 

I started at the other or opposite entrance of the maze. “Ready set, go!” Hinata yelled loudly. 

I sprinted with all my might and swerved around when the path came to a dead end. 

‘As if I would let Hinata pay for dinner. My pride is on the line here, too, as an athlete. Aone, competition is not so serious. Please relax and think rationally.’   
  


Unfortunately, I ran into many dead ends. It was quite frustrating. The tall, broad, curved, rectangular hedges towered over me and mocked me. Everything started to look at the same old green. All I heard was chirping, the rustling of leaves, and the sound of my own footsteps. I dug my heel into the ground, harshly to mark where I have been. 

‘I can’t lose!’ 

Seconds passed, then it became several minutes now, maybe a half an hour. This circular shape maze we were both stuck in was not only gigantic but complex. 

Finally, I arrived at the center of the maze. I saw the rusty, black metal bell that hung from the moss-covered wooden post. However, at the other end of the opening, I saw a flash of orange. In a desperate attempt, I sprinted and dove forward to tug the rope of the bell.

‘Let me be safe at the base!’

To my surprise, I saw Hinata jump high into the air and slammed his right hand into the bell as if he was spiking a volleyball. *Bong!* 

As he jumped, he soared like a bird, and for a split second, I thought he had wings. The expression he carried was intense and full of determination. He landed gracefully onto the ground and offered me a hand. 

“Are you okay, Aone?!”

The expression he held shook me to my core. 

‘That competitive spirit. The fire in his eyes surprised me.’ 

I nodded a “yes.”

I locked my eyes with him, and he broke out into a grin. “Guess I won!” 

The sweat trickled down his forehead as the glorious sun from above shone onto him. He placed both of his hands on his hips and proceeded to take deep breaths. 

‘He doesn’t look worn out at all. Not even tired. More like refreshed after a run. How much stamina do you have, Hinata?’ 

“Hinata.”

I dusted off my clothes as best as I could. The knees of my jeans were stained with dirt, and so was my white shirt. I reached to grab his right hand from his hip. His hand was a bright red, a bit swollen, firm, and most likely numb after slamming it into the metal bell. 

‘Were you that desperate to win? To buy me dinner? Hinata, what were you thinking.’ 

He sent me a sheepish smile. “I-I’m fine. I guess I got carried away. Don’t worry about it, Aone,” he murmured.

I shook my head at him. ‘To be fair, I also got carried away.’ 

I massaged the palm of his hand with my thumbs. “Please be more careful, Hinata.” 

His face glowed a bright red, and he retracted his small, delicate hand from me. 

‘Cute.’ 

“As I said, don’t worry about it, Aone! Let’s go find the exit together!” He quickly turned away and started to walk. Once we escaped the maze, Hinata pulled out his tan faux leather wallet with a dark orange interior. He unzipped the coin pouch section, inserted the coins into the vending machine, and pressed the number 1A.

*Blunk* The drink plopped down, and he reached down to grab it. 

“Hinata. Is that your favorite drink?”

In his hand was an aluminum can of apple juice. 

“Or perhaps you like apples in general?”

‘I was curious. I wanted to learn more of you and what you liked.’ 

I previously recall the drink you ordered for my birthday. It was an Apple cider. 

“Hmm… not exactly,” he said while looking back at the garden maze. “It was my sister’s favorite. Natsu’s favorite.” 

His eyes briefly went dim before lighting back up. “I do like apples, but if I had to choose a fruit. I actually prefer oranges. Tangerines are great too. It’s not because my hair is orange or the fact that it is my favorite color,” he joked. 

“I’m sorry,” I said as I looked down at the dirt ground. 

‘I shouldn’t have asked. I’m sorry to bring up your memories again. Aone, be careful! Don’t pry!’ 

“I only drink it because it reminds me of the fond memories I shared with her,” he said, “but you don’t need to apologize. I have always been like this.”

Hinata placed his index finger on the tab, lifted the backside, and set it back down.

“Apple juice reminds me of my sister, while hot cocoa reminds me of my parents. It's not like I force myself to remember the accident. It's more like I don’t want to forget the happy and positive memories I shared with them. Also, it's simply because it’s delicious. Err... sorry for being sentimental.” 

‘The face of guilt. No need to show me that, Hinata.’ 

He rubbed his neck out of nervousness and then took a sip of his can. “Ahhh.~ Refreshing! ” 

  
Once again, I removed the hand from his neck and squeezed it firmly.

“Nothing wrong with being sentimental, Hinata. It’s okay. No need to apologize. Don’t be sad, please.” 

‘Is he still sad? Or am I the sad one? Emotions, why are you interfering with me!’   
  


He then offered the can to me and flashed a bright smile. “I’m not sad! I’m happy! Plus, as of right now, I am making happy memories too. I don’t want to forget!” he blurted out as a faint blush dusted his face. 

‘Honest and genuine words.’ 

I took his can and took a big gulp. I nodded at his words. “I understand now. Thank you for sharing your thoughts.” 

‘You are truly strong, Hinata.’ 

I made a mental note. 

‘Besides hot cocoa, I guess now I can send you your favorite brand of apple juice. Maybe I’ll give you a bag of tangerines while I’m at it too. Aone, calm your fanboy self. Don’t bombard Hinata with so many gifts. It will only burden him. Relax!’ 

From my table, I raise the cup of apple juice to my mouth. The taste was rather watery, and the sweetness was subtle. The one you handed me that day was more concentrated, impactful, and sweet. 

‘I’m not sure if memory is enough for me. That sweet memory we made will soon fade. Is it strange for me to say that I wish to make more?’ I sighed out loud. 

Unknowingly, I started to drink apple juice more frequently. 

‘I don’t want to forget about that day too.’ 


	22. Memories Pt 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Current Warning: Explicit Language/Swearing will appear throughout the story!*

**Hinata’s POV:**

I was sitting near my gate at the airport, waiting for it to open and accept passengers. 

In between my small hands was a venti sized cup full of hot green tea. The warmth that was emitting erased the cold traces of the morning I faced outside. It was the last thing you handed to me before leaving. Your flight was first and at a different gate. 

I took a sip of my drink, and it burnt the roof of my mouth. “Blehhhhh...I should have known!” 

My face reflexively contorted in response to the bitter taste. It was similar to the feeling I had when we said, “Goodbye.” Simply bittersweet. 

‘Why do I feel like I wanted to say more to you, Aone. I had many more thoughts, a lot more words I wanted to say, but I was hesitant. Why was I hesitant? What were you about to say too? The boarding announcement cut off your words. For me, I wanted to say that I l—’

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration as I continued to ponder.

‘It’s too soon for me to say that. Aren’t you moving along too fast, Hinata? Shouldn’t I be more weary and careful about starting a new relationship? What if I get hurt again? Then again, I do have the right to move along on my accord?’ 

“Hinata.” 

Aone halted immediately, turned his back to face me. His black, sharp eyes first made contact with my soft amber-brown eyes. You were naturally gifted with a serious face.

‘I don’t know what you are thinking about at all, Aone.’ 

“Remember the promises we made. I plan to keep them, “ he said calmly. 

“All of them?” I asked.

“Every single one of them,” he hesitated, “and for the longest time. Throughout the whole trip…” He paused again, seeming to search for the right words. “I wanted to say that all that time we spent together was nice. I think. No, I believe I— ”

_“This is the final boarding call for passengers Aone Takanobu booked on flight 300B to Miyagi, Japan. Please proceed to gate 3 immediately. The gate of the aircraft will close in approximately five minutes. I repeat. This is the final boarding call for Aone Takanobu. Thank you,” came the announcement over the speaker._

“I promise.” He briskly hooked his pinky with mine and dashed off toward the direction of his gate. I failed to notice how flushed his face became and all I could do was wave “Goodbye” as he disappeared between the large crowd. 

‘How many promises did we exchange?

I promise no matter how busy we are; we will hang out in Japan. 

I promise to buy you a cup of ice cream.

I promise to keep your deepest secrets and to share mine. 

I promise to support you to be by your side.

I promise to play baseball with you, so you’ll never be alone. 

I promise to keep all the promises we made. 

All I can do is hope that the promises we made won’t become empty ones. Aone, you are very dependable; however, I can not help but worry. After being betrayed once, it is difficult for me to view things the same way. After meeting Kageyama, my dating behavior changed, or perhaps not at all. I’m not more careful or cautious. I don’t know! The way you look at me and how you act made me trust you without a second thought. I must be going crazy. I hope this doesn’t backfire! Why did I trust you so easily?’ 

I took another sip of my green tea before sighing out loud. Once more, it scorched the roof of my mouth and the tip of my tongue. “Ouch! I forgot... Why is this tea so hot?! Jeez!”

I gripped the cup more firmly between my hands and stared down at the cap in silence. 

It wasn't my favorite, but It was yours. I still drank it anyway, and before I knew it, I became slightly addicted.  I unknowingly started to order it more frequently, and I got used to the bitter taste.  I guess I didn’t want to forget the memories we made. 

I placed the cup onto the next empty seat and gazed out the glass window. It was early morning, 5 A.M., and outside, the airplanes were still operating. I rested my elbow on the arm of the chair, and with my hand, I carried the weight of my head as I watched them depart or land back onto the runway. 

‘How much longer do I have to wait?’ 

The memories of Jeju flooded in as I sat there alone. I remembered all the times you took me out for breakfast, lunch, and dinner how we would always fight over the bill. However, one of the most memorable moments we shared was at the Korean BBQ restaurant.

‘I seriously can’t get you out of my head.’ I laughed bitterly to myself as I took a trip down memory lane. 

On that day, you, the frontman, was wearing a full-on black and white Adidas tracksuit. It outlined your whole physique, and underneath, you wore a plain white T-shirt, and at the end, you matched the outfit with a pair of white Converses that I gifted you. When we were at the mall yesterday, I channeled my inner “ninja” and bought them when you went to the bathroom. 

I couldn’t help but break into a wide smile as a sense of relief washed over me.

‘It looks nice on you. I’m glad that you decided to wear them.’

“Reservation for two under the name Aone Takanobu,” the waiter called out. “This way, please.” 

He then led us to our booth near the window side, and outside, the sun started to disappear at the horizon line. He carefully set the menus down on the granite table's surface and then turned the dials at the edge to heat the grill. 

“Would you like to start with anything? Any drinks?” the waiter inquired as he pulled out his notepad and a red pen. 

“A strawberry lemonade and…” I looked at Aone. “Green tea for me.”

“Would you prefer it iced or hot?” 

“Hot,” he said in a relaxed manner, and soon the waiter left to fetch our drinks.

I took the mask off my face, and then I folded it into my drawstring bag. I got a hold of the menu and propped it up on the table. ‘I wonder what I should get? What should we start with?’ 

After a few minutes, I peeked from the side of the menu to look at Aone’s face. He was no longer wearing the mask nor his black cap. His forehead furrowed as he fiercely glared at the contents of the menu. 

Without thinking, I gently tapped the tip of my index finger onto the middle of his forehead, and his eyes widened in surprise. “If you keep frowning, you'll get wrinkles, Aone,” I said while hiding my face into the menu. My face felt hot. 

‘Hinata, what are you doing?! GWAHHHH!’ 

“Errr… do you want to order radish paper?”

‘Seriously, Hinata. That’s the best you can come up with?! Out of all the things out of the menu.’ 

I slammed the palm of my hand up to my face. 

‘That was embarrassing. This is embarrassing!’

“I’ll order that for you. Is there anything else you want?” His ears were burning red. “If you are having a difficult time deciding. I can order the rest.”

“Along with the BBQ, I hope we can also get a salad and soup. I’m not sure what salad, but I was thinking of kimchi soon dubu jjigae or the seafood version? Err… sorry for being indecisive again.” I sent him a sheepish smile as I placed down the menu flatly onto the table.

‘Breathe Hinata. Get it together!’ 

I swung my legs and feet slightly forward and lightly hit Aone’s shin. “Ah, sorry!” 

‘Ugh… can I stop messing up already!’ 

“Here are your drinks. Are you ready to order?” 

Underneath the table, his white converses made contact with my red ones. With his right shoe, he gently tapped the side of my left to reassure me that it was okay. 

The waiter set down the drinks and the side dishes onto the table. 

“Can I have 1 sirloin steak, 2 chadol (beef brisket), 1 beef bulgogi, 1 spicy bulgogi, 1 samgyubsal (pork belly), and then 1 more, but the marinated version. Then I can also have a Cesar salad with the dressing on the side, 1 set of radish paper, and 1 kimchi soon dubu jjigae.” 

“What level of spicy would you like for the soon dubu jjigae?” the waiter asked.

Aone locked his eyes with mine and waited for me to answer. 

“Level 1, please,” I said. 

“If you like to order more, or request a grill change. Please feel free to click the button on the wall.” The waiter quickly left our table to head back to the kitchen and tend the other tables. 

“Are you okay with spicy food, Hinata?” Aone asked with a concerned tone. “If you like something, let me know, and I’ll order more.” 

The waiter made a pass at our table, and he promptly dropped off the plates of raw meat, assorted vegetables, the soup, and the salad. On the side of the grill, Aone poured the bowl of corn cheese into the metal compartment. With his chopsticks, he quickly placed the garlic, shiitake mushrooms, and green peppers along the grill's outer ring or at the other open compartments. Then with the stainless steel tongs, he laid down the non-spicy meat onto the metal grill first. As soon as he laid the first piece, it started to sizzle and hiss, and the flames below started to flicker wildly. Meanwhile, the smoke that was released was being sucked by the overhead exhaust. 

“I have a low tolerance when it comes to spicy food. I’m quite sensitive.” I knocked the egg against the table, cracked it wide open into the soup, and proceeded to stir. 

“Therefore, I tend to avoid it. My stomach does not react well to it.” I told Aone about my horror story about eating one of the “World’s Hottest Chocolate bar.” 

“One of my fans kindly gifted it at one of my fan meetings, and I ended up vomiting my guts out. That’s why I always check the packaging. I only take small bites now too. To be honest, it was kind of traumatic,” I laughed bitterly to myself. “My manager, Sugawara, thought I was dying and took me directly to the hospital. Afterward, my main security guard, Sawamura, lectured me about safety. Honestly, they kinda act like my parents,” I sheepishly grinned. 

“Perhaps it would be better not to accept gifts from fans,” Aone said while cutting up the pork belly with a pair of scissors. “Or at least maybe not food items.” He then transferred the perfectly cooked, crispy pieces onto my plate. 

“Honestly, it's a bit depressing when I have to refuse gifts from my fans, or I have to throw out the food they give me. It's a waste, but it's a company protocol now.” 

Aone added more meat to the grill. He opened his mouth, and then he clamped his mouth shut. 

“No need to hesitate, Aone. Feel free to ask me anything,” I smiled. 

“My previous statement was hypocritical. As a fan, I gifted you a lot of food-related items.” The crease on his forehead became deeper as he proceeded to flip the meat. “Does that mean you never ate the food I sent you? The candy?” he hesitated and then apologized, “I didn’t realize that it was a part of company protocol. I’m sorry if I was a nuisance.” 

‘No need to lie, Hinata. It's better, to tell the truth.’

I looked down at my plate and answered, “I’m sorry, but I never ate the food you sent me. It is a rule that applies to everyone. Ever since the spicy chocolate incident, I haven’t eaten any of my fans' food. It's been two years now. As I said, it's protocol.” 

Aone dropped his spoon, and it clanged against the floor. His expression was unreadable. 

I nervously started to fidget my fingers. ‘Crap. I really feel bad now. I know it's terrible, but it's risky! Plus, Sawamura would scold me if he found out. We announced on our media pages, but fans still send me food! I still can’t believe I didn’t eat any of the gifts my fans gave me. Ugh... Did I really? Oh, wait…’

“Err...well, I did break the rule recently. Remember that goodie bag you handed to me back at the elevator at the charity event. I...uh, impulsively ate the candy when I first arrived at my hotel, and it was delicious! I also drank the hot cocoa you sent me. It's my favorite brand. If that make you feel a bit better? Err...You better not tell my main security guard.” I rubbed my neck nervously before continuing. “To clarify, I appreciate every gift my fans send me! Don’t get me wrong, please. I love them all, including yours. Trust me, and I kept the non-related food items! I still have that stuffed polar bear you sent me, and as for the flowers…It was lovely.” 

I slouched forward, covered my face with both of my hands, and groaned out loud. ‘Seriously, why did I mention the flowers? Yeesh! Honestly, at this point, what am I even saying? Nothing came out right! 

My brain started to malfunction, and I just spewed out all my honest thoughts. “I’m so sorry. I really am.”

I continued to ramble more apologies until Aone interjected. “I am not mad at you, Hinata. I’m angrier at myself.”

“Ehh… what for?” My hands were still glued to my face, and I didn’t bother lifting my head out of embarrassment and shame. It was all too much. 

“I didn’t know. I didn’t mean to cause trouble.” Aone picked up his spoon from the ground, set it aside on the table, and grabbed a new one. “I didn’t realize how much trash you had to take out. My trash. Wait… that sounded wrong,” Aone paused, seeming to search for the correct words. “Please don’t feel bad. I won’t be sending you food-related gifts anymore. I don’t like the fact that I became a burden to you and your team.” Aone continued to stumble over his words. “I’m happy to hear that you liked my gifts. However, please don’t risk your life over it. I’m sorry.” 

He reached over across the table. Gingerly grabbed my wrists and set my hands on the surface of the tabletop. 

I stared back up at him with the utmost sincerity. “Aone, you can still send me gifts as a fan. Well, to be honest, you don’t really need to! Only if you want to. I won’t restrict you. Err… well, you are still my fan, right? But now you're more than a fan? A close and great friend! Instead of dropping the gifts at the Karasuno company, you can now hand them to me directly when we hang out with each other, or you can just send them to my apartment address.” 

I pulled out my phone and texted him. “Don’t bother sending me anything expensive! I’m not a materialistic person! Anything is fine, really? You can still send me food!” 

‘Understand me, please! I hope you get this gist of what I’m trying to say. BAKA, Hinata!’ 

Aone nodded. “I understand. Everything was simply a misunderstanding. Sorry for not explaining myself properly in the first place.”

“I promise to support you to be by your side. As a fan and as a friend, of course,” he abruptly confessed and held his pinky out. 

“Same.” I immediately hooked mine with his. 

At this point, both of our faces were the same color as the gochujang (red chili paste) in our sauce plates. 

Aone decided to focus on the grill as I tried to gather the lost remnants of my composure. He brought more food onto my plate, and then in between the cooking, he ate. 

After that conversation, we ate in silence until the waiter stopped by. 

The waiter gestured at the bar, “That man in the red tropical shirt over there bought you a drink. Before I serve this drink to you, may I see your ID. Please do not misunderstand. This is part of the policy we have here.” 

I unpacked my wallet and showed the waiter my ID, and Aone did the same. Our eyes locked in a shared understanding. I obviously was not going to drink it. I shivered to myself as I recalled the fiasco of getting accidentally drunk at his birthday party. 

‘Never again, please. I can’t even remember what I did that night!’ 

“I see. You are 21, and you are 22.” He set down a shot glass filled with a dark red liquid without any ice, and on the top, there was strawberry wedge into it from his tray.

“This is a fuzzy Jäger cranberry. Enjoy.” Next, the waiter handed me a folded napkin. “He wrote you a note.” The waiter then left to change the grill at another customer’s table. 

I squinted out past the crowd of tables and to the bar. I briefly met the man’s eyes, and he winked at me. My face started to flush. 

‘Well, that was a first. Never did I expect someone to buy me a drink or to be hit on so openly. Does that mean I have to buy him a drink? I don’t really know much about the drinking etiquette.’ 

Aone grabbed the shot glass and downed it in an instance. The expression upon his face did not change. It was his resting or “normal” glaring face. 

I opened the napkin and saw the messy handwriting. 

**Note:**

_Hey,_

_I think you're hot._

_I hope you like my drink, the “Red Headed Slut.”_

_I think it suits your ginger hair._

_-From the man with the sexy tropical shirt_

_P.S: Call me at (XXX) XXX-XXXX. ;)_

_If you want to have a good time._

_( **A/**_ ** _ **N** :_ ** The “fuzzy Jäger cranberry” cocktail was apparently and formerly referred to as the “ _Red Headed Slut.” It’s an alcoholic drink with an obscene name.)_

I dropped the napkin onto the table in shock before turning a deep shade of red. Red like a cherry tomato! 

‘EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! What in the world?!’ 

**_Back in Japan…_ **

_“I-I think Hinata’s getting hit on by someone!” Sugawara yelled as he pulled his hair. “I knew it! We shouldn’t let him travel alone in Jeju!”_

_“I think you are losing it,” Tsukishima said._

_“I second that,” Azumane said while shaking his head._

_“I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Sawamura places a hand onto Sugawara’s shoulder._

_“I don’t know. He hasn’t been contacting us. I’m kind of worried too,” Nishinoya said._

_“Negativity, Begone!” Sugawara literally socked Sawamura’s chest, chopped Tsukishima’s head, and sliced Azumane in the ribs._

_“I feel much better now!” He then gave Nishinoya a double high five. “You are the only one who gets me!” Sugawara proceeded to wipe fake tears._

“Is everything okay, Hinata?” Aone’s eyes narrowed at me until he saw the contents of the note and started having a coughing fit. 

‘Wait a minute… how does he know my hair is orange? Is my disguise not on properly?!’

“Is my hair covered properly?” I started to shift my head back and forth frantically. Aone stood up, sat right next to me, and adjusted my gray cap as well as my black bandana underneath.

‘It would be terrible if I got recognized. I don’t want to face the media anytime soon too. Jeez, I need to be more careful!’ 

“Part of your hair was showing from the back. I fixed it,” he replied.

“Thank you!” I wrapped my arms around him. Meanwhile and unknowingly, as we hugged, Aone glared back at the man at the bar and shot daggers. The man ended up booking it. 

“Aone? Err… is everything alright?” 

He snapped out of it and finally released his arms around me. “Sorry,” he muttered as he returned to his seat. Our faces were flushed again. 

‘Is it just me… Aone’s hugs are so nice and cozy. Is he naturally always warm? I kind of doesn’t want to let go. It's like hugging a huge teddy bear! Like those gigantic ones in Costco. His arms are so well defined and also comfortable too.’ 

My face was definitely burning up. 

‘I don’t think it's healthy for me to blush this much. Why am I even thinking about him like that?’

My heart started to race without my permission. 

“Hinata. Why don’t you try some of my green tea?” Aone proceeded to attend the grill again. “It's great for digestion.” 

“Oh, thank you!” I smiled and reached over to grab the warm ceramic cup from across the table. “This must be your favorite? You always order this when we go out.”

He nodded a “yes.” As I took a sip, my face scrunched up, I pressed my lips together, and my jaw went into shock. “Ah, this is really bitter!” 

“Pfftt…” he turned away to muffle his laughter. “You are really cute, Hinata,” he coughed. 

“Aone, stop hiding from me!” I whined as I stuck my tongue out. “You should know, I love sweets. You should have warned me!” I said as I pretended to faint.

‘I already saw your brief, small and rare smiles. I want to see you laugh more too. I want to make you laugh, Aone!’

Those thoughts never left me, but I couldn't help but think back to this moment. 

“I bet you would prefer a matcha latte than regular, old green tea,” he said as his mouth curved into a slight smile. 

“Aone, you know me so well, but for you. I’ll drink it!” I grinned at him. “Cheers to my health! To better digestion!” I gulped the holding cup down.“Ugh… I’m regretting it already. It's so bitter!” I collapse onto the tabletop. 

Aone let out a bellow of laughter, and I was left stunned. The corner of his eyes crinkled when he broke out into a full grin. My heart skipped a beat, and I felt all giddy and tingly inside. 

‘I must be dreaming. Whoa. WHOA! It's like music to my ears!’ 

“Sacrificing myself to make you laugh is worth it!” I covered my mouth shut with both of my hands. 

‘I really need to shut up now.’

Aone suppressed his laugh and shook his head at me. “You are really funny, Hinata.” 

‘When I first saw you, Aone, I knew you were attractive… But that was really something else.’

“I’m glad y—”

Suddenly the announcement went off, and my memory of that day in Jeju ended short. 

_“Good afternoon, passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 250A to Miyagi, Japan. The first class may begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. To repeat, anyone who requires special assistance or those who have small children, please board as well. Thank you.”_

By this time, I finished my venti sized cup and deposited it at the nearest trash can. I quickly lined up and checked in with my passport and ticket. My hand felt cold, empty again, and the bitter aftertaste of green tea faded from my mouth. 

‘As much as I deny it. As much as I doubt myself. It's clear now that I fell for you, Aone. Being in love really does turn people into fools. I’m clearly one right now.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy A/N: Thank you for the 50 Kudos guys!  
> The random ideas that popped in my mind when writing this today was unbelievable.  
> I really have no idea where this is going to go, but I’m committed! Enjoy!~


	23. End of the Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Current Warning: Explicit Language will appear throughout the story!*

**Hinata’s POV:**

I was no longer in Jeju, Korea. I was now up in the air by about 35,000 feet, and I was feeling chilly. The air conditioner in the plane was turned on high, and I was not wearing enough layers. I flagged down one of the flight attendants and asked for another blanket. 

‘I really hope I don’t catch a cold. That would be the worst. I still need to think of the theme and image I’m going for my next album. I for sure don’t want to do another pop song.’ 

I sighed and aggressively typed lyrics into my Google document through my phone. In my drive, there were probably thousands of drafts of songs and notes. A percentage of the files were shared too. A portion of them were contracts that I needed to sign, or they were schedules that Sugawara and Ennoshita asked me to look over or needed me to follow.

‘I wonder what topics I should write about? Which song is going to be my title track? Hmm...Lyrics need to be universal and relatable. It should be easy to understand and should be based on experience...Think harder, Hinata!’ 

After half an hour of work, I sank deeper into my recliner chair and tapped my fingers along the arm. 

‘I really can’t concentrate at all!’ 

I glanced at the other passengers in first class and decided to shut my window out of courtesy. The majority of the passengers were out cold. Inside the plane, it was silent and now dark. 

‘I guess none of them are morning people, or perhaps they were all workaholics like me.’ I let out a deep sigh. ‘Hinata, stop getting distracted and concentrate!’ I internally scolded myself. 

After a few more minutes, I gave up. I had tons of ideas, but I struggled to put my thoughts into words and lyrics. I grabbed a magazine from the connecting wall file, flipped a few pages, and then immediately stopped when I saw the image. It was a young couple holding hands in front of a huge Ferris wheel. 

_My mind began to drift back to our last day…_

Our hands were intertwined together as we walked amongst the loud, energetic crowd. Kids were screaming and giggling, teenagers were rowdy within their respected friend groups, and couples were either hugging, kissing, or holding hands. 

We already went on a few thrill rides, and I wanted to take a break after going on the “Round-Up.” It's a ride where you get strapped in a while standing up; the circular platform rose from the ground, tilted at an angle, and rotated rapidly. I realized quickly that I **fudged up**. Spinning related rides were no longer made for me. 

Luckily, Aone was there to support me. His low and soothing voice called out to me. We exited the ride, and he steadily led me out to the nearest bench. I rested my head against the side of his right arm as the dizziness and nausea overcame me. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. “I’m sorry,” I murmured as I clutched the end of his right sleeve in desperation. “It’s been a while since I last went. I guess I am not that immune to motion sickness.” 

We sat in silence as my head continued to spin. Suddenly, I felt something cold against my forehead, and my eyes shot wide open in bewilderment. 

“Hinata,” he said as he handed me a cold water bottle. “Don’t pass out. Focus on me.”

I roughly uncapped the bottle, took a huge gulp, and locked my eyes with him. After a few minutes, my senses started to recover. 

“I’m feeling much better now,” I murmured as I hung my head in shame. “So, thank you for your help.” 

‘I’m also grateful to my stomach for not giving out on me. The last thing I need is to puke my guts out in public. In front of Aone.’ I cringed as the alternative scenario flashed in my brain. 

“I’m glad that you are okay. If you feel sick. Please let me know.” Aone said calmly as he patted my back. 

I shook my head at him. Subsequently, I jumped from the bench and dragged him by the arm. “Aone, let's play a few games!” I pointed excitedly in the direction of where the booths were at.

The games we played together were either based on luck or skill. One of the most memorable moments was the milk bottle toss.

“You try first, Hinata,” Aone said as he paid the attendant at the stand for a single round.

“Here are your 3 baseballs. Your objective is to hit those 3 stacked up metal milk bottles three times on those pedestals. If you get a perfect score, then you will get a small prize. If you play another round perfectly then, you may exchange it for a medium prize. If you play 3 total rounds, you can get one of those gigantic prizes on the top shelf. Now, good luck, sir,” the attendant explained. 

‘How should I go about this? Throwing a ball is different from spiking, tossing, and hitting. This was baseball. Not volleyball, Hinata!’ 

I gripped the baseball in my hand and stared at it. 

‘I can’t be that bad, can I? Hinata, just wing it already!’

I threw the ball and completely missed. It didn’t even make contact at all! I literally sank to the ground and covered my face. An unfavorable flashback popped into my mind. I was suddenly reminded of the time when I jumped at a tournament and forgot to spike. 

Aone bent down, grabbed me under my arms, and lifted me back up. “You can do this, Hinata,” he encouraged. 

‘Gahhh! That was humiliating, but I can’t give up now!’ My cheeks turned red as I stood back up and threw the 2nd ball. It made contact at the bottom, but it barely budged. Fortunately for the last ball, I knocked the top bottle off. 

The attendant handed me a consolation prize. It was a Dum Dum lollipop.

‘Welp. Better than nothing.’ I unwrapped it and shoved it directly into my mouth. 

“One more round, please.” I removed my wallet from my back pocket to pay, but Aone clutched it shut and handed the attendant 17,000 KRW. 

“Make it 3 rounds,” he asserted, and the attendant immediately took his money.

Aone grasped the baseball firmly in his right hand and pitched it. In total, he pitched the ball 9 times, and every single time, he forcefully knocked the stacked bottles with ease and precision. He purposefully and directly aimed at the space between the bottom row. His form was impeccable. There was no softness in his gaze at all. His glare was fierce. It was the same expression I saw you made when I first saw you on T.V. hitting that homerun.

I couldn’t look away. I was captivated. 

“GWAH! Aone! That was incredible! I can seriously see why you were recruited to be part of the MLB, the Date Tech team!” I clasped both of his hands. “That was sooo cool! Can you teach me how to throw the ball like that?” I tried to mimic his stance, his pitch, and his serious face. 

Aone’s lips curved up into a small smile. “Of course.” 

“That was an impressive performance, sir. Now, which prize would you like?” the attendant pointed to the top shelf where the gigantic prizes were.

“You choose, Hinata.” 

“Are you sure?” I asked.

He firmly nodded. I glanced up and scanned the huge stuffed animals. There was a black cat with a red bow, a Shiba Inu with a purple collar, a seagull with a blue hat, and a polar bear with a teal scarf. 

“The polar bear, please.” Within seconds, the attendant handed it to me. 

“Ah, thank you!” I exclaimed.

The attendant smiled back and waved us a quick goodbye. 

“Aone, are you sure you don’t want to keep it? You won it, after all! Plus, you worked so hard. I don’t think I can accept this.” 

Aone shook his head at me. “It’s a gift from me to you. Please accept it.” 

As we walked away, I couldn’t see what was in front of me. The sitting bear plushie that I carried between my hands blocked my view entirely. It was half my size, and honestly, it was heavy, yet the fluffy fur or the fabric itself was so soft. 

“Hinata.” I halted when I heard his voice. “Be careful.” 

Aone noticed that I was struggling; he took hold of the plushie and threw it over his shoulder. 

I pointed at both of them while grinning. “You two look alike.”

Next to Aone’s face was the bear’s, and they both shared the same stern face. 

Before me, the sight was not what I expected—a gentle yet intimidating looking giant carrying a cute and gigantic stuffed animal. 

I pulled out my IPhone, ran forward, and snapped a few group selfies. “Smile, Aone!” I held out my hand towards the camera and made a finger heart. 

Aone halted and did the same. I briefly glanced at the photos before pocketing my phone away. 

‘Correction. They were both cute.’ My face reddened at the thought. 

‘Hinata, don’t you dare say that out loud!’ I shook my head in denial. 

“Hinata. Is everything okay?” Aone gave me a concerned look. “Did I look ugly? I’m not a photogenic person. I’m sorry.” Aone’s forehead started to crease as he began to bow.

My mind couldn’t process this new information at all.

‘This man was apologizing for being ugly? EHHHHHHH? Who does that?! Don’t tell me someone actually said that to his face?’ 

I firmly placed my hands against his shoulders to prevent him from bowing.

“W-What are you talking about, Aone?! You are the most handsome athlete I ever met!” I blurted while flailing my arms upward. “I saw your sport’s cover for JS magazine! You definitely look great in photos and person!” I shouted with conviction. 

I placed my hands onto my hips and stared into his eyes. “Did you even read the tag line?” JS magazine said, ‘His ruggedly athletic frame is due to his arduous health and fitness routine.’ It’s the truth! You are definitely a good looking guy, Aone!”

‘Crap. I said too much.’ 

“You saw me in JS magazine?” Aone’s eyes widened at my confession. 

“Err...yes, I came across it when I went to the convenience store last night by myself.”

I was waiting for the employee to reheat more meat buns and decided to browse. It was the truth. A truth meant for me. 

‘Kill me now! Darn it. My big mouth!’ 

“I see.” A momentary smile appeared on Aone’s face, and he started to walk ahead of me. “Hinata. You are pretty handsome as well.”

I froze. ‘Aone, you should know I can’t take compliments very well!’

My face was burning up severely. 

‘Aone is just nice. What he said doesn’t mean anything!’ 

I slapped the cheeks of my face and ran after him. 

We arrived at the amusement park’s lockers. 

“I’ll send you all the pictures we took later, okay? If I forget, please remind me. As much as I like to, we can’t continue to rides if we have to carry it! I plan to make today the fullest! Our last day! Also, thank you for winning this for me. You helped me out a lot today too!” 

“Don’t worry. I will remind you,” Aone said as he stuffed the bear into the locker. “I should be thanking you.” 

After hearing your last statement, a few questions crossed my mind.

‘Why do you always say that? Thank me for what? What exactly did I do to you?’ 

I looked up at him with a curious smile. “Hey, Aone, are you hungry yet? Should we grab something to eat?” 

Aone pulled out a map without hesitation and traced a route with his index finger to the central plaza. “Let’s go there.” 

We arrived at the “Noodle King” cafe and ordered a large bowl of Jajangmyeon, Naengmyeon, and a plate of Mandu or Korean dumplings. 

‘It couldn’t hurt to ask, can it?’

“Aone.” I nervously tapped my fingers onto the surface of the table. “Why do you always say ‘I should be thanking you’ to me. I don’t quite understand. Would you mind explaining to me why? I-I mean if you want to. Err...if it's too personal! I completely understand!” 

Bit by bit, Aone told me about his past misfortunes. “To summarize, I was rejected from the baseball club in middle school. They didn’t even allow me to try out. Since that day, I would always go to the arcade to play “screen baseball” as a part of my training. It was my only way to live out my dream. No one ever approached me. Wherever I went, no one dared to bother with me. Well, there was this one per—”

Two large, white porcelain bowls with blue floral details and one rectangular plate were set down onto our table.

“Would you like anything else?” the waiter asked. 

“No, so far, we are good. Thank you!” I replied. 

The glare on Aone’s face started to intensify as he thought to himself.

I quietly let out a sigh. ‘What are you thinking? Why is your face tensing like that? I wish I could read you like an open book. Like the way you read me.’ 

“So, who was that person?” 

“That day, I was at the arcade. It became a part of the normal routine. I was in the middle of a game until this kid approached me. She told me she got lost from her parents and needed my help. It was the first time since I had a proper, casual conversation with someone for the longest time. I think her name was Natsu. The same name as your sister’s. I—” 

A light bulb appeared above my head. “W-Wait, a minute, was that you?!” I frantically took out my phone from my back pocket and pulled up a family photo.

“Do you know this girl? My sister?” I pointed at the photo. 

Aone’s eyes widened in shock, and he nodded an immediate “yes.”

“I still can’t believe it!” I went around the table, sat next to him, and firmly clasped both of his hands. “Aone, thank you for helping my parents that day. I wasn’t with them when that all occurred, but I was on my way. I had a serious heart attack when they called me and told me she got lost! Seriously, what a small world we live in!”

“A coincidence indeed.”

“Ah, sorry!” I let go of his hands.”Err...I didn’t mean to interrupt you!” I finally returned to my seat across the table and let out a deep sigh. “Aone, would you mind telling me what you guys talked about?” 

‘Natsu. I guess the things you told me were true.’ 

***Flashback***

“Natsu! Don’t go wandering off like that!” I hugged her tightly. “I don’t know what I’ll do if I lose you.” 

“Nii-chan, I’m sorry! Please don’t be mad at me. I won’t do it again! Mom and Dad already scolded me,” Natsu whined as she hugged me back.

“Fine. Fine. Just please be careful next time. People can be scary, Natsu. Be wary of strangers too.” I let out a deep sigh and let her go. “Do you remember the basic stranger danger rules?” 

“Yes, I do! I promise I won’t go off again. So spare me,” Natsu whined once more. 

I shook my head in disapproval. “Alright. Alright. I’m sure Mom and Dad lectured you enough. I’ll let you off easy this time. Now, did you properly thank that kind man that helped you?” 

“Of course, I did! Nii-chan, you should have seen him in person. He was as tall as a skyscraper! He looked like a huge polar bear too! He has a serious-looking face with no eyebrows. He’s great at baseball and is super duper nice!” 

“A man with no eyebrows?” I tried to visualize the person she was talking to but failed miserably. 

“What do you mean by ‘super-duper nice.’ Please tell me you didn’t take anything from him?! Don’t accept things from strangers.” As a big brother, I was worried for her safety and well being. 

“Nii-chan. I didn’t accept anything. He only gave me a bandaid.” She pointed at her knee. “Honestly, I feel bad for him!” Natsu retold me how the police approached them and started to interrogate him. 

‘A man with no eyebrows who is scary enough to make the police approach him yet has a gentle soul. Who apparently looked like a gigantic polar bear? What?! I seriously can’t imagine, but thank you, sir! For saving my sister.’ 

“Well, it’s nice that you defended him, Natsu. But still, be careful. People can be deceiving. However, you can’t judge someone solely on appearance. You need to find their character.” I let out another sigh. “Based on your description, I guess he seemed like a nice guy.” 

“Nii-chan. Even though I met him briefly, I think that guy would be okay if you were to date! His personality is great, and he’s handsome too!” 

“EHHHHHH?! What are you talking about? Natsu, I don’t plan to date anyone soon.” 

“How about in the future? When you head off to college or work...sooner or later, you won’t be a part of my life,” Natsu sent me a sad smile. “I-I don’t want you to be lonely, Nii-Chan. I want you to be happy! You're the best brother I could have.” 

“Natsu. I don’t need to find someone to make me happy. You are my priority, after all!” 

“But Nii-Chan…” 

“Alright! I promise to find someone worthy. You don’t have to worry at all!” 

Natsu held out her pinky, and in an instant, I linked mine with hers. 

***Flashback Ends***

“When I met your sister, Natsu, it was only a short moment until your parents came. I told Natsu how much I love baseball, and she wished me good luck with my games. I asked her what her dream was or what she wanted to be. She said she wasn’t sure, which made sense since she was still so young. She then told me about you. In fact, she spoke fondly over you. She said that you were her inspiration. A role model. How you gave her the best advice and baked the yummiest chocolate chip cookies. She also told me how much of a worry rant, you are over her and how you can smile through anything. Your sister was kind and brave. You two definitely look alike and mirror the same traits. I can see how great you influenced her.” 

My eyes started to water. 

‘Natsu. Is that how you viewed me this whole time? I knew you loved me, you would constantly tell me, and I would like to. However, this is the first time I hear such a thorough and detailed explanation. I wish I could hear those words in person. I wish I could hear from you again. In fact, I wish I had another chance to tell you how much you mean to me, how Mom and Dad meant to me. Even if I told you a million times. I still feel like it wasn’t enough. I could have said more. How much joy you all brought to me. How your support led me to be a confident singer.’ 

“I’m so sorry, Hinata.” Aone went over to me and pulled me into a tight hug. 

‘Hinata. Stop dwelling on the regrets. They wouldn’t want you, anyway.’ 

“Aone, I’m fine. Thank you for telling me. You have no idea how much this means to me. This was something I wanted to hear.” I looked back up to him and smiled. “Although I greatly influenced Natsu, I think she also did the same to me. I couldn’t ask for a better little sister. I love her so darn much. You know, even though she isn’t here anymore. No longer on this Earth...I’m glad that she met you on that day. So thank you.” 

‘Fate was very unpredictable. I never expected any of this to happen at all. I wonder what Natsu would say if she were here with me. Suppose she saw me with Aone. I bet she would say, ‘I told you so.’’ I shook my head and let out another sigh. 

“I’m certain that your sister would be proud of you. Your parents would as well,” Aone said as he patted my back. “I’m grateful to your sister as well. I’m glad that I got the chance to meet her. Meeting you in my life changed everything too. So I am thankful...After all, not many dare to approach me,” Aone said in a sincere tone. 

“Aone, if you ever feel lonely. You can call me. I promise to play baseball with you so you’ll never be alone again.” I held out my pinky. “I’m sure that my sister is grateful to you as well. Once again, thank you for helping her find our parents. As an expression of my gratitude, let me keep this promise,” I said with a fond look.

Aone hooked his pinky with mine and decided to fill me on how he came across my music in his art class. “It was when I was a freshman in high school; I heard your cover of “Dream” by the _Little Giant_. The emotions you conveyed gave me an adrenaline rush, and it inspired me not to give up on my dream. In a way, your music unexpectedly gave me the final push. I was able to join the baseball club. I was also fortunate enough to be able to meet Futakuchi, Moniwa, and Kamasaki. Now, for the longest time, your music inspired me. It brought me joy and happiness.” 

“Is that really true? Did my music really change your life? My voice? My singing? Did I impact you that much?” I said with an expression of disbelief. 

‘No way. NO WAY. I did all that.’ 

I read many fan letters, comments under my music videos, heard many stories from my fans in person and online meetings. Each experience was meaningful and thoughtful yet brief. The discussion I was currently having with you was in-depth. This experience was different. It was more personal. 

Aone began to tell me more about his story. Each detail was recorded into my brain, and it played like a broken record. 

“The one year you went off the radar. I was frankly devastated. Regardless of the reason,” Aone paused, “it was your choice. I would never have guessed that you would make a return. That you were also pursuing your dream, but as a singer. For the longest time, I wanted to meet you and thank you properly in person. However, you had no social media at that time.” 

Aone’s eyes softened as he spoke. “So, ever since high school, I have been listening to your music. After a game or before. Through my saddest, hardest moments and to my happy moments. I continued to listen to your music to this day. Hinata, if I didn’t hear your voice back in art class, perhaps the outcome would be drastically different. I wouldn’t have become a professional baseball player,” he sincerely confessed. “I’m sorry if my words are burdensome. It’s the truth, Hinata. Without you, I wouldn’t be here like I am today. That’s why I gave you my wholehearted support. That’s why I continued to.” 

‘That was the impression I gave you. Now, did you know what impression you gave me? Those words you spoke came from your heart. The sincere confession you provided me only stirred mine.’ 

“Aone.” His gentle and earnest gaze met with me. 

“Thank you for supporting me. Thank you for telling me everything. I-I want to support you too. Even though I don’t really have much knowledge of baseball, I will be there as a friend instead of being a fan. I m-mean it's not too late for me to learn! Aone, your words really mean a lot to me! I don’t think I’ll ever forget them.” 

All of a sudden, there was a loud *Grrrrr…* noise.

“Ah, sorry. It's my stomach again,” I said as I gave Aone a sheepish smile. The food on our table was left untouched, and the noodles within the bowls were at room temperature. 

“Hinata, that was my stomach,” Aone coughed while turning away from me as the cheeks of his face blossomed into a rosy pink.

“I guess you're hungry. Well, we should probably start eating! The noodles are getting soggy!” I giggled at the unexpected revelation. 

‘Glad it wasn’t me this time. Phew~’ 

We quickly ate in shared, comfortable silence, and afterward, we played a few more amusement park games to allow the food within us to digest in peace. After eating a bowl of well seasoned and salty Jajangmyeon and a bowl of refreshing Naengmyeon, I was starting to crave something sweet. I scanned the food display cases at the nearest concession stand. There were churros, funnel cakes, and brownies. 

I stood there distracted and went into my “thinking pose.”

‘What kind of dessert should I get? I don’t feel like eating anything fried or baked. Nothing too greasy. Something simple and easy to snack on.’ 

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Aone handed me a white paper cone topped with cotton candy. It was rabbit-shaped, one ear was pink, the other blue, and the whole face was white. On the surface, there were two black dots for eyes and one pink triangle for a nose. 

My eyes widened at sight. “Awww~ This is so so cute! Thank you so much!

‘Maybe I should take a picture before eating this.’ 

As if he could read my thoughts, Aone asked, “Would you like a picture?” and proceeded to grab his IPhone. 

“Yes! I would love to!” 

Aone snapped one individual photo of me, and then we took two more photos together. Every time we took a photo together, he would either partially squat down or get into his “manner legs” pose. This was when he would spread his legs and feet apart to lower his height. It was a gesture done out of courtesy. Although I was thankful, I could not help but wonder why I was born short.

‘Curse my life! Drinking milk did nothing for me! Darn you genetics!’ 

I slapped the cheeks of my face and then turned to face the cotton candy. “Aone, copy me!” 

I made a kissy face, and Aone’s eyes widened in surprise. *Snap* Although the cotton candy was in between us, the proximity between our faces was close, and his face started to flush. 

In the second photo, we held our hands to our heads and made “bunny ears” by slightly bending our middle and index fingers.

“Smile!” I yelled. *Snap* 

Aone stood back up and returned the cone of cotton candy to me. Without hesitation, I took a small bite and grinned at the fluffiness. 

“Do you want a bite too?” I went on my tippy toes and lifted the cone up to his face. 

Aone leaned down and took a bite. “Sweet. Very sweet,” he said as he eyed me. It was my turn to flush. 

“Aone, let’s go on more rides!” I dashed off. 

‘Aone was handsome. Ruggedly handsome. Arghhhh! I shouldn’t be thinking about him like that?!’ 

Ride after ride—hand in hand. We went on all the rides in the park except for the spinning ones. I learned my lesson there. Every time we went on a rollercoaster, I would shout and scream in excitement when it dipped at the high point, looped or twisted. Meanwhile, not a sound would escape from your mouth. At certain points, the glare on your face would intensify, and other times, you break out into a small smile. I linked my left arm with your right for security. At every abrupt turn, the force made me lean into you. At one point, I felt something smack against my face. 

“Hinata.”

‘Ah heck, Nah. Don’t tell me I ran into a bug! Ew. EW!’ 

I immediately closed my eyes and clenched my fists. Aone reached over and brushed his hand against my neck. 

“It's only a candy wrapper.” 

I opened one of my eyes to peek and then opened the other. “Ah. You were telling the truth. Phew!~” 

He shook his head at me. “I would never lie to you,” he said with a serious tone. “I never plan to.” 

“Good to know,” I smiled back. Thus, I started to explain to Aone my insect phobia. I also told him about my irrational fear I got after reading a Reddit post about “Theme Park Horror Stories.” Tanaka had to share it in the Karasuno group chat. I shivered as I recalled the post's contents, and throughout, Aone comforted me as best he could. 

“I’ll protect you. So don’t worry,” he reassured. 

Aone offered to sit in the front to shield me from the after splash on the water rides. 

“Aone, I don’t mind getting wet! Besides, a little bit of water can’t hurt me.” 

My expectations were exceeded. While we sat on the wooden log, Aone gave me a back hug, and his grip tightened when we reached the peak. Whoosh~ We zoomed down and hit the water with a mighty splash. Both of my clothes were soaked while Aone’s top half was left untouched. 

‘You gotta be kidding me?! Am I a joke to your world?’ 

“Aone, I’ll make sure to listen to you next time,” I smiled sheepishly. 

“Might as well go on more water rides,” he offered with a fond look.

We raced off to the river raft ride, and once again, my expectations were exceeded. As we stream down the river, our circular, orange raft would spin rapidly as we encounter turbulent waters and slow down at the calm parts. Halfway through the scenic adventure, I saw a cliff of rocks. 

“Hinata. You better close your eyes!” he warned.

Instinctively I closed my eyes, and a dump of cold water hit the top of my head with force. The waterfall we navigated under swept away my black cap, bandana, and designer shades. Soon afterward, we entered a dark, large tunnel or cavern, and inside, it was littered with glowing artificial crystals, mushrooms, fake fireflies, and many other decorations. It was magical, and we were both left entranced at the sight. As we reached the exit, we were greeted again by the sun’s rays. At the end of the ride, the conveyor belt lifted our raft to the platform. 

“Omo. Is that Mr. Sunshine!” One of the ladies in line screamed. I forgot that my disguise literally washed off. The only thing that remained on my face was my black bear mask, and like the idiot I was, I did not wear my different colored eye contacts. I also stood out like a sore thumb with my orange hair. 

‘Don’t panic, Hinata!’

“Is it really?!” the man shouted in excitement. “No way!” shouted another. The people in line stared at me curiously, and a few started to approach me. 

As I stepped back onto the platform, Aone offered his hand to help me up, and he locked eyes with me. He quickly squeezed my hand to signal me. It was time to go. 

Together, we ran out of the area. He firmly gripped my hand, led the way, and all I could see was his broad back.

We escaped to the closest ride, a Ferris wheel, and hopped into a red and yellow striped passenger car. 

“GWAH! I’m so sorry, Aone! I didn’t mean to be careless!” I said in a panicky voice. “I didn’t mean to ruin our…” I paused to search for the right word. 

‘This isn’t a date! This is just a mutual hangout between friends.’

“Err… sorry again!” The car rattled and rocked as I bowed an apology. 

‘Ugh...time to get scolded.’ 

“Hinata. Sit down,” he instructed calmly and draped his gray hoodie over my head. “It's not a problem at all.” 

“You're not mad? You should be. I-I always get scolded.” 

“It was an accident,” he said while giving me a curious look. “There is no reason for me to be mad. Why would I?” 

Fragments of my memories flashed into my mind. Kageyama relentlessly scolded me for my carelessness. Whether it was his fault, my fault, or an outside factor. In the end, I was to be blamed. He reprimanded me for the littlest of things to the biggest. I never understood why I had to be the only one wearing a disguise. 

I didn’t respond. 

“Hinata?” 

“Oh, sorry! I got distracted! Err...Aone, isn’t the sky beautiful?” I pointed to the direction of the view and softly tapped the glass window with my fingers. 

The sky was painted with an ombré of rich colors. The vivid hues of yellow, orange, crimson red, and violet surround the brilliant, golden sun. This was a sign that the day was slowly coming to an end. I realized that I was no longer bawling my eyes out at the balcony when the sun started to set. It no longer mocked me. Instead of feeling gloomy, I was full of joy. 

“The sun makes it beautiful,” Aone replied, and then he mumbled something I didn’t hear. Or at least, I thought I misheard. It was the phrase, “You are beautiful too.”

_“Ladies and gentlemen. As we start our **descent** , please make sure your tray tables and seats are upright. Please also fasten your seatbelts and stowed all your carry-on luggage back under the seat or the overhead bins. Thank you.” _

I shook my head. ‘That’s right. I’m no longer in Korea. I’m back in Japan now.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy A/N: What’s your ideal date?  
> I literally had to channeled my inner dating spirit when writing the “Memories” chapters. Derp.


	24. Warning! The Storm is Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning #1: Graphic Violence & Non-Con Act  
> Warning #2: Throughout this chapter there will be verbal/emotional abuse.  
> Warning#3: Explicit language throughout the whole story.

**WARNING! READ THEM IN THE BEGINNING CHAPTER NOTES!**

**Hinata’s POV:**

‘Falling in love was easy, yet moving on was difficult.

Falling in love was easy, yet realizing it was love was difficult too.

Love was difficult. Period.’

The reel of memories I shared with you back in Jeju, Korea, is now coming to an end. I had to focus on the present. 

As I exited my flight, I made my way through the TSA and customs. In the far distance, the automatic doors of the building awaited me. As I walked toward them, an unusual number of people in attendance huddled on the outside of the door. The massive crowd was not here to greet me. Not a single individual glanced in my direction as I exited. After all, I was currently in disguise. In the corner of my eye, I noticed that the paparazzi were also present. 

‘That’s odd. Is there another celebrity at the airport as well? I wonder who it is?’ 

My curiosity got the best of me, and my eyes narrowed at sight. However, it was pointless. I was too far out and too short. 

‘Curse my height. Ugh… I give up! Don’t even bother just go home, Hinata!’ 

I walked a few more steps along the sidewalk and stopped at the Uber sign that faced the bustling road and the parking garage. I pulled my phone from my back pocket, waited for facial recognition, and clicked on the taxi app with my right thumb.

However, the pressure on my left wrist became heavy, and in response, I whipped my head first and turned my body slightly to see who it was. I instantly froze at the spot. 

“Hey. Long time no see, Hinata.” The man violently yanked me into a tight hug. His hot breath stung against my ears, and then he whispered the haunting phrase, “I found you.” 

I gritted my teeth and whispered back. “Let go of me, Kageyama.” 

The crowd of fans and paparazzi engulfed us while we were in our own world. All the noise in the background became muffled, and time painstakingly started to slow down. Kageyama released me from his embrace. He gripped the edge of my black fisherman beanie and roughly removed it to reveal my orange hair. Then he briskly took off my shades, and with his index finger, he unhooked the string from my ear. The mask was off, and the audience surrounding us erupted into a frenzy.

The crowd screamed and chanted my name, “Mr. Sunshine! He’s here!” 

Meanwhile, the reporters threw out question after question, and the photographers continued to snap photos. All I heard was the clicks of the cameras, and all I saw was the bright flashes. 

‘This can’t be real!’ 

Kageyama looked at me with open hostility. With both of his hands, he gently caressed the side of my face before pulling me into an aggressive, one-sided kiss. I felt sick to my stomach, and my instincts told me to run away; instead, I ignored it. I didn't want to cause a scene in front of everyone, so I obliged against my will. Chaos ensues in the crowd. 

‘Hinata. Ignore everything. Relax. Don’t let your emotions affect you.’ 

“Are you dating Kageyama Tobio again?” 

“Is it true that you're engaged?” 

“Wait, didn’t you guys break up?”

“So the rumors of you cheating were false!” 

“How long have you been lovers?” 

“Mr. Sunshine, congrats!” 

My eyes were closed as I waited for the kiss to end. It felt like an eternity. 

‘Disgusting. Vile. Unforgivable.’ 

After the kiss, Kageyama got down one knee and grasped my hand tightly. 

“Will you marry me?” 

Everyone gasped at the proposal. 

He pulled a familiar blue velvet box from his pocket. It was our previous promise rings. 

My eyes started to water as I nodded a “yes.” 

However, my mind was screaming, ‘No! Never!’ 

I was trapped in an unwanted situation, and I couldn’t get out. The panic hit me. 

Kageyama grabbed my hand and slowly placed the ring onto my finger, and shakingly, I slipped his ring onto his. He smiled, and the crowd went wild.

“Kageyama is smiling!” Fans shouted in disbelief. 

From the massive sea of people, he led me out to the crosswalk. By this time, airport security finally got involved and prevented the crowd and paparazzi from following us. At a distance, their eyes were still glued to us. 

“Get in,” he smiled once more before throwing my suitcase into the trunk. 

‘Acting innocent doesn’t really suit you. You rarely smile too. It's a shame that you're smiling for the wrong reason, Kageyama.’

As soon as he entered the car and shut the door. He angrily barked, “Hurry the fuck up and put on your damn seat belt, Hinata!” A slew of more profanities came out of his mouth. 

Out of fear, I followed his demands. He shoved his car key into the designated hole and turned it. Soon as the engine turned on, he stepped onto the accelerator and sped off. The atmosphere between us was a deafening silence. 

I timidly shifted my whole body to the right, leaned my head against the charcoal tinted windows, and stared back down at my shoes. My white Converses. The same ones I gifted you.

‘Aone. What would you do in my shoes?’ 

After several minutes, I stole a glance at Kageyama. The steering wheel was firmly gripped between his calloused hands, and his cold gaze was fixed onto the road. 

I knew better than to rile someone when they are driving. It was best that I didn’t cause a disturbance. After all, my life was in his hands, and knowing that made me feel anxious. 

‘Where is he taking me? What does he want for me? How can I escape?’ 

The gears in my brain were malfunctioning. 

‘Why is this occurring? Is this necessary? Why did you propose?’ 

I was having a hard time comprehending the events that happened back at the airport. I couldn’t grasp the idea that this was all happening too. 

‘What time is it? How long has it been?’ 

Kageyama continued to drive, and I continued to stare down at my white Converses for answers. 

‘Aone. Do you think I’ll be okay? I’m scared.’

Kageyama abruptly pulled over to the side of the road and slammed his hands against the steering wheel.

“Hurry and get out!” he demanded.

As I opened my car door, a whiff of salt hit-filled my nose and let me know that I was near the ocean. I checked my surroundings and noticed the coastline down below. We were at the beach; however, we were on elevated ground, a cliff. 

Kageyama slammed the car door shut and briskly made his way to the car’s trunk. As soon as it popped open, he threw my suitcase onto the rocky and sandy ground. 

He crossed his arms and shouted menacingly at me. 

“Hurry and open it up!” 

I unlocked the lock by setting the 4 digit combination. 

‘What exactly does he want from my suitcase?’ 

“Now, hurry and move!” 

I instinctively move aside. 

He roughly unzipped the suitcase and laid both halves flatly onto the ground. He glared at the contents in the first half. He messily tossed my neatly packed clothes aside onto the sidewalk. Then he unzipped the cover flap or the fabric divider that covered the other half of the suitcase and scanned the contents once more. 

“Who did you get this from? Did you buy it for someone? Is it for you?” Kageyama asked, rather calmly. 

He clutched the head of the giant polar bear plushie in his right fist and dragged it across the ground dirtying it. He drew closer to me to study my reactions. 

“I bought it for myself,” I said in a steady voice as I met with Kageyama’s fierce blue eyes. Under his glare, my body started to tremble a bit. I felt uneasy. 

It was an obvious lie. I wasn’t used to lying. It was the one that Aone won for me at the amusement park. 

“You are a terrible liar, Hinata.” 

Kageyama walked past me. 

“A liar!” he shouted. 

He chucked the bear over the cliff. 

“A FUCKING LIAR!” He shouted in an even louder voice.“When the hell did you start polar bears, huh? You didn’t think I would notice that small polar bear in your apartment? At your nightstand? You must be outta your fucking mind! Who gave you this? Is it a woman? Is it a man? Is it your No.1 fan? Who?!”

Kageyama snapped. The man who stood in front of me was blinded with rage. “WHO IS THAT PERSON?!” 

“What are you doing?! Stop! Stop it, Kageyama!” I shouted back as I clenched my fists. “Do you even realize what you are even doing right now?!” I grabbed both of his shoulders and shook him with all my might. “Snap out of it!” 

I struggled to keep Kageyama in my hold. He broke from my grasp and forcefully pushed me aside to walk back to the suitcase. I stumbled and fell onto the cold ground onto my side, and my head struck against the white fence's frame. 

I clutched the side of my head in dismay. “It hurts,” I groaned. “It really hurts.” 

It was the truth this time. Everything was starting to hurt. I was hurting. The tears that threatened to fall, the ones I held dearly, started to blur my vision. 

Kageyama picked up the boxes of Jeju snacks from my suitcase. “How about this?” he inquired in a dry tone. There was no hint of remorse as he menacingly glared down at me for an answer. 

‘Am I nothing to you?’ 

“I-It’s for the K-Karasuno team.” 

In response, he violently kicked my suitcase. “Wrong answer.” 

Then he angrily walked back up to the fence and threw them all off.

“WRONG FUCKING ANSWER! STOP LYING TO ME, SHOUYOU!” 

One by one, he traveled back to the suitcase to throw more of the souvenirs overboard. 

I immediately jumped back up from the ground and screamed at the top of my lungs. “STOP IT! KAGEYAMA! I'm TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!”

“Tobio, p-please,” I begged. Once more, I desperately wrapped my arms around him to prevent him from flinging more of my things over the cliff. 

He trudged over to the white fence to toss more, and through his gritted teeth, he said, “Let go.” 

“I won’t!” I yelled back as I tightened my hold onto him. “P-Please stop. Please.”

Disobeying only made things worse. He easily broke through my hold and stabbed his finger into my chest. “You brought this on yourself!” he spoke harshly. Then he hurled me to the ground. It was a cycle. Every single time I tried to stop him, he would constantly push me back in retaliation. I lost count of how many times I fell that day. My knees were bleeding, and my voice became hoarse and exasperated as he continued to commit the heinous act. Kageyama’s jealousy, anger, and wrath were solely aimed at me. Only me. 

This time I snapped and shouted with my might. What I had left. 

“WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, KAGEYAMA TOBIO! WHAT DID I DO THIS DESERVE THIS?” 

He whipped around to face me. “What is the problem? Why do you deserve this!” He laughed at me in disbelief. 

“THIS IS YOUR FUCKING FAULT HINATA. IF YOU DIDN'T CHEAT ON ME! IF YOU DIDN’T LEAVE ME BEHIND IN FUCKING JAPAN TO OFF TO PARTY! YOU DAMN SLUT!” 

Kageyama viciously gripped the **teal bow, the lid of the small gift box** and dumped the contents off the cliff into the thrashing ocean. That was the gift box that Aone handed me in the hotel lobby. On our last day! He told me to open it once I got back to Japan. I haven’t opened it!

At this point, I lost my mind. We began to have a full-on shouting match. 

“ENOUGH IS ENOUGH. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO LEFT ME AT MY APARTMENT! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO MOVED ON FIRST! I NEVER CHEATED WHEN I WAS WITH YOU! GET THAT IN YOUR HEAD TOBIO! WE AREN'T TOGETHER ANYMORE! LEAVE ME HELL ALONE! STOP BEING DELUSIONAL!” I shouted with all my might what I had left in me. 

“LIAR! I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING! MY GIFTS, MY MONEY, AND TIME. YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER CONTACTING ME WHEN YOU WENT TO JEJU. YOU BLOCKED MY FUCKING NUMBER, DIDN’T YOU!” he yelled back in retaliation. 

“SO WHAT IF I DID. WHY WOULD IT MATTER TO YOU? YOU DON’T LOVE ME ANYMORE. WHY IS IT YOUR BUSINESS?!” 

“SO YOU DID BLOCK ME!” 

“IS THAT ALL THAT MATTERS TO YOU?” I fired back.

“GIVE ME YOUR PHONE THEN!” 

Kageyama started to rummage through my pockets. As soon as he got a hold of my iPhone, he angrily held the screen to my face.

“WHAT’S YOUR PASSCODE?! TELL ME.” 

In retaliation, I covered my face with my hands to prevent facial recognition from occurring. 

I didn’t bother to respond. That was my biggest mistake. 

He yanked my hands from my face and smacked me across the face. 

“FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY, SHOUYOU!’ 

Kageyama stepped back and hurled it over the fence, the cliff. 

I clutched the cheek of my face and stared him down in incredibility. 

“How could you hit me. How could you put your hands on me, Tobio,” I said in a broken voice. “D-Do you realize what you have done? You know, my phone has all my pictures, voice mails, messages. I-I’m never getting them back.” 

“WHO THE FUCK CARES! IT'S JUST A PHONE SERIOUSLY. WHAT’S THE DEAL WITH THAT! IT'S ONLY A FEW MESSAGES. GET OVER IT!” he retorted.

I shook my head at him and balled my fists.“Kageyama. My phone. My precious phone carried the last voicemails, messages, and calls from my parents and sister. That was the only thing that they left me before they died. I can’t hear their voices anymore because of you.” 

Kageyama went quiet. 

The tears I held so desperately trickled down my face. 

“I-I don’t understand why you think I cheated on you. Tobio, you should know better. I’m not that type of person. I wouldn't hurt someone intentionally. At this point, I am not sure how to convince you otherwise. When I was with you, the person I loved was you, Tobio. Don’t you know that? Why couldn't you believe it? Believe in me?”

I met with your dark blue eyes, but you broke it off. 

“It’s too late now. I’m sorry that we broke on bad terms. I tried to be patient with you. Can’t you see you're hurting me? I don’t understand why you would risk everything to get back together with me? Or risk everything to get back at me? Is revenge what you seek? Isn’t this enough already? You're willing to throw away your reputation and career over me. If it were any other person, they would have reported you. You don’t think I would too? If you keep pushing me, it will happen. So, can’t we pretend we never met. We don’t see each other. I’m not in love with you anymore, either. So stop,” I confessed. 

The emotions I felt were overwhelming. I was drowning. I broke down crying, and my knees buckled to the ground. 

“I-If, you hurt me again. I-I will report it even if it hurts me. Even if it hurts you too, so p-please let me go already. P-PLEASE. I’m sorry. I’M S-SORRY IF I HURT YOU! But what you are doing right now. RIGHT NOW. I can’t forgive you anymore. I hate you so much, Tobio. WHY!” I sobbed into my hands. “I’m so sorry. I’M SORRY!” 

Non-stop apologies rolled out as you stood there with a blank expression. 

I couldn’t stop. The pain in my chest became unbearable. I couldn’t breathe properly. All I felt was grief and sorrow. 

‘My messages. My souvenirs. My gifts. My love.’

Everything in front of me blurred. More tears flooded my eyes and spilled down from my face. The flood gates were open without my permission, without my control. I was desperately gasping for air, but the lump in my throat prevented me. Only a few incoherent sounds were to escape. My body trembled violently, and I wasn’t able to lift my head to look at you one last time. This was the first time you saw me cry. It was also the last. 

Kageyama’s eyes widened in a panic when he finally registered what he had done. 

He sprinted back to his car and sped off without saying another word except for “Hinata. Boke.” 

He left me behind. He left me deserted at the cliff. 

And for hours, I wailed my heart out. Every time I tried to stop crying, I would only sob harder. I balled up against the fence and never left the spot. 

‘I felt like dying. I was so tired. I just want to go home. I want to forget this all happened.’ 

Suddenly I felt tiny droplets of water pit-pat onto my skin. It started to sprinkle, but I knew that a storm was brewing. The sky was gloomy, the sun was nowhere in sight, and the clouds above were dense and large. It was getting late, and no one was here at the cliff except me. The temperature was dropping, and the wind was picking up too. 

I let out a deep sigh as I shoved my disheveled clothes back into the suitcase, rezipped it, and lifted it back up. 

‘I need to find shelter. I’m stuck out here without a phone.’ 

I aimlessly walked down the concrete sidewalk as I lugged my suitcase down the steep hill for a least an hour. Meanwhile, the injury on my head I got from the fence started to throb, and my scraped knees bleed and stung as I trudged down. I was drenched by this time, but I finally came across a gas station and a convenience store. Unfortunately, it was closed, and all I could be sitting outside against the wall under the storefront’s tarp. I closed my eyes and pressed my face against my knees while covering my face with my arms. 

‘Aone...Do you think you can save me from this pain too? If I keep falling, would you catch me? I’m lonely. I need you. I miss you. I’m sorry.’ 

Those were my last thoughts as I drifted off to sleep. Everything was pitched black now, and in the middle of the storm, I ended up passing out due to the exhaustion and the emotional distress I endured. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy A/N: *Flips Table*  
> I know. I know guys. It went from 0-100 real quick.


	25. White Converses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Current Warning: Explicit Language/ Swearing will appear throughout the story!*

**Aone’s POV:**

After finding an Uber driver who would accept me into their car and not decline my ride request on the app, I arrived at “The Retreat” apartment in Sendai, Miyagi, Japan. To my displeasure, the elevators were out of order, and as a result, I had to carry my 50-pound suitcase up 5 flights of stairs to get to my apartment room. At the foot of the door, I noticed that I had stepped on some gum. My gut was telling me that things were about to get worse. 

I let out a deep sigh before placing the silver key into the designated hole and turned to unlock it. I pushed my suitcase through the door, and then I closed it shut. 

‘Finally, I’m home.’ 

After switching the lights on, I sat down at the step and removed my white Converses. I flipped my right shoe and examined the outer sole. There was a piece of fresh, pink gum. 

‘My new shoes…These were ones that Hinata gave me too.’ 

I briskly made my way to the kitchen with the shoe in hand, and with a wet paper towel, I tried to remove it. It was stubborn, sticky, and disgusting. It was something that I couldn’t get rid of easily. Like the feelings I had. Or the people who were obstacles in my life. 

‘People shouldn’t litter. We have trash cans everywhere and still.’ 

I glared at the remaining remnants of the gum and carefully ran the sole of the shoe under the hot sink water, and with a brush and a dollop of dish soap, I scrubbed off the rest of the residue. After dabbing the area with a dry paper towel this time, I returned the shoe to the shelf near the entrance. 

‘I wonder what Hinata is doing right now?’ 

I went back to the living room and glanced at the modern geometric clock on the wall for answers. 

‘It was still morning. Hinata should be on his flight.’ 

As I stretched out onto the grey couch, I recalled the moment we said “Goodbye” at the airport. 

“Hinata.” 

I stopped in my tracks and turned back to meet with your amber-brown eyes. As usual, you greeted me with your signature sunshine smile. 

“Remember the promises we made. I plan to keep them,” I said calmly. 

“All of them?” Hinata asked.

“Every single one of them,” I hesitated, “And for the longest time. Throughout the whole trip…I wanted to say that all that time we spent together was nice. I think. No, I believe I— ”

The flight announcement went off and alerted me that I had 5 minutes to board my flight. We then exchanged promises one last time by hooking our pinkies together, and then I dashed off. At that time, my face felt hot. 

‘I was a coward.’ 

I glared back up at the white ceiling in defeat.

‘Perhaps I should have ignored the announcement. Perhaps I should have missed my flight. Aone, stop being irrational. If you missed your flight, the Coach would give you hell!’ 

Out of irritation, I shifted my body to the left and glared at the couch's back pillows. 

“Aone.”

Hinata poked the eraser end of his pencil onto the middle of my forehead. My eyes widened in surprise at the sudden gesture. 

“Stop frowning,” Hinata grinned. 

We were sitting together at the coffee table in your hotel room.

“The glare on your face looks more intense than usual,” Hinata said as he scribbled down lyrics onto a sheet of paper. “As I said before, if you glare like that, you will get wrinkles,” he joked. 

“I’ll try not to,” I said while turning away. 

‘I don’t think I’ll ever get used to your smiles, Hinata. You are so darn, cute too.’ 

“To clarify, there is nothing wrong with your glare—no matter what expression you hold. You still look handsome,” he said nonchalantly as he continued to write down more lyrics. “When you smile. It is well… Hmm… what’s the word? It hits differently.” 

‘Thank you for your kind words. I can’t help but wonder if he really deems me as handsome? Well, it's nice to know that you can tell the difference between my “normal glare” or face from my intense one.’ 

I only shook my head at him. 

‘You look different as well. Seeing your work and being passionate, warms my heart. Aone, calm your fanboy self down. Don’t bother him.’ 

Hinata’s eyes narrowed as he edited his paper up. “Argh... artist block begone!” he yelled as he slapped both his cheeks with his hands. 

Then he gently slapped the sides of my face. “Wrinkles begone!” he giggled. “Your frowning again, Aone!” 

I froze at the sudden intimacy, and my eyes widened in shock again.

‘So close. The proximity.’ 

“Err… sorry about that.” He briskly let go of me and continued to concentrate on his paper in silence. His face's cheeks were red, yet I couldn’t tell if it was blush or the marks from his hands. 

‘Do I even have a chance? Was there an opportunity there in the first place?’ 

I shifted onto my back again and stared up at the ceiling. 

‘I’ll try to “glare less” when I am with you, Hinata...I seriously cannot stop thinking about the memories we shared back in Jeju. Am I going crazy?’ 

I let another deep sigh escape me as I closed my eyes. 

‘At the airport, I wanted to confess to you. Actually, there were many times I wanted to. However, I didn’t want to act on impulse. I didn’t want to scare you away, either. It's too early too. Besides, you recently got out of a relationship. It's not like I knew you for years too. I’m not even sure if you like me the way I like you, Hinata. If I were to say something, then wouldn’t our friendship crash and burn down immediately? It’s not like I’m proposing. Why don’t I offer him to go on a date when he’s ready? Aone, you should ask and stop making excuses. Instead of dwelling, I might as well go for it. You could lose your chance to someone else. Perhaps it would be better to get it over these emotions, these feelings. It's time to confess.’

After weighing the options, I decided that next time I meet Hinata. I would simply confess. If only it were that simple. 

*Bebebeeep* 

I clutched my IPhone from the glossy, black, rectangular coffee table. I checked the time to see it was now noon. I realized that I needed to go to baseball practice. The Coach didn’t show us any mercy nor cut us any slack, and I am certain he wanted to check if we were still in shape after going on vacation. 

‘I better get ready and head to the lockers.’ 

I stood up from the grey couch and twisted my body from the right to the left. I felt a bit stiff after lying down. I checked the time on my phone once more.

‘If I’m late, the Coach will make me do extra drills. Then again, I’m never late. I’m disciplined, and I love baseball; hence why I strived to become a professional.’

I swung my duffel bag over my shoulder and let out a yawn.

‘Time to wake up, Aone.’

**Hinata’s POV:**

‘Time to wake up, Hinata.’ 

It was the next day. It was morning. 

“Are you okay? You shouldn’t be sleeping out here by yourself.” 

I opened my eyes briefly, squinted at the figure, and then closed them. 

“Five more minutes, please...” I mumbled as I nuzzled my head back into my arms.

“Not out here. You can go sleep inside,” the man said as he lightly shook my shoulders. I lifted my head from my arms in response, and I rubbed my drowsy, puffy eyes, then I closed them once more. 

“I’m tired... One more minute...Pretty please.” 

“Alright.” 

After a minute or so, I felt some pressure underneath my knees and shoulders. My eyes shot wide open in confusion. 

“Huh?” 

As he carried me in his arms, we entered the convenience store. Then he opened a door that was labeled, “Employee’s Only.” 

“Am I dreaming?” I looked back up to him with startled eyes. “I’m sorry!” 

The man was as tall as Aone, perhaps even taller. He had short, black hair, brown eyes, and a neutral expression. He then placed me into one of the seats and said, “It's perfectly fine.” 

‘Is this **Déjà vu**? Back in the hotel in Jeju, Aone did something similar.’

The frontman bowed and handed me his business card. “My name is Yudai Hyakuzawa.” I stood up, bowed, and sat down. I took a look at the card, and my eyes widened in disbelief as I read it. “CEO of Family Mart.”

‘EHHHHHHH?! You gotta be kidding me! This man in front of me owned one of the largest convenience store chains in Japan! Wait… I must look terrible!’ 

“Nice to meet you, Hyakuzawa. I’m sorry to meet you in my most improper state!” I grabbed his hand to shake it and bowed once more. “Thank you for helping me!” 

“No worries. Now please.” He pointed to the direction where the bathroom door was. “Go change, Mr. Sunshine. Your clothes are still damp.” 

I took the towel and the box of bandaids out of his hand and made my way to the bathroom. As soon as I saw my reflection in the sink mirror, I cringed. There was a huge blue and purple bruise at the temple of my head. I cleaned up my face, brushed my teeth, and tried to make myself more presentable looking. Then I covered my face with a bit of tinted sunscreen to hide the bruising. Afterward, I opened my suitcase and removed a change of clean clothes or what I had left. After all, Kageyama dirtied most of them by throwing them to the ground. He also took my hat, my mask, and sunglasses along with him too. 

‘I thought my patience was endless until I met you, Kageyama.’ I shook my head in disapproval. ‘At least it's finally over. But I was definitely careless. I should be grateful that Hyakuzawa found me...I’m still not happy about it, but if a fan, a colleague, or even the media saw me in this state. It was going to cause a huge ruckus. Ugh… I don’t even want to imagine! I need to be more careful!’ 

As I started to change, I saw the scraps and cuts on my knees, and with an antiseptic wipe, I removed the dry, crusty blood.

‘Disgusting.’

I opened the box of bandaids and carefully applied them to my injuries. Then I pulled on a black tank top, a gray hoodie with the logo, “Los Angeles,” a pair of black jeans, and white ribbed socks. Finally, I changed my white Converse shoes to red ones. The shoes were no longer purely white. It was stained with dirt, sand, and it was scuffed up. 

‘Remember, Hinata. Clean them when you get home!’ 

I tucked my hair neatly under my black cap, took out another pair of shades and a new mask from my suitcase. One last time I glanced into the mirror before heading out.

‘Smile, Hinata. Keep on smiling.’ 

After shutting the door, Hyakuzawa gestured to me to sit down. Out on the table was a tray of convenience store onigiri. 

“What would you like to drink?” 

“You don’t really need to do this.” I lifted my mask down, and I beamed at his simple act of kindness. Hyakuzawa blinked a couple of times. “Uh...yes, I don’t mind at all. Now please tell me.” 

“Any apple juice?” 

He handed me a plastic bottle with a red label and then sat down across from me. I pulled out my wallet to pay, but he immediately refused me. 

“If you don’t let me pay. Then I’ll be indebted to you,” I said as I bit into the salmon onigiri. “This is quite delicious,” I smiled back at him. 

A bead of sweat dripped from his forehead.

“What’s wrong, Hyakuzawa?” I said in a concerned voice.

He took a deep breath. “Mr. Sunshine. Although it is improper for me to suggest this here. Would you be willing to accept an endorsement deal from us? As of recently, our sales started plummeting after the scandal with our previous spokesman. The failure of the judgment of character was mainly my fault,” he said courteously. At this point, he was perspiring heavily. 

“ _Let’s take it easy, Hyakuzawa!_ No need to be formal,” I grinned. “I would hand you Ukai & Ittesu’s contact information but err… I misplaced my phone. I’m willing to accept your offer; however, I need my management’s approval first. I’ll put in a good word for you, though.” 

“Thank you for your consideration… I recently became the CEO of Family Mart. The change has been tough,” he admitted as he cast his eyes downward.

“Don’t be discouraged! I’m sure you’ll get used to your new position. We all make mistakes. You need to think about how to resolve it and how to move forward. You can seek advice from Ukai & Ittetsu if you want. Uh… well, once I find my phone. Err...They won’t bite, so don’t be nervous! For now, let me give you my number instead. Feel free to contact me if you need anything.” 

Hyakuzawa handed me his phone, and I tapped in my phone number. 

“Once again, thank you for your consideration and encouragement. I’ll do my very best!” He finally broke into a smile, and his eyes reflected determination. 

At first, we were strangers, but by the end of the meal, Hyakuzawa warmed up to me. 

“I hate to be a bother. Mind if I borrow your phone to call myself an Uber?” I said while giving him a sheepish smile. “I don’t want to intrude you any longer.” 

“Here.” He handed me his phone. “It was a pleasant intrusion if you asked me,” he smiled back. 

I logged into my Uber account and requested a ride. Then we both headed out of the store to wait along the sidewalk. 

“Thank you for the help again,” I said with my most sincere tone. 

A drip of sweat trickled from his forehead.

“Hyakuzawa, what’s wrong?” I said in an alarm tone. I found out that he tended to perspire a lot when he was nervous. 

“Ahem…” he coughed. “One more thing. May I have your autograph too?” 

“Of course!” I laughed. 

He handed me a black sharpie. 

“Wait, where do you want me to sign?” 

He took off his light blue tie and handed it to me. “You can use my back to sign it.” He then bent forward, and I proceeded to sign, “ _Let’s take it easy, Hyakuzawa! Cheers from Mr. Sunshine._

Soon, the taxi pulled over to the side, and he put my suitcase into the trunk. 

I walked up to him and exclaimed, “High five!” He followed suit, and we shook hands one last time.

As I closed the door, he yelled, “Mr. Sunshine. If there is any trouble, feel free to call me!” And he waved, “Goodbye.”

“I’m sorry. Is it okay if I take this call?” the Uber driver asked. 

“Of course! I don’t mind.” 

I tuned out the conversation he was having and started to reflect. 

‘Phew~ I’m glad that Hyakuzawa didn’t question my story on how I ended up getting stranded here and injured. I mean, saying that my Uber driver had a family emergency in the middle of my ride to a friend's house then forgetting my phone in the car after being dropped off is convincing, right? Saying that these injuries I got from falling down a flight of concrete stairs when I wanted to take a closer beach are plausible since I’m a klutz, right? It was a well crafted and elaborate story, and for this, I had to channel my inner actor, my inner Kuroo. I hope I wasn't too suspicious.’

I pinched my nose out of frustration. 

‘Thank goodness he bought my story. If he were persistent, I would most likely spill the beans after being under pressure if he interrogated. It would be nice to have someone to rant to. To pour my soul to. Someone I trust. Someone who can read me and pry into my business. Aone, I wish you were here with me right now to catch me at my weakest.’ 

“Excuse me, sir. To notify you, we will be picking up another person.” 

I nodded a “Yes.” 

‘Ah, I guess I must have accidentally pressed Uber pool.’ 

The driver smoothly pulled over to the curbside. In the distance, I see a man similar build to Aone. I blinked as I adjusted my eyes.

‘Am I delusional? Why do I keep thinking about Aone? Plus, why is everyone I’m meeting today so darn tall? Meeting these **Giants** remind me how short I am.’ 

The man opened the door and sat right next to me in the back. His broad shoulder brushed against mine as he buckled in his seat belt. The driver swiftly made it back to the main road and quickly changed lanes.

Out of curiosity, I stole a glimpse of him. To my surprise, the man was brazenly staring at me.

‘Why is he staring at me so intently? Should I be concerned? Does he recognize me?’ 

I looked down at my shoes for answers and decided to take a glance. The man was still studying me with unwavering attention. 

‘Does he want something from me? Argh… You know what. I’m just going to stare back!’ 

I shamelessly stare back at his shades, at his eyes. He lifted his right bushy eyebrow at me, and then he narrowed his eyes when I challenged him. We started to have a staring contest in the middle of this taxi ride. My eyes started to water, and one tear fell. He then finally blinked. 

“You win,” he said quietly. 

‘Was winning worth it? My eyes are stinging!’ 

He reached over to my face and gently wiped my tears with a lilac-colored handkerchief. 

“I’m sorry,” he said rather bluntly. “You look familiar.” 

“Instead of staring. Please ask,” I let out a laugh. The situation was strange yet amusing at the same time.

He leaned over and whispered into my ear. “Are you Mr. Sunshine?” 

My eyes greatly widened at his question. ‘Wait...how does he know it's me? Most of my face and hair were covered. Could he tell from only eyes? Was it my voice?’ 

I glanced up at him in awe. His face was covered like me. He wore a black cap, a mask, and huge rectangular, tinted shades. 

I nodded and whispered, “Does that mean you're a fan?” 

‘I hope he’s just a fan. Not an anti one.’

To my amazement, he seriously answered, “I've been a fan since your YouTube channel days.” 

‘Whoa. Similar to Aone’s story!’ 

I briefly pulled down my mask to beam at him. “Then thank you for being my fan. Thank you for your support. I appreciate it!” 

He blinked a couple of times. “I see. You are even more charming in person, Mr. Sunshine.” 

I flushed at his bluntness. “O-oh, thank you.” 

“Please sign this.” From his black duffel bag, he took out a Schweiden Adlers’ jersey.

‘EHHHHHHH? Wait a minute… Don’t tell me! Your one of Kageyama’s teammates?’ 

“Who'd I make it out to? To whom?” 

“Sir, we will be arriving at your destination soon,” the driver interjected. 

‘Oh, right. My stop is soon.’ 

“Thank you for the heads up!”

The mysterious man doesn’t respond. So, I signed my name and wrote a “Thank you” note. 

The driver gently pulled over at the “Sunrise” apartments. 

Before I can head out the door, the man suddenly asked, “Can I get a hug?” 

I turned to him and brought him into a tight hug. “Thank you again. I hope you continue to enjoy my music!” 

“I will. Perhaps we will meet again, Mr. Sunshine. Maybe not now. Maybe another time. A different story.” The man then released me and waved goodbye. 

I took my suitcase out of the trunk and made my way through the gate. I greeted the security guard and headed up to my apartment room. As soon as I locked the door, I jumped onto my bed. 

‘Finally, I’m home! My sweet home!’ I stared up at the ceiling. ‘Today was better compared to yesterday. That reminds me, I need to clean my white Converses. I also need to buy another phone! Gah! I have a lot of things to do today!’ 

I rolled over and groaned into my pillow. 

‘I probably should inform my team. I’m pretty sure they are going to bombard me for answers. One for not texting and two, the news of my so-called engagement with Kageyama Tobio.’

“AISH!” I throw my pillow onto the ground. “Ugh… I wonder if Aone saw the news? Crap. I don’t have his phone number any more!”

I jumped back from the bed and ran straight to my office. I gripped the handle of the draw and took my IPad. 

‘Crap. Crap. I didn’t turn on the sync my contacts and everything else option. Jeez! BAKA Hinata! Ugh...I’m sure in trouble now. I got distracted and forgot the important and urgent things I needed to do!’ 

I decided to book an appointment with my telecommunication provider at their nearest location. I messaged store after store, and for some reason, this week, the appointments were all full. 

‘What in the world?! I have to wait until next week! Think Hinata. Think!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy A/N: When this story ends, I was thinking of writing another Haikyuu fanfic. A different ship.~


	26. The Box With the Teal Bow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Current Warning: Explicit Language/Swearing will appear throughout the story!*

**Aone’s POV:**

Baseball practice ended, and I was now having dinner at Onigiri Miya with my teammates. I was not remotely satisfied with how I played today. It was terrible and unacceptable. Even Coach Oiwake brought me aside to lecture me. He told me either to get my head in the game or get the hell out. 

“You're in the big leagues, and you play like that? Stop acting like an amateur!” Oiwake shouted while he banged his clipboard onto the wire fence. “I know you can do better than that, Aone! Focus!” 

Although the criticism from the Coach can be deemed as harsh, I knew he meant well, and I knew better than to take it personally. Frankly, I was used to it. It was normal. When it comes to baseball requires a person to be well-disciplined and dedicated. It also requires you to have a tough personality and strong mentality. You can’t simply break under pressure. In this case, you need to ‘become the iron wall,’ or at least that’s what my Father told me. You will have to deal with many issues and problems as a player, such as losing a game, the media, and the hecklers in the stand. 

This time, the issue I was facing was different. I was having a “bad day.” In fact, it was the worst one I had in a long time. As much as I tried, my swings were off-balance, my pitches were wild, and as for catching, I missed the ball not only once but twice. I even fumbled it. Overall, my play today was not consistent at all. You may argue that baseball is merely based on luck, but I strongly believe it is also based on skill and your work ethic. In all, the truth was that we all have our good and bad days. However, I personally disliked the feeling of having no control. 

At the time, I could only wonder. ‘What the hell is wrong with me today?’ 

I took one piece of onigiri from the yellow enamel circular plate and bit into the soft, chewy rice. 

“Hey, Aone. Is everything alright?” Futakuchi asked as he knitted his brows together. “I know. I know…” he paused, “that you are distraught from seeing the news, but don’t let it affect your gameplay. I mean, don’t let it affect you. We need you on our team for a reason.” 

“What Futakuchi is trying to say is that don’t feel depressed over Mr. Sunshine,” Captain Moniwa said calmly while placing a firm hand onto my shoulder. 

‘News? What news? What about Hinata?’ 

I opened my mouth to say something but clamped it right shut.

To that, Futakuchi nodded in agreement. “Yeah, don’t be in the fucking shits. I mean, don’t be in the dump for too long. Uhh… take your time to recover.” 

“You suck at consoling people, Futakuchi,” Kamasaki interjected as he folded his arms. “What Futakuchi is basically trying to imply is that he hopes you feel better soon. In fact, we all wish you would get better.” 

‘To get better? To recover from what? I’m in perfect condition minus my terrible play today.’ 

“At least, I’m trying. Alright,” Futakuchi replied, shrugging his shoulders. 

I shook my head at them. “I’m sorry,” I said as my face hardened. 

‘Aone, don’t let your emotions show. Don’t let them affect you.” 

“What’s the news?” 

The chatter at our table went dead silent, and my teammates exchanged frantic looks. 

“Aone.” Futakuchi gripped my knee tightly before bluntly saying, “He fucking got engaged.” 

The word ‘engaged’ echoed in my mind repeatedly. The piece of onigiri I had slipped between my fingers and immediately splat onto the wooden floor.

“Wait...who? To whom?” 

I desperately tried to control the expression on my face. However, I was left puzzled. 

I got a hold of my napkin and grasped the wasted piece of onigiri from the floor. As I placed it on the table, the Tiffany & Co. bracelet on my right wrist clanged loudly against the table. Reflexively, I lifted my arm and studied it.

‘Aone, you need to be more careful. You don’t want to scratch it!’ 

Kamasaki unfolded his arms and poured some green tea into my empty cup. “Mr. Sunshine got engaged with an athlete named Kageyama Tobio. He’s from the professional volleyball team, Schweiden Alders. Bokuto and Atsumu often play against them for practice and when it comes to competing for the championship. Apparently, Atsumu is one of Kageyama’s biggest rivals.”

The muscles around my jaw tensed when I heard the name, Kageyama Tobio.

“I thought...” I said, my voice trailing off. 

“I don’t trust the med—” I started, but Osamu interrupted.“Hey, guys! Dessert is on the house. Thank you for stopping by to eat here.” He then set down a large circular, yellow plate with pastel colored mochi and subsequently handed Moniwa his takeout and the bill. At last, Osamu swiftly left to go back to the kitchen. 

Right after, Sasaya chimed in. “Oikawa told me that they are rivals too. Rivals since the start of middle school. However, he didn’t tell me much. Iwaizumi told me they, Oikawa and Kageyama, aren’t on the greatest terms.” 

“Sounds like all the setters have fucking beef with each other. Yikes,” Futakuchi said in a sarcastic tone. He then turned from us and locked eyes with Koganegawa across the table. “Oi, stop hogging all the strawberry mochi!” 

Kamasaki stood up and set his hands onto the table. “Just eat the other flavors. Let Koganegawa eat in peace. Have mercy on him for once. You scold him 24/7. Plus, they all taste the same anyway.” 

“Are you an fucking idiot? They don’t taste the same, and strawberry mochi is superior.” A grumpy Futakuchi began to bicker with a pissed off Kamasaki. 

“Respect your seniors! Be nice to the newbies, you jerk! You jackass!”

“We can buy more guys, so stop fighting,” Moniwa said while separating the two. Sasaya then clutched Kamasaki’s jaw to shut him up. “Pipe it down, you two.”

“Anyways, Aone, we all know you are a huge fan of Mr. Sunshine. He’s your celebrity crush, after all. However, the chance of marrying your celebrity crush is rather slim. I guess Kageyama Tobio got lucky and won the lottery,” Moniwa said with a sad smile. “However, don’t get discouraged. I’m sure you’ll find someone else.” 

The Captain spoke of the harsh reality that many fans faced. A reality that I didn’t want to be fated to. I reluctantly nodded in agreement. 

‘I need to be more discrete. I don’t want to worry about my team any longer.’ 

“I understand. No need to be concerned,” I reassured him. 

Futakuchi then questioned, “Oh yeah...What were you about to say before Osamu approached us?” 

“It’s nothing.” Afterward, I added the excuse of “I forgot.” 

‘Aone, keep quiet. Don’t tell anyone about Mr. Sunshine’s business. Don’t say what happened in Jeju. It’s Hinata’s personal business! A promise is a promise.’

“Are you sure?” Futakuchi eyed me curiously. 

I gave him a brief nod and abruptly stood up from my seat. “I’ll be taking my leave early. Thank you for dinner.” I bowed to my teammates and stiffly walked my way out of the restaurant. 

Truthfully, my insatiable appetite was no longer there. As I swung the door opened, I was greeted by the glow of the full moon. Stars graced the sky, the darkness, and accompanied me as I dragged my feet aimlessly down the open, deserted street. Every time I exhaled, the cloud of vapor would spew from my mouth. Goosebumps were forming along my arms, and in response, I roughly brought down my rolled sleeves. Tonight it was chilly. 

For hours, I roamed through the streets in a daze. Until I tripped over the uneven sidewalk, caught myself, and stopped. 

‘What am I doing out here? I need to go home. Tomorrow I have morning practice!’ 

I continued to scold myself as I pulled out my IPhone, and to my dismay, it was 10 P.M. 

I tapped on the Google Maps app and zoomed in to check my location. To my surprise, the Shinkansen or the bullet train station was in my vicinity. I clicked for directions and quickly navigated my way there. I bought a ticket from the counter, traveled down the escalator, and crossed the yellow line to board the train. Inside the passenger car, it was empty. Unlike me, I was full of emotions and on the verge of exploding. 

‘It can’t be true, can it? The news.’ 

I glanced back at my IPhone in my hand for answers.

‘No, don’t trust the media. Call Hinata. Call him now!’ 

After hesitating a moment, I dialed his number, and as it started to ring, my heart started to pound vigorously. The 2nd ring and still nothing. By the 3rd ring, it went straight to voicemail. 

‘Hinata?’   
  


At the sound of the beep, I said, “Hinata. It’s me, Aone. I need to talk to you. So, please call or text me back when you're free.”

Then I ended the call, and for word, I texted Hinata the same message. 

‘Perhaps he’s busy? At this hour, he could be sleeping. Or is it because he’s **avoiding me**? At the airport, Hinata told me he would text me right after his flight. Then why didn’t he?’ 

I shook my head at the sudden negative thought. The first seed of doubt was planted firmly into my brain. 

‘No ~~fucking~~ way. That can’t be true. Aone, don’t let your paranoia get the better of you! Don’t let it consume you. Be reasonable.’ 

I sternly reprimanded myself. However, it was becoming futile. Little did I know this was only the start of my internal conflict. 

At the start of finding out about Hinata's engagement at dinner. For the longest time, I refused to give in to the temptation to check the news, the media. Regrettably, I failed to learn my lesson the first time. 

‘I need to investigate. I want to confirm it myself. This has to be a rumor?’ 

I unlocked my phone, exited the message tab, and swiped right to the home screen to where today’s updates were. I passed the “Up next,” the “Siri App suggestions,” and click the “News” widget. As I expanded the widget, in the three categories of “Top Stories, Trending, and Spotlight.” All the news was related to Mr. Sunshine and Kageyama Tobio. 

**-Breaking News: Kageyama Tobio Proposes to Mr. Sunshine!**

**-Mr. Sunshine Is Engaged!**

_Fans are outraged at the sudden announcement! Click here to find out more!_

**-The Sexiest Setter, Kageyama Tobio, is Engaged!**

**-Guess Who’s Getting Married!**

_Click below to read more!_

My jaw tightened as I clicked on the first headline and scrolled down to see all the photos:

  * **Kageyama kissed Hinata**
  * **Kageyama is on one knee and is proposing.**
  * **Kageyama is putting the ring onto Hinata’s finger.**
  * **Hinata slipped Kageyama’s ring onto his finger.**
  * **Kageyama is in the driver's seat while Hinata is in the front passenger seat.**



Headlines after headlines. Photos after photos. Even videos after videos.

‘I can’t believe it. This is actually happening?!’ 

After closely scrutinizing the horde of videos from the news outlets and the fan cams on YouTube, I concluded that all of this actually occurred. It wasn’t a rumor or photoshop. 

‘It’s real.’ 

A cloud of antagonizing doubt and mistrust consumed me whole. I couldn’t deny the truth anymore, but I was still reluctant. I checked the news's time, and apparently, the time frame of the events occurred between morning to noon. 

‘We said our goodbyes at the airport, and next to your engaged, Hinata? Why didn’t you tell me any of this? Were you hiding this the whole time? I thought you trusted me? Was I wrong to assume that? Our promises too? I didn’t stand a chance, did I.? I’m nothing compared to him. Am I only a rebound in a relationship? No, I’m only just a friend to Hinata. A fan and nothing else. Was I the only one feeling this way? Only me? Did our memories in Jeju mean anything to you, Hinata? I need to know. I want to know. A ~~bastard~~ likes him. You said you wouldn’t return to him. Yet you did? I can’t understand at all? ~~Fuck~~. What do I mean to you? Do I mean anything to you? Was I being played? ’ 

An overflow of emotions took over me, I was boiling with anger, confused, but at the same time, a great wave of sadness washed over me. The emotions I held back for years was being all released at once. 

‘My first experience at falling in love was fated to be unrequited.’ 

I ran my right hand roughly through my hair, stopped, and gripped it; the bracelet on my wrist slightly fell as I grimaced at the contents that were now plaguing my IPhone. 

‘ ~~Fuck.’~~

I angrily slammed both of my clenched fists onto the surface of my jeans. The bracelet on my wrist slightly jumped before hitting my skin again. 

‘Aone, it's not Hinata’s fault. Stop blaming him. You were the one who brought this on yourself. You were the one who fell in love. Hinata is ignoring you because you burdened him to hang out with you. You pressured him to go with you everywhere in Jeju. He no longer wants anything to do with you. Why were you so inconsiderate? He hates you for prying into his business so much. He was afraid of telling you the truth and was kind of enough to bring you along. You should have left him alone. **It's your fault.** ’

As if the devil was present on my shoulder, it whispered and chanted into my ear. 

“ **It's your fault.** ” 

I stared down at the lit screen of my IPhone. 

‘Why did you fall in love? You should have known that things would end this way. He has no room for you in his heart.’ 

I sighed into the palms of my hands.

‘Stop acting delusional. Your status as his number 1 meant nothing. You are not special at all.’

Everything was heading South today. This morning I had that premonition or that “gut feeling” that things would get worse, and it gradually did. Now, I felt devastated.

‘Stop thinking about these feelings. These emotions. Why bother anymore? There was never an opportunity for you in the first place. Concentrate on baseball.’ 

Out of frustration, I unclenched fists, banged the top of my head against the upper back of the front seat, wrapped my arms around the headrest, and glared down at my white Converses. 

My eyes started to water as a bitter laugh escaped me. 

“Is it my turn to cry?” 

I was hugging the front seat as if it was a person there to console me of my sorrows. There was no one. The iron walls surrounding my heart were no longer there. The foundation was damaged, and I was left exposed. 

I let out a deep sigh and immediately shut my eyes. ‘I should have heeded Futakuchi’s warning about two-faced celebrities. I’m so ~~fucked~~.’ 

“Aone.” 

Hinata tilted his head at me as he sat across from me cross-legged. We were in the hotel lobby waiting for the checkout line to dwindle. He briefly rested his chin onto the palm of his hand while propping his elbow on his knee and proceeded to study my face. Shortly, he returned to sketching. Whenever Hinata felt stress from composing music, he would take a short break and start drawing. It was a hobby and his outlet. 

“Do you remember when we first met in the elevator? That wasn’t our first meeting, was it?” He inquired without looking up, and his brows furrowed in concentration. “Our official first meeting was on the bus, right? It was in **June**.” 

“Are you simply a devoted fan, or are you in love with him?” Koganegawa lifted his hand to whisper loudly into my ear. We were in the locker rooms after a close and intense game. Luckily, Date Tech ended up winning against the opposing team by 5 to 4. 

To that, I only shrugged at him and continued to watch Mr. Sunshine’s live fan meeting on YouTube on my IPhone. 

“What if Mr. Sunshine isn’t that nice as he seems? It could be all an act. Some celebrities have trash personalities,” Futakuchi said while swinging his bag over his shoulder. As a result, I turned my head up and directly glared at him. 

“Aone, I’m only warning you. As a friend, I’m speaking the ugly ass truth. You need to wary of the people who can be two-faced fuckers.’ 

“I highly doubt it,” Kamasaki interjected and slammed his locker before continuing, “I ran into Mr. Sunshine once at the Endo Mochi Shop. It's the one near the Sendai Nakae Hospital, and I realized I forgot my wallet when I was at the register. He was in line with me, and he offered to pay. Seriously, he would not take ‘no’ for an answer. As soon as he lifted down his mask, I swear that all the store people were head over heels over him, including the owner. Now, if I visit that place, she won’t ever stop gushing over him, Mr. Sunshine. Honestly, his personality is magnetic, and his smile. Futakuchi, if you saw it in person, maybe you’ll go blind. Anyway, it's better to assume the best in people. Plus, aren’t we kind of celebrities too? Our personalities aren’t trash except maybe yours,” Kamasaki teased. 

“Yeah, whatever. You act like you know everything. You're the IDIOT who forgot their wallet,” Futakuchi retorted and sprinted out of the locker room. This pissed off Kamasaki, and he chased after Futakuchi. “Respect your SENIORS! Your little piece of shit!” 

After they left, I headed to the nearest bus station at the stadium. As the automatic doors opened, many other people at the stop and I climbed into the bus. I scanned my card. Then I sat down at one of the empty blue seats, set down my black and heavy duffel bag onto the floor. Throughout the ride, no one sat in my row or my proximity. Even at the peak of crowdedness, people would rather hold onto the transport handrails from above then sit with me. This was normal; however, what happened next wasn’t. 

At the following stop, the last group of people exited the bus, and a single, petite man boarded the bus. He wore a black suit, a white dress suit, a matted black tie, black socks, and a pair of black derby shoes meanwhile, and his small face was covered with a black cloth mask, rectangular tinted shades, and a well-fitted baseball cap. 

‘What’s with the formal entire? What was the occasion? Work? A party? Or…’ 

“Mind if I sit here?” the man asked. To my surprise, he was talking to me. 

I nodded, and as soon as he sat down, he took off glasses and hooked one side of the temple into his breast pocket. He screwed his eyes shut, and after taking a closer inspection, I saw his pale complexion and the dark circles beneath. 

‘Is it just me? Does he look at the brink of exhaustion? His eyes are puffy too.’ 

After a few more stops, his head nodded back and forth along with the bus's movement, and within moments, he drifted off to sleep. At points, he would lean over and rest his head against my shoulder.

‘Why isn’t this man afraid of me? Intimidated by me? No one ever sat next to me.’ I stared at him with a curious expression. 

Suddenly, the bus abruptly stopped, and the man jerked forward. Instinctively, I put my arm out to prevent him from falling forward. 

“Don’t drive in the fucking bus lane!” the bus driver yelled angrily. 

The man's eyes briefly fluttered open and squinted at me. 

I quickly retracted my arm. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no. You don’t need to apologize!” he exclaimed, rubbing his neck. “Thank you—” He pulled down his mask and sneezed into his arm three times. “Oh, jeez.” As he lowered his arm, he turned to me and gave me a sheepish smile. 

“Mr. Sunshine?” 

‘I can’t believe it! It’s actually him?!’ 

His eyes widened, and simultaneously the automated bus announcement went off. 

“O-Oh looks like it's my stop. I’m sorry I have to go, or I’ll be late!” Mr. Sunshine jumped from his seat, and before he briskly made his way out. I grabbed his right hand.

“Happy early 21st Birthday!” I blurted without thinking. 

He brought me into a brisk hug and beamed at me with a full grin before slipping away. “Thank you!” He yelled, waving his hand. 

I stood there, stunned. At this moment, I realized that I was in love with the most sought-after celebrity. The Nation’s Sunshine. As cheesy as it sounds, it was truly “Love at First Sight.”

“I should have asked for his number. His contact number,” I groaned out loud while running fingers through my white hair in frustration. 

“Aone, the checkout line is short now. Let’s line up!”

Hinata stood in front of me with his suitcase and his sketch pad under his arm. 

I blinked a couple of times. “You remember?” 

I rose from my seat and walked alongside him to the line where the black belted stanchions divided the other customers. 

“Randomly, the memory popped into my brain,” Hinata answered honestly. “On that day, I really needed it...” 

His smile was sad, and his eyes temporarily dimmed. 

“During that day, your formal attire…” I hesitated. 

Hinata shook his head at me. “It was their anniversary. It was the day I visited my parents’ and sisters’ graves. I didn’t have much time since I had to go to attend a few work schedules.” 

“I see.” I firmly squeezed Hinata’s hand. “Once again, I’m sorry for your loss.”

“It’s fine,” he squeezed back. 

His soft amber-brown eyes met with mine as he grinned. “Thank you for the early birthday wish. It cheered me up. In fact, it brightened up my day.” 

“Next in line,” the guard requested. 

We separated and went to different hotel receptionists to check out. Then we reunited at the waiting area where we sat initially. 

“Hinata.” 

I took a small rectangular shaped box with a teal bow from the pocket of my jacket. 

Hinata gave me a guilty expression. “Aone, you didn’t have to—” 

“No, I insist. Please accept it,” I said earnestly and placed it into his small hand. “Once you are back in Japan, please open it.” 

“Are you sure? I didn’t give you anything!” 

“No, you gave me these.” I pointed down at the white Converses. 

“Alright. Alright. You got me!” Hinata laughed as his eyes twinkled.

His voice, his laugh was a perfect melody to my ears. I broke out into a grin.

‘Aone, why would you let your paranoia ruin your relationship with Hinata?’

I unwrapped my arms from the headrest and slumped back into my chair in shock. 

‘I think I’m going crazy. Loving you, Hinata is driving me crazy. Falling in love is ~~fucking~~ crazy.’

‘Become the iron wall.’ My Dad’s voice rang out to me. 

I shook my head in disapproval and glared at my reflection in the window. 

‘Why did I give up temptation? I knew reading the media would screw with my brain. My emotions. My feelings cease to calm down. Aone, relax ~~dammit~~!’ 

I started to scowl. 

This time, my Mom’s words rang out to me.‘Don’t let anyone get in the way of your dreams.’

I mentally started to repeat the two phrases together. 

‘Don’t let anyone get in the way of your dreams. Become the iron wall.’

Over and over again. I became silent until I recollected myself.

‘Aone, don’t let your paranoia, doubts, or your emotions get in the way. Be rational. There must be a logical explanation behind all of this, instead of listening to the news or other people. You need to stop making baseless assumptions instead of moping and questioning Hinata’s character. It's better that you ask him directly. If it's true, you need to respect Hinata’s love life and decision. You have no choice but to tolerate it.’ 

This was the final ultimatum I was giving myself. 

‘I need to trust myself more. Believe in me. I also need to believe in Hinata. Trust him. Give him the benefit of the doubt instead of jumping the gun. Why are things so complicated? Why am I so difficult!’

My intuition and gut feeling told me that there was more to the situation than it lets on. 

‘Maybe… I should visit him? He did give me his address. Then again, showing up uninvited and without warning is not impolite. Why am I so desperate?’ I let out another deep sigh. ‘I'm a real ~~damn~~ fool. The two-faced person wasn’t Hinata. It was most likely Kageyama Tobio. Those toxic messages... That ~~bastard~~ , always inserting himself in. ~~Fuck~~. Now, I wonder if this is how Oikawa and Atsumu felt when meeting Kageyama. I haven’t met the guy, and he has already got me riled up. If I meet him, I’m not certain if I will control my will and emotions. So much for being a stoic and patient baseball player. I will trust you, Hinata. It was wrong of me to doubt you in the first place without hearing your side.’ 

The bullet train suddenly went through a tunnel, and the passenger car started to rattle. I tightly gripped onto the arm of the chair while the bracelet dragged against the plastic cup holder attachment.

‘Ah...the bracelet. Seriously, I need to be more conscious!’

I lightly scolded myself before lifting my wrist to study it again. A faint smile appeared on my face as I recalled buying it in the jewelry store. 

The sterling silver I.D. chain bracelet glimmered and shifted under the light as I tilted my wrist from left to right. An engraving was said on the open boxed clasp, **“Tiffany & Co. Ag 925 Germany.”** As for the flat, segmented part or the I.D., I personally requested the employee to engrave the phrase,

**“ _The Polar bear met its Sunshine.”_**

It was engraved onto the back rather than the front since I wanted to be as discreet as possible. I don’t want to showcase my personal words. I wanted to keep it between us as our own secret. Initially, I thought of putting our real names, but it would be “too much.” I wanted to show how much I appreciated Hinata as an artist, a friend, and possibly more. I’m certain if I requested for our real names instead, Hinata would get questioned endlessly. He was a celebrity, after all. Perhaps one day? We will engrave it in front of the chance arises.

I facepalm myself. ‘I’m very selfish. My ulterior motive of wanting to be more than a fan and a friend was bothering me. Hinata, don’t you know? I am hopelessly in love with you. I never experienced this type of feeling before, and I can’t get enough of it. Shameful, right?’ 

My eyes started to water once more. My worries and concerns wouldn’t leave me alone. 

‘Would Hinata like that? Did he open the box yet? Does he even like the bracelet I bought him? I don’t think I can wait for an answer anymore. I can no longer bear these feelings. I want to tell you how I've been feeling this whole time. I want to confess already. I no longer want to prolong my own suffering.’ 

The automated train announcement went off and notified me that I arrived at my destination. I slowly got up and exited through the train’s door. All I could think next was, ‘Please wait for me, Hinata.’ 


	27. The Entrance Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Current Warning: Explicit Language will appear throughout the story!*

**Aone’s POV:**

“Hey, Aone.” 

I instinctively whipped my head around in confusion.

“Did someone call my name?” 

Suddenly from behind, two slender arms leisurely wrapped around my neck. In the reflection of the wine bottle, I saw that Hinata rested his chin on the top of my head.

Once more, his voice softly called out my name, and in response, I sat still on the white, quilted couch. As I looked in front, the lighting was rather dimmed, and it was a beautiful shade of violet. Meanwhile, the LED strip lights under the bar illuminated a bright turquoise color. The two fluorescent colors harmoniously complemented each other. In the near distance, I only saw the backs of the people sitting at the bar, and behind the counter, two bartenders were steadily pouring, shaking their cocktail shaker tins, straining or mixing drinks. Out of the corner of my eye, people were dancing their heart's content out onto the glowing dance floor. I couldn’t make out anyone’s face in detail in this setting. All I saw were their black silhouettes, and the only person I could recognize was standing right with me. 

Hinata readjusted his current position. He lifted his chin from the top of my head and rested it back onto my shoulder while still back hugging me. As if the barrier never ceased to exist, he then nuzzled his face into the side of mine. 

Hinata subsequently whispered into my ear.

“Let’s dance.” 

He quickly removed his arms, and we passed through the white curtain of fairy lights. In hand, he led me straight to the dance floor. 

The crowd engulfed us whole, and soon, the view that surrounded us dissolved and became a blur. As I glanced down at Hinata, he would gaze up at me as we slowly and naturally fell into the rhythm of the music. Our eyes never broke; in fact, it was electric. Those stunning amber eyes of his never ceased at staring. As if he could see right through me and sense the ulterior motive I dearly held—the motive of loving you. 

“Hinata.” 

I clasped his right hand and twirled him once. He broke into a large grin, and as he drew close. He leaned back into my chest and securely wrapped his left arm against my back. At this position, I knew for certain that he could hear my heart pound rapidly. 

Together, we slowed dance the night away, and before I knew it, we were parting at the front of his department door. 

Hinata unlocked his door, and as it opened widely, two arms reached for him and tugged him into a tight hug. 

In the doorway, Kageyama gripped Hinata’s jaw and pulled him into a deep kiss. 

I froze. I wanted to move, but I was paralyzed, and all I could do was watch the scene unfold. 

After Kageyama broke from the kiss, Hinata's eyes twinkled as he smiled back up to him. His bright smile was no longer directed at me. 

Kageyama eyed me back up and down and huffed in annoyance before slamming the door shut. 

“You are just an outsider, Aone.” 

*Waaaaaahhhhhh* 

~~“FUCK!”~~

I woke up startled and drenched in sweat.

*Waaaaaahhhhhh* 

I ripped off the blanket and headed out to the window, and when I peered down, I saw two fire trucks zooming through the streets. Soon the blare of the siren started to fade. 

‘A **dream**? No, that was a **nightmare**.’ I glared down at the street once more and let a sigh. ‘The dream felt real. It felt wrong too.’ 

I clenched my jaw in defiance as the last scene repeated in my mind. 

‘I won’t lose to you, Kageyama Tobio. I won’t let a nightmare dictate my decision. I won’t let him either.’ 

*Bebebeeep* My phone alarm went off, and I briskly made my way to it. It was 7 A.M. 

‘Ah. I forgot about morning baseball! I guess after practice, and I’ll go meet up with Hinata at his apartment. I hope he’s there.’ 

I quickly got ready and headed out the door. 

‘See you soon, Hinata.’ 

**Hinata’s POV:**

‘I want to see you, Aone.’ 

I shook my head at the “unnecessary” thought. ‘I don’t know where he is training at. I don’t his address either. I really don’t know much!’ 

I slapped the cheeks of my face. 

‘Concentrate on the task at hand, Hinata!’ 

I posted a brief statement on my Instagram story and all my other social media through my iPad. I even added a bear emoticon. 

_Hello, my Rays of Light (Fandom),_

_My updates will be delayed now. I, unfortunately, lost my phone! ʕノ•ᴥ•ʔノ ︵ ┻━┻ Till then, please wait!_

_My apologies,_

_Mr. Sunshine_

‘I hope Aone sees my post or gets a notification. I also hope that my friends, as well as the Karasuno team, see it too.’ 

In case they freak out, I sent a more elaborate, mass email to the Karasuno staff, security team, and my bosses, Ukai & Ittetsu. The first point was related to communication delays. The second was apologizing for causing a media disturbance AKA the engagement news. Lastly, I inserted my lame excuse that my Jeju souvenirs package and snacks I bought for them got lost at the airport. 

‘Certainly, I’m going to get questioned by everyone. I can’t avoid it anymore. Everyone wanted answers. My friends, colleagues, fans, and the media must be curious about how this engagement all occurred. This was getting exhausting.’

In my singing career, for this year, I was so blatantly exposed. My first scandal became several. I gripped the back of my tender neck and started to apply pressure. Subsequently, I moved my hands to my tense shoulders and did the same. 

‘How long will I have to endure this? Will the number of scandals increases? How many more interviews will I have to face again? How will I announce the engagement is off? I can’t say it so soon, or else it will look suspicious. Ugh… the backlash too.’

I pinched the bridge of my nose out of frustration. For the sake of mental health, I purposely avoided checking my comments underneath my previous posts. Besides, I ignored the vicious and twisted articles that were outputted by the media. 

‘Smile. Keep smiling, Hinata.’ I mentally repeated until the panic that swelled within me became subdued. ‘I, Mr. Sunshine, will smile through the toughest situations. For the longest time, I wanted to make everyone smile with my music. It was an ambitious dream and perhaps not the most realistic. As a celebrity, singer, and role model, I wanted to help people escape reality and temporarily relieve their hardships. However, I, like Hinata, can no longer keep it up. I’m still only human, and I have limitations. Certain people forget that I am.’ 

My whole body started to feel heavy. All these burdens, issues, and stress were weighing me down like a ton of bricks. As I returned to my bedroom, I locked myself in and began to wallow in my sorrows and self-pity. 

‘All my misery caused by a single person. All of the points were related and directed by you, Kageyama Tobio. Please reflect on your unnecessary, selfish behavior. I never want to come across you again. It’s so troublesome. Why did I let him trample me over?’ 

I shook my head in disbelief and cringed when the past, unfavorable events flickered in my mind. Scene after scene. These were going to haunt me for a lifetime and hopefully not in my next. 

“I can’t believe I lost everything,” I muttered out loud. 

‘All my Jeju snacks and souvenirs I had handpicked now floated in the ocean. My IPhone and my customized Decoden case with the film photo of us that I dearly carried was no longer with me. The messages, calls, pictures, and videos were most likely lost. Will I be able to hear my parent’s voice? Natsu’s voice again?’

I would often replay the videos we took together on important occasions. Especially in my hardest times, during their death anniversary, their birthdays, and mine. It made me feel less lonely. I think one of my happiest and fondest memories was when it was my birthday. After my parents and Natsu sang to me, my Dad slammed my face into the cake, and with a vengeance, I chased after him in the yard with a round scalloped cake pad. I pressed it into Dad’s face. We were now covered with icing, and my Mom and Natsu broke out into a fit of laughter. Then my Dad started to go after them. ‘You're next! MWAHAHA,’ he yelled, and the video cut short. I broke into a smile as I recalled the aftermath. The iconic photo of all four of us covered with cake icing. 

I let out an exasperated sigh. ‘Did I not back up my IPhone to anything? Did I turn on my iCloud? At least I remember my Apple ID and password from memory.’ 

I made a mental reminder to check my Apple MacBook Air at the music studio. I then scanned my room for my black executive business bag.

‘Hmm… my laptop must be at the Karasuno company. I guess, once I get my new iPhone, I will try to see if I can recover my information.’ I pinched the bridge of my nose out of frustration. ‘I can’t imagine reentering all my contacts. All 100 of them?!’ 

I flopped onto my bed, covered both of my eyes with my palms, and started to roll back and forth in annoyance. My head started to throb as I continued to ponder to myself.

‘Why am I so weak? I wasn’t able to even protect myself properly!’

‘What should I tell them? Wait… what do I tell Aone?’ 

I stopped rolling and stared lifelessly at the white ceiling.

‘I wonder what was in the box he gave me? I hope it wasn’t anything expensive. I hope he doesn’t hate me for putting myself in such a situation. It's not like I wanted to be there!’ I grabbed the nearest pillow to cover my face. ‘This isn’t the impression I want to give off to Aone! I hope he doesn’t see me as hypocritical. I had no intentions of going back to Kageyama at all! It was the truth. Now, I look like a plain idiot! What if Aone hates me now?’ 

I angrily tossed my pillow aside. ‘Can’t I catch a break from anyone and everything! Yeeesh!’ 

At this point, I had a full-blown headache. “My darn head…It hurts...” 

‘The stress must be getting to me. Or is it the lack of sleep? Or is it because I was out in the rain for so long? I don’t want to think anymore! I’m tired.’

I shifted my body under the navy, floral duvet, and closed my eyes. 

‘I’ll just sleep it off.’ 

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. My eyes shot wide open in shock, and I clenched my shirt tightly in response. 

“That scared the crap out of me! Jeez...” I groaned. “I was about to sleep too.” 

I stumbled out of my bed, and reluctantly made my way out of my bedroom. 

“Give me a minute,” I yelled, checking my reflection in the full-body mirror. Then I walked toward the entrance door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy A/N:Happy Halloween Everyone!


	28. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Current Warning: Explicit Language will appear throughout the story!*

**Aone’s POV:**

After a grueling session of baseball practice, I took a taxi down to town square. As I stepped out, I properly thanked the driver before walking into the flower shop. As soon as I entered, the wind chimes went off, and my nose was flooded with a subtle, sweet, and earthy scent. Everywhere I looked, there were clay or ceramic pots of plants and various, colorful flowers from the ground, shelves, and even ceiling. 

At the counter, I was greeted by a man whose tag’s name stated, “Tsukasa Lizuna.” 

“Welcome to Hanachiyo Flower Shop. Is there anything I can help you today?” He readjusted his circular glasses and squinted at me.

“I’m here to pick up my custom order under the name Takanobu Aone,” I said as I pulled out my ID from my wallet. 

“Oh, yes. One second, sir.” Lizuna went through pink curtains to enter the back room.

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” The entrance door swung right open, and in came Bokuto. The force was too great. “I’m here to pick up some flowers for my lovely—” As soon as the door hit the wall, the wind chimes that hung above fell off the hook and smacked dab in the middle of Bokuto’s head. 

Bokuto automatically gripped the top of his head as the pain set in. “Ouchhh!” he groaned as his face contorted. 

“Are you okay?” 

He snapped out of his agony and exclaimed, “Hey Aone! I didn’t expect to see you here! What a coincidence!” 

“Did something happen?! I heard a loud noise!” Lizuna rushed out of the back room.

“The wind chimes fell onto Bokuto,” I simply stated, picking the rose gold corinthian bells up from the tile floor. Then I rehung it above the entrance door. 

“I’m fine! But I’m in a hurry,” Bokuto declared, checking his Daniel Wellington watch. “I need to meet up with Akaashi in 30 minutes down at the sushi restaurant, or he’ll kill me! We are planning to celebrate the new milestone he reached! Can’t you believe it?! The recent book he published sold 50 million copies. I gotta go!” 

After hearing that, Lizuna ran back to the back room. 

“Please send my congratulations to Akaashi,” I said calmly. 

Bokuto then turned to me and firmly patted my back. “I will! Of course, I will! I’m sure he’ll be happy to hear that! So why are you here buying flowers, Aone? Don’t tell me you have a secret lover?” he joked, raising his right eyebrow at me while giving me a curious smile. 

I gave him an affirmative nod. “The person isn’t my lover. I want that person to be. That person is my secret.” 

My thoughts accidentally slipped out of my mind. 

His jaw dropped. “Seriously? Such a confession? Are you planning to get anything else for that person?” 

I shook my head. “I’m not sure,” I said rather not confidently.

Truthfully, last night I arrived late at my apartment, and I ended up passing out due to the mental exhaustion I face when reading Hinata’s engagement news. Also, I’m not used to staying up past midnight. Luckily, on my way to the training grounds, I was able to conduct a bit of research. However, it wasn’t enough time. At least, I was able to call in my request at Hanachiyo Flower Shop, and they were kind enough to accept my rush order. 

Instead of telling my whole sob story and business, I plainly stated, “It’s a bit last minute. I don’t have a lot of time.” 

‘If I was Hinata, what would I like? How will I get my message across to him? How does one profess their love to someone?’ 

The concerns clouded my mind, and I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. Bokuto then slammed his hand against my back. 

“Don’t be so nervous!” he advised. “Aone, there’s a pop-up store that opened across the street. It's really famous! All the way from Paris, France! I stopped by there first before heading here. You should buy him chocolates! You can’t go wrong with chocolates. Unless you are allergic, that would be a real shame!” 

Bokuto’s two-toned, spiky hair started to deflate as he went into emo mode. “It would be a tragedy!” 

Right on time, Lizuna reappeared with a huge bouquet of red roses and camellias. It was delicately wrapped in gold paper and held together by a silver, silk ribbon. 

“It’s gorgeous! I’m sure Akaashi will love them,” Bokuto beamed as he proceeded to pay. “What do these flowers mean again, Lizuna? I keep forgetting!” 

“Give me your wrist.” In black ink, Lizuna wrote down that “ _Red Roses=I love you. Red camellias=You’re a flame in my heart.”_

“Now hurry and go! Tell Akaashi I send him my congrats! Also, tell Sakusu to drop by and tell him I have his favorite food! My grandfather gave me a whole jar of Umeboshi (pickled plums), but I really don’t like pickled anything!” Lizuna shouted as Bokuto sprinted out the door, waving, “Goodbye.” 

Lizuna then briskly entered the back room and returned with a medium-sized, white box in hand. As per usual, I requested the silk bow to be my favorite signature color, teal. 

“Sorry for the wait,” he grinned as he swiped my credit card. “Bokuto is seriously head over heels for Akaashi. I wish I could find someone who loves me like that,” he laughed while shaking his head. 

I nodded in agreement. 

‘I also wish the same thing.’ 

Next, he carefully inserted the gift box into a pink paper gift bag with the store’s logo, and he handed it to me.

“Thank you for coming to Hanachiyo Flower Shop. Please come again!” 

I bowed and took my leave to go head over to the confectionery shop that Bokuto recommended. There was a long line stemming from the entrance doorway and purple cursive font, the sign above the store labeled “Bon Bon Monster.”

As I waited, I decided to browse my IPhone. I unlocked the screen and noticed a few banner notifications under the “Earlier Today” section, and when I scrolled down, I immediately clicked on Instagram one. 

_Mr. Sunshine has updated his story. 15 minutes ago~_

‘Ah. So that’s why Hinata hasn’t texted me?’

I let out a sigh of relief and stepped forward. ‘This is a clear indication that he wasn’t ignoring me on purpose. Is it still safe to assume that, though? Aone, be logical.’ 

I harshly scolded myself as I continued to wait in line. 

‘Hinata constantly texted you in Jeju. In fact, he frequently replied to your texts. He isn’t that type of person to ignore someone. He’s a social butterfly, for crying out loud. Don’t doubt yourself or him.’ 

I shook off the negative thoughts and reread the message on his story one last time before entering the store. 

‘The bear emoticon he used in his message is cute. It suits him.’ 

My mouth twitched into a small smile. 

‘Aone, focus! You need to choose something for Hinata.’ 

The interior of the store was rather spacious, elegant, and pristine. I stood still in front of the neoclassical, acrylic display cases full of silver trays and plates of assorted chocolates and contemplated myself.

‘Hmm… what should I buy? There are so many flavors to choose from? Should I get macaroons, gâteaux, truffles, or bonbon chocolates? Maybe all four? No, that would be too much, would it?’ 

“Are you having trouble selecting something, sir? Or is it love troubles?” 

At the black, glossy counter, the man had red downturned eyes, red hair, and a slight smile. From head to toe, he wore a complete white uniform. His jacket and apron were adorned with violet metallic, flat buttons, and dark purple stitching. The man held out his hand to me. 

I took his hand and gave him a firm shake. “Takanobu Aone.” Then I answered, “Yes, I am having trouble. Any recommendations?” 

“I know who you are. You are Date Tech’s pride,” he said in a sing-song voice. “Plus, Bokuto texted me that you might be coming,” he laughed, throwing his head back.

“Chocolatier Satori Tendou is now at your service. Now, does your soon to be a lover like dark, white, milk chocolate? Does he prefer traditional Japanese flavors like green tea, red bean, or sake?” 

“The person has a major sweet tooth. Therefore, white or milk chocolate is okay. Nothing alcoholic, please,” I paused to think carefully about Hinata’s preferences.“Spice is a definite negative. Fruit in chocolate is great too.”

“What a shame. I wanted to serve one of my pepper-infused bonbons. Welp. I’ll spare your crush the “Mango Tango.” Unless you want it yourself? It has a Habanero,” Tendou said with an amused expression.“ Or would you like to try a different sample or flavor? There’s a reason why I named my store BonBon Monster.”

“I’ll pass on the spicy one. May I try a different sample?” I inquired in a polite tone. 

Although, I could handle spice. I didn’t want to risk it today, and besides, I wasn’t shopping for myself. It was all for Hinata. Only him and no one else. 

“Are you allergic to anything?”

I shook my head. “I’m not.” 

Instead of handing me one, Tendou passed me two. The first one was a bright electric blue, and it had a silver streak. The second one was a marble mix of hues of yellow, green, and orange. Each one was a piece of art. As I plopped one into my mouth, the chocolate immediately melted into my mouth. Besides the sweet taste of high-quality chocolate, the first one tasted like cookies and something else, while the second tasted like bananas. 

“These taste incredible. I can see why this store is popular,” I said with a sincere tone. 

“Golly! I’m glad that you like them!” Shortly after, Tendou gave me a formal explanation, “The first one you ate is called “Cookie Monster.” A mix of cookies, crunch, and vanilla bean ganache. The second one is basically a combination of different types of ripe bananas infused with dulcey chocolate. I called that the “Banana Twist.” 

After a few more questions, Tendou handed me an informative and well-typed pamphlet and personally helped me settle on a few more flavors. In total, I bought 15 different types of flavors. Delicately and professionally, he placed each one into a red, heart-shaped box. It was a true masterpiece.

“Thank you for your help. I appreciate it,” I said while handing my credit card to him. 

“Not a problem at all! It’s my job.” 

“Tendou, can you help Oohira in the back kitchen. One of the clients from one of the big corporations ordered a last-minute mass order,” Semi informed. 

“Of course. One sec. Aone, I wish you good luck. We’ll be rooting for you,” he said, giving a sly grin. 

“We?” 

“Bokuto and I,” he said rather nonchalantly. “Oh yeah, he wanted to pass you a message. Ahem... ‘You better take that lucky person to the next group party and introduce that person to us!’” Tendou said while imitating Bokuto’s loud voice. Afterward, he let out a chuckle. 

I shook my head at him. “Alright, I will only if it works out. Once again, thank you for the help, Tendou. I’ll be back for more.” 

We exchanged proper goodbyes, and then I exited the shop. ‘I think I’m ready to meet Hinata now.’ 

I pulled out my phone and requested an Uber to Sunrise apartments. 

‘Hinata. Please be there.’ 


	29. Warning! Resolve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning #1: Graphic Violence & Non-Con Act  
> Warning #2: Throughout this chapter there will be verbal/emotional abuse.  
> Warning#3: Explicit language throughout the whole story.

**WARNING! READ THEM IN THE BEGINNING CHAPTER NOTES!**

**Aone’s POV:**

Throughout the whole Uber ride, my heart's pace quickened when I took note of the map from the driver’s phone in front. Although I tried to ignore it, I frequently would glance up to check. The animated white car in the app would rotate and follow the rainbow path line. At the endpoint, it indicated my estimated arrival time,1 P.M. There was 5 minutes left till my destination. 

I lightly closed my eyes and took deep, steady breaths.

‘It’s been a while since I last felt so nervous and conscious. Urk. My heart won’t relax either.’ 

Out of distress, I tightly gripped the twill, cotton fabric on my knees. ‘How much longer?’ I slightly opened my eyes to peek back at the map again. ‘I seriously lack self-control. What’s wrong with me?’ I let out a deep sigh and screwed my eyes shut once more. Unknowingly, my entire face scrunched up in response to the bleak, pessimistic thoughts that began to consume my mind. ‘Am I crazy for trying hard?’ 

Abruptly, my thoughts were interrupted by a thump and a loud flapping noise. My eyes shot open in alert as the car shook violently. In response, the driver slowly and swiftly pulled over to the side. 

“I’m sorry, sir! I got a flat tire,” the driver frantically apologized. “I must have run over something to cause the tire to puncture.” 

“It’s perfectly fine. I’m glad we are both safe,” I reassured the young man. 

He nodded and pointed his finger to the front. “Your destination is over there. Perhaps you can walk there? I hope it isn’t urgent! I'll call up roadside assistance so you can leave if you want. I don’t want to hold you in any longer, sir!” 

“Are you sure you’ll be fine?” 

“Yes! Sorry for the inconvenience. You may need to notify Uber about this if you want a partial refund.” 

“No need, but thank you again,” I said while waving goodbye. 

‘At least my destination is nearby. Things could be worse. It could start raining.’ 

On cue, it started to drizzle. 

“Why?” I glared at the dark, stormy, dismal clouds mocking me from above.

‘Why did I jinx it? This isn’t an ideal situation at all.’ 

At once, I immediately placed the red box of chocolates into the pink gift bag. I removed my IPhone from my back pocket, opened up Google Maps, and jogged towards my destination. In the left palm of my hand, my iPhone, and a controlled right hand, I firmly gripped the gift bag's white handles. ‘For Hinata.’

I took one last look down at the contents in the bag. ‘Please let everything be okay.’ 

Unfortunately, the rain progressively became heavier, and instead of jogging, I was now sprinting forward at full speed. 

Shortly after I arrived at the foot of the Sunrise apartments, I ripped the glass entrance door open, sprinted to the elevators, and anxiously pressed the “up” arrow button. The taxing jog I suffered was at least 20 minutes, and by this time, my clothes were soaked. As the doors opened, the spotless mirrors greeted me, and so did my unpresentable reflection. I gently set the bag down onto the floor to readjust my tie into the correct position. I even tried to straighten out the wrinkles that appeared on my business casual clothes, but it remained crumpled to no avail. 

‘Should I give up and head home?’ 

I let out an exasperated sigh and placed my left hand across my chest to measure my heartbeat. ‘No turning back now.’ It was thumping rapidly, uncontrollably, and my entire arm began to tremble. My throat felt parched, and my stomach was doing somersaults. 

I glared at my reflection. ‘Hurry and get it over with!’ 

A sudden rush of adrenaline overcame me. ‘Hinata.’ 

Once the elevator doors parted, I picked up the gift bag and raced over to the direction of Hinata’s apartment number.

‘Room 419, 420, 421, 422, 4—’

“Shouyou!” 

Along with my heart, I halted as the walls threw back the echoes of the man’s orotund voice. 

I stepped back in disbelief and went rigid at sight.

They were kissing in the entrance doorway. Kageyama and Hinata. 

‘My nightmare was my reality. No, it’s always been my reality. I only chose to deny it.’ 

In a split second, I was about to turn away to run. I heard a loud bam and a thud. My eyes widened in shock as Hinata broke from the kiss and directly headbutted right into Kageyama’s forehead. As a result, Kageyama immediately tumbled back out of the entrance door and fell flat onto his butt. 

_My inner voice was calling for you as I stood there, still watching the scene unfold. I was paralyzed. ‘Hinata.’_

Right after, Hinata aggressively wiped his lips onto his right sleeve. His soft brown eyes began to glisten as he shouted, “I warned you to get away from me. I don’t want your half-assed apology! Get the hell out!” 

Hinata shakingly clutched the side of the door frame for support and glared down at Kageyama. 

“Why? Why won’t you take me back?! Give me another chance, Hinata!” Kageyama demanded, rubbing the red spot where his injury just occurred. 

“How many times do I need to explain myself to you.” Hinata gripped his head in frustration. He was perspiring a lot, and his pale complexion looked rather sickly and dull while his eyes were lifeless. “I told you I’m dating someone else! I’m in love with someone else!” He angrily emphasized while a few droplets escaped his eyes. 

_My heart stirred at the sight of your tears. ‘Hinata.’_

“Then, who?!” Kageyama loathingly questioned as he sat still on the floor. “I highly doubt that the next bastard you're dating is better than me! You must be fucking lying! You know, you can’t set without me! I’m the only one who’s perfect for you!” 

Hinata winced at the audacity of Kageyama’s words and let out a weak, dry laugh.“You make me so tired. Haha, a.” 

“Hinata, be serious. Without me, your fucking nothing. You’ll be worthless without me. The person you're dating next will be, too,” Kageyama said in a persuasive tone. 

Hinata then fired back, “It’s none of your business! Also, what are you even talking about?! There are a bunch of people who can outdo you, Kageyama!” Hinata retorted indignantly. 

In a fit of rage, Kageyama stood right up, grabbed onto Hinata’s white-collar, and gritted his teeth. “I dare you to say that again. You make me so damn crazy!” He violently shook Hinata and bellowed, “Who is it?!” 

“Someone I met in Jeju!” 

“Who the fuck is that person?!”

“His name is Aone!” 

_I flinched when I heard Hinata called my name. My body started to move of its own accord. From the floor, I picked up the bag and ran up to both of them._

“Don’t lie. YOU LIAR! That person doesn’t exist! Stop making me feel this way!” 

Kageyama forcefully tried to drag Hinata out of the door by his collar. “You know, it would be easier just to accept my apology! I already promised you that I would change!” 

“You won’t,” Hinata weakly murmured under his breath. 

“I gave up on you a long time ago. I GAVE UP—”

_I pried Kageyama's hands off of Hinata, and I roughly shoved him aside before closing the door on him. Unlike the nightmare, I was no longer left outside; it was Kageyama._

_ ‘I’m not the outsider.’  _

“Aone?” Hinata stared up at me with startled, wide eyes. 

I instantly set the bag down at the entrance. I caressed both sides of his soft yet warm face, and with my thumbs, I gently wiped his tears. In return, Hinata gave a wavering smile.

“You're here…” 

He bit his lip and attempted to hold back his sobs. 

“Please don’t be sad, Mr. Sunshine. Please cheer up,” I said while grimacing at the sight of his tears.

After hearing that, Hinata dissolved into tears. 

“Oh, don’t cry, Hinata. Please,” I begged. “I’m sorry…” I pulled him into a tight embrace. “For...For not coming sooner.”

‘How long were you suffering without me? I’m a fool, aren’t I? I should have known better.’ 

For a few minutes, we stood still together in our own silence. Meanwhile, Kageyama was shamelessly kicking, pounding the door, spewing out multiple vulgarities and all sorts of threats.

Hinata released his grip from my back and gradually closed his eyes before mumbling along the lines of “feeling sick.” 

I promptly scooped up Hinata, carried his limp body into his room, and laid him onto the bed. I lightly put my hand onto his forehead to measure his temperature. 

“You are burning up,” I said with a concerned tone. “Hinata, you got a fever.” 

‘Dammit. Why didn’t I notice it?!’ 

“Aone, there… there is...,” Hinata murmured, shivering under his covers. “Tylenol is in one of the kitchen cabinets.” His face was flushed, and he was profusely sweating. 

‘Focus, Aone!’ 

I went to his kitchen straight away and threw open all his cabinets' doors until I found what I needed. I took a white and red bottle of medicine, a glass cup, and a large plastic bowl. I filled both containers with cold water and brought it to his nightstand. 

“Hinata, do you need to eat something before you take medicine? Where do you put your clean towels?” 

“No… not really,” Hinata said with a weak, broken voice. “...Somewhere in the closet.” 

Hinata slightly sat up, rested his weight onto his elbows, and with his right hand, he reached over to the nightstand. He popped the pill into his mouth and washed it down with a glass of water in which I handed. Right after, he collapsed back onto the bed. 

Subsequently, I rushed to his closet and grabbed a single, white hand towel. As I returned to the bedroom, I put the towel into the bowl of water, lifted it back up, twisted it, and softly laid it across Hinata’s forehead. Before I could remove my hand, Hinata tightly grasped it with his clammy ones. 

“Aone.”

Once again, his beautiful amber, watery eyes met with me.

“Your clothes are soaked from the rain. F-Feel free to use the washer & dryer and my shower to clean up. I-I think that’s how I got sick; therefore, I-I don’t want you to get sick like me.”

‘You still care about others even when you're in this condition. Hinata, you are so sweet.’ 

“Wait…” 

‘Did I hear that correctly? Hinata implied that he got sick from staying out in the rain? Why? When? How?’

Hinata squeezed my hand. “You're going to get wrinkles if you glare on full blast, Aone,” he joked, sending me a sheepish smile. 

‘How are you able to joke when you like this?’ 

“I-Its a long story,” he said in an unenthusiastic tone. “A-Anyways, did you hear everything I said out there?” 

I nodded, and I made a mental note to ask him about it later. 

“Every single detail, right?” Hinata’s expression looked rather anxious.

‘Is there something wrong?’ 

I nodded once more while looking at him earnestly. 

He took a deep breath and hesitantly made eye contact with me.

“Err...Take my words seriously,” Hinata said, letting go of my hand. He sent me one last sheepish smile and shifted his body away from me.“Take my confession seriously,” he croaked.

The realization hit me like a truck. I didn’t even properly register that Hinata unintentionally professed his love for me in the middle of the hallway and I was accidentally there listening. ‘Love… He’s in love with me?! LOVE!’ I gripped my knees desperately. ‘The level of stupidity I was oozing… I should be ashamed of myself.’

“Hinata,” I said as I cleared my throat. “I also—”

“Shouyou! I loved you”—Kageyama pounded the door with a heavy fist—“yet you never cared! How could you take advantage of me! How could you cheat on me! During this whole duration, Kageyama was still making a ruckus outside of Hinata’s door.

‘That inconsiderate ~~fucker~~.’ I stood up from my chair and sprinted back at the main entrance. 

“Who the hell are you?! Are you a manager? His bodyguard?” Kageyama shouted at the top of his lungs from the other side of the door. 

As if I would allow him or even the world to prevent my declaration now, I banged my fist against the door once in retaliation and sternly announced, “I’m his current lover. Please stop causing a public disturbance. Hinata currently has a fever.” 

Everything suddenly became silent. Through the peephole of the door, I saw Kageyama was gazing back with a slack jaw. His expression was rather a mixture of confusion, pain, and something else.

‘Guilt?’ 

“So it's true,” he quietly muttered himself. “How long?”

Rather than discussing the door, I decided to confront him face to face. As I opened the door, I utilized the **iron wall** technique to prevent him from barging in. 

“Let me see, Hinata!” He insisted rather desperately. 

“No, Hinata doesn’t want to see you. He never wants to see you,” I stated sternly. “Lower your voice. He’s resting now.”

‘This guy…This Son of...’ 

We both exchanged intense glares. 

“So, your Hinata’s so-called new lover,” Kageyama sneered while jabbing his finger into my chest. 

‘Don’t let him get under your skin. Aone, relax.’ 

“Yes, I am,” I replied without any hint of hesitation. “Stop interfering in our relationship.” 

“Then tell me, how long have you been together? You know your relationship won’t last long, right? Hinata is a serial cheater,” he huffed angrily. 

I adamantly shook my head at his words. On behalf of Hinata, I wanted to defend him. I wanted to set the record straight once in for all. “Then why do you want to get back together with him? Hinata doesn’t want to get back together with you either. Do you understand that? If you continue harassing him, aren’t you on the same low level as him?” I asserted, placing my hand onto his shoulder. “Do you have any evidence of him being unfaithful? If not...please don’t make baseless accusations. If you seek the truth on Hinata’s character, then contact his friends. Contact his best friend, Kozume. Then again, you were close to him too. Do you really think Hinata is the type to cheat? Honestly, tell me.” 

Kageyama brushed off my hand from his shoulder. “Why do you care so much about him?”

I blatantly ignored his unnecessary question and proceeded to interrogate him further. “You don’t listen. Have you ever sat down to think over Hinata's words or reflected on your reckless actions?” 

There was a dead silence. 

“In Jeju, Hinata was bawling his eyes over you. He locked himself in his room for 4 days straight. You constantly made him cry. Do you know that? Do you know the negative effect you had on him at all?” 

“Why are you telling me this?” Kageyama said, without looking at me. 

“Don’t you see that you are the root cause of his pain? Now, tell me, have you ever seen him cry before? He only cried over you. It's all because of YOU,” I emphasized, glaring at him relentlessly. “Why would you hurt him over your own INSECURITIES?”

‘Relax, Aone. Don’t let your emotions get to you.’ 

Kageyama flinched at the word, “Insecurities” and began to scowl at my words. He quickly turned away from me. “You...you really love Hinata,” he softly mumbled to himself. “I can’t win, can I?” 

“I do.” 

“I see,” Kageyama shoved his hands into his pockets and briefly stared up at the ceiling. His reality came crashing down on him without any sympathy. 

“Hinata loved you too.” 

“I know,” Kageyama answered quietly and took a step forward. “Tell him… Tell him I’m sorry. I love him,” he paused, and in a trembling voice he specified, “T-Tell him I said ‘Goodbye.’” 

Kageyama walked forward without glancing back at me. 

“I will.”

Then I quickly shut the door and went back to the bedroom to check Hinata.

‘I hope he’s doing alright. That conversation took way longer than I expected. It took my whole will power and control. At least, it's finally over. Hinata, it's finally over.’ I felt drained and dragged my feet towards Hinata’s bed. 

He was soundly sleeping in his bed, and the only noise left was his soft, stable breaths.

I carefully removed the towel and repeated the same process before placing it back on his forehead. ‘Seems like his temperature is no longer hot.’ 

Then I sat slumped in my chair, threw my head back, and stared at the white ceiling. ‘Hinata loves me. He’s in love with me.’ I broke into a smile, and I felt all tingly at the thought. ‘So this is love, huh?’ 

Although the confession was unexpected and abrupt, it was definitely memorable. 

‘Hinata is braver than me.’ I slapped myself once more for my idiocy. ‘Time for me to give him a proper answer.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy A/N: Next upload might be after the Nov. 16th... I will try to squeezed out another chapter if I can.  
> Till then Enjoy~


	30. Heart to Heart pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Current Warning: Explicit Language will appear throughout the story!*

**Hinata’s POV:**

The tall, glorious sunflowers that towered me began to droop and wilt. Step by step, the dry, pale yellow-brownish petals and dead, crisp leaves would crunch underneath. The caws of the crows trailed off, and the nimbostratus clouds overshadowed the Sun’s brilliant presence. 

“Over here!” An unknown voice hollered out to me. “Come here, Mr. Sunshine!” 

I decided to go in the direction of where that voice was, and to my surprise, I met with a scarecrow. His blue button eyes blinked, and the black thread on his stitched mouth loosened as he spoke. He wore a dark, rusty red and white checked shirt and a pair of worn-out denim overalls.

“Can you please pick up my straw hat? It's there,” he said, pointing his tan gloved finger down. “If you help me, I will tell you how to get home.”

With a watchful eye, I followed his request. After uncurling the brim of the misshapen hat, I carefully placed it back onto his head by tiptoeing. “Now, please take a piece of me,” he instructed. 

Under the opening of his sleeve, I plucked a single strand of straw, and to my amazement, it turned into pure gold. “Next, tie it on your ring finger.” 

As I looped it, he then directed, “Now close your eyes. Think of your home...1...2…3!” 

Soon after I opened my eyes, I was no longer in the field nor front of the scarecrow. I was in the middle of the snow, more snow and nowhere.

“This isn’t my home?” I said while scratching my head in confusion. 

I aimlessly trudged through the thick, compact snow until I spotted something in the far distance. “Is that an igloo?” 

After several more minutes, I arrived at the foot of the entrance, and as I was about to knock on the wooden door, it flung wide open. “Hello, Mr. Sunshine.” 

‘His voice sounded deep and rather familiar?’

Instinctively, I stepped back in surprise as the white, furry, humongous polar bear greeted me. Shortly after recovering, I returned the bow. “I awaited your return,” he said, wrapping a large, brown wool blanket over me. Subsequently, he gestured to me to enter his humble yet icy abode. 

“Oh, thank you so much! But...umm...Sir polar bear, do you know how I can go back home?” 

“This is your home. So please enter,” he replied with a hurt expression.

“I have many important things I need to discuss with you. In fact, I have an important message for you,” he briefly paused, “Do you not remember me? My name? If you remember my name, then I will let you go back to your world?” 

“A message? Isn’t your name—”

“Time to wake up, Hinata.”

“Aone?” 

The damp towel fell off to the side as I groggily sat up and rubbed my head. “Ugh...what happened?” 

I squinted at my surroundings, and through the window blinds, I realized it was late. ‘How long was I asleep?’

“Wait…” I crinkle my nose in dismay at the previous events that transpired. “Where is he?” 

Disoriented, I immediately got out of bed and stumbled to the door. ‘I can’t believe Aone heard everything back in the hallway. Now he’s gone. Don’t tell me this is his answer. Was everything too much? Was my accidental confession too burdensome for him? Is this rejection? Did he leave me alone?! I’m not prepared for another heartbreak! Oh gosh, I really messed up this time.’ 

I leaned against the bedroom door frame and gazed at my empty living room. ‘I guess Kageyama ruined my relationship with Aone. Or was it all my fault? I wonder what Aone said to Kageyama and vice versa.’ 

“Ugh…” I groaned out loud while gripping my head in frustration. “I can’t catch a break at all!”

A wave of regret overcame me and started to drown me mercilessly. Although relying on someone like Aone made the loneliness less apparent. No matter how nice it felt, there was a price I needed to pay. Being near him made me feel weak.

‘He’s my biggest weakness now... Why did I let that happen so easily? WHY ME?’ 

I doubled over in pain as if the life was punched right out of me.

My head was formerly the victim, and at this moment, it was my heart. ‘I—’

“Hinata? Are you okay?!” 

Aone rushed out of the bathroom door and across the living room to meet me. 

“You're still here!” I exclaimed, jumping back up from the floor. 

‘I seriously need to stop overthinking things!’ 

Aone firmly gripped my shoulders. “Are you feeling better?” he said in a concerned tone.

“Whoa…Err...yes, I’m fine,” I stuttered, gazing away from him. “Sorry for interrupting your shower!” 

‘Don’t look!’ 

Aone released his grasp, and with red ears, he briskly returned to the bathroom. “There’s Okayu or rice porridge on the kitchen counter. Please eat it, Hinata. I’ll be out soon to meet you, so please wait for me.” 

The rivulets of water cascading down Aone’s well-sculpted upper half flashed across my mind as I walked to the kitchen. 

‘Stop thinking about it!’ I slapped the cheeks of my face before sitting at the counter. ‘His muscles...his abs especially are…’ I shook my head. ‘Compare to mine; I’m so lean.’ Once more, the image replayed. ‘Aone is definitely the epitome of sexiness.’ I smacked my face again. ‘Nope. Nope. Don’t go there! Just stop! I can’t believe I thought of that.’ 

I laid my head across the cold surface and let out a slight, exasperated sigh before gazing back at the quartz countertop. ‘Aone caught me off guard…He just had to run up to me with only a towel at his waist. Curse my attraction! He’s too ducking attractive. Get it together, Hinata! Why are my emotions all over the place? Yeesh!’ 

I danced around the answer and performed mental cartwheels as the giddiness within started to bubble. The conclusion was clear as day. ‘Falling in love is making me lose all my brain cells.’ 

In the corner of my eye, I eventually spotted the food. ‘Oh? Did he cook this for me?’ I sat up straight and slowly drew the wooden tray closer to me. There was Okayu mixed with an egg in the porcelain bowl, and in the center, it was topped with a bit of chopped green onion. I also caught a strong whiff of ginger too. All of these basic ingredients were compiled to fight against the cold. 

I slightly stirred the contents of the bowl with my metal spoon. Although, I wasn’t the type to keep tabs on what I owed or what people owed me. I couldn’t help but be wary of the large difference. I found myself to be wholly indebted to his help in everything. ‘Why did you do this all for me, Aone? Or perhaps your kindness is endless?’ 

I then scooped one spoonful, blew on it, and took a small sip. 

“Simple yet delicious.” 

‘Surprisingly, between us, Aone is acting “normal” even though the day or the past month was out of the ordinary.’ I tuned out the whirring noise from the blow dryer in the background and proceeded to sort my thoughts.

‘Was my confession not clear enough? No, I’m pretty sure it was. Or maybe he isn’t into guys or perhaps a guy like me? Jeez. What if this whole time I misunderstood and misread his acts of kindness? This could be done because he is a friend, a fan, and nothing more. To expect more was a mistake.’

I angrily shoved another spoonful into my mouth.‘I experienced my first heartbreak with Kageyama, and now I am about to experience my first unrequited love with Aone. Is there no hope at all?’ 

Another pathetic sigh escaped my mouth as the past events flickered in my mind. The chaos in my life ceased to stop, and surely, it took a toll on me. It has been ages since I felt such emotional distress, and all of it was coming at once. 

‘Well, whatever his answer is. I’ll have to accept it. If it's a no, I’ll get over it. Don’t let trivial things like love affect you so much, Hinata. Don’t let it get in the way of your music. Concentrate on your music. It is something that won’t ever leave you.’ 

After I finished eating, I began to wash everything in the sink under hot water and soap. ‘Now, how do I explain to Aone what happened? I’m sure he’ll have questions about everything.’ 

Uneasiness crept over me as I placed the bowl into the washer. Subsequently, a mellow, deep voice called out to me, and in response, I flinched.

‘Aone surely has impeccable timing.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy A/N:  
> My exam is taking my energy away.~ For now, enjoy this short chapter.  
> The next one will be longer! I’m just having trouble sorting the contents out. Derp.


	31. Heart to Heart pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Warning: Explicit Language will appear throughout the story!*

**Aone’s POV:**

“Hinata.”

He turned back at me with startled eyes. “You should rest. Next time, leave everything in the sink, and I’ll wash it for you.”

Internally, I was scolding myself for taking too long. ‘Instead of fixing and worrying about my appearance. I should have hurried!’ 

“How can I let a guest wash my plates, Aone?!” Hinata asked me, wide-eyed. “In my own house!” He emphasized, shutting the door of the dishwasher and pressing the “on” button. “I can’t have you do everything for me,” he muttered with a sense of guilt. “You already did so much.”

In a calm tone, I firmly insisted, “You are sick, Hinata. Please let me take care of you.” 

In return, Hinata sent me a quizzical look. 

“Please…”

‘Don’t go through this alone, Hinata.’ 

“If you really want to,” he paused, “then I’ll be in your hands. Please take care of me, Aone.” He then pointed at the direction of the living room and mouthed the words, “Let’s talk there.”

At the low, modern coffee table, we both sat down on the ivory, tufted floor cushions. 

The atmosphere became tense and heavy, and without comment, Hinata shifted his attention back to his fingers in his lap. He was fidgeting, and his nose crinkled in deep concentration. I couldn’t read him at all. 

‘What are you thinking, Hinata?’ 

To make small talk, I decided to take the initiative to start the conversation. “Thank you for lending me your shower. On the way here, my Uber ride got a flat tire, and well, it started to rain.” 

‘Is this the best I can come up with?’ 

“Gwah! You should have called me! I could have gone to pick you up,” Hinata exclaimed, face-palming himself. “Nevermind...I forgot I lost my stupid phone.” 

‘Now, I did it. Why did I say that? I made him worry.’ 

Through studying, I noticed that his expression looked rather troubled. ‘What exactly happened to you, Hinata?’ 

“I saw your Instagram story.”

“You d-did? Actually, I was trying to contact you, Aone,” Hinata said while rubbing his neck out of nervousness.

‘Wait…he wrote that announcement to reach me?’ 

I literally felt my eyes widen twice in surprise at the revelation. “Ah...is that why you used the bear emoticon?” Piece by piece, everything started to click in my brain.

Hinata gave me a sheepish smile before nodding. “I’m sorry to worry you. I-I know I was supposed to contact you after my flight, but unexpected things came up.”

“No, it's fine. I’m sorry to intrude you without warning.”

Hinata tilted his head at me in confusion. “Actually, why did you come here, Aone? Did you need anything for me? Oh jeez. Don’t tell me…Y-You were so worried that you came over to check on me? Is that why?”

He started to apologize profusely, and in a panicky voice, he said, “I-I know everything looks wrong and terrible. Everything is a misunderstanding! I-I’m not even remotely in love with Kageyama. I know you most likely saw the news since it's everywhere, but don’t believe it! It’s not the full story! If you give me a chance, I want to explain to you properly what happened. If yes, then I-I hope you can understand the predicament I was in. Everything is so—”

He glanced at me in frustration, and with pleading eyes, he croaked, “I’m so sorry.” In front of me was no longer the bright sunshine; it was a broken man. At sight, I felt a dreadful ache as if everything inside of me was torn and ripped out of me. The poker face that I maintained was starting to crack, as well. 

‘Why? Why are you like this?’ 

“Hinata. Please,” I reassured while patting his back. “You don’t need to explain yourself only if you want to. Only when you are ready. Besides, I saw how Kageyama treated you in the hallway. I trust you.” 

For an unknown reason, he froze at my words. “ The reason why I am here is that...! I have many important things I need to discuss with you. In fact, I have an important message for you.” 

‘Now, please trust me. You shouldn’t be sorry, Hinata. After all, I’m the one who doubted you in the beginning. Allowing my irrationality to take over was my biggest fault.’ 

Those words never left me, but the ones he told me next left me in anguish and deep regret. ‘I am truly a fool and nothing more.’

Hinata took a few deep breaths, and for minutes, we sat together in bitter silence. After recollecting himself, his face became resolute as he began to explain **all** the events in vivid, graphic detail. His voice would waver at times, he would cringe, and throughout, he carried a painful, tortured expression. I knew very well, he was reliving his worst memories, and they were going to be the torments of his life. Perhaps now, they were also mine. 

To understand the gravity of the situation, I positioned myself in Hinata’s shoes. To experience it, first hand will not compare to listening or hearing. Regardless, I tried to empathize with his experience to the best of my ability. It was difficult.

“Are you sure you want to continue?” I inquired quietly while holding both of his small hands. Before grimacing, Hinata gave me a brief nod. Throughout the story, he tried to prolong his eye contact with me but failed miserably. Those frantic looks he directed at me shook me to my core. No exterior wall or iron defense could deflect the explosion of emotions I felt next. Steadily over time, he could no longer lift his head to bear a look at me as if he was ashamed. As if he was to be blamed for bringing all this upon himself. 

Hinata’s eyes were doleful as he retold me about the incident that occurred at the apartment before the trip, the reason why he almost cried at the charity event, how the media worsened things and when he informed me about the airport, my blood was beyond boiling. Previously, when I asked back in Jeju, he glazed over the details. 

Hearing this, I slammed the table with my fist and the bracelet harshly clanged against it. 

“That crazy fucker!” 

‘If I knew. If I knew everything sooner. No, I should've known. I should have fucking known that Hinata was in danger. If I stayed at the airport, then none of this would have happened.’ The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. ‘I couldn’t protect you when you needed me the most.’ 

“Dammit…damn it all,” I growled as I stood up with balled fists. 

‘How far is that man willing to go for you?!’

It was evident that Kageyama was the toxic person in the relationship. However, I never knew the full extent of his behavior until now. I wasn’t aware of the level of his persistency. He clearly exuded the typical traits of an obsessive boyfriend. 

‘How can someone be so narcissistic and narrow-minded? He’s so damn delusional. A compulsive liar. The man was fucking mad. How could he not be aware of the legal and personal boundaries he so blatantly passed? Is he not afraid of the consequences? For crying out loud, the man was a professional volleyball player. What kind of imbecile would risk their career and reputation over a broken heart? I surely wouldn’t!’

Frankly, it was mind-boggling.‘Was the concept of consent that fucking hard to comprehend?’ 

A million questions and thoughts invaded my mind. ‘How can he purposely hurt you like that? Why didn’t you tell me sooner, Hinata? How could you tolerate it? How long were you bottling everything in?’

I shook my head with disgust. “That man…”

Out of a fit of rage, I kicked the coffee with all my might, and it flipped with a bang. The fragile glass surface shattered underneath. 

“That fucking shameless bastard,” I said, clenching my jaw. 

My foot stung at the harsh impact. However, the physical pain could not compare to the emotional one. 

‘I’m at my limit.’ 

Before I could do anything else, I felt a firm tug at the hem of my pants. 

‘I must be losing my damn mind. That son of a —’

“A-Aone,” Hinata said timidly while lifting his head at me. “Be c-careful.” 

“Hinata,” I said sternly, gritting my teeth. “If he ever purposely hurts you again. Report him. If not, I’ll do it myself.” 

‘Never in my life, I wanted to punch the living shit out of someone and break them apart. Maybe I needed to knock some sense into the guy. Not in a figurative sense. A literal one.’

I glared down at my shaking right fist. ‘I mean, talking to him most likely isn’t enough. If he committed all of those acts…’

The anger and disappointment swelled inside as I stood there, still conflicted. 

“Hinata. If these things happen, you need to tell someone!” I said, rather in a demanding voice.

He winced at my sudden loudness and sent me a sorrowful expression. 

‘Shit…I’m no better than him.’ 

I broke away from his watery eyes and grimaced at the destruction I created down below. Internally, I reprimanded myself for my irrational behavior. 

‘Relax, Aone. Stop scaring him.’ 

While trying to regain my broken composure, I calmly replied, “I’m sorry...I’m sorry to cause a mess. I’ll clean it up.” 

As I turned to walk away, all I could think was, ‘What’s wrong with me?’ In my twenty-something years, I never had angry outbursts. It was a rare occurrence. Dealing with emotions was never problematic until now too. ‘I went overboard!’ 

“I didn’t mean to raise my voice, but these were the important details that someone needed to know...That I needed to know, Hinata.”

Out of discontent, I aggressively ran my right hand through my hair. ‘One moment, we were happy together at the airport, and next, he was abandoned at the beach like a stray. If I stayed behind, he wouldn’t have suffered alone. My careless decision. My mistake.’ This was the type of regret that would be chipped away at my soul every day. 

Before I could leave, Hinata desperately grabbed onto my ankle with his right hand and whimpered, “Don’t go…D-don’t leave me.” 

All the “What if” scenarios trickled into my brain, and accidentally, a dark one escaped my lips. 

I softly patted the top of his head. “I’m not leaving. I would never. But...What if I wasn’t there in the first place, Hinata? What if no one was there? What would happen to you? Never underestimate a person’s capabilities. Kageyama is—”

A long slew of obscenities popped into my mind. 

My mind was constantly screaming. ‘I couldn’t protect you!’ 

I stood there stiff as the guilt sat in. Hinata released his grip and exhausted, and I slumped down on his sofa. 

“I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself,” I muttered. “If Kageyama hurts you again. I definitely won’t be able to.” 

‘Please understand. I like it. I like you so much to the point where when you get hurt, I also feel it. I’m not the same as him. Please…’ 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

“I-I know. I know, but please don’t say that. Don’t say sorry! Don’t pity me either.” Hinata quickly buried his head back into his arms and proceeded to curl up into a ball. As if he saw right through me, he uttered, “It's okay to be angry, Aone. I also felt like that too. Don’t blame **yourself** for not being there for me,” he hesitated, “and as for everything else, I won’t blame **myself** anymore either.” 

‘Hinata is trying to console me, yet I should be the one to comfort him. What am I even doing or saying?’ 

Although, he spoke the wise truth. Saying it was easy, but doing it was a whole nother playing field. Once more, Hinata lifted his head to look at me. “Next time, I’ll tell you everything. I-I thought I could handle it on my own. I-I didn’t want to be a burden to anyone. I’m sorry.” 

“No, your right, Hinata,” I said, meeting his soft gaze. “Blaming ourselves will get us nowhere. Dwelling on the past won’t help us either.” I shook my head at his apology. “ Truthfully, none of us would be able to predict Kageyama’s actions, so how can you apologize for him? He should apologize to you.” 

‘Speaking of apologies…’ 

For a while, as Hinata stared motionlessly at the carpet, he didn’t say a word. 

I gazed longingly into his eyes.“Don’t hesitate to reach out to me. When you fall, I’ll catch you. No matter where you are, I will. However, to do that, you need to tell me.” 

‘It was a selfish request. I wanted you to look at me only, yet I knew better than that.’ 

“Or at least tell someone else. Someone you're willing to trust and who you can rely on like the Karasuno team,” I emphasized in a sincere tone. “Though perhaps Kageyama will leave you alone now. Before you fell asleep, I spoke with him.” 

“What did he say to you?” Hinata asked with a controlled smile. “I hope he wasn’t rude to you.”

‘Better to leave that part out.’ I shook my head and gripped the fabric on my knees. As I was about to shimmer down, another surge of anger overcame me. 

‘If I knew everything beforehand, the outcome would have certainly been different. I wouldn’t have given him a chance to speak his last words to you, Hinata. The indecent man deserved nothing.’ 

My voice was not remotely convincing as I answered, “No,… not at all.” 

‘Why can’t I control my emotions properly? I need to calm down.’ 

“Aone, I’m really sorry! I’m sorry that you had to meet him in that state! I’m sorry to drag you into my business too.”

“No need to apologize, Hinata. In short, I reiterated what you would have wanted to say.” Searching for my words, I then stated, “Kageyama wanted to pass this message to you. ‘I’m sorry. I love you and goodbye.’ At that time, he did seem apologetic and remorseful.” 

‘These were the words I wanted to say to you first. Well… minus the goodbye, of course.’ That's all I could think of at the moment. 

“I see.” Hinata’s smile was bittersweet as he spoke, “I still can’t believe it. He won’t listen to my words this entire time, but he’s willing to listen to another person. I had to wait this long for an apology? ” It was almost laughable at this point. “To be honest, I don’t know if I can forgive Kageyama for what he did to me. However, I do hope he finally learns his lesson, changes, and moves on.” 

I lightly tapped the sofa seat beside me, and through my eyes, I told him to “Come here.” 

“You’re too nice, Hinata.” 

Without saying anything, he immediately stood up, ran, and leaped onto the sofa. 

His head directly landed onto my quads, and reflexively, my whole being tenses. Hinata gave me a meek smile. “Sorry to be a downer.” Instead of staring up at me, he shifted himself to the right, whereas the Tv was. “There’s too much tension...I didn’t mean to startle you.” He then mumbled a quick apology. 

As he tried to lift his head and upper body from me to sit up properly. Midway, I stopped him by placing my hand onto the side of his right shoulder. “Rest here. No need to move away.” 

He lowered himself, shifted onto his back, and stared up at me. Although he was trying to play it cool and not look bothered, I noticed it. “You look like you want to say something, Hinata. What is it?” 

“Do you really think I’m too nice?” Hinata let out a bitter laugh. “You are a kind and gentle person, but you’re no pushover, Aone. I envy you,” he admitted, closing his tired, dreary eyes. 

‘There’s no reason to envy me. I don’t have anything to be envious of.’ 

“Hinata...Why do you say that?” 

He was quiet for a time before replying, “Strength and resilience are what I lacked, Aone.” He then bit down on his quivering lip to prevent himself from saying more. 

‘Why are you so hesitant?’ 

I gently caressed the right side of his face. “Hinata, share your pain with me. I’m willing to take it.”

‘Only for you.’

And with that, Hinata began to pour out his heart to me. 

“The reason why I wish Kageyama to change is not due to genuine kindness…Honestly, it hurts my pride so much,” Hinata confessed with a shaking voice. “I don’t want to live my life in fear or a cage. Therefore, knowing that Kageyama is “doing better” would be nice to know. I have never been in a situation where I felt so trapped and helpless. The humiliation... I mean, people or strangers constantly stepped over me like I am nothing, but to have someone you loved to do that to you. It hurts. I know, I know that I could have gone about my situation differently. I-I wasn’t prepared for anything. I-I didn’t want to cause a media uproar either. All I want is to forget him and his existence. When things are out of your control… I hate this feeling the most. I never want to experience that again.” 

He knitted his eyebrows together as the painful, suppressed memories resurfaced once more. “Everything was too painful.” He then covered his face with both hands and silently cried into them. “Your right, Aone. The outcome could have been drastically different. It's a scary thought.” 

‘Don’t cry.’ I internally begged as my heart ached at sight. The man was truly broken. Hinata was broken. 

“Whether Kageyama is there or not, don’t let him dictate your life with an iron fist. Don’t let fear ruin your life.” I let out a long, exasperated sigh. “There is nothing wrong with it. It’s your decision on how you handle everything. However, you need to be firm now, Hinata. If you have trouble with that, then I’ll help you. Don’t be afraid to ask for help. Especially if he doesn’t keep his word to leave you alone this time, you’ll need to take legal action.” 

Then I added quietly, “I’m afraid you’ll burn out.” 

In disapproval, I shook my head at my aggressive thoughts. ‘He better keeps his word, or I might accidentally shove it down his throat. Aone, relax! Resorting to violence will lead to a square one. Plus, it won’t leave Hinata happy either. Would it?’ 

After crying for several minutes, Hinata uncovered his face, and with tired eyes, he genuinely beamed at me. “I’ll try my very best not to let everything that happened get to me. Thank you for listening to me. I feel a little less insecure and worried after sharing my thoughts with you. Also, thank you for standing up for me. I really appreciate it. To know that someone is there gives me a sense of relief. I feel like I’m free now. Or closer to it, at least.” 

“You still have the strength to smile,” I muttered quietly to myself before turning to look away. 

“Beautiful as always... You’re incredible, don’t you know that?”

‘Too precious for this world.’ 

Hinata raised an eyebrow at me. 

‘Did he hear me?’ 

“Ahem...I’m glad that you feel better. Once again, don’t be afraid to reach out to me, Hinata. No need to thank me. As I said, I should be thanking you for everything.”

“Stop saying that!” Hinata whined, squinting his eyes at me. “I will. I won’t hesitate to call you then. You better be prepared.” 

Before I could reply, I was cut off by the ringing doorbell. We both exchange confused looks.

‘Who could that be at this hour?’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy A/N: Honestly, if I was Aone in this situation and if I found out all this crap. I would be doing more than flipping tables. Or at least mentally I would think. #HinataProtectionSquad y’all.


	32. End of This Heart to Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Current Warning: Explicit Language will appear throughout the story!*

**Hinata’s POV:**

Hand in hand, in shared silence, Aone led me to the entrance’s door. 

‘I’m pretty sure I didn’t make any plans to meet anyone. Don’t tell me it's one of the Karasuno team members.’ 

I leaned forward to check the peephole and what I saw made me step back. 

‘EHHHHHH??? No way…’ I rubbed my eyes and took another glance. ‘I’m not dreaming, am I? What in the world?!’ 

Aone lightly tapped my shoulder and saw the bewildered look on my face. I mouthed something that he couldn’t make out or rather believe, and so he took a peek himself. 

Once more, the doorbell rang. 

The crease on his forehead became deeper as he narrowed his eyes menacingly. He pulled himself away, and with his finger, he directed me to go to the living room. “Let me take care of it,” he whispered faintly. 

I gave him an affirmative nod and hid behind the sofa. I was less afraid and more concerned. 

‘Why is there a **clown** outside my door?’ My brain was literally malfunctioning as I clamped my mouth to prevent myself from wheezing at the absurdity. ‘Today is different. It is definitely out of the ordinary.’ 

Without opening the door, Aone first announced, “What do you want, sir?”

The clown answered, “If you open the door for me, it would be a nice jester.” 

There was a dead silence. All I heard was, “Caw...Caw...Caw.” The fake crow cries from Aone. He wasn’t remotely amused at all.

I tried to contain myself but couldn’t help letting out a stifled laugh. ‘Aone can be funny in his own way. It was kinda adorable.’ 

Aone shot me a soft look and placed his index finger up to his thin lips to hush me. 

He then turned back to face the door, and sternly said, “Answer the question.” 

“Uhh...I have a delivery for Mr. Sunshine?” From behind his back, the clown pulled a bouquet of purple roses with a lilac organza loop bow, and in his other hand, he held a single red, heart shaped balloon. 

“From who?” Aone demanded. “I’m his security guard, so please comply. You may leave it at the foot of the door and tie the balloon at the knob.” 

“The client wanted to remain anonymous. I guess you can refer to this individual as Mr. Sunshine’s secret admirer or fan,” the clown said rather nonchalantly. “If you're not going to open the door. Can you at least call Mr. Sunshine to come here to watch my routine? If not, I ain’t getting paid.” 

*Squeak* *Squeak* The clown squeezed his red, big foam nose with a forced grin. 

Aone furrowed his non-existent brows at the decision of whether to open the door or not. I shook my head at him and left the sofa. “Give me a minute, Mr. Clown!” I said, running into my bedroom. 

‘Nothing could go wrong, can it?’ I quickly put on a pair of tinted black shades and carefully tucked my hair into a black bucket hat before briskly running out to meet Aone. The reason being is that my eyes were most likely puffy, red, and I had a serious case of bed head. 

As I gripped the knob, Aone firmly placed his hand onto my arm. “Are you sure?” He whispered. “I don’t think it's a good idea.” His expression was ridden with concern. 

“I have to,” I whispered back. “It’s from a fan.” After hearing that, Aone reluctantly let go of his grasp.

I cracked the door open and bowed. “Sorry for the wait!” 

“Oh, snap! It’s really, Mr. Sunshine!” His jaw dropped in disbelief. 

“Haha. Yep. It’s me. Nice to meet you.” 

The man in the vivid blue and yellow striped costume then handed me the bouquet and the balloon. As I reached out to shake his hand, for some reason, he flinched. Unknowingly, in the background, Aone was glaring at him at full force. 

“Is there something wrong?” 

“No. Nothing at all...” He drew out three clubs from his pocket and began to juggle them in front in a constant rhythm. At times he would naturally toss them behind his back or increase the height of his throw.

“Gahhh! That was amazing!” I clapped when he caught the club between the base of the two other clubs. As the clown took his bow, his rainbow curly wig fell, revealing his dye blonde mohawk. Although he was covered in face paint, the man had a rather tough image. 

‘He kind of reminds me of Tanaka?’ 

“You dropped this,” I laughed while handing it back. 

He froze for a sec, and then he requested, “Oh, thank you, Mr. Sunshine. I’m glad that you enjoyed my performance. Now, I need your signature as proof. If that is alright with you.” He gave me a black gel pen and a yellow notepad.

“Who do I make it out to?” I asked, signing my name. 

“Uh… for the first page, it's for me. Yamamoto Taketora. And for the second page, I guess you can address the individual as a fan or a Ray of Light. He told me not to tell you his name.” 

“Oh, so it's a he?” I cheekily grinned while handing the notepad back. 

“Oh, fuck. I mean crap,” he said before muttering, “I’m really not cut out for this clown gig. I need to swear less.” 

Yamamoto bowed and handed me a business card. “Anyways, thanks and sorry for interrupting, but it's my job. Call us if you want us to clown on anyone.” 

He coolly waved me off and left.

Aone soon closed the door; he advised, “Hinata, you need to be more careful.” 

His earnest yet sharp eyes met with mine. At times, I can’t help but melt under his intense gaze. 

“I know. I know.” In the I placed the purple roses into the tall crystal vase. 

“As I said before, you’re too sweet, Hinata. Perhaps even naive,” he explained with sincerity rather than annoyance. “Please don’t misunderstand. I’m only worried about you.” 

‘You are so gentle, Aone. Most people would scold me without mercy and rightfully so.’ I shivered at the thought of being scolded by Sugawara and Sawamaru. Then I reflect on Aone’s last words, ‘I rarely get agitated. Or it’s more like I do, but I don’t express it right there and then.’ When he told me those words, I couldn’t think at the moment, ‘We are similar,’ and I now realized we both were currently exploding with emotions together. 

“It wasn’t the smartest decision. I know I should be careful whom I trust, but…” 

I turned back to face him. “Like you. Fans mean a lot to me. They are what keeps me going, you know. Hence why I have a soft spot for them.” 

“It was risky.” 

I rubbed my neck nervously. “ I know.”

“Your apartment doesn’t have security guards?” 

“We do. Normally, I greet them at the front, but I guess they aren’t working today?” 

“That’s irresponsible of them. Perhaps you need to consider moving.” 

“I’m sure they have a reason for being absent today.”

“They should have at least posted a notice or a notification.” 

“They probably did at the lobby. I didn’t check the bulletin board. I was too distracted.” I ripped open the “flower food” packet and poured the powder into the vase. This was supposed to preserve the roses longer. 

Aone opened his mouth to say more but instead kept it shut. 

“A clown showing up at my door in the middle of the night is pretty sketchy and scary, I guess,” I recalled the horror movies that the Karasuno team dragged me against my will and briefly explained to Aone the shenanigans that happened afterward.

“Why are clowns in horror movies depicted in such a frightening way? Apart from me feels guilty for them, actually. I feel as if these movies make it hard for them to make a living on entertaining people in real life.” 

I heard Aone mutter something along the lines of “I’m too pure and optimistic...so cute?... The world is full of suspicious, scary, and crazy people…” 

After hearing this, I couldn’t help but flush. “I sound like an idiot, don’t I? Just ignore what I said. I don’t know. Not a lot of people know my address or where I live. Only my friends and my team know, so I only assumed these flowers must be someone I know. Someone in my circle.” 

“I see.” Aone pulled me close and rested his head on the top of mine. “I understand, but please be more cautious. In case of...” He let out a sigh, and in a faint voice, he said, “You’re too lenient.” 

“Why do you care so much? Are you jealous or something?” I joked. I suddenly felt a pang in my heart. ‘Are you going to be jealous like Kageyama? Jealous of my other fans?’ 

“I’m not…” he replied in a deadpanned voice. “Haven’t you heard those stories?”

I shivered at the thought. “Alright. Alright. You win. I’ll be more careful! I promise!” I broke from his hold and held my pinky to him. “If you keep saying that, I’ll become paranoid, Aone!” 

He shook his head disapprovingly and hooked his pinky. 

“Does that mean I can’t open the door to the mailman or lady? You know, sometimes I need to sign things.” 

For a minute or two, Aone stood there frozen, wondering to himself. I poked his forehead, and he snapped his head to look at me.

“I’m only joking. Don’t take it seriously, alright. It was stupid of me,” I acknowledged, face-palming myself. “I’m sure if Natsu were here, she would say I was hypocritical. I know the Stranger Danger rules by heart, Aone!” I was pleading at this point. “Spare me the lecture! It won’t happen again!” 

‘This whole “argument” was getting way too complex and stupid.’ 

Aone abruptly turned away to muffle his laugh with his hand. “You have a good point, Hinata.” He ran his fingers through his hair roughly. “Sorry, I worry too much. This advice was simply out of concern.”

“Don’t worry, and I won’t forget your words,” I let out a hearty laugh. “I understand what you’re getting at. Honestly, who in their right mind would open their door to a clown at this hour. I guess I’m too careless. Ha. Ha. Too friendly?”

‘Why do I get the impression that I would be the first to go to a horror movie. No, thank you.’ 

His expression darkened, and he was guilt-ridden. Once more, he repeated, “I’m sorry. I didn’t need to plant these scary thoughts...I can’t help but care about you.” 

‘He cares about me? He sure cares a lot…’ 

“You’re a great friend, Aone. I am so lucky to have you.” 

‘He only sees you as a friend, Hinata. Don’t get ahead of yourself. Just give up already.’ 

“Hey, Aone… you don’t need to keep me company. It’s late. Actually, I think you should probably head home,” I said with a forced smile. “Thank you for everything. I feel much better, thanks to you.” 

All of a sudden, my heart started to ache as the doubt plagued my mind again. ‘Silence was Aone’s own answer. Confessing was a mistake! Risking my friendship over these feelings was a mistake!‘

“Are you sure?” he asked with uncertainty in his voice. 

A wave of anxiety and restlessness overcame me. ‘No...wait, should I ask him?’ I shook my head. ‘I shouldn’t pry too much. Maybe he felt uncomfortable with my confession hence why he hasn’t replied?

I should be grateful to have him as a friend. Even if it pains me, I should be thankful. Hah. I wish I could read his mind. Enough is enough.’ 

I pulled the dining table chair and sat down. “Hey, Aone…” 

‘Nothing is going to change, is it? I can pretend that never happened, can’t I?’ 

For some reason, Aone was silent. 

‘I feel like crying again. Please go home already…’ 

Suddenly the doorbell rang. “Eh…? Now, who could that be? Another clown,” I joked, standing up from the chair.

‘Can’t you give me an answer already? Hurry and rip it off like a band-aid so that I can move on. Jeez, I’m so impatient. What’s wrong with me?’

Before I could make my way to the door, Aone quickly grabbed my right wrist. 

“Don’t go,” he said, not looking up from the floor as he spoke.

‘Why do you look like you're in pain too?’

“Is it wrong for me to say...I don’t want to leave,” he sighed before looking straight into my eyes. “Don’t push me away, Hinata.” 

“W-What’s that supposed to mean? Do you even know what you’re even saying, Aone?”

  
  


**Aone’s POV:**

I slowly move my hand from his wrist down to his trembling hand before answering, “I do.” 

When Hinata said the word, ‘Friend,’ it directly struck a nerve. ‘I’m not here to be friends.’ I frowned at the thought while my heart leaped. 

The doorbell went off again. Hinata gave me a frantic look and mumbled, “I-I should go see w-who it is.” 

‘No more interruptions…’ 

“Don’t go,” I repeated softly. “Please… pay attention to me first. Listen to my selfish request.” 

I firmly intertwined my fingers with his and led him back to the chair. 

“There were too many interruptions. Every time, I want to say something to you, Hinata. It’s like the world is preventing me from doing so. Or I fear the worst. I doubt myself too much. Don’t you feel the same?” 

I pulled another chair in front of him, and before I sat down, I went back to the kitchen to grab the gift bag. Every step along the way, my heart was vigorously pounding.

“I’m so worried that I won’t get another chance. So I’ll say it now. Do you know why I’m here?”

Hinata bit down on his lip and croaked, “Umm...it’s because you were worried? Right?” He was fidgeting the tips of his fingers in his lap. 

“Yes, and no.” Before handing him the bag, I removed the heart-shaped chocolate box and placed it aside on the dining table. 

“That box over there is for you, but I think you should open this first.” I then pulled out a white box from the gift bag and handed it to him with care. 

In an ideal world, this wasn’t how I imagined myself confessing to you, Hinata. I never felt so desperate and impatient. I didn’t want to lose the chance nor lose you to someone else. 

‘Life was very unpredictable.’ 

“Are you sure? I accept this?” His expression was a mixture of pain, guilt, and confusion. 

“Please.”

Hinata soon removed the delicate, teal silk ribbon and began to unwrap the box. Although he tried to preserve the white wrapping paper. It was inevitable. He accidentally tore the flimsy paper and sent me a sheepish smile.

“No need to be careful,” I reassured, patting Hinata’s back. “Go for it.” 

Without any hesitation, Hinata ripped it all off in one fell swoop, and with a gaping mouth, he stared at the gift in awe. 

“T-This is beautiful! Gorgeous!” Hinata exclaimed, clamping his mouth shut with both hands. “Aone, you shouldn’t have!” 

The gift was encased in a pristine, clear acrylic box and inside it contained a bear composed of vivid blue flowers. In the center, there was a familiar, large, bright yellow flower that greeted us. 

“Although the interpretations may differ. For the longest time, I wanted to convey an important message to you,” I said in a calm tone though my heart deep inside reflected the opposite. 

Hinata tilted his head at me and gave me a curious smile.“What message is it?” 

I pointed at the center of the display case.

“The sunflower is how I see you, Hinata. Bright, cheerful like the sun, and simply gorgeous within and out. You truly bring joy to me, and I can’t help but adore you. Every time I see you smile, my heart flutters.”

I scooted my chair closer to him and leaned over. 

“Now, do you see those blue ones?” 

Hinata nodded as we sat across each other, face to face. As I spoke with the utmost sincerity, his face began to redden. “Those are Forget-Me-Nots flowers. Although it may be hard to believe, I don’t want to forget the memories we created. Perhaps, it is way too early to say these types of things, but I especially don’t want to forget our first in-person meeting on the bus. It was love at first sight; therefore, I picked these. I never expected to find love or true love at all. So, won’t you give me a chance? Won’t you let me be a part of your love life?” 

I affectionately cupped the sides of his warm face and peered down directly at his wet, amber eyes. In return, he met with my intense, fierce gaze. 

“I love you.” Those three sacred words escaped my mouth. 

‘Please love me back.’ 

Then a single droplet fell and trickled down Hinata’s face. 

“I love you, Hinata,” I said once with more conviction. I brushed the wild strand away from his face and repeated loudly, “I’m so in love with you. I think I might go crazy.”

Although Hinata was on the verge of crying, that tear that fell didn’t belong to him, and it was unknowingly mine. I willingly let down my own iron walls and openly exposed my vulnerability to him. The emotions I felt overwhelmed me. For a moment, Hinata was too stunned to say anything.

‘Be considerate of his feelings.’

“Although I heard your previous answer. If you change your mind, it’s okay. Being with me can be difficult. You don’t need to give me an immediate answer,” I faltered while my heart and mind protested. 

Hinata shook his head at me, and with two shaking hands, he overlapped mine. 

“Aone, I-I love you too.” 

As tears fell down his flushed face, he gave me his signature sunshine smile. Those tears were out of joy rather than sadness. 

“In fact, I missed you.”

We then locked eyes in a shared understanding that the feelings we dearly held for each other were, in fact, mutual. Hinata’s confirmation put courage into my heart. I touched his face lovingly; he nuzzled in return. I bravely leaned in once more and planted a gentle kiss upon his forehead. 

“Oh jeez,” Hinata mumbled, covering his face with his hands. 

I let out a slight chuckle before pulling him into a tight hug. In my arms, I couldn’t help but notice how small he is. As I stared down at the top of his head, I half-whispered, “You’re so cute.” 

“Aone,” Hinata whined while resting his head against my chest. “You know I can’t take compliments very well!” 

“I can’t help it,” I said, squeezing him. “You have no idea how happy I am, and besides…” 

‘He loves me. Hinata loves me. Now, we are together!’ I could hardly contain my happiness and contentment. 

“You deserve everything. You deserve it, Hinata. I can’t believe your mine now.” 

He stared at me in awe. “Aone…”

I continued to spill out my honest and deep thoughts to Hinata. As a result, he was turning redder by the minute. 

“Your smiles are beautiful and infectious, Hinata...Sometimes, I wonder if I’m stuck in a dream. A part of me still can’t believe it. To have you by my side, I must be the luckiest man.” 

“Gwah! Enough is enough! Stop flattering me!” Hinata exclaimed with a face of determination. “My smiles aren’t all that,” he muttered, “and besides, have you seen yours. Look at your grin right now!” 

Hinata broke from my bear hug and turned to face me. Without warning, he smacked his lips against mine. “DO YOU BELIEVE IT NOW!” 

“I can’t believe you came all the way here to confess. If I knew it!” A flustered Hinata half-shouted while fleeing the scene to his room. “Don’t mess with me! Arghhhh!” 

“...”

‘How am I going to survive this?’ I clenched my shirt in desperation and slumped over. ‘I’m screwed. He kissed me. My first kiss too. I—’

With an empty mind, I stared at the white ceiling. The next time I saw, Hinata was on stage, and before I knew it, the time had passed. We were at the altar together exchanging vows. 

Although this didn’t go the way, I expected. It was certainly memorable. 

“Aone…You okay?” Hinata shyly peeked around the door. “You've been stuck in that chair for more than 10 minutes.” 

I immediately stood up from my chair and folded my arms. “Who’s a fault, is it?” The intense heat that I felt in my face wouldn’t go away. I briskly walked toward him and pulled him another tight hug. Then I lifted him and spun him around. 

A fit of giggles left loose from Hinata as we spun in a circle. 

“Aone, you better s-stop! Don’t forget I get dizzy!” 

‘Ah!’ 

I abruptly stopped, and Hinata melted into my arms. “Sorry, I forgot.” The excitement and adrenaline that was bubbling within were skyrocketing. “You’re so cute.” I squeezed him once more. 

“Aone!” he pouted before beaming at me at full blast. 

‘Hinata is going to be the death of me, and I think I’m okay with it.’ 

He softly bonked his head against my chest. “Aone,” he paused, searching for the right words. “Would you wait for me? Because you know...the news needs to blow over. Afterward, I need to announce that I’m no longer engaged too. It might be a while before we go on a d-date. Plus, I can’t afford to go into another scandal. So is that okay?” 

“That’s perfectly fine. I’ll be right here waiting for you if you need me.”

“Thank you.” He gripped the back of his shirt tightly and, for a while, as we embraced each other. We stepped side to side in a slow rhythm. 

“Whatever you lost back there on the cliff. I’ll get it back.”

“You don’t have to.”

Without hesitation, I bravely confessed, “No, Hinata. I want to. I want to take you out to many places. We can go back to Jeju if you want? Or we could go out here in Japan. I’ll take you to the amusement park, and I’ll win you a prize as I did back there. We can also go to the phone store and get you a new case. Even customize a new one together if you want?”

The ideas I had were endless. ‘All I want to do is spend time with you.’ I shook my head. ‘I need to wait. At least I could plan during this painful duration. Patience is key, Aone. Stop complaining.’ 

“Sounds good to me. I would like that.” 

“Hinata…”

He immediately glanced at me, and we stood still together. I unclasped the silver bracelet from my right wrist. 

“This was in the previous box. The one I gave you at the hotel lobby. However, it isn’t your size. I want you to keep it until I get another one.” 

Hinata’s eyes widened in surprise. “Wait...that was in the box?!” he yelped, and with his hands, he made a “Time Out” sign. 

“I-I can’t accept that! It’s too expensive, and what if I lose it again?”

“The first time you lost, it wasn’t your fault,” I let out a cough before saying, “If you lose, then I’ll simply repurchase it.” 

I saw the distressed expression written on his face. 

“No need! Why would you pay for it if I lose it? I should be the one paying!” Hinata covered his face with both his hands and groaned, “Oh jeez…”

“Please. Won’t you accept it?” I removed his hands and broke out into a grin at his cute antics. 

Hinata gasped. “That’s unfair, Aone.” I let out a hearty laughter. “So is that yes?” 

“Alright, you win.” He reluctantly took the bracelet from my hand and studied it.

“An engraving?” His eyes squinted as he read out loud, **“The Polar bear met its Sunshine.”**

Hinata’s mouth twitched into a frown as he recovered his face with his hands. He started to bawl his eyes. 

“Oh, Hinata,” I briskly hugged him. After a few moments, he croaked, “What’s wrong with me? I seriously can’t stop crying today. I've been crying non-stop this whole time.” He continued to sob into my chest and started to hiccup.

“Sorry to make you wait. I’ve been waiting for this moment to arrive too,” I whispered, rubbing his back to comfort him. “Let everything out. Don’t hold back anymore.”

“Y-you’re so kind, Aone. I-I really like you. N-No one ever did this for me before...If I saw this before...” I listened to him attentively as he blubbered out his feelings. “I l-love you,” he repeated over and over again. As if all the sadness he delayed and compiled hit him at full force now. 

“You suffered a lot, haven’t you?” I sighed as the strings of my heart were being tugged again. 

“I love you too, Hinata,” I whispered, and as a result, he cried even harder. 

_The next time I met Hinata was at his brightest. It was at his concert..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy A/N: *Claps* Congratulations we made it! FINALLY! *Throws flowers in the air.* END this emotional rollercoaster!
> 
> I know what you thinking... why a clown? It’ll all make sense in the end. HA. HA. Well kinda. SHHHHH~  
> Side note: Don’t be opening your doors like Hinata.


	33. Breaking the News pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Current Warning: Explicit Language will appear throughout the story!*

**Hinata’s POV:**

“You…”

I jumped over the mahogany desk. “Why are you even here?” I scoffed, walking right up to him. “Are you outta your mind?” 

“What’s the big deal?” 

“Big deal?” I yanked him down by the collar. “You really don’t know? Do you seriously have no clue? You’re driving me nuts, man!” 

“I don’t!” 

“The deal is that there’s a buy one, get one free event happening at Family Mart! Only valid for this week!”

“For a week?!” 

“Yes!” I pulled out a coupon with my face on it. “Don’t miss out, guys!” I then beamed at the camera and winked. 

“And… CUT!” The director roughly rubbed his eyes, and from the recording screen, he rewatched the footage. “Alrighty, let’s call it a day.” He shook hands with me and said, “Your acting is quite exceptional. On a serious note, have you ever thought of becoming an actor? An action movie would suit you.” 

To that, I laugh out of disbelief. “Me? As an actor? You are highly mistaken! But thank you for the kind words! It was my pleasure and joy to be working with you all.” I bowed a complete 90 degrees. Everyone in the studio clapped, and we all exchanged quick goodbyes. 

Suddenly, I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder, and in response, I flinched. 

“Mr. Sunshine.” 

“Oh, it's just you, Hyakuzawa.” I turned to face him while I gripped at the place where my heart was. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he apologized, handing me a white envelope. “This is for you...Thank you for agreeing to film this commercial.” His eyes were sincere as he spoke; meanwhile, the beads of sweat began to form on his forehead.

With my sleeve, I gently wiped it off. “No need to thank me. Besides, I should be thanking you!” I exclaimed, and in a low voice, I whispered, “Once again, thank you for the save back at the convenience store.” 

“Not a problem at all…” The expression on his face became unreadable. “You know...Mr. Sunshine. I’m here if—”

“Sorry to interrupt! But Mr. Sunshine, we need to get going for your next schedule,” Sugawara informed me while glancing at his gold watch.

“Once again, thank you for the opportunity and work!” I said while clasping his hands together. “I’ll be rooting for your success, CEO Hyakuzawa,” I beamed, laughing before I ran off. I waved a frantic goodbye to a dazed Hyakuzawa and entered the black van. 

From the window, I longingly gazed at the passing scenery. ‘How long has it been?’ I pondered to myself before shaking my head at my impatience. ‘It’s been two weeks…since I last saw Aone.’ I was mentally counting down the days till I met him again. Against my control and will, my mind would always linger to him. 

‘There’s isn’t a choice...’ I shivered at the thought of being on the front page of the news for an affair scandal. ‘I surely would be in ruins if that occurred.’ 

“Is that a confession letter?” Tanaka pointed at the envelope in my hand. 

“No...I don’t believe so.” I let out a slight chuckle and opened it. “Oh, a coupon?” As I pulled it out, a never-ending long sheet of coupons came out. “GWAH! Why are there so many?” 

Tanaka's boisterous laughter filled the van. “My mistake.” He slapped his knees. “Unbelievable! Isn’t this your dream? Eating convenience store meat buns every day.” 

“To be honest, Hyakuzawa seemed interested in you, Mr. Sunshine,” Ennoshita interjected. 

To that, I adamantly shook my head. “No way. We have a friendly business relationship. That’s all.”

In return, Ennoshita cast me a skeptical look. 

I then turned to Tanaka and almost let out a wheeze. Sometimes when I stare at his face, I can’t help but think about that random occurrence. ‘That **clown** …’

In confusion, he raised an eyebrow at me. I immediately cleared my throat. ‘Stop thinking about it!’ 

“As for meat buns...I do love them, but I have to watch my diet now.” Maintaining the best condition and shape was my priority. 

During the middle or end of preparations, I pushed myself to the fullest. ‘I want to look my best!’ 

Especially for the concept, I was aiming for this time. ‘I hope everything goes smoothingly!’ 

I happily handed the coupons to Sugawara, and in return, he gave me a firm nod as if he understood what I implied. He would use them instead to treat the team and reduce food expenses.

Another chuckle escaped my lips. “I’m already taken.” 

“Oh, right. You’re still dating, Kageyama,” Tsukishima sighed. “I still don’t see what you see in him, but as long as you're happy.” 

Before I could give them all a proper answer, Sawamura swiftly pulled into the Fuji News building's parking lot. 

They were in for a rude awakening. That's all I could think of at the moment.

Sugawara softly patted my shoulder. “It's time to go.” 

We all briskly made our way into the tall, glorious building, and I went into my assigned room to get ready. 

“Kiyoko,” I called as I sat down in the chair. Yachi immediately started to retouch my makeup. 

“Yes?” She quickly turned and presented me with her full attention. “Are you not satisfied with your outfit? Is something wrong?” She brushed her dark blue hair behind her ear. Although her face was calm, I knew that was done out of nervousness. It was her habit. 

“Nothing is wrong. Your choices in clothing are amazing!” I encouraged, smiling back at her. “I wanted to inform you that there are no longer styling limitations for the next album or from now on.” 

“Really?” Kiyoko inquired with a glint in her eyes. She was left astounded at my change in decision. “So see-through items are alright with you?” 

“Yep. Go crazy,” I grinned at her excitement. 

Sugawara frowned at my response. “Don’t forget about the content ratings, Kiyoko. We don’t want the Communication commissions to issue a fine to Mr. Sunshine or the company.” 

To that, everyone in the room busted out in laughter. 

‘I won’t let the past bother me anymore. Why should I be afraid of judgment.’ 

On the fateful day of confessions, I recalled Aone’s considerate words. As if it was yesterday, he was holding me tightly in his firm arms as I poured my soul out to him. 

After bawling for gosh knows how long. I changed my partially wet, dirty, white shirt, and like the idiot I was, I forgot to close the bedroom door. I slipped it off, opened the wooden drawers, and picked a clean, black graphic T-shirt.

“Hinata. I made you hot cocoa—“ Aone immediately stopped, turning away. “Sorry…”

I blurted, “It’s fine! I mean, you're bound to see my body at some point or another.” Out of sheer embarrassment, I literally crouched down and buried my face into my black shirt. ‘Kill me, already. Although my statement was true, the implications…Oh ho ho...’ My face flushed at the thought. ‘Did I really have to say it like that? It sounded so wrong. I’m so…’ 

Aone abruptly set the tray aside onto the nightstand, and with red ears, he walked up to me. 

In response, I stepped back until my leg banged against the footboard slat of the bed. “You…”

He eyed me carefully before leaning over. “Hinata…” he called as he pressed his face into the crook of my neck. “You can’t be saying those types of things so nonchalantly.” \

He was quiet for a time before replying, “Don’t tempt me,” he sighed, pulling away. The hotness of his breath no longer lingered against my neck. 

The intense gaze he held was burning with desire as he slowly glided his rough, calloused hand along my arm. Then he stopped, and he thumbed at the tattoo. “They’re beautiful,” he admitted.

“You think so?” I asked, sitting at the edge of the bed. “Which one do you like the most?” I smiled. “For the longest time, I never heard those words.” 

Slightly above the elbow, there was a band of three different sized sunflowers tattooed straight across. I pointed to it and stated, “It represents my family. My loss.” 

Then I pointed to the anterior side of my right forearm. There was a black and white, realistic tattoo of a mic and music notes. “My love for music. You know, my career is everything.” 

Afterward, I stood up and faced my back to him. “...Or do you like these? These are the same ones my father had on his back.” 

With his index finger, Aone traced the outline. “Wings…” Soon after, he removed his hand and assured, “They're all works of art, Hinata. It would be impossible for me to choose from. I love them all.” 

“Even if it doesn’t match my face?” I said, tugging my shirt over my body. He brought his hands up and helped me pull it down. He gave me a firm nod. “It would be a shame to keep them covered. It’s a part of your identity, isn’t it?” 

‘You’ll regret saying those words, Aone. Especially at the next concert…’ 

“You’re right,” I sighed, “From heaven, they would be all disappointed, wouldn’t they. Actually, I’m not sure why I was afraid to show off my body in the first place.” 

“You don’t know why?” 

I stood there, still lost in thought. “I mean, I do…This is going to sound counterproductive. At that time, I was sensitive and slightly still am. I didn’t heal from the loss yet, so I was afraid of being questioned, you know? Like, what does that tattoo mean? I sound stupid, right?” I facepalm myself. “Another aspect was that… I guess I let people’s judgment and words affect me. I deeply regret that.” 

“You don’t owe anyone an explanation,” he consoled, hugging me and then declared, “Besides, you’re perfect the way you are. Don’t change, Hinata. I won’t change either.” 

‘Aone...Is really something else.’ 

*Knock**Knock* 

“Are you ready to start the live interview, Mr. Sunshine?” 

“Alright! Coming!” I stood up and straightened my outfit. “Time to shine,” I joked before walking out the door.

I confidently sat across from the interviewer. Subsequently, the cameras began to film, we exchanged greetings and did my usual proper idol introduction. 

‘Let’s get this over with.’ 

Interviewer **:** _” Thank you for coming here today. Now, many of us or your fans are curious about your new album. Can you possibly explain the concept for it?”_

Mr. Sunshine **:** ” As much as I want to, I can’t spoil everything. I will have to say that my newest album’s concept will be drastically different compared to my last albums. My overall image will be different too.” 

Interviewer **:** _” How so? Can’t you tell us a bit more information,” he pleaded._

Mr. Sunshine:” Previously, my image has been defined as “cute, bubbly and innocent,” and the genre I have been tied to is pop, which I do not mind. However, this time I want to explore more genres of music. As you or may not know, I turned 21, so I’m a full-fledged adult. I want to express another side of myself. My mature side? My sexier side.” 

Interviewer: _” Do you have a favorite track on your album?”_

Mr. Sunshine:” Besides the main title track. Out of the album, I like the song, ‘Home Run.’” 

I took a deep breath and sang a part of the lyrics. 

‘Home run again a home run

Over that outfield fence.

Home run again home run!

Everyone dadadadadat.

Come running out, Babe!

I can't stop the feeling! (Oh my)

I can't stop the feeling! Feeling!

So the ball can fly high.

And cover the sun! Home run!’

 **(A/N:** Credit to the song: Home; Run by Seventeen) 

Everyone in the studio, including the interviewer, clapped his hands in amazement. 

Interviewer: _” Is there a particular reason why you like this song? Did you write it for your current lover and soon to be husband, Kageyama Tobio?”_

In my head, I thought to myself. ‘Ah…This is dangerous territory now. I need to be careful about how I phrase my words and my overall delivery.’ 

Mr.Sunshine:” Actually, Kageyama and I are no longer together. As for the song, it’s not based on anyone specific. The song, ‘Home Run’ was simply inspired from a baseball game that came across on my T.V.” 

In the studio, everyone went dead, completely silent at the abrupt revelation, to the point where you could have heard a pin drop. 

I mentally reminded myself. ‘Don’t crack under pressure. This was a landmine of info that everyone had just stepped on. Concentrate! Don’t give in, Hinata!’ 

In the back, the staff froze and were left flabbergasted at my blunt response. In the corner of my eye, I noticed that the Karasuno team’s mouths were agape and even saw them mouthed an ‘Oh Shit!’

At the time, everyone was wondering. ‘How can he be so happy and calm after calling off your engagement?!’ 

As for the song, I spoke the half-truth. From the very beginning, the lyrics were solely inspired or triggered by Date Tech’s team game. However, after the fateful day of exchanging confessions, I made revisions to my draft. Hence, why the “love” aspect in my writing became more authentic. To avoid controversy, I opted out of telling the whole truth. Between Aone and I, this was our little shared secret. 

‘This is all for you, Aone. I dedicated this song to you.’ 

I soon gently tapped the arm of the interviewer, and he finally snapped out of shock. 

Interviewer: _“I-I see,” he stuttered. “T-That’s unfortunate...Uhh...So are you a fan of baseball? Do you have a specific baseball team you like?”_

The man sent me a guilt-ridden and apologetic look as he asked. In response, I returned with a warm smile. 

Mr. Sunshine: “To be transparent, I don’t know much about baseball,” I laughed before calmly answering, “I don’t have a particular team I like either. In high school, the only sport I was interested in or participated was volleyball.” 

‘Phew~ I’m glad that I’m not a nervous wreck.’Although, I anticipated most of the interviewer’s questions and practiced my model answers beforehand. Not everything went according to plan. My answers were, for the most part, made on the spot. 

The interviewer looked taken aback. This piece of information was also new.

Interviewer: _” You used to play volleyball? What position did you play? Was it Libero?” he requested nervously. ”Mind showing us a move?”_

To that, I shook my head at him. Deep inside, I was crying. ‘Not all short people play libero! Curse this!’ 

Mr. Sunshine: “Sure, why not.” I stood up from my chair. I briefly stepped back and ran to jump before slamming my hand down. “I played as a middle blocker or Decoy. It was fun while it lasted,” I grinned before sitting back down.

The interviewer and everyone else was left in awe.

Interviewer: _” That was an impressive jump!” He clapped. “Actually, a few of your fans have some questions for you. They want to know more about you.”_

Out of all the questions that I answered. I believe the one that caught my attention was my concert tickets. 

Interviewer: _“The Twitter username, uhh… Mr-Suns-hole,” he coughed, “wanted to know whether you bought your own concert tickets before?” He then proceeded to show me a compilation of videos of my fans trying to buy my tickets. They all had multiple technological devices out, and they were all rambling out of excitement and nervousness._

At the moment, I wondered to myself. ‘Has Aone ever been to my concert before? Should I invite him to one?’ 

The sound of screaming interrupted my thoughts. My fans were literally shouting and crying their lungs out when they succeeded in purchasing my tickets. 

‘Ah… I had an idea that the process would be difficult, but it made me feel more thankful after seeing these videos.’ 

Mr. Sunshine: “Everyone is so cute.” A fit of giggles escaped my mouth. Then I answered, “First, thank you to those who purchase my tickets! As an artist, I sincerely appreciate it. In fact, I appreciate all the forms of support you guys, my Rays of Light, send me! As for the question, umm...I never bought my own tickets before. Maybe I should give it a try?” 

After trying, my live interview or this snippet became viral on social media.

‘So this is the anxiety everyone feels? Does that mean Aone felt this way too?’ I broke out into a full grin at Aone's image, exhibiting the same excitement as those in the videos. 

Unfortunately, the snippet of me canceling off my engagement also went trending. Especially on Twitter, it caused a huge uproar, and frankly, in the comments, it was messy. 

‘I should probably put everything on mute.’ 

After a few more questions, the interview that was conducted had ended. The interviewer shook my hand and apologized for being too invasive and insensitive. “I’m sorry, but it’s a part of my job,” he muttered. 

In return, I gave him a firm nod, and out of politeness, I shook back. “Not a problem at all,” I beamed at him. “Thank you for your hard work.”

‘Killing people with kindness. Just smile through it!’ I reminded myself once more. 

I signed my name into his notepad and quickly joined the Karasuno team. We were now heading back to company headquarters, and before I knew it, I arrived at my own personal music studio. 

‘One step closer to freedom!’ 


	34. Breaking the News pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Current Warning: Explicit Language will appear throughout the story!*

**Hinata’s** **POV:**

I banged my head against the desk out of frustration as I reflected on the past two lonesome weeks of unfavorable isolation. Today’s schedule was especially jammed packed, and that interview drained my energy the most. Mentally, I kept chanting. ‘This is for Aone. This is for the sake of myself too.’ 

The worst part was when the staff I met would congratulate me on my so-called engagement. I felt terrible when fans, friends, or colleagues would hand me something or congratulate me. Internally, I was cringing and screaming, ‘I’m sorry!’ 

‘At least that part is over, but…’

A wave of displeasure hit me as I pondered to myself whether my interview would jeopardize the sales of my album or not. I made the executive decision to meet with Ukai and Ittetsu in private to discuss the manner. Surprisingly, they provided me with the “okay” and scheduled me for that Fuji News interview. They didn’t even ask me for a full, in-depth explanation nor pressured me. At that moment, I gained a newfound respect for them, and I was grateful. They simply told me that they would be there for me if I wanted to talk about it. I realized that the Karasuno company's overall dynamic is closely knit, and they have great work ethics. They completely trust me and treat me like a friend, and maybe even like family rather than a distant-business only type of relationship. 

‘Maybe I should buy something for them to express my gratitude. But seriously, like what? Ugh...I sure owe them a lot.’

I let out a distressed sigh as I continued to sign the stack of posters. So far, I only signed 100 out of 1,000. ‘Prevail, Hinata!’ 

In terms of my album’s status, I was finalizing everything. The music teasers were going to be released in a week, and the preorders for my album became available on Amazon and the official Karasuno website. As a result, the first 1,000 fans who pre-ordered will get an extra yet randomized photo card set and a signed poster. 

‘Hmm...Perhaps Aone would like my new album? Ah...I should text him not to buy the preorder! Wait, does he even collect my albums and merchandise or collect them in general?’ I crinkle my nose at the horde of incoming thoughts. ‘Aone mentioned that he was a fan of me since my YouTube days, yet I clearly had no clue to what extent.’ 

I stopped signing, pulled out my new iPhone, and sent Aone a quick text. Afterward, I glanced down at the white, empty, and plain phone case. ‘This doesn’t suit me at all.’ 

Another long, weary sigh escaped me. I was lucky enough to get most of my lost pictures, messages, and contacts from the backup saved on my laptop in terms of recovery. However, ever since then, I constantly backup my data. As if the incident at the cliff instilled fear in me.

On the bright side, Aone would often communicate with me by text, call, and facetime. Usually, after a baseball game or after training, he would contact me. It was like we were in a long-distance relationship. In addition, he kept sending me gifts in the mail. From the smallest of things to the biggest, he sent them all. The first item he sent me was a new coffee table. I knew he felt extremely guilty for breaking mine, but I told him it was fine. The next thing I know, a ‘Delaney Round Marble Nesting from Pottery Barn’ package showed up at my door. I googled it, and the price gave me a literal heart attack...It was approximately $999 or ¥103758.

Here’s the thing...I’m rich from my career, but I’m not necessarily materialistic. My previous coffee table was at least $100 and under from IKEA, for crying out loud.

However, Aone wouldn’t budge at all, so I kept it. Actually, no matter how many times I persuade him not to send me expensive or lavish gifts. He still does. After that, I realized that Aone was firm and stern when it comes to his decisions or simply too stubborn.

‘Him and his iron wall… I wish he stopped spoiling me!’ 

Unanimously, he even sent me a coffee truck when I was filming for a brief cameo for a movie. 

‘He’s too generous for his own good!’ The pangs of my conscience were being pricked due to his continuous kindness. 

‘Darn you, Aone!’ _In the far distance, Aone was sneezing._

Sometimes, I felt terrible guilt. Especially if I didn’t contact him back immediately. There were times where I had to turn off my phone due to work…

I slumped forward and groaned into my hands. A part of me wished I wasn’t stuck in the studio composing music or practicing choreography in the next room. ‘Oh...let the deadlines be over!’ Instead of heading home to my comfortable apartment, I have been cooped here.

“In the name of Asahi!” I half-shouted and resumed signing the posters. ‘200 out of 1,000. What am I lovesick?’ 

*Knock**Knock*

“Can I come in? It’s Sugawara, not Asahi.”

I laughed before swiveling my chair around to greet him. “So what brings you here?” 

Sugawara placed a brick red ceramic mug onto my desk, pulled the nearest chair, and sat down. 

As I studied his face, all I could wonder was…‘Why are you making such a face?’

“Mr. Sunshine,” he paused, “Are you sure you're okay?” His voice was full of concern. “The interview…” 

Suddenly my iPhone started to ring. “Ah, one moment, please.” On the screen, the caller ID was Aone ♡ ᕦʕ•̀ᴥ•́ʔᕤ✧. I immediately declined the call. “Sorry for the interruption,” I said, turning my phone off and placing it on the messy desk. 

“Who was it?” Sugawara inquired with a worried expression.“Are you sure it isn’t an important call?” 

“No, it’s from my boyfriend,” I admitted, clamping my mouth. ‘Ah...I slipped up.’

‘I was going to tell them at a certain point, but not this soon. I only started dating Aone!’ 

“A what?” Sugawara's jaw hit the floor. “But… you were engaged…who? When? How?” Several questions spewed out of his mouth as his face contorted into something unreadable. In the back, I heard loud gasps and whispers. 

Abruptly, Sugawara stood from his chair, ripped the door open, and the Karasuno team members toppled in. As if they were packed sardines, they hit the carpeted floor. 

A fit of giggles left me at their shenanigans. ‘I can’t exactly blame them for being curious, I guess. I would be too.’ 

Loud groans and complaints left them as they got up. 

Sugawara crossed his arms and angrily tapped his right foot.

‘Ah...Sugawara is mad! Yikes!’ 

“Oh fuck,” Tanaka muttered. “I-I don’t want to be sent to clean the public toilets again.” 

Nishinoya nervously laughed, “Sorry…” 

Before Sugawara could scold them to hell and back. “What are you guys doing here? HMMM...Are you seriously eavesdropping on our conversation—”

Luckily, Sawamura showed up at the door. “Hey Sugawara, I was wondering what you wanted for lunch— What the heck is going on here?” He placed his hands on his hips. 

“Mr. Sunshine got a new boyfriend,” Tsukishima bluntly replied, dusting off his clothes.

Yamaguchi elbowed him. “Be quiet.” 

“Oh, shut up!” Tsukishima grunted, elbowing back. 

“Gomen, Tsukki.” 

“Is it true?” Sawamura said with a bewildered look. “Isn’t it too soon for you to be dating again? How can you be so indifferent?” He then closed the door behind him. 

Tanaka interjected, “Is the guy fucking hotter than Kageyama at least? Is he another athlete? Oh shit...don’t tell me you’re dating another volleyball player from his rival team. That would be the greatest plot twist of the century.” 

“Bruh...spilled the tea,” Nishinoya exclaimed. “You can’t hide this shit from us!”

“Does he have a nice personality? Does he treat you well?” Asahi chimed in. 

“Are you at least dead-ass happy now?” Tsukishima said, pushing up his glasses with his middle finger. “If not, send him to the fucking streets where he belongs.” 

“Damn...why are you so salty!” Tanaka faked a gasp. “It’s like you were born in salt.” 

“If you know the answer. Why ask, Mr. Captain obvious,” Tsukishima retorted. “Well, you were born in—”

“Enough is enough. No more questions,” Sawamura interjected. “Sorry to pry into your business, Mr. Sunshine.” 

“Yes, we should stop bombarding him with questions,” Sugawara agreed. 

Then Asahi said, “Y'all need to cleanse your filthy mouths with soap.” 

“Back at again. The parent duo and the uncle,” Tsukishima said in a sarcastic tone. 

“I’m not that old!” Asahi groaned. 

“Yeah, whatever,” Tsukishima shrugged.

Sugawara let loose and bonked everyone on the head. Minus Sawamura and I. 

I shivered and made another mental note. ‘I should avoid getting on Sugawara’s bad side. At times, the man was a devil in disguise.’ 

Sugawara then reassured, “You don’t need to tell us anything only if you want to. Sorry.” He sent me a gentle, refreshing smile. 

I shook my head at them and laughed a little. “Alright, guys. Team meeting!” 

We all sat down in a circle, and from the desk, I grabbed my iPhone. 

“Promise me that you’ll keep it a secret.” In unison, they all nod. “This is us.” I pointed to my phone screen. “This was the group photo we took at his birthday party in Jeju.”

“Wait a damn minute…” Tanaka shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. 

Then they all exclaimed, “You’re dating Aone Takanobu from the Date Tech baseball team?!”

Next, they all shouted, “The man has no eyebrows?!” 

“Shhh...guys. Quiet down,” I heartily laughed. “Sorry for not inviting you guys. Honestly, it just all kinda happened on a whim.” I rubbed my neck out nervously. 

‘I better leave the part where I agreed to show up at a stranger's party.’ 

Ennoshita subsequently commented, “He’s built differently than Kageyama. That’s for certain.” 

“He’s buff as hell,” Tanaka observed. “A damn handsome fellow too.” 

“Out of the Date Tech team, isn’t Aone the most popular? I saw a few games, and I have to say his skills are outstanding,” Sawamaru acknowledged.

“But… didn’t you hear the rumors?! People say he’s scary,” Nishinoya cautioned. “He isn’t forcing you, right? Mr. Sunshine?” 

“Don’t be mistaken, guys, Aone may look intimidating, but he's a very gentle and kind-hearted giant. Trust me.” 

“Wait, Mr. Sunshine. When did you start dating, Aone?” Asahi asked while trying to calculate everything in his head. “Because if Kageyama proposed?” 

I noted that everyone’s face exhibited confusion. 

Tsukishima then stressed, “So, why did you break up with Kageyama?” 

“Oi, Tsukishima,” Sawamura reprimanded, and soon he faced me. “You don’t need to answer that.” 

“Don’t add salt to the open wound,” Tanaka muttered. “Those feelings could still be fresh.” 

“It’s okay,” I replied, smiling. “Before I elaborate a bit. I do want to clarify, I never cheated. Please, don’t take the media’s word; instead, take mine,” I declared and emphasized seriously. 

“Come on, Mr. Sunshine! We trust you,” Nishinoya insisted. “To me, I swear you’re the most righteous person I met.”

‘Everyone is so understanding...I really am the luckiest.’ 

They all nodded in agreement. 

“My relationship with Kageyama was complicated. We weren’t compatible, nor did we see eye to eye,” I paused, carefully searching for the right words. I then gazed at Tsukishima. “To be honest, Tsukishima was right about Kageyama in the beginning. I’m sorry I didn’t heed your warning. To be frank, I broke up with Kageyama before heading to Jeju. However, he seemed to have trouble letting me go. He tried to win me back,” I sighed in defeat. 

‘I opted out the graphic and crucial details.’ 

Suddenly, I felt a firm hand on my knee.

“I see…” Sugawara replied with an “angelic” smile. He definitely looked irked. 

“No need to apologize. I’m only asking because I care, alright,” Tsukishima muttered. “Time to be salty. That ass-hat of a King.” Yamaguchi nodded at his words. 

“So you do care!” I teased.

“Don’t make me regret saying that.” 

Tanaka cracked his knuckles, “Are you sure you don’t want us to beat his motherfuckin ass?” The glare on him was full of menace. 

“Yeah...Are you super duper sure?” Nishinoya chimed in. 

“Don’t add fuel to an extinguished fire. I mean, don’t get me in trouble, you guys. Besides, it’s all over.” 

“No one is doing anything,” Sawamura reprimanded. “Unless Mr. Sunshine gives the okay. Respect his decision, you all.” He was visibly upset but held his ground. 

‘Glad to have Sawamura as a proper leader. Gosh knows what would happen if he wasn’t…’ 

“Don’t worry, guys. I’m much happier now, thanks to Aone,” I grinned at my fullest. 

“Oh, really?” Sugawara then clasped my hands. 

Unknowingly behind my back, Sugawara would be informing the whole “Mom squad team” of my romantic love story with Aone.

I later received a phone call from a moody and restless Bokuto.

“My son is dating, and he didn’t tell me first,” he cried. “Why didn’t Aone tell me too,” he whined. However, it was cut short thanks to Akaashi. 

I saw the twinkle of excitement in everyone’s eyes. “So, tell us more about Aone?” They asked in unison. 

“Do you think he’s a good catch? Ha. Ha. No pun intended,” Tanaka asked, slapping his knee. 

I almost wheezed. 

“Oh, world, take me now,” Tsukishima groaned. “Stop with the puns!” Soon after, he asked, “Tanaka, what base are you at in your relationship? Oh, right, you have none. You'll forever be stuck at first base.” 

Yamaguchi snorted. 

Nishinoya threw his head back in laughter. “Roasted!” 

Soon after, we calmed down. 

I inquired, “You guys remembered the charity event?” They all frantically nod. “I thought that was the first time I met him…” 

Thoroughly I explained how we kept running to each other. ”It was like fate…” In summary, I talked about how we met on the bus, charity event, the birthday party, hotel, and then I spoke about all the unofficial dates we had in Jeju. Minus all the crying I did, of course. 

“You know, he was the one who sent me all those gifts and fan mail. The one with the teal bows…” 

Sugawara then squealed with Ennoshita. “You’re number one No.1 Fan! Is now your lover! It’s destiny! I’m telling you!” 

“I think so too,” I beamed at them. ‘I want to believe it. Even if it’s early to say that…Let me live my life, darn it. Let me enjoy it, world!’ 

“I never felt so fucking single in my life,” Tanaka said, wiping a fake tear. “But hey, congrats. Glad you found someone better.” 

“Aone’s character sounded nice. I never expected him to be the romantic type. Seriously, you can’t judge a book by its cover,” Sawamura admitted. “But when will we get to meet him.” His face became stern. 

“At my next concert, for the new album. Actually, I need a favor…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy A/N: Imagine if I pulled a reverse Uno card and did a tragic ending. I’m joking. I wouldn’t do that to you guys without warning.


	35. Breaking the News pt3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Current Warning: Explicit Language will appear throughout the story!*

**Hinata’s Pov:**

Down under the stage, I was waiting on the platform lift. I nervously fiddled with the ear monitor as the MC announced, “Now coming on the stage is Mr. Sunshine.” 

My body at the time was shaking with excitement and adrenaline. ‘I can’t wait to see him.’ 

One last time, I checked my outfit. ‘I wonder if I look okay?’ At that time, I wore a pastel color block hoodie, and designer ripped jeans and a camel brown pair of Timberlands. My ginger hair was carefully tucked into a pink cap that I flipped backward. 

*Bzzt* The small platform started to lift to the main stage. 

‘Guess it’s showtime!’ 

“Long time to see, my Rays of Light. Once again, I would like to thank my sponsors and you guys for donating to the cause. The Health & Youth Foundation, and I are very grateful. With your help, we were able to put a smile on those who are less unfortunate. Now, please enjoy the title song, ‘Candy!’” 

Out of gratitude, I bowed a complete 90 degrees, and I began to sing and dance my heart out. ‘Today is going to be a great day! I feel it!’ Not a single seat in the concert stadium was left open. In fact, as soon as tickets were available, it immediately sold out. 

Soon after, I sang my debut song, “Heart Attack.” Between lyrics, my fans, the Rays of Light, would chant my name and sing along. It was quite a bubbly and energetic song that required me to exude my ultimate cute charms. At the high note, I heard a few voice cracks from the crowd. 

‘Concentrate, Hinata. Don’t laugh. I should be glad it wasn’t my voice cracking.’ I shivered at the video compilations posted on YouTube. ‘My earlier days…my voice cracked a lot...my dark history that my fans loved to make fun of.’ 

As I danced toward the right part of the stage, down below, I observed that Aone was watching me from a short distance. After discussing with the Karasuno team, we were able to come up with an idea to sneak in Aone. Special thanks to the help of Sugawara’s and Ennoshita’s magic management skills, I was able to give Aone a free backstage security pass instead of tickets or VIP ones.

He wouldn’t have to deal with pushy or rude fans nor suffered awkward misunderstandings. Based on his previous and unfortunate experiences, I was worried. I somewhat imagined that “fans” would complain to him about his height or avoid sitting with him. 

‘I want his first concert experience to be the best. However, I don’t want it to be his last, either.’ So, I thought this solution would suffice. 

‘If people were less judgemental. If they saw past Aone’s intimidating and tough exterior, then they wouldn’t be able to stop themselves from gravitating toward him. People say I’m like the Sun; therefore, I’m the center of the universe. However, that isn’t necessarily true...This isn’t a heliocentric system. To me, Aone is who I found to be irresistible.’ 

As I moved along the stage, his watchful eyes would follow. ‘I wonder what he is thinking about?’ 

He stood at the formidable blue stadium wall with some of the other Karasuno security guards in neon and black at the right. The team leader, Sawamaru, briefly waved at me before turning back to monitor the rowdy and cheery audience. 

‘Ah… Aone blends in well with them, and the uniform looks nice on him too.’ At the thought, my face was gradually burning up. 

Although, I couldn’t see his full expression beneath the face mask he wore. In my opinion, he did seem rather pleased and content. 

‘I do hope he enjoys my concert. I better do my best then!’ 

Throughout the concert, along with many other fans, Aone would hold up the bright yellow sun-shaped light stick and slightly shake it along with the song's rhythm. ‘Ah...he’s so cute.’ 

I noticed that he had the older model of the lightstick. ‘He’s really a fan. A full-on one. I should give him the new one too.’ 

Every time I glanced back, we would lock eyes, and my heart would flutter. For a split second, he lifted down his mask and broke out into a grin. ‘My heart is going to combust!’ I was beyond ecstatic at sight. ‘Oh… that longingly gaze that he held.’ It only boosted my morale and within my soul stirred.

‘Everything is going to be okay now. I can feel it in my bones!’ 

Later down the line, Aone didn’t need to wear a mask or a disguise at my concert. At a certain point, we declared to the world that we were together, and nothing was going to stop us. 

I gazed into his direction once more and did my ending pose for the song. With my arms, I created a big heart and beamed at him, and for a brief moment, I saw his eyes widened in surprise. 

Then the instrumental break and intro went off, and steadily, all the dancers began to trickle in from the right and left. 

‘GWAH...my cue to leave!’ I swiftly zoomed past the red curtain and off to the right-wing. As I abruptly entered the dressing room, Kiyoko handed me my outfit. “Thank you!” 

I immediately stripped off my clothing behind the white divider and changed into the next, new outfit. Before rushing out, Kiyoko and Yachi stopped me. 

“You look good,” Kiyoko said while fixing my collar. She handed me a couple of different accessories. I switched out the rings and the bracelets. “That’s a nice bracelet you have there. Where did you get it from?” 

“Ah! I should take it off. Sorry!” I exclaimed as I started to unclasp the silver bracelet. “It’s from Tiffany & Co.” 

‘This was from Aone.’ I couldn’t stop myself from smiling as I saw the glimpse of the engraving underneath.

**‘The Polar bear met its Sunshine.’**

“No need to take it off.” Subsequently, Kiyoko clipped a sterling silver tie bar with the Louis Vuitton initials. “It looks important.” She gave me a warm smile and proceeded to hook in the matching monogram cufflinks.

Meanwhile, Yachi was fixing my hair and makeup. With a tissue, she carefully dabbed the sweat that formed along my face and added powder. Using a flat brush, she smudged the eyeliner and implemented darker eyeshadows to give me a smokey, sultry look. As for my hair, a few days before, I got an undercut. 

“Let’s aim for that classic wet hair look.” Through the use of a comb and her hands, she roughly added the gel into my hair and shaped the front portion of my bangs into a comma. “Alright, Mr. Sunshine, you’re ready to go!” She said, spritzing hair spray. “Good luck! ” 

I frantically waved them off and headed out back on the stage. ‘I gotta hurry for the next song!’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy Thanksgiving Everyone! Or Happy Holidays~  
> 


	36. End of Breaking the News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Current Warning: Explicit Language will appear throughout the story!*

**Aone’s POV:**

At the first ring, the call was declined. ‘Hmm...Hinata must be busy.’ Normally, this was an indication that he was. ‘I wonder if he’s doing alright?’ My mind began to wander back to a **previous** phone call we shared. 

“You sound nervous. What’s on your mind?” 

Hinata paused, “I-I’m worried. Gahh...How do I-I explain this? Ohhhh, forget it.” His voice trailed off. 

In a calm tone, I encouraged him. “Tell me.” 

I softly repeated once more. “Tell me, Hinata.” After a second or two, I said, “Take your time.”

He was quiet for a bit before replying, “I wanted to warn you. That...well…You know, I’m busy, right? My schedules can be sporadic at times. Sometimes, I need to travel abroad for work. For example, sooner or later, I’ll have to do a couple of world tours. Are you okay with it? Okay, with my job being an idol?” 

‘That’s rather an odd question. Why would he ask me that?’ I rubbed the ridge of where my eyebrows were supposed to be. ‘Of course, I would be okay with it! Why wouldn’t I be?’ My gut was telling me. ‘It’s all his fault, isn’t it? Kageyama…’ At the name, I slightly twitched with irritation. 

I snapped out of my personal thoughts when I heard Hinata’s spiritless sigh into the phone. He then proceeded to elaborate. “M-Many people have misconceptions that are well dating an idol is a clean-cut, easy process, but it isn’t all rainbows and unicorns...Certain fans tend to glorify it...The reality is harsh.” 

‘Getting angry all over again is most likely not a good thing. I’m certain this isn’t good for my health either. Focus on him, Aone. Focus on Hinata.’ Internally I scolded myself till I heard him speak again. 

“...Aone, you’re a celebrity too. A famous athlete, so you must understand, right? To be honest, I have a couple of worries. Err...I hope you don’t mind me sharing them...One, attention follows me wherever I go. Partly it is wanted, and some of it is not. A-Are you prepared? I know that you dealt with a fair share of reporters, but a large percentage of them seriously hound me. Two, I’m worried about criticism: my anti-fans and the invasive or the borderline crazy ones. I’m afraid you'll get hurt from being bombarded by their comments and the backlash! I-I mean, I’m not saying you're weak! You’re way tougher than me, yet I can’t help but freak out!” Hinata meekly admitted. “Third, as I aforementioned, we’re both busy. If you f-feel neglected? Umm...please tell me! Y-You know many celebrity couples or, in general, break up due to the sole reason of having mismatched schedules. You saw those news articles, right? I-I’m sorry. This is probably unnecessary of me to say.” 

‘It was clearly evident that Hinata cares about me. He genuinely cares about my well being.’ To that, I couldn’t stop the grin from forming on my face. ‘He’s that type of person who puts others in front first in place of himself, and knowing this makes me want to spoil him more.’ 

“Are you saying that you’re more famous than me, Hinata? A greater celeb than me?” I lightly teased him. 

“GWAH! Of course not! What are you talking about?! Don’t misunderstand, Aone! Please,” he begged in a panicky voice. “If it makes you feel better. I’m your fan now, Aone! I know you’re my No.1 fan, but I’m still learning about baseball. I’m not worthy of being your No.1 yet.” 

‘My fan? No way…’ I felt the heat in my face. ‘Hinata is certainly going to be the death me. He’s so selfless, cute, and angelic. I could go on and on about him.’ 

Before Hinata could ramble out more apologies, I interjected, “Hinata, you’re the most adorable person I ever met and will ever meet.” I let out a slight chuckle. “You’re so humble too. I like that about you. However, truthfully, the level of stardom you’re on is on a larger scale than mine. You can’t deny it. You’re amazing.”

There were a loud click-clack noise and a bang. “OWWWWWWW!!~ My darn head,” he grunted. 

“Hinata?! Are you alright?” 

“Sorry… I accidentally dropped my phone and bumped my head under the desk! I’m fine now!” He sounded rather flustered. 

“Are you sure?” 

He gave me a firm “Yes.” and quietly mumbled along the lines of “Too many compliments. I’m clumsy.”

In the back of my mind, I ignored the underlying impulse to shower Hinata in compliments. ‘Now is not the time.’ I shook my head at my thoughts. ‘Instead of discarding his worries, I need to give him a proper answer.’ 

“Hinata…” His name naturally rolled off my tongue. “I’m glad that you're sharing your worries with me. Like always, you’re welcome to share anytime...But you don’t need to worry about me. The media and comments mean nothing to me. I could care less. Besides, a little or even a lot more attention won’t bother me. I’m willing to endure everything. Even when the day comes when we reveal our relationship, I won’t merely back out for those reasons or any. No matter how busy you are. I will respect your space…If you feel neglected, you better tell me too. Don’t hesitate to communicate. It’s the key. Frankly, how could I ever ask you to throw away your singing career? It would be outrageous and a waste. A huge sacrifice too. If you did that, then I would have to let go of baseball, to be fair. In all, don’t change yourself for love unless you're ultimately certain.” I spoke rather earnestly and confidently. 

Lastly, I once more emphasized, “...You won’t go through everything alone since we are together now.” 

‘It was the truth.’ 

*Ding* My fond memory was cut short. A header notification appeared across my iPhone's screen. ‘Instagram?’ 

I clicked on it. Through my anonymous account, I did follow some other fan accounts of Mr. Sunshine, Hinata. ‘If he ever saw me browse on these accounts. I’m not certain that I’ll be able to live it down.’ 

To my displeasure, it was that photo of them kissing at the airport. ‘This again... My eyes…’ Instead of tossing my phone, I ripped off my baseball cap and angrily threw it on the floor in retaliation. 

Down below, I read the username, _Golden_SunBun’s_ Instagram caption: 

_R.I.P MY OTP MY KAGEHINA SHIP! I’m crying!_

‘Wait… How does everyone know this? Did Hinata or Kageyama announce something to the media?’ 

I scrolled down to comments:

Comment#1: _Is it true? They broke up?! NOOOO~_

Comment#2: _Kageyama x Mr. Sunshine was so cute! I still can’t believe it!_

Comment#3: _Conspiracy! Their whole relationship was a publicity stunt. The PR team went nuts._

Comment#4: _I don’t believe in love anymore._

Comment#5: We need _a new ship. What is this? Titanic? Why are all the celebrity couples breaking up this year?!_

I decided to post my own vague, anonymous comment under the random username, Sunny-side up. 

_‘Everyone, don’t be sad or discouraged. I predict Mr. Sunshine will find new love in the next month or two. Another athlete from a completely different sport will sweep him off his feet.’_

It was a filtered response. I had to backspace several times. ‘What am I even doing?’ I let out a long, exasperated sigh. 

Unknowingly later, that comment was actually highlighted on the news ‘For the Best Prediction’ and gained millions of likes. 

Out of curiosity and boredom, I clicked to check my feed and saw the snippet of Hinata’s live interview that someone uploaded. It was trending with the most views. ‘That’s right. Hinata mentioned that he was going to interview for his new album. I forgot it was today!’ 

I played the short 10-second clip. 

”Actually, Kageyama and I are no longer together.”

At those words, I froze. However, Hinata’s overall demeanor seemed poised. I couldn’t help yet feel concerned. I immediately exited out and looked back at the “Recents” call log tab. I shook my head. ‘Hinata’s busy.’ Although the urge to call back again was there, I ignored it.‘Patience, Aone.’ I reminded myself as I left my iPhone on the shelf. ‘Stop sulking around. Instead of sitting around in your own disgusting sweat, take a shower.’ 

After tossing my dirty workout clothes into my black duffel bag, I slammed the locker door and reluctantly made my way towards the designated showers. I grabbed the metal handle of the sea-green frosted glass door, and as I entered, turning the acrylic knob fully to the right, the cold water hit me and flew down my back. 

‘I worried too much…’ I squirted a quarter-sized amount of minty and green tea infused shampoo into the palm of my hand, and with my fingers, I scrubbed at my scalp. 

A part of me knew well that being clingy and bothersome was unacceptable behavior. However, deep beneath the surface, I felt anxious for some reason. ‘Love...I fell in so quick and deep...I never deemed any of this was possible.’ In comfortable silence, I continue to dwell to myself. ‘What kind of emotion is it this time? What am I feeling?’ I inhaled deeply and exhaled as I ran my head under the water. Soon after, I worked on the conditioner in my short hair. **‘FEAR.’** The answer was clear as day. ‘Yet why?’ 

Hinata’s words back then were etched into my mind. ‘I don’t want to live my life in fear or a cage...When things are out of your control… I hate this feeling the most.’ 

That impacted me the most. “Dammit,” I muttered as I banged my fist against the wet, white tile wall. After a few moments, I proceeded to rinse out the conditioner.

‘His story… his tears…How can erase that from my memory?’ 

With an exfoliating towel, I abrasively wiped my whole body down. My skin was glowing red, and it slightly bled. ‘Where is my self-control...I was too harsh.’ A minute or two later, my shower ended, and I headed back out to the locker room. 

‘I’m afraid, aren’t I?’ Such a thought never exactly occurred to me. ‘Once you find something or someone that brings joy and peace. To have it suddenly ripped from the grasp with warning…’ My gut twisted in response. ‘This **FEAR** is partly due to that crazy bastard and something else, perhaps...The unknown. The uncertainty…’

My heart lurched at the simple thought. ‘I don’t want to lose you, Hinata. Not to anyone or anything.’ I sighed into my hands. The news snippet somewhat triggered me. ‘Oh, Hinata…’ 

I glared back at the tiny, rectangular mirror in my locker. I was grimacing, and my eyes were glistening. ‘Why do I feel like crying again…I shouldn’t let that affect me; even so, can I live life without a care in the world?’ 

From the duffel bag, I grabbed my clean garments and clothes and began to put them on. 

Lately, ever since that occurrence at the apartment, I felt oddly emotional. ‘From the confrontation to the confession. All I was thinking now was… You’re so brave, Hinata. I want to see you so damn bad. Once the news blows over, let’s meet again. All I want to do is spend time with you and be happy!’ 

Abruptly, the rest of the Date Tech members came hollering and rushing into the locker room. I tugged the last piece of clothing, my black T-shirt, over me and sat down at the blue bench. I slipped on my white Converses and neatly tied the laces as Futakuchi collapsed beside me. “Fuck!”

“You okay?” I asked.

He shook his head at me. “I’m beat.” As he stood up, his legs were slightly shaking. “I can’t believe Coach made us do extra drills for being late,” he grumbled, sitting on the bench. “All hell went lose today. Arghhh...Kamasaki, this all your damn fault! You and you’re ugly ass stupid ass car.”

“Hey!” Kamasaki snapped. “It’s not my fault that my car decided to stop working. Something is wrong with the engine. Anyways, don’t insult my baby.” 

“I am disgusted,” Futakuchi gagged. “I’m thoroughly disgusted.” 

“Oh, stop whining!” Kamasaki sarcastically retorted, stamping his feet. “You’re not gonna die from extra practice. In fact, the more practice, the merrier you’ll be.”

To that, Futakuchi rolled his eyes. “Out of all of us, the only person who would be happier to have extra practice would be Aone.”

“Speaking of practice,” Captain Moniwa remarked, “Aone, your gameplay as of late has been spot on. Glad to see that you’re back to normal.” He lightly pats my shoulder before making his way across to his locker. 

I shook my head at the compliment. “Thank you…” 

“Aone…” Futakuchi snapped his fingers in front of me. “You seemed distracted.” 

Without hesitation, I replied, “I’m waiting for an important call.” 

Before Futakuchi could inquire, Koganegawa entered the room. “Today was exhausting! Glad it's finally over!” 

“My fucking goodness. You’re loud,” Futakuchi grumbled, throwing his hands in the air and clamping his ears. “Can’t I catch a break! All I want to do is go fucking home.” Soon his voice became louder. “Why are we all suffering? Why did we all have to be late today?” Fuck.” 

“Technically, we were all late except for Aone. After all, he’s the most disciplined out of all us,” Moniwa interjected, scratching his head. “As captain, I am ashamed to admit that.”

“Oh, stop it, Captain!” Futakuchi shouted with a voice laced with irritation. “We all love baseball, but I guess...Aone may be in a different league. He’s a baseball addict. Although it's fucking admirable. You should really learn how to take a break at times,” he half-acknowledged me. 

After hearing this, I narrowed my eyes at him. ‘Baseball addict?’

Futakuchi avoided my eyes and turned to Koganegawa. “We all know the truth,” he smirked. “...Like I said before, the reason why we are truly late is due to the fucking ghosts and demons lurking here in the US. Especially YOU.” He jammed his finger into Koganegawa’s chest. 

Koganegawa gasped, “O-Oh, they don’t exist!” His face was painted with complete fear. 

“Don’t fall for it,” Sasaya said, patting Koganegawa’s back. “You’re too gullible.” He and many other Date Tech members proceeded to hit the showers. 

“We are all cursed,” Futakuchi teased. “Minus Aone. Today, he was spared.” 

Koganegawa then uttered, “I don’t think we're cursed...Aone must have the best fortunate out of us. The best of luck!

“Nope. The devil is waiting for us,” he joked. To that, Koganegawa gasped again. “N-No way! Is that true?”

“Koganegawa…” I said, shaking my head at him. “It's a joke. Don’t believe it.”

Futakuchi shrugged, “We could always go for an exorcism.” 

“Stop planting ideas into Koganegawa,” Kamasaki chimed back in. “Actually, Aone...have you ever been late? These past few years…” 

In the back, Moniwa was busy consoling Koganegawa. “Demons, ghosts, curses don’t exist. Don’t listen to Futakuchi. Trust me…’ 

“Are you sure?” Koganegawa asked in disbelief. “Those horror movies, though…” 

Before I could say anything, Futakuchi answered for me. “Aone hasn’t. Honestly, I bet my fortune that he won’t ever. You should have known that. Then again, what do you even know.” 

“Hey!” Kamasaki cried, throwing his arms into the air. “Don’t say it like that. Respect your seniors...Your little piece of...Then let’s have a bet then.” 

“No, thank you,” Futakuchi scoffed, “How can I respect you. You were the one ditch last Friday...Oh, wait...Oopsy daisy, I wasn’t supposed to mention that. Oh yes, you ditched for that party.” 

“You…Are you afraid to lose?” Kamasaki inquired while folding his arms. “I bet he’ll be late next month. If not, I’ll shave off my eyebrows. Also, shut the hell up! Say that again, and I’ll expose your—”

*Ring~* ‘My phone!’ 

I reflexively grabbed for it. “Sorry,” I muttered. Looking down at the screen, the caller ID was Hinata ♫ㄟ(｡･◇･｡)ㄏ♡.

I immediately pressed the green call button, and as I was about to place the phone against my ear. 

In the loudest voice, it roared, “HEY, YOU MUST BE MR. SUNSHINE’S NEW LOVELY BOYFRIEND! NICE TO MEET YOU, AONE!” In the background, I heard various voices and sounds of scuffles. 

Everyone in the locker room stood still with gaping mouths, and they all exchanged frantically and confused looks. At this point, their souls were leaving their bodies. Futakuchi directed at me an intricate ‘WTF’ sign with his hands. 

‘Well, so much for keeping everything private.’ 

I proceeded with caution, “Depends who's asking. Who are you?” 

“ITS TANAKA! I'm HIS LOVELY GUARDIAN ANGEL!” Right after, I heard a loud bang and a groan. At the other end, I heard a shout, “You bald-headed idiot! Move out the fucking way!” 

“Hey. This Tsukishima. You better treat him right. Or you’ll regret it.” 

In the background, Sawamura was reprimanding Tsukishima, “Stop threatening the man!” 

“SO ARE YOU HIS BOYFRIEND OR NO?” Tanaka yelled, “DO YOU LOVE HIM?” 

“YEAH, DO YOU LOVE HIM?” Nishinoya repeated after. 

“BETTER TELL THE TRUTH OR ELSE! WE’LL BE AT THERE! RA-TA-TA-TA-TA MOTHERF——” Then I heard three loud smacks and Hinata’s cute fit of giggles. 

“Ahem…Hi there. Sorry about the ruckus. We are Mr. Sunshine’s Karasuno staff and security team. I’m Sugawara, his main manager.” His voice was rather strained.

Then another person chimed in. “Hello, my name is Sawamura. The leader of the security team. Once again, we apologize for the interruption. It’s nice to meet you finally.” 

In return, I replied, “Nice to meet you too.” 

“Anyways, we hope to see you in person soon at his next concert. Till then, please take care. I’ll be passing the phone to Mr. Sunshine,” Sugawara responded, and through clenched teeth, he said, “Now everyone OUT! Leave Mr.Sunshine alone. Let’s get back to work!” 

They all protested; however, they soon left, and the line became quiet. 

“Aone...Err...Sorry for the intrusion! I hope I didn’t catch you at the wrong time,” Hinata uttered. 

Moniwa firmly placed his hand on top of my shoulder and silently mouthed, “We’ll talk about this later.” Then he directed the rest of Date Tech members to head to the showers. As Futakuchi reluctantly passed by me, he sent me a very bewildered look. 

“Aone…?” 

“Ah...Not at all,” I replied, “I just finished practice...How’s everything?’

Hinata then filled me in all the details on how his own team found out. “Sorry for warning you. It all just kinda happened on a whim, but you know, they are all excited to meet you!” He exclaimed before softly mumbling, “I’m excited to meet you... again.” 

This was the affirmation I longed to hear often. In fact, we both wanted to. After hearing this, I fondly expressed, “It’s nice to hear your voice again.” The line became briefly quiet, and once more, I emphasized, “I want to meet you too…I miss you.”

Hinata’s voice became shaky. “I see...Umm...Like Sugawara suggested, why don’t you come to my concert, Aone. It's in another two weeks. Do you think you can make it?” 

“If I go, Hinata. I won’t be holding back anymore. I can’t wait any longer,” I admitted in defeat. “My desire to love you is astronomical,” I confessed while burying my face into my hand. 

‘If the media. If people get in my way…’ 

In a quiet voice, he answered, “Me too.” 

After a while, I asked Hinata about his interview.

“You saw it. Didn’t you? Did you see all of it?” He asked, with a gloomy sigh. “Just skip that part and go to the part where I’m talking about my album or answering the Twitter Fans’ Q&A. It’s much more interesting.” 

After hearing this, I began to console and reassure him. In the end, I said, “I’ll watch it all when I get back home. I promise. For you, I wouldn’t miss anything.”

Hinata’s voice became cheerful again. “That song, ‘Home; Run’ I teased in the interview is about you, Aone. I also hope you look forward to my title track, though. That song is also for you…” He then muttered, “Ever since I met you. I've been writing love songs non-stop.” 

“Can’t you tell me more?” Deep inside, I was ecstatic and curious. ‘He wrote about me?’ I was left stunned, and for the rest of my life, I would often play those two songs. 

“Shh…Don’t tell anyone! But it’s called the ‘Stealer.’ You better not tell anyone! We gotta keep it a secret!” Hinata half-joked. “Please,” he begged, and in a low voice, he said, “If any spoilers make it to the news. Sugawara will lose it! I don’t want to get lectured by Sawamaru too. Spare me, please.” 

We spoke our honest minds in shared happiness; however, when the call ended. I felt empty again.

Afterward, the Date Tech members interrogated me at the group dinner at Onigiri Miya.

‘Ah...This is probably what Hinata went through.’ I provided them a short, filtered summary of how we got together. At first, they were all skeptical and concerned about my overall involvement. However, in the end, they ended up giving me their full support. 

“Damn...that’s a story. That’s fucking drama.” Futakuchi was losing his shit. “And you went through that? Talk about commitment! We heard the rumors about Kageyama’s attitude, but I never expected him to be the possessive type. I’m shaking.” He took a swig of his Sapporo Yebisu beer. “You are now dating the most sought-after celebrity!”

Sasaya rubbed his eyes out of disbelief. “I guess Atsumu and Oikawa were right. Never in a million years would I predict this. Aone, your one lucky man! To date, your idol!” 

Kamasaki then cried, “Holy crap! You might be the first one to get married out of all of us. Whoa...WHOA!” He was gripping his bleached hair. “I was worried you were going to die as a single man. In fact, we all worried.”

I shook my head. “I thought so too.” However, that was sad to admit. I strongly believe that was the truth for the longest time. 

“Maybe it's fate? Both of your guys’ destinies were woven together!” Koganegawa’s eyes were twinkling in amazement. 

Moniwa commented, “We will root for you if you need advice. We are here.” 

Everyone nodded in agreement and wished me good luck. Soon after, we split the bill and left to go on our merry way. 

However, the last thing I remembered from that dinner was that Futakuchi slurred, “H-Have fun at the c-concert!” He drunkenly gave me a sly grin. “Go get Mr. Sunshine.” He slapped my back, and then Kamasaki dragged him off. 

_Back at the concert…_

All I could think of at the moment was ‘How beautiful he was. How lucky I am.’ 

The lights on the stage drastically dimmed down. Hinata happily announced, “Once again, I want to thank you all for attending my concert! Now, I present to you my newest title track, ‘Stealer!’” 

Hinata finally returned to the stage, and subsequently, all the spotlights turned on and pointed to him. He was shining like the star, the Sun. 

He rhythmically clapped both his hands in the air while slightly stepping side to side and shouted, “I will like to dedicate this song to the person who stole my heart. My number #1 fan,” he beamed at the camera. 

As soon as the song went off, Hinata sharply hit every single beat. In unison, the crowd chanted his name, “Mr. Sunshine!” 

“Cute! Fluffy! Milky skin! Shining Mr. Sunshine!” The fans exclaimed once more before a mass of high pitch screaming occurred. 

I was also screaming too, but internally, of course. In fact, I was floored. Compared to the teasers and music video that Hinata showed me, it only showed glimpses of the choreography. To see the whole thing in person was another experience. He definitely left out some important and fatal parts. 

‘Hinata…’ My spirit was floating away at this point. 

Hinata clasped his hands together and did a minimalistic controlled body wave. Before breaking out into fast pace, intricate moves. Soon after, the female dancer took Hinata’s hand, and they began to dance closely together. As if the line of personal space never existed. The highlight was when she caressed his sharp jawline, and soon she smoothly slid it down from his neck to his right shoulder, and then she proceeded to make a full circle around him. Then in front, while facing him, she slowly slid down in front of his body. Her open hand went from the middle of his chest to his abs, to the side of his hip, and down to his ankle. As she sat down on the stage, her back faced the front. Meanwhile, Hinata’s piercing gaze never left the main camera as he continued to sing the lyrics passionately. 

_‘I’m the Stealer! (Yah)_

_I’ll go into the deepest place of your heart. (that’s right)_

_When I have you in my hands_

_Pull the trigger! (Yah)_

_But you cruelly made me fall._

_And then disappeared._

_In the dark and blue dawn_

_I’ll seep into you like a criminal._

_To steal what’s precious._

_It got me feeling so right..._

_The silhouette in the alley grows thicker._

_I’m chasing after you._

_But I can barely see you._

_And at the blink of an eye, you’re right behind me._

_I hear a piercing roar._

_Then you disappeared like smoke._

_(Oh) I’m getting impatient._

_(Yeah) I don’t want to lose you._

_I can barely figure out your heart._

_Oh, I’m on fire, fire._

_When our eyes clash_

_Sparks fill up the path._

_Drawing out light in this city._

_Turn it up tonight_

_I wanna keep running._

_Is it an addiction?_

_You’re not an easy mission._

_Losin’ my mind._

_This situation is on fire._

_I’m trying to catch you._

_(Oh) Let’s go higher, baby_

_(Yeah) I wish it was just us two here_

_So I can send you a signal that only you can hear._

_Closer and closer..._

_The moment I feel like I could catch you._

_You disappear again from my fingertips._

_And I see you standing over there._

_You’re looking at me with a smile, with that innocent-looking face._

_The place you’re pointing at is my heart, my empty heart.’_

**(A/N: Credit to the Song: Stealer by BOYZ.** Definitely check out the music video. You won’t be disappointed.) 

Hinata was oozing with charisma, and all fans were raving over the change. The female dancer then flicks her head back and rotates, whipping her ponytail. She kicks her legs out into a “V,” escapes between his legs, and returns to the group of dancers. 

I was left in awe at the provocative dancing and lyrics. However, when I thought it was over…Hinata began dancing with the male dancer. The part that shook the crowd was when the dancer back hugged him. The dancer’s hands were crossed as he sensually slid them down from Hinata’s neck to his lapels. At each tick of the beat, the male dancer slightly opened his red PU suit jacket to teased the crowd. Hinata then placed his hands at the breaking point of his jacket, and in unison with the dancer, they ripped it wide open. The dancer then pulled off his jacket to reveal his black see-through lace top. Hinata then aggressively gripped at his tie to loosen it as he confidently strutted down the stage like it was a runway. He was perspiring, glistening, and I saw the beads of sweat trickled from his forehead and down his neck. For a split second, Hinata made eye contact with me and seductively bit down on his lip before winking. 

‘Today was different. His next performance after “Candy” and “Heart Attack” was really different. I don’t think I’m okay...’

He later broke out into another series of sharp moves. He warmed up by doing a set of “Top rock” steps. Right after, he did a knee drop and swiftly transitioned into an “L-Kick” freeze at the end of the song. His lace dress shirt drooped down, revealing his chiseled abs. 

The next thing I heard in the stadium was more screaming and clapping.

“HE HAS TATTOOS! SINCE WHEN?!” The fangirl screeched at the sight.

“I CAN’T BREATHE! HIS ABS. OMGOSH, I’M DEAD!” The fanboy slapped his face with his hands. “OOF…” He fake fainted.

Before I knew it, the song ended, and I was left in a daze for the rest of the concert. 

‘I knew Hinata was cute, but as of right now ...He’s so damn sexy…’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy A/N: Next chapter (37) will be short.  
> Warning#1! For that chapter it will contain sexual content. Please skip to the chapter 38 for more fluff content.  
> Thank you for the kudos, comments, and patience. ^^


	37. Spicy Scene: Concert Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning#1: Sexual yet consensual content in this chapter only!  
> Warning#2: Explicit Language will appear throughout the story!*

**Third Person’s POV: *READ THE WARNING ABOVE!***

Out of nowhere, two large muscular arms reached out and wrapped around Hinata. In alarm, he stumbled back and accidentally trampled on their shoes. “Who-”

A deep yet familiar voice called out his name. “Hinata…”

In response, he immediately peered up with startled eyes, and as soon as he met with Aone’s sharp gaze. There was a slight spark as they stood together in the middle of the empty, white hallway. The concert had ended, and Hinata had changed back from his stage outfit to his regular, everyday clothes. 

“Oh… it’s just you, Aone! I almost had a literal heart attack!” He exclaimed, unclenching the grip on his blue T-shirt. 

While back hugging Hinata, Aone buried his head straight into the crook of Hinata’s neck. His warm breath was against his skin, causing a pleasant tingly sensation.

Aone softly whispered an apology and went silent. 

“Is something wrong?” Hinata asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion. 

Aone thought for a second before replying, “You,” he paused, searching for the right words, “could have warned me, Hinata.” He then quietly muttered, “Are you trying to seduce me? Tempt me? That performance was too much…” 

At the closeness, creeping onto Hinata’s face and neck was the heat. “Did you not like it?” 

“No, I like it...I like it way more than I should. In fact, I loved it,” Aone confessed, releasing me from his hold. His voice was steady. However, his face was full of uncertainty. As he firmly gripped the sides of my arms, burning with red ears, he asked, “Can I kiss you?” 

Hinata nodded a complete “yes.” Then subsequently replied, “You don’t need to ask anymore.” 

By the hand, Aone dragged Hinata to a discrete corner away from the installed video cameras. He partly pressed his forearms against the white wall, and his intense gaze softened as he drew close. They exchange smiles before closing their eyes. Tenderly his lips brushed across Hinata’s, and soon, they shared a soft and brief kiss. 

“Hinata...you taste so sweet. Kinda like honey?” There was confusion written on Aone’s face as he licked his thin lips. 

“It’s my chapstick,” Hinata giggled, caressing the side of Aone’s face once. However, Aone’s overall appearance was calm. Truthfully, he was as nervous as Hinata was. 

“I see…” Aone leaned in once more. “I want more…” His lustful eyes studied Hinata, and the next kiss he gave gradually became more intense. As an invitation, Hinata parted his moist, plump lips slightly, and in response, Aone slipped in his tongue, meanwhile gently holding the sides of his soft, smooth face. Soon, Aone moved his large, calloused hands from his face to the sides of his neck and deepened the kiss. In reciprocation, Hinata opened his mouth widely and willingly allowed the unrestricted exploration to continue. Their bodies were no longer far apart but were pressing and slightly rubbing against each other. Only their breathy voices and sounds of kisses filled the hallway. 

***Bebebeep*** Hinata’s phone alarm went off. 

After a few more minutes, Hinata softly bit down on Aone’s bottom lip, and he broke apart from the sloppy kiss. Along with it, they shared a thin string of saliva. Immediately, Aone used his gray sleeve to rub Hinata’s mouth and then his own. They exchanged shy smiles. 

Hinata removed his phone from his back pocket and glanced at the time on the screen. “I have to leave in 30 minutes for another interview,” he said, casting his eyes to the floor. 

Aone gazed solemnly up into his eyes. “Don’t leave.” At this point, he threw away his pride. “Don’t leave, please,” he repeated with desperation in his voice, and then he quietly begged, “Listen to my selfish request.” 

Hinata reluctantly shook his head. “I-I can’t.” This time, he grabbed Aone’s hand and led him to the nearest door. Without looking back, he then admitted, “You look like you're going to explode...I can’t lie to you since I also feel the same.” He clumsily opened the door to the storage closet, flipped the switch, and tugged Aone inside before closing it. “It’s been a full month. I’m sorry to make you wait...Let me treat you,” Hinata said, turning back at him with earnest eyes. 

As Hinata inched closer, Aone leaned his back against the wall. He was flustered and gave him a blank stare and asked, “Are you sure about this?” 

“I don’t normally like to mix work and my personal life, but today, I’ll make an exception.” Hinata kneeled with a feverish face and shyly kissed the denim fabric where Aone’s huge bulge was. “For once, let’s finish what we started.” 

Without another word, Hinata unbuckled Aone’s black leather belt and threw it aside. In return, Aone shakingly unhooked the metallic button. With his teeth, Hinata bit onto his zipper, and while eyeing Aone, he seductively pulled it straight down. For a minute or two, Hinata roughly lapped his tongue against Aone’s gray boxer brief and lightly grazed his teeth along the bulging outline. Shortly, Hinata gripped at the Calvin Klein waistband and ripped it down. Aone winced at the sudden exposure, and his well-endowed manhood twitched at the warmth and touch. 

‘Am I dreaming? Is this really happening right now?” 

Hinata then brushed his luscious lips at the tip of Aone’s fully hard cock, and as if he read Aone’s mind, he stated while looking up, “Don’t forget what happened…Because it won’t happen here again.” 

Without warning, Hinata’s smallmouth started to take in Aone’s girth and length. Aone slightly pinched Hinata’s bulging right cheek. At the moment, all he could think was how erotic Hinata’s face was. Hinata continued to bob his head up and down; meanwhile, Aone rhythmically would gingerly run his fingers between his silky, wet gelled ginger hair. Slowly, Aone’s groans filled the closet. “Hinata…” Aone would softly repeat his name over and over again, somewhat bucking his hips forward.

Between breaks, Hinata would lick the base to the top and start kissing the tip. In between both of his hands, he would smoothly glide it along the shaft back and forth. 

The friction became unbearable. “Aone…” Hinata longingly glanced up, rubbing his jaw. “You’re really big…” he confessed, sheepishly smiling at Aone. 

“Say that again. Tell me...” 

On-demand, Hinata answered, “Your huge, Aone…your cock...” Once more, his hot thick lips wrapped around Aone’s girth, and he took him in deeper; his cock was now knocking back at the throat. Hinata’s beautiful, brown eyes were watering. 

‘Ah...he’s so damn alluring…You’re trying hard for me, aren’t you…’ Aone was nearing the edge of climaxing. However, he didn’t want to be alone. 

“Hinata…Let go for a sec,” Aone groaned, with a guilty expression. As he bent forward, lifting Hinata back onto his feet, he saw how red his knees were. Aone abruptly grabbed Hinata by the shoulders, spun him to face the wall, and through his blue shorts, he palmed at Hinata’s erect cock. 

“Let’s do this together,” Aone said with a breathy, gruff filled voice. He leaned his muscular upper body flatly onto Hinata’s back and grinded his exposed cock onto the cotton fabric. Before whispering sultrily into his ear, “Can I use your thighs?” 

Aone soon planted a passionate kiss onto the back of his flushed neck and left a prominent hickey, and in return, he shivered. 

“Use me…I’m yours…” 

After hearing this, Aone snapped. He roughly yanked Hinata’s shorts and the black boxers down and inserted his cock between his shapely legs. 

“Squeeze them for me.” 

Hinata pressed his hands along the wall for support and obliged. Subsequently, Aone was thrusting in a nonsensically, wild rhythm. “Let’s finish this.” They were both stuck in a trance as lewd moans, groans, and slapping noises filled the room. 

“On stage...you were so damn sexy...I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you…” Aone confessed while deeply thrusting. His left hand was shoved up under Hinata’s shirt, rubbing, twisting his nipple while his right was jacking off his dick. “Every day...I couldn’t...stop thinking...about you, Hinata...You are driving me crazy…” An animalistic low growl left him. 

“Aone...I’m close…Hng...” Hinata said, panting. 

“Same…together...” To that, Aone lightly spanked his voluptuous, plump ass. “You’re more naughty then...you seemed…” 

“It’s because… of you.” 

At the peak, the feelings they held for each other combusted like fireworks. Consecutively, they came together, and a rippled of loud moans escaped their mouths. 

“I love you,” Aone admitted with conviction while embracing Hinata. “I love you more than anything in this world.” 

“I love you too,” Hinata beamed before sharing one last chaste kiss. 

***Bebebeep*** His phone alarm went off. 

“Right on time,” Hinata shook his head before letting out a hoarse laugh. The cum was dripping down between his thighs, and on the wall, there were remnants splattered. “What a sticky mess,” he muttered. “I better go, or I’ll get in trouble for being late.” His glistening eyes wouldn’t meet Aone’s. 

Aone went to the nearest shelf and ripped open the pack of paper towels. He took a single roll and handed one piece to Hinata. They proceeded to clean up the mess they created in comfortable silence.

‘I’m glad there was paper in here, or we would have been screwed.’ They both thought as they exited the storage room.

Hinata’s face was still crimson, and on his neck, there were quite a several visible hickeys. Aone lightly touched his neck. “Markings…” he said, regaining his composure. Aone then immediately took off his gray hoodie and carefully tugged it over him. Lastly, he drew close and kissed his forehead. 

“You better go. Call me later, alright?” Aone broke into a genuine smile. “Let me take you out when you’re free.” 

Hinata beamed his signature smile and slipped out of Aone’s embrace. As he sprinted through the hallway, he waved a quick goodbye. The delayed shame was now hitting him at full force. ‘Concentrate, Hinata!’ He smacked the cheeks of his face. ‘Interview. Interview!’ He chanted furiously. 

Meanwhile, Aone also was left in a daze at the realization of what occurred. 

‘Hinata’s the full package. Sexy, cute, kind-hearted. His precious smile...Will I be okay? Will I survive? It’s all too fatal.’ 

“Hey!” Tanaka approached Aone. “Where have you been?!” As he came closer, he then inquired, “Your face is a little red, is everything okay?” 

Aone gave a firm nod. “I’m perfectly fine. It’s just hot.” 

“Well, we better go meet, Sawamaru,” Tanaka explained, “Or he’ll scold us!” He shivered. “Besides, he’s the one taking you back to your home. You don’t want to get stranded here, do you now?” 

Aone gave another affirmative nod, and they both started walking toward the exit. As Aone passed a trash can, he pocketed out several pieces of crumpled up paper towel and tossed them as he was tossing away their sins. 

This was certainly one passionate memory that they won’t be forgetting anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy A/N: The author AKA I blocked Aone and Hinata so much that they finally combusted. Oopsy Daisy~  
> I tried hard to capture/explain this spicy scene. There are limitations to my creativity. Welp, I hope you also felt the heat too. Ha. Ha. *Throws my IPad out the window.*  
> 


	38. The Eventful Baseball Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy A/N: I’m extending the ending for a few more chapters. I initially thought I would finish at chapter 38, but I had several other ideas. I don’t an abrupt ending either...Also sorry for the wait.  
> Side note: Those who are taking finals with me I wish you Goodluck! *Crawls to door.*  
> Play that song, ‘ I Will Survive’ by Gloria Gaynor. ~

**Aone’s Pov:**

The crowd in the grand stadium wildly chanted. “Go, go, let’s go, let’s go Dateko!” Congruently, hecklers and opposing fans would counter yell as I was observing the game from the dugout. 

“Shit... we're losing,” Coach Oiwake grumbled, shaking his head in dismay. “This is one hell of a close game. Let’s pray to flip the game’s odds in our favor.” 

I nodded in agreement. ‘The opposing team is certainly putting up a fight.’ 

“You’re up next, Aone. Prepare yourself,” Coach sighed, tossing his clipboard aside. “Make sure you fully stretch those arms. We don’t want you to pull an injury.” 

On the sidelines, I rotated my shoulders and proceeded to stretch my whole body; meanwhile, my eyes never left the game. 

‘The stakes were high today. Higher than it’s ever been…’ The state of the game's progression was making me feel uneasy and burdened. I pulled my right arm across my body for 15 seconds and then did the opposite arm. ‘Why am I feeling nervous?’ 

Alone, I contemplated to myself. Today’s routine was rather normal, like any other day except for the lack of music. As I aforementioned, listening to Mr. Sunshine’s music or now, my boyfriend Hinata's music has always been a pre-game and after the ritual. Unfortunately, my wired earbuds broke a day before. ‘Ah...I think I yanked it too hard. Now, I can understand why people prefer wireless earphones. AirPods were no longer viewed as ridiculous or a fad. It’s modern and everywhere.’ 

In the midst of my reflections, I was interrupted, and in bewilderment, I whipped my head back. The “Iron Wall” or the animated looking mascot abruptly grabbed my wrist. Iron lightly tapped the sides of my arms with its Mickey Mouse-like hands or stylized white gloves. Iron then pointed to himself as if telling me to watch. Soon, he playfully swung his plastic navy bat. Following suit, he made a ‘lookout’ gesture by placing his right hand up to his teal cap. He turned at me briefly, and he comically slapped the sides of his face as if in shock that he hit a home run. His impression was rather spot on. Subsequently, he threw the bat down, sprinted a foot forward, and as if he had wings, he flew way up into the air while stretching his right arm. ‘This whole situation felt oddly familiar? Deja Vu?’

With grace, Iron landed onto the dirt ground with a bam, clenching his right fist as if he caught the baseball. He returned to me and finally opened his right gloved hand to reveal…

‘Nothing?’ I frowned at my idiocy. ‘No baseball was ever thrown. It was all an act. What did I even expect?’ 

He quickly formed his right fingers into a heart and pushed it against my chest. Then from his left hand, he pulled out a single, fake yet highly realistic mini sunflower. 

‘Hinata?’ My eyes widened at the realization. Everything was happening too quickly. 

Iron ripped off his oversized right glove and carefully tucked the sunflower behind my ear; meanwhile, his comparatively warm small hand brushed against it.

The spectacle didn’t go unnoticed since it blew up on the news later. On YouTube, Iron and I became a part of one of those ‘The Ultimate Mascot’ or ‘Funniest Moment’ compilations videos. My face was plastered on the media, and I was dubbed as the “Sunflower baseball player” instead of being referred to by my usual, intimidating nicknames like the “Iron wall.” As a result, many reporters came to interview me since my image slightly changed to be more “approachable.” 

‘Ah...Hinata and his massive and magical sunshine effect.’ That's all I could think of at the moment.

“Don’t let the pressure get to you, Aone. Now good luck!” Without warning, Iron sprinted off, and along with it, my nerves disappeared. This revelation dazed me that Hinata was possibly here.

**Announcer#1:** “The last one on the line up to bat is Aone Takanobu!” Date Tech’s pride! Monster player #7! Will he get lucky today?!” 

After hearing this, I snapped out of it. From the sideline, I took big, confident strides across to reach the home plate. 

**Announcer#2:** “It's a tight game! As of current, Date Tech is losing. However, all three bases are occupied with runners. Will there be a reversal? Oh, the suspense! Who will win the championships?!’ 

I glared at the opposing pitcher at the mound, who threw a fastball. 

“Strike one!” The umpire announced. At the dugout, Coach was gripping the railing on the fence. The rest of the Date Tech members were watching closely and were quaking. 

‘Hope for a damn miracle.’

I observed the ball once more. “Strike two!” One last time, I glanced back at Futakuchi, Kamasaki, and Moniwa. They all had nervous and serious expressions. 

‘This is for you, Hinata.’

With the maple wood bat in my hands, I swung with all my might and vigor. 

**Announcer#1:** IN NAME OF ALL ITS GOOD! IT'S OUTTA THERE! HOME RUN!

 **Announcer#2:** “AONE TAKANOBU HITS A GRAND SLAM TO WIN THE GAME! DATE TECH WINS THIS YEAR’S CHAMPIONSHIP!” 

The crowd of teal and white roared in excitement. I jogged the designated dirt path, and at the end, I was jumped by the rest of the Date Tech members. We all rejoiced when the commissioner handed the pure gold trophy. ‘We really won… All my hard work finally paid off...championships belong to us!’ I was shaking with adrenaline. 

Afterward, I was dragged off by the Coach to the corner for a live interview. The cameras were not rolling yet since they were changing tapes. ‘Hinata… I want to see him.’ 

Reporter: “Interesting choice of fashion. Hmph.” The young lady sneered, pointing at the sunflower. 

To that, I shook my head at her. 

Reporter: “I don’t think it suits you. Mind giving it to me,” she replied in a chiding tone. “Men and flowers don’t match.” Her hand went up to grab the flower, and I immediately stopped her. 

‘My personal space…’ 

I furrowed my non-existent eyebrows at her. “I’m sorry, miss. It’s a gift. Therefore, I can’t hand it to you.” 

‘This lady is acting rather condescending...Patience Aone. Think about happier things like meeting Hinata. He’s at your game!’ I reminded myself. 

The cameraman then yelled, “Alright, we are starting now!... Action!” 

She rolled her eyes at me and proceeded to act professionally. 

Reporter: “Congratulations on your win! Now, can you please describe the feeling/moment you felt when the baseball left the park?” 

Her tone was overly enthusiastic, and she gave me a fake, strained smile. The microphone was shoved in my direction, and quickly I racked up a response. 

“Relief and joy.” 

Reporter: “Now, what was the biggest key to your success?” 

“Hard to say. Extensive practices and commitment are needed. Teamwork is important, as well. Without the Date Tech teammates, Coach, or those who support me, I don’t believe we would have —”

She obnoxiously flipped her long, brown hair into my face. 

Reporter: “What a generic answer,” she murmured before asking in a high pitched voice. “Who’s your biggest supporter?” 

‘Patience, Aone.’ I thought briefly to myself before answering through a clenched jaw. ‘Why is she acting so rude towards me? Normally people avoid me like the plague.’ It turned out this reporter was dating one of the baseball players from the losing team, so she acted biased.

Without hesitation, I replied, “Mr. Sunshine and his music.” 

To that, she scoffed, and her eyes indicated doubt and judgment. 

‘Is it that hard to believe? My connection? My genuineness?’ At that time, her reaction left me puzzled. 

Reporter: “Why don’t you send him a message then,” she said, gesturing to the camera with her cue cards. 

“Mr. Sunshine is—”

Suddenly, I got this ominous gut feeling, and from the corner of my eye, I noticed that two people were rapidly running to us with a bright orange, 5-gallon heavy-duty beverage cooler. I ended up ditching the interview midway. In those few seconds, I narrowly escaped the huge splash of water. Kamasaki and Futakuchi apologized to the now soaked reporter, and through gritted teeth, she abruptly ended the live interview to go off on them. 

I saw the mascot, Iron, observing us at the dugout’s metal fence, laughing in the distance. ‘Hinata…’ Without a second thought, I sprinted up to meet him. 

“Aone…Congratulations on your win!” Hinata exclaimed while giving me two big thumbs up. 

“You…” I tugged him into a brisk hug before pulling back to look at him. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” 

“It was a surprise! Plus, not once did you invite me to go to your game, so I thought I’d show up myself and well…You always go to my concerts, so I felt bad,” Hinata confessed, drooping his head forward. “Did you not want me to go, Aone? Would I distract you?” He murmured. 

I firmly gripped the sides of his shoulders and shook my head. “I’m sorry. It’s my fault,” I admitted, hugging him once more. “I was only concerned. Actually, I didn’t want to disturb your work, Hinata... You also tend to overexert yourself.” My voice trailed off. 

‘My uncanny **FEAR** of loss is turning me into a worrywart.’ 

“Aone! You're my boyfriend! I can’t miss one of the biggest events of your life! You won the championships!” Hinata threw his hand up into the air and then bonked his head into my chest. “You know… that time...that day… when I collapsed/fainted after that stage performance. It was a first for me. To get sick is a rare occurrence too. I should have canceled beforehand. Sometimes, I don’t know my limitations...I’m sorry to worry you. I’m sorry you had to see me like that. That’s why you're afraid, right? But you know I found out the cause.” He lightly patted my back. “I took a bite of Tanaka’s lunch, and I guess Nishinoya spiked the tacos with one of the hottest sauces in the world, ‘Mad Dog 357!’ It was an accident, I swear! So stop worrying about me!’ Don’t get mad at them either. Sugawara and Sawamura scolded them and me. Spare me, please!” He then spun the mascot head around and placed his hands against his hips. 

“Alright. Alright,” I laughed at his cute antics. “I’ll try to worry less. I let myself go out of hand.” I leaned against the metal fence, intertwined my hand with his, and hid it behind our backs. Only those in the dugout would witness us holding hands; however, there was no one. Ever since then, we would often hold hands in secret. “Truthfully, I’m glad you're here. In fact, I’m overjoyed,” I admitted, gazing directly at him. 

“Although music and my career is important and is my everything. Seriously, I know it like the back of my hand! But I also want to know you, Aone.” Hinata admitted before shyly turning away.“No matter what. Live in the moment with me. Be happy with me!” 

In times of doubt, fear, and uncertainty, Hinata would reassure me. After hearing those words several times, relief washed over me. My heart and mind were no longer in conflict but were at peace and were united for a sole reason...At that time, I was left speechless. All I could think about was how I also wanted to be happy with you, how I wanted to make you happy, Hinata. 

Two years later, the 7th inning and the traditional song, ‘Take Me Out to the Ball Game’ by lyricist, Jack Norworth, began to play on the loudspeakers. At this time, fans were either stretching, buying food, drinks, going to the bathroom, or talking during the break period. I stealthily left the dugout and climbed several stairs to meet Hinata. Every step I took between the bleachers, my dirt stained cleats would click-clack against the floor. Meanwhile, my heart was racing faster than ever. After the song, ‘Kiss Me Darling’ by Twin Forks started to play. All I heard was the lyrics: 

_‘So kiss me, darling, ~_

_It's been a long time._

_Kiss me, darling~_

_It's been a long, long time._

_In a thousand nights, I've never dreamt a second to better sight._

_In stumbling on your singing in a lone street light._

_Taking my worries away.’_

In the midst of everything, the live ‘Valentine’s special kiss cam’ scanned the crowd and randomly panned to Hinata and the Karasuno team in the packed stadium. They zoomed on Tanaka and Hinata, which resulted in Tanaka making an ‘Oh Hell No’ face while crossing his arms into an ‘X.’ I wrapped my arms around Hinata, and he slightly jumped at the contact. His eyes widened in surprise. 

“Hinata, can I take off your disguise?” I whispered, letting go. He slightly tilted his head at me in confusion and then decided to remove his mask and tinted shades. His lips turned up into his signature, beautiful smile. The crowd immediately let out gasps as the event unfolded on the Jumbotron screen. “Mr. Sunshine?!”

We stood still amongst the commotion while I held both of his small hands. 

“Ever since that fateful meeting on the bus, I realized that it was love at first sight. All those other coincidental meetings and memories we shared reconfirmed it. Life without your sunshine presence would certainly be different. I was no longer alone playing screen baseball at the arcade, but with you. Life is better with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Aone…”

I kneeled on one knee and gazed straight up into his brown, glistening eyes and said, “Hinata Shouyou, will you marry me?” 

Subsequently, I opened the teal box with my trembling right hand to reveal an elegant sterling silver band. It was set cut with 4 diamonds, and it surrounded Hinata’s birthstone, a fresh-water pearl. 

Within seconds, Hinata threw his arms around and exclaimed a “Yes!” 

I slipped the ring onto his designated finger, and we shared a chaste yet passionate kiss. A ripple of applause and cheers abrupted in the stadium. The Karasuno and the Date Tech teams congratulated us. The media exploded in a frenzy. This was the time I announced to the world that we were together. These were the fond memories that made me smile in reminiscence.

“I love you, Hinata.” 

“I love you, Aone!”

*Barring* *Barring* 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy A/N: I thought Hinata surprising Aone by disguising himself as the mascot would be cute.  
> Gotta have a proper proposal too! Come on~
> 
> Warning#1! For the next, brief chapter (39) it will contain sexual content. Please skip to the chapter 40 for more fluff content. I decided to insert a scene I scraped. Stay Tune~


	39. Spicy Scene: The Shared Sofa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning#1: Sexual yet consensual content in this chapter only!  
> Warning#2: Explicit Language will appear throughout the story!*

**Third Person’s POV: *READ THE WARNING ABOVE!***

The doorbell rang, and Aone instantly stood from the white sofa.

“Aone, mind-opening the door! I left my keys again! Gahh... Please tell me you’re home,” Hinata said with a panicky voice. “Oh gosh, maybe I should call him?” 

Aone stumbled to open the door, and in return, Hinata gave him a sheepish smile. “Sorry about that! I forgot,” he said, rubbing his neck. Soon after, he handed me a white cardboard box. “This is for you!” 

Aone shook his head at Hinata in disapproval before gripping the handle of his orange Rimowa suitcase and lugging it inside. 

“Welcome home...You’re still clumsy and forgetful as ever,” he teased, closing the door behind him. “Adorable as usual, huh.” 

Aone bent down to kiss Hinata but was rejected halfway. There was a faint smell of alcohol coming from Aone’s breath. A few moments before, Bokuto, Atsumu, and the rest of the Black Jackals volleyball members crashed Date Tech’s usual team dinner. To his demise, a drinking contest unfolded at Onigiri Miya, and he was dragged into the bet. Unfortunately, Bokuto rang victorious for his team, and they had to flip the bill. 

“GWAH! Stop it right there!” Hinata slipped off his white Converses and escaped to flop onto the tufted velvet sofa. “I’ll keep the souvenirs from the world tour for myself if you keep teasing me,” Hinata pouted, turning right to face the birch coffee table. His eyes widened as he immediately sat back up. “Why are you looking at the old photo album?” 

“When you were gone...I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” Aone answered yearningly. He was still slightly tipsy and was in the process of recovering. He opened the box at the kitchen counter, and to his surprise, it was several fancies, glazed porcelain bowls of Kuri Kinton. 

“It’s your favorite, right?” Hinata beamed at Aone before turning back to flip through the photo book. The blush on the neck was fairly visible. 

“Yes, but you’re also my favorite. You’re my number 1, Hinata.” With a spoon, Aone took a bite. “It's sweet as you.” Aone then unsteadily made his way back to Hinata with two bowls and two spoons in hand after storing the rest in the fridge. He placed them onto the coffee table and soon slumped onto the sofa. 

“Aone…” Out of embarrassment, Hinata covered his face. 

Aone glanced back at Hinata and began to shower him in compliments. By the minute, Hinata was turning redder while Aone had that rosy, drunken glow. He then removed Hinata’s hands and placed them around his neck. Next, he softly whispered into his ear, “Do you want a free sample?” His earnest, intense eyes met with Hinata while he seductively licked his lips. “While you were gone...Were you also thinking about me?” Aone immediately and briefly pressed his lips against Hinata’s. “Tell me.” 

In comparison to a sober Aone, the next kiss they shared was rather rough than gentle. Hinata’s tongue detected the mixed taste of whiskey, sweet potato, and chestnut. After several minutes, Hinata broke from the kiss and was panting heavily. 

“To be honest, when I first saw you at the door. I wanted to rip off your clothes right there and then,” Aone continued to confess. “Can I do that now...Would you let me?” He tenderly placed his hand on the back of Hinata’s neck and slowly pushed him down flat onto the cushion. There was a hint of uncertainty in his voice. 

Hinata gently caressed the side of his face and thumbed at his sharp jaw. “Do what you want. You can do anything to me,” he encouraged, smiling. “Don’t hold back, Aone. Remember, I’m not fragile.” He proceeded to remove his T-shirt and tossed it aside. 

Aone smoothly moved his hand and slowly slid it down Hinata’s pale chest, brushing at his nipple, and so on down to his abs and the waist of his jeans. Hinata shivered under his touch. Aone rapidly unbuckled Hinata’s jeans and roughly yanked everything off. His cock sprung up, and the precum was dribbling out. 

“You…” Aone grunted as he spread Hinata’s legs wide open and pressed his prominent bulge against his entrance. He then leaned forward and pinned Hinata between his muscular arms, and slipped his tongue back in his mouth. Hinata let out muffled moans, and soon after, he lightly tapped the roof of Aone’s mouth. “Aone…Aone…”

Aone broke from the kiss and nuzzled his head into the crook of Hinata’s neck. “Sorry,…” The hot breath caused Hinata to shiver once more. “You’re too irresistible…” Aone began to leave a trail of hickeys along Hinata’s body while he grinded against him. In response, Hinata tightened his legs' grip along Aone’s waist. 

Right after, Aone pulled back to observe his work. His lovely, fresh marks.

“You like what you see?” Hinata glanced back at Aone with a flushed face. “Or did you like watching those fan cams of me on Youtube, Aone?” He mused, with a coy, mischievous smile. 

Aone narrowed his eyes at Hinata. “Guilty as charged.” For a brief moment, Aone was flustered. “I wanted to see how my **soon to be husband** was doing on his world tour. Can you really blame me?” 

“So online is better or...?” Hinata giggled happily. It was Aone’s turn to flush a bright red. 

Aone let out a low chuckle. “In-person is way better…Besides, I’m the only one who can see you like this.” He grabbed the tube of clear lube and several condoms from under the cushion. 

Hinata's eyes widened at the sudden revelation. ‘Was that always under the couch cushions?!’ 

“You’ll regret teasing me, Hinata.” Aone poured the thick lube, circled, and poked at Hinata’s rim before slipping his finger till the knuckle. Soon, it became two full fingers, and finally, it became three. Hinata twitched, and his breath became erratic. “Ah...Ah…Nghhh…” Several moans escaped his mouth, and his eyes became wet as Aone prepared him. “No more...Hurry…Hurry… Aone…” 

“You’re so tight, Hinata…But if that’s what you want.” Aone slipped on the condom and lined his cock at the entrance. Without warning, Aone shoved half of his thick cock inside. Hinata immediately clasped his face with both hands, bit down on his lip, and slightly squirmed. “You’re really tight.” This time, Aone completely shoved his whole length deep inside. Hinata’s breath hitched at the suddenness. “If you're going to hold something… Hold it right here.” Aone removed one of Hinata’s small hands and wrapped it around the shaft of his cock. “This belongs to you. Don’t forget it. I want you to feel me, Hinata. Remember that.” 

Without a second thought, Aone lifted Hinata’s legs and rapidly thrust into him. Gradually, Hinata’s moans became louder, and he could no longer hold back his voice. “Swallow me whole, Hinata... You never cease to amaze me.” After several intense minutes, Aone leaned forward once more and lightly pressed his sculpted body onto him. His face was no longer afar but close in proximity, and his forearms were placed along Hinata’s lustful face. “I love you.” Aone closed his eyes and lovingly kissed Hinata as he continued to pound into him fiercely. The only noise that emanated was moans mixed with grunts, rhythmic slapping noises, and squelching in the living room. It was a sensory overload for both of them. 

Hinata naturally wrapped his arms around Aone’s neck and legs around his waist for support. Meanwhile, Aone dug his arms underneath Hinata’s back and hugged him tightly. “Nghh...Ah...AH…Wait…” Hinata bit into Aone’s neck out of desperation and pleasure. 

His whole body soon shook and writhed as his cum splattered against his lower abdomen and partly onto Aone’s. “Ugh...Kh…” Aone groaned loudly as Hinata’s insides clenched; as a result, he came right after. 

As Aone pulled out, and his thick, white cum oozed out of Hinata’s hole. “Crap...the condom broke,” he huffed. In fact, it was obliterated. 

“It’s fine…I’ll clean up…” Hinata said, shaking his head at me. He slowly got up and rested his head against Aone’s chest. “For you, I’m willing to do anything. After all, I love you too!” he beamed. ‘This ball of Sunshine...’ After hearing this, Aone’s heart swooned and flew away, and all that blood rushed down rather than up. 

Suddenly, Hinata felt Aone’s hard cock poking at his thigh. Hinata raised an eyebrow at him. “So round two in the shower?” He questioned before giggling away. “...Or would you prefer to do it here?”

“I planned to make up the time you missed when you went abroad,” Aone said, grinning. “Right here, right now.” 

However, after several unknown rounds later, they collapsed onto the King size bed, and both slept like rocks through the night.

Aone woke up first in confusion and shock. ‘I have a baseball practice! Fuck.’ He grabbed his phone to check the date and time and realized it was his day off. ‘...’

Hinata stirred in his sleep, and sleepily opened his eyes. “A polar bear?” He squinted his eyes, and Aone bellowed back in laughter. As a result, Hinata’s eyes shot wide open. 

Aone then groaned into his hand as the huge migraine or his undeserved hangover hit him. 

“Sorry to disturb you...But you’re so cute, Hinata.” 

“Does your head hurt? Let me get you an Advil!” Hinata scrambled out of bed, but his legs turned into complete jelly and gave out to his dismay. “Ah...nevermind then…” He cast his gaze down to the carpet. “I’m a sunflower that’s rooted to the ground. Please pick me up,” he sheepishly smiled at Aone while scratching his head at the sudden predicament. 

“No need for Advil...I’ll manage,” Aone said affectionately before going over to scoop Hinata. “Let’s go shower... After all, sunflowers need water, but they also need compliments, right? To grow and thrive, right?” 

Hinata made a timeout sign with his hands and wrinkled his nose. “Don’t start with the compliments, Aone. Don’t you dare. Even if there’s “scientific proof” that it helps.” In retaliation, he lightly slapped Aone’s chest. “...Besides, my growth spurt has already ended. I’m stuck at this height!” he pouted, crossing his arms. 

Aone kissed his forehead and couldn’t stop his grin from forming. “No matter what you say, you’re still the cutest.” 

That earned him another slapped in the chest. “The way you blush is cute too.” Although Aone’s head was throbbing, all he could think at that moment was how alcohol made him one, very loose, bold, and two, oddly horny. ‘Who am I? Did I really do all that?’ He saw the plethora of purple-reddish hickeys all over Hinata’s body. ‘Man, I definitely lost it last night.’ He kicked the bathroom door opened, carefully placed Hinata into the bath, and turned on the hot water. 

“I give up!” Hinata laughed heartily. “Take responsibility for what you cause then.” He scooted forward to make room, and soon Aone joined him too. 

“I will, and forever I will.” The only thing left that filled the bathroom besides steam was the echoes of their laughter. 

“Now, let's meet here!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy A/N:Well... Well... That was something. Ha. Ha. I tried my best. Hopefully, you felt some degree of spice (?)  
> *Throws IPad off the cliff.* Enjoy this scrap of work! ~  
> 


	40. The Wedding & The Official Ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning#1: *Explicit Language will appear throughout the story!*

**Third Person’s POV:**

Shouyou lightly bonked his head back into Takanobu’s built chest. As he yawned, he fully pressed his back into Takanobu and stretched his arms. 

Meanwhile, Takanobu’s sharp eyes were glued to the baseball game on the flat-screen T.V. In return; his muscular arms were loosely wrapped around Shouyou’s abdomen. 

Shouyou then leaned forward and eyed the array of printed photos that were messily laid out across the coffee table. 

He carefully inserted each photo into a plastic slot. One by one, the teal, leather photo album was filled. 

‘Our memories…’ Shouyou couldn’t help but gush over it. 

Takanobu reached for the remote and paused the game. “Your smile is distracting me,” he said, tightening his grip. He lightly rested his chin on the top of Shouyou’s head. “Your gorgeous smile that is...” 

Shouyou only shook his head at the compliment and picked up the next photo. He then burst into a fit of giggles while his eyes danced in amusement. 

Out of curiosity, Takanobu took the photo from Shouyou’s hand. As he saw it up close, his eyes widened in disbelief. 

“What’s with this photo?” Takanobu cupped Shouyou’s face and softly pulled at his cheeks. “Tell me.” 

“Or what?” 

“I’ll tickle you.” 

Shouyou made a time out sign with his hands. 

“GWAH! Note that, please. Spare me!” he begged. “I don’t remember when, but the inspiration was from that Instagram video of that cute doggie!” 

“A dog?” 

Shouyou removed his IPhone from his back pocket and proceeded to type something in Google to show him. “See…” 

There was a gif of a white Samoyed dog with fake, bushy eyebrows. “Isn’t it cute! So I thought maybe—I was curious!” Shouyou retook hold of the photo of Takanobu’s peaceful sleeping face with two angry, derpy brows. “You were still asleep, so I thought I would play a prank on you,” he confessed, scratching his head. “Err...Besides a polar bear...You kind of remind me of him. I swear I didn’t mean to print it out. I just forgot to show you the photo, I guess. Uhhh...I don’t think the photo associate from Costco saw it. GWAH! I’m so sorry, but I swear it wasn’t on purpose. I didn’t notice!” 

Before Shouyou could ramble more apologies, Takanobu busted out laughing at his shenanigans. “I’m not mad, Shouyou,” he teased, squeezing him. “But...I’m disappointed. You seem to love me more with eyebrows.” 

Shouyou broke from the hug and abruptly stood up to face him. He flailed his arms and loudly declared with a clenched fist. “I LOVE YOU THE WAY YOU ARE, MR. NO-EYEBROW! DON’T BLAME YOUR GENETICS! DON’T EVER CHANGE UNLESS YOU WANT TO! EVEN IF YOU PUT MAKEUP, DRAW UNEVEN SWIGGLES, OR YOU DECIDE TO TATTOO YOUR BROWS OR WHAT NOT PERMANENTLY!” ” Shouyou huffed with a red face before plopping back down. “I’ll still love you,” he muttered, tapping Takanobu’s thighs once. 

As a result, Takanobu doubled over in a peal of uncontrollable, hearty laughter at the fierce yet random declaration. Shouyou hung his head in shame and covered his face as the embarrassment sank in. ‘Why did I do all that? Why did I say that just now?!’ He was definitely regretting his word choice. 

“I’m only teasing, Shouyou. But, I’ll keep your words in mind.” 

“Is this a form of your vengeance for the prank?” he mumbled. 

Once more, Takanobu threw his head back in laughter. “No,” he paused, “it’s a normal expression of affection... To be honest, Shouyou, I don’t care if anyone sees our silly photos, even the media. Though I am concerned... Please check next time. I’m worried you’ll overlook something.” 

Shouyou tilted his head in confusion. “What do you mean?” 

Takanobu spoke in a low whisper, “Certain photos should be reserved for exclusively us two to see, right?” He coughed, looking away. His ears were red as Rudolph’s nose. “Anyways, I still find it hard to believe you find me cute. I’m glad to hear it, though...But you’re always the cutest, Shouyou,” he explained, trying to regain his composure. 

“Right!” Shouyou exclaimed, still covering his burning face. 

Takanobu saw the blush on his neck and thumb at the ridge before kissing it. ‘I realized that smiling and laughter came at ease. It was now natural for me. At my worst...Whether I lost a game, sustained an injury, got lectured by the coach, or rejected people for being intimidating. Shouyou was always there, ready to cheer me up.’ Takanobu soon laced his large hands with Shouyou’s small ones and removed them from his face. “Sorry...Sometimes I can’t help myself,” he admitted. 

“I don’t mind being teased, but I’ll Shouyou pecked his cheek and then returned his attention to the photos. “Out of all these photos, which one do you like best?” He started to reorganize the rest in chronological order before sliding them into the album. 

Takanobu carefully scanned the leftover pile and selected one. “Here…” he grinned.

“Oh, jeez! I bet the photo associate from Costco saw this too! I’m having flashbacks again!” he groaned, facepalming himself with all his might. “This time, the photo was Shouyou skiing down the hill in Hokkaido with ripped pants. “At least my underwear was black but still…” He shivered at his infamous red underwear mishap that occurred recently at his concert. “Not again, please!” \

Takanobu let out another chuckle and began to comfort him. “Although the memories we made at the ski resort were great. In fact, it’s difficult for me to choose from. However, as of right now...I love this photo.” 

“Do you love it too?” 

Another two years later, after their engagement...Under the floral and chiffon lace curtain arch, two people stood there smiling at each other in glee.

They both wore matching full white, neat suits, teal silk bows, and a bright sunflower boutonnière at the lapel buttonhole. In the midst of nature, they began to exchange their vows. 

“I, Takanobu Aone, take Shouyou Hinata as you are; I promise from this day forward to love you with every fiber of my being, to continue to be your number one fan in everything, to especially be supportive when it comes to your music career and passions, to restore that lovely smile when your down, to be loyal, and to live life to the fullest. You are my sunshine. You are my everything. I am thankful to be able to spend the rest of my life with you; therefore, I promise you.” 

“I, Shouyou Hinata, take Takanobu Aone as you are, I promise from this day forward to love and treasure you, to keep your last name, to continue to shine my brightest, to be grateful for all that you are, to make you laugh and smile every day, to support your career and dreams, to be loyal, and to live life to the fullest. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. This I can promise you.” 

**Officiant:** “Your rings are the symbol of your promises. It is the infinite circle that represents the indestructible bond to one another. It is your never-ending love for each other,” he declared after they exchanged their matching silver bands. 

Along with their past and today’s promises. It would all be kept in the future. 

**Officiant:** “...You may now kiss each other.”

Without hesitation, Takanobu drew close and softly placed his large hands along the sides of Shouyou’s face. Meanwhile, Shouyou went on his tippy toes. They then share a brief kiss, and as they break apart, their longing gaze for another never does.

This time, a single tear fell from Takanobu’s face. “I love you, Shouyou.” 

“I love you, Takanobu,” Shouyou said, squeezing his hand back. Happy tears began to stream down. 

Along with the promises, that phrase would be what they repeat to each other the most. 

**Officiant:** "I now present to you the newly married couple, the Aone’s.” 

The plethora of guests applauds as the newly married couple leads the recessional out. They walked down the red-carpeted aisle while beautiful Summer flowers were thrown in their direction. 

Takanobu briefly paused to wipe Shouyou’s tears with his sleeve. Then led him to the middle of the dance floor. Following suit, the groomsmen, bridesmaids, and guests move toward the new indoor room. 

“May I have this dance,” Takanobu presented, offering his hand. Shouyou nodded, and along with the beat of the song, they slow danced.

“Listen to the lyrics, Shouyou…” Takanobu said in a low whisper. “It’s for you…” He cupped the cheek of Shouyou’s face and stared into his reflective, amber-brown eyes. 

‘I love you~

Those words are more painful than any other words.

Words that are said quietly, words that are now hard to say.

Oh, rather than a bright and sunny morning, night’s moonlight is better. Setting aside the goodbye kiss for a moment, let’s stay like this. 

I’ll tightly hug you, and then I’ll tell you. I’ll shout at your name and say, my love. You won’t be able to see my last tears…

I’ll tightly hug you, and then I’ll let you go. I’ll shout your name again once again and say, love. You won’t be able to hear when I say I love you. My love~.’ 

( **A/N** : A romantic song, “My Love” by Lee Seungchul Ft. Taeyeon.) 

Constantly throughout, Takanobu would whisper into Shouyou’s ear as they gracefully swayed around at the dance floor. “Although I can’t sing, I hope this song tugs at your heartstrings...Your music always does that to me...I hope you understand what I've meant to tell you. Or as if...I will continue to tell you.” His voice was shaking, and he was on the verge of tears again. “I love you, Shouyou. From the deepest depth, I love you. I’ll repeat it endlessly. I want you to know.” 

They were in their own world now, waltzing their own path. Shouyou would nod in agreement with teary eyes. He was left speechless, and so was everyone in the room which was observing them. 

“Look at them…” Sugawara was bawling his eyes out. Akaashi was comforting him while wiping his own eyes with a handkerchief. Moniwa kept sniffling, and Iwaizumi left briefly to the bathroom to regain his composure. Meanwhile, Yaku was busy supplying the tissues to guests and friends who were also swept in emotion. 

“I can’t believe it…” Futakuchi murmured. “Never in a million years did I expect this to all happen. For those two to cry and then fall in love…” 

“Oya~ Love does that to people. You should try it,” Kuroo suggested, and the rest of the group who weren’t single nodded in agreement. 

“Love is magical,” Bokuto said with a full grin. 

Soon the song came to an end, and suddenly “Believe” by Cher began to play. 

“Time for the bouquet toss,” MC Obara announced with excitement before handing it to Shouyou. Many of their friends scrambled to the dance floor, and he broke into a fit of giggles at their antics. 

Without looking, Shouyou threw the stunning blue and orange bouquet back into the air, and two pairs of hands reached for it…Two pairs of different hands. 

“In the name of Asahi…” Everyone gasped. 

“Stop saying my name in vain… guys—,” Asahi complained as Sugawara hushed him with his hand. 

“HEY HEY, HEY! IT'S A SIGN. YOU TWO WILL GET MARRIED?!” Bokuto interjected, throwing his hands wildly into the air. He then secretly handed Tendou a $20 bill before whispering, “Advanced payment. Suppose they do end up getting married. I owe you $80, my bro, from another mo.” 

“Oh Ho Ho Ho…” Tendou gave a sly grin. “What can I tell you? Besides being a chocolatier, I’m one hell of a fortune teller.” 

Kamasaki raised an eyebrow at Futakuchi. “Us two? Getting married. We’re not even dating, so I highly doubt it,” he scoffed, letting the bouquet go. “You can just kiss my ass—”

Futakuchi slammed his lips against Kamasaki. That earned another round of gasps. 

“Never say, never…my poor sweetheart,” Futakuchi retorted while downing the rest of his red wine. The man was either completely drunk, downright petty, or both. “Anyways, cheers to the newly married couple...Now let’s get this party started!” With the bouquet, he pointed at the D.J., Yamamoto, who crossed his arms into an ‘X.’ 

Everyone burst out in laughter while Kamasaki was left stunned. Ironically, years down the line. Those two would be next to get married. 

Tanaka ended up making a ‘WTF’ face before grumbling, “That’s it... I’m definitely dying as a single man.” He went back to hang out at the D.J. table with his look-alike. “Ayo. City boy!” 

The music immediately transitioned to a sexy R&B song. As Takanobu glanced down, Shouyou had that knowing glint to his eye. 

“My time to shine!” He beamed, leaving many stunned. 

Daichi pulled a chair and grabbed Takanobu's shoulders to sit him down. “Good luck, my friend.” 

To say the least, Takanobu had another heart attack. Shouyou busted out dancing with some of his groomsmen, Kuroo, Oikawa, Terushima, Daichi, Atsumu, and Bokuto. Their dirty dancing got people whistling, howling, and clapping. In unison, they were popping, locking, and breaking into waves. Nishinoya was in the back recording the whole event and cracking up at everyone’s reaction. 

Akaashi took off his glasses to clean them. The man had to do a double-take. ‘Bokuto is dancing?! Wait a minute, sir. We need to talk.’ 

Sugawara was fanning himself. “YASSS, Honey!” he cheered, and Sawamaru turned red as the wine Sugawara was drinking. Ennoshita was cackling at the both of them. 

Meanwhile, Asahi was questioning why he was here. ‘Why were my boss and long time friend dancing like that? There is no purity left in this world but hey cheers.’ He gave Sawamura a supportive thumbs-up before drinking up his fruity cocktail.

Tsukishima was thoroughly disgusted and displeased when Terushima winked at him, and as a result, Yamaguchi hissed.

Osamu was with the rest of the Black Jackals cheering Atsumu yet laughing when he forgot the dance midway. Everyone was having a ball at the wedding party. 

Like many other times, Takanobu was floored. ‘That ball of devious sunshine was planning this whole thing behind my back!’ 

Halfway, all of them turned their backs, dropped in low, and did their best twerk they could manage. A roar of laughter and cheers erupted as the song peaked. 

Nearing the end, Shouyou then turned back and began to mouthed the lyrics while eyeing Takanobu seductively. He even unbuttoned his dress jacket and threw it over his shoulder. That got all the guests who were “secret” fans screaming. 

‘I'm just a bachelor.

I'm looking for a partner.

Someone who knows how to ride

Without even falling off

Gotta be compatible

It takes me to my limits

Man, when I break you off.

I promise that you won't want to get off.

If you're horny, let's do it.

Ride it, my pony

My saddle's waiting

Come and jump on it

If you're horny, let's do it.

Ride it, my pony

My saddle's waiting

Come and jump on it.’ 

( **A/N** : Song by “Pony” by Ginuwine)

Soon Shouyou tugged at his black belt with his other hand and gyrated his hips. Takanobu's jaw was agape. Right after, Shouyou ran and did a knee slide in between Takanobu’s thick, muscular thighs and briefly laid his white dress jacket across his lap. He then placed his hands onto Takanobu’s knees and leaned forward and up as if he was a legendary mermaid coming out of the damn sea to whisper, “You're my favorite saddle.” 

Takanobu was barely registering at this point. He was completely entranced, and his ears were ruby red. 

Shouyou gave a coy smile and never broke eye contact. The man was feeling himself. He then strategically jumped back on his feet and did a moonwalk circle around Takanobu, who could not look away. It was electric. 

Back in front, Shouyou briefly clasped his hands and elbows together and did a wide squat before thrusting his hips. For more impact, he leaned to the right and did a single leg thrust. With that lifted leg, he wrapped it around Takanobu’s waist while taking back his jacket. Takanobu naturally supported his back, and Shouyou wrapped his other leg. 

Shouyou leaned back and did a full circle for the finale as his hand briefly brushed the cool floor. Subsequently, he tugged his jacket over Aone and himself, grabbing his face to give him a deep French kiss. He then lastly whispered, “Shall we continue later in the bedroom? Honeymoon?” 

Takanobu only buried his face into Shouyou’s neck. “So this is what you meant by telling me to wear my tightest boxer brief. You are really testing me. I’m about to combust,” he softly mumbled. Truthfully, it took will and power not for Takanobu to cup Shouyou’s ass and not lift him to head home. 

Shouyou took off the jacket and gave it to Takanobu. He rushed back with the dancing groomsmen, and they all bowed while the rest of the guests gave a standing ovation. The room dimmed down, and colorful strobe lights signal the rest of the guests to join the dance floor. 

Takanobu stood up and grabbed his chair to rest on the sidelines to recover his broken composure. ‘Don’t let the blood rush down there. Relax.’ After a few minutes, Takanobu was able to calm down. 

“Takanobu?” Shouyou had a worried expression while tugging his sleeve. “I said, ‘I love it too.’” 

Takanobu snapped out of it. “Sorry, I was lost in thought...It's well...This photo made me recall the memories we shared at our wedding,” he said with a sincere look. 

“Your ears are red again. Did you think about my surprise dance break or something?” Shouyou said jokingly. “It was spectacular, wasn’t it?” 

“You caught me red-handed. You hit the nail on the head,” Takanobu said, glancing away, “but I also thought about our vows and everything else.” 

Shouyou’s eyes widened in surprise. Takanobu studied the photo of them. He was carrying Shouyou in a bridal style while their faces were plastered with remnants of cake icing. In the back, Date Tech, Karasuno, Nekoma, Black Jackals, etc., were standing smiling along with them. 

“You know...I never want to forget this. In fact, in my next life. If there is one...I would marry you again if I found you, Shouyou. I also hope you would choose me. Till then, please continue to spend your fullest with me.” Takanobu tugged Shouyou into a tight hug. “Although I said this many times, I feel as if it’s never enough. I love you, Shouyou.” 

“Takanobu…I love you too. Honestly, with you, my life became better. I also think the same,” Shouyou confessed with a sheepish smile. “Since this first photo album is now full. Let’s make another second one… a second volume to the collection.” 

Takanobu abruptly lifted Shouyou and spun around once in happiness. “GWAH! What are you doing?!” he giggled before setting him back down. 

Takanobu held Shouyou’s face, and passionately kissed him once more. “I just love you, that’s all.” 

Takanobu restored Shouyou’s smile, and Shouyou, in return, gave Takanobu a reason to smile. And for the longest time, those two would spend the rest of their lives in sheer happiness and grow old together. There were no longer any obstacles that separated them. 

In the end… ‘ **The Polar Bear Met It's Sunshine.’**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy A/N:The official ending is in this chapter (40)! I tried to wrap it up as smoothly as I can. *Sweats* 
> 
> 1\. Out of curiosity, if you guys had to choose a single chapter as your favorite which number would it be?  
> 2\. What song/lyrics did you like the most?


	41. Transition: Behind the Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter (41), ‘Behind the Scenes,’ will be the last chapter. However, it’s a “transition” chapter.  
> Stay tune for the announcement at the end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning#1: *Explicit Language will appear throughout the story!*

**Behind the Scenes: Unknown’s POV:**

As the scene unfolds, like a mirror, my eyes would follow him. ‘Mr. Sunshine.’ 

After exchanging vows, Takanobu Aone gently held Mr. Sunshine’s beautiful face and gave a chaste kiss. Enthusiastic applause erupted; however, my hands wouldn’t dare to move. I cast my eyes down to the glossy wooden floor in turmoil and for answers. ‘It hurts…? Inside, something was sharply stinging again.’ I silently slipped between the crack of the door and lugged myself along the red carpet through the empty, quiet hallways to the balcony while my insides were aching. ‘There is something wrong with me. Is there something wrong with me?’ I leaned forward against the white marble railing for support, shifting my weight to my dominant side as I hastily closed my eyes at the smack of the cold breeze. My skin crawled and itched at sight. ‘Is this bothering me? If so, then why? Shouldn’t another person’s joy make me happy? Then why do I feel this way?’ The pain inside was intensifying as the memory flashed in my mind. My very being, my innermost emotions, which I neglected the most and lack, told me to walk in there shouting. ‘Reject it!’ Within, a wave of alarm was set off...The whole thing was perplexing, and my mind had trouble processing everything that I perceived and felt. In complete utter silence, I wallowed in my own confusion alone. ‘Should I revisit the doctor? Before he said…’ 

The door swung wide open as Doctor Shirabu entered the plain white consultation room. 

“What’s wrong with me? Am I sick? Tell me.” 

“Straight to point as usual,” Shirabu sighed while looking up from his brown clipboard. Then out of the front pocket of his long, pristine white lab coat, he removed a black gel pen and clicked the end. 

“The results say you’re perfectly fine. Your vitals are intact and healthy too. You,” he hesitated with a worried expression, “When did this all start? That stinging?” He inquired, sitting down in an ergonomic office chair. “Those chest pains?”

Without a second, I answered, “At the taxi.”

“What about a taxi?” Shirabu raised an eyebrow at me, and he swiveled his chair to the right to face the gray Mac computer. He had my medical records on the screen, and with a concentrated face, he was reading them. 

“I met Mr. Sunshine. During an Uber carpool.” 

The pen that Shirabu was fiddling within his right fell out of his hand and rolled onto the black, granite counter. “Describe the scenario again in full detail,” he requested with a fixated, curious gaze. 

As I reiterated the story, he would constantly sigh to himself. After explaining, Shirabu uncrossed his legs and slouched forward while clasping his fingers together. “I see…” he questioned in a chiding tone, “Is there a particular reason why you were staring? You do know it’s rude to stare. You might get in trouble. Don’t make it a habit. Your parents, especially your mother, would disapprove of that behavior.” 

“I know, but I couldn’t help myself. I don’t understand why.” 

Shirabu didn’t know whether to envy or pity me. “You are one of the strongest volleyball players I know…highly respected, and yet you don’t understand why?” 

“I don’t...I’m not book-smart.” 

“You don’t need to be a book-smart person to know this,” Shirabu muttered under his breath. 

“Do you know or not?” 

To that, Shirabu disapprovingly shook his head at me. “It’s not difficult to see why you are enamored with him, Mr. Sunshine. The man’s personality and looks can captivate anyone. Although you tell me that you're a fan, perhaps after meeting him in person, you see him more than an idol.” 

“So, a superfan?” 

Shirabu literally face palmed himself. “Why did you live in such a strict and sheltered household?” He murmured before answering out loud, “Once again, based on your results. There is no indication that you are suffering anything medical-related.

I hypothesize, no, I believe Mr. Sunshine is the cause of your heart pains, right?”

“Perhaps so. However, what does that mean?” 

Shirabu opened his mouth and clamped it shut. He was having second thoughts about his answer. 

“Stop beating around the bush and tell it to me straight,” I said rather coldly. ‘This is all a waste of time, isn’t it? I should go back to practice.’ 

Shirabu nervously cast his eyes down to the carpeted floor and answered, “Therefore, you are most likely in love with him. You fell for him, didn’t you?” 

“Love? No...Impossible.” 

“I thought so too. You could categorize him as a crush, maybe even as your first love,” Shirabu suggested. ‘I’m a doctor, not a love doctor…

“I don’t understand. What is even love?” 

Shirabu sighed, “This is going to be a long day.” 

At that time, I could not comprehend that emotion, love. Perhaps I was even in denial. Therefore I sought the advice of my other previous Shiratorizawa highschool volleyball mates. The objective was to reconfirm Shirabu’s answer and, secondly, to get a better understanding. 

In the early morning, I arrived at Tendou’s pop-up shop, BonBon Monster. At this hour, the store was closed, and as I opened the door, Semi and Oohira, along with Tendou, greeted me. We all sat down together at a table, and immediately I explained the situation point-blank. 

“You’re breaking bro code,” Semi said, scowling at me. His ash-blonde hair with dark tips was now a mess because he was gripping it out of plain frustration during the whole story. 

“Define a bro,” I asked. 

“A bro is a brother, so he’s close. Well, in case it’s your friend, Kageyama,” Oohira informed, keenly studying me. 

“We’re aren’t friends. Were teammates. It’s a business relationship,” I deadpanned. However, I could sense the judgment in the air. 

“Oh la la la~ The Gray area,” Tendou said in a sing-song voice. “This is spicy...speaking of spicy, try my “Mango Tango” bonbon.” He dropped off the plate and proceeded to saunter back over to the counter. 

“Yeah... Have you mislaid your moral compass? No CAP. Dating your teammate’s ex is still somewhat iffy. I feel like it will destroy your teamwork dynamic or, worse, cause drama!” 

“What does ‘no cap’ mean?” 

“Aren’t they engaged? Kageyama and Mr. Sunshine?” Oohira asked while frowning at me. “Did you not see the news? It's been trending for the whole week.” He pulled out his Otterbox, purple cased iPhone to show me the headlines. “In accordance, to the Urban Dictionary, ‘No cap’ is the equivalent of “‘no lie.’” 

“I see…”

“You two don’t know any lingo,” Semi said, banging his head against the table. “It's like I’m talking with two old men. At least, Oohira, you’re an efficient translator. You always have been.” 

“I’m not well versed in slang,” I admitted, “but I’m not old. I’m in my prime 20s.” 

To that, Semi banged his head against the table again. “I can’t deal with you—”

At the situation, Tendou’s eyes were dancing with amusement and his mouth curved into a mischievous smile. “Your head over heels for Mr. Sunshine, aren’t you? But you don’t even know it. Oh boy! Do you know why you're attracted to Mr. Sunshine? Is he your ideal man? Why is he so special to you?” he questioned, mixing the contents of his metal bowl. “Oh, oh, oh, ho...Are you going to pursue him? These are things you need to think about, lover bot.”

“Is that the impression I give you all? Do I look like I’m in love?”

‘Love...Did I ever experience that before?’ 

All three of them nodded, and it was clear to me that it was a unanimous decision. 

I then retraced my steps back to our first meeting. In that Uber…On that day, as I entered the red Subaru, I was enthralled by Mr. Sunshine’s beauty. Previously I heard of a rumor that the man was unknowingly radiating sunlight wherever he went and didn’t even know it. From the industry's word of mouth, I learned the coined term or his nickname, “Oblivious Sunshine.” Although he was all covered up, it was easy to recognize him. Through his shades, I saw his doe-eyed, amber-colored eyes; however...the redness and slight puffiness are what caught me off guard. ‘Allergies or could it be…’ Instinctively, I wanted to ask why directly, but a part of me stopped at the recollection of my mother’s harsh yet ironic words. “Don’t be intrusive. Stop being so blunt. You’re just like your father,” she reprimanded. I let the manner go, and for the first time in my life, I disregarded the urge not to be forthright. ‘Why am I so hesitant?’ I regret not asking. Throughout the ride, Mr. Sunshine would sometimes longingly gaze out the window. ‘What expression is he making? Is he hiding?’ The curiosity got the best of me. In the glass, I perceived his vague reflection; for a split second, he winced and shook his head. ‘That expression he had was unexpected...When was the last time I saw that type of expression?’

‘Now looking back on that, I realized he had the same ones my parents’ had when they divorced... He cried, didn’t he? Then why?’ 

My thoughts were interrupted when he pulled down his mask. ‘He’s very charming.’ That’s all that I could think of next. It was as if the Sun was blinding me and his hypnotic smile was the most gorgeous I had ever seen. ‘Where are all these compliments coming from? I rarely say anything. Only those who have potential and talent. This is unlike me.’ 

Truly, an in-person experience is drastically different compared to watching him on T.V. At that moment, I felt as if the media was doing him an injustice—they lack the capabilities to capture his whole being, his personality, appearance, and talent. Throughout the ride, he exhibited such brightness and cheerfulness I was flabbergasted. ‘People like him do exist.’ It was a sign that I clearly viewed him in a more high position. ‘As an idol? But now, even more?’ 

“But they aren’t together,” I answered. “I will pursue him if he isn’t with anyone. I’m interested in him. Every part.” To that, they both sent me quizzical looks and told me to elaborate. “I heard from Kageyama that Mr. Sunshine refused his engagement “offer” afterward.” 

“You and your unphased face, bro,” Semi murmured, pulling at his own hair again. “I’m going to be bald because of you. That can’t be, can it? Can it?!” Meanwhile, Oohira was malfunctioning. “That’s just mad. Crazy mad!” 

Tendou banged his mixing bowl onto the counter. “Directly from Kageyama or word of mouth?” Now, he gave me his full attention. He was definitely intrigued by the story. “Do you know why he refused?” Unbeknownst to me or anyone, Tendou was plotting. He would later contact Bokuto for a bet about Mr. Sunshine’s breakup, and well...Don’t gamble with the devil AKA Satan himself. 

“Hey! Hey! HEY! Are you a fortune teller, Tendou?” Bokuto exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in disbelief. “Well, I’m glad my son isn’t dating someone from my rival team anymore!”

“Oh. Ho. Oh. Ho. My brother from another mother...Maybe I am a psychic,” Tendou said while his mouth curved into a Cheshire smile. The man became $100 richer. “You’re welcome now. Please try this sample of ruby chocolate, Bokuto.” 

“From him. The Coach scolded Kageyama. In the locker room, he snapped when I congratulated him on his engagement. The truth came out. He told me to leave him alone, so I did.”

‘For the subject of drama and gossip, I could care less. Only his name, Mr. Sunshine, piqued my interest. In a normal circumstance, volleyball was the only thing on my brain, but now love was on the brain?’

“If that is the case, might as well pursue him. As the young kiddos say, ‘Yolo.’” Tendou encouraged, shrugging at me. “Sounds like the love they shared, Kageyama and Mr. Sunshine, was short and fickle.” 

“What does ‘Yolo’ mean?”

“Nothing important, trust me,” Semi groaned. “Don’t worry about it.” 

For the rest of the time, Oohira advised me on ‘how to be romantic’ and ‘how to approach someone.’ Out of the group, he was one who got married first and who had a daughter. Semi told me he would root for me but warned me not to get hurt in the process. ‘You can hurt? How painful can that be?’ Time and time again, Tendou would chime in and give his two cents. He suggested that I go to the flower shop, _Hanachiyo Flower_ , from across the store to meet Tsukasa Lizuna. 

Oohira warned me in a stern voice. “If Mr. Sunshine isn’t single. Don’t bother to pursue him. I’m serious. Things will get messy. As a man to man or even as person to person, don’t cross that line.”

Semi nodded in agreement.“First, love in your 20s, and it's not volleyball. What is the world coming to…I mean, if you want more advice, you could always try one of those Internet forums like Reddit. Other people can suggest and advise you there,” he said half-jokingly. This would backfire later…

I anonymously posted in the /AskReddit section, and a few days I checked the answers under the randomized username, **Maroon-Macaroon**.

**Reddit Forum:**

Q. _How do I tell someone I’m interested in them?_

2.4K Upvotes & 2.3K comments

In the best comment section:

Username: **The-Great-King** had the highest upvote at 1.5K.

Comment: Telling “I love you” to their faces is the most unoriginal and such a cliché idea. OBVIOUSLY, sending a clown to their door would way better. 

  1. It will make a great everlasting impression. 
  2. People love clowns for REAL. They run the whole damn circus; therefore, they can make you run too. Run into fun, of course. They are hilarious. 



You’re fucking welcome. 

Down the thread the comments: 

**MATTer-SUN:** I wholeheartedly agree that this is sound advice. Definitely try this method. You’ll win their heart.+ 500 upvotes. 

**Makki-Roll:** I second that. That person will definitely fall in love with you. +300 upvotes 

_I decided_ _not_ _to click down to see more replies. However, if I did..._

**Germaphobe** : Clowns are scary, just as germs. Then again, I think germs are the worst. + 200 upvotes 

**Mad-dog:** Don’t believe the Bullshit these people are spewing. What a bunch of low-life trolls. Just be upfront, confess, and be sincere. +100 upvotes

The next free day, I ended up picking up a bouquet I ordered online. “First impressions matter…” Lizuna advised, wishing me good luck. Upon my request, he had wrapped it with a lilac organza bow. Through a Google search, I read many articles about horticulture, and as a result, I chose purple roses. Apparently, it represents **enhancement** at first sight, but to me, it’s simply my favorite color. On Reddit, people commented that “Roses are a classic. A safe choice too.” It seemed like valid advice. 

Before I met Yamamoto Taketora **,** I called up teammate, Hoshimui, and he reluctantly gave me Mr. Sunshine’s apartment address after briefly interrogating me for my reasons. 

“You want me to go to Mr. Sunshine’s apartment? Uh...alright. Take the flowers and the balloon. Okay deal,” Yamamoto shook my hand, took the cash, and handed me the receipt. ‘This guy either must be a fan or a crazy, delusional fucker. Who has the balls to send a clown to a celebrity? Who’s this guy anyway? What if it's not even Mr. Sunshine’s apartment...What if he has clown phobia? WTF am I getting into. What if I get reported for X, Y, Z reasons...Ugh, I should really quit this damn job and go into DJing or something.’ 

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Shirabu shrieked into the phone, and he stood up from his chair. ‘This guy…OH MY FREAKING GOSH!’ He banged his fists against the desk in disbelief, and the pile of papers flew off his desk. ‘DEAR ME! My health is at risk from this stress.’ 

***Knock* *Knock*** “Doctor Shirabu, is everything alright?” Hayato Yamagata quietly inquired. 

“Ahem...Of course.” 

“I wanted to inform you that the board meeting with the directors will begin in 15 minutes.” 

“I understand. Thank you.” 

“Alright. See you there.” 

Shirabu then sighed into the phone. “You know...those comments were sarcastic! For crying out loud. I thought you would know better. Don’t take everything in a literal sense.” 

“I don’t understand what’s wrong?”

“Many things are wrong...” Shirabu exclaimed. “You can’t be sending clowns around like that. What were you thinking! You could get arrested—I mean...that’s an exaggeration! But you are famous; therefore, you need to think about your reputation. Rumors and allegations can destroy your career. You do know that, right?” ‘This is borderline creepy? Weird? No way or shape or form was this remotely romantic. I mean, unless the person likes clowns. Okay, this is getting way too complicated!’ Shirabu concluded to himself. 

“I wore a disguise. No one knows.” 

“It doesn’t matter?!” For the rest of the call, Shirabu would sigh, cry, and lecture me. “As a friend, please feel free to consult me before you do something like this again or for anyone. I need to go to my meeting now.” He then hung up.

After hearing this, I couldn’t help but dwell. My mind was clouded with thoughts. Half of me was confused, and the other half was conflicted. ‘Did I really do something wrong?’ 

Yamamoto told me that Mr. Sunshine enjoyed his “clown” performance, and two, he was the nicest human soul he ever met. I recalled Mr. Sunshine’s Instagram story. ‘He posted my flowers, so that means he didn’t exactly oppose it, right?... I never confessed...How should I know? I don’t understand anything at all.” 

_“‘Things you can’t understand are scary, right?~’”_ Tendou’s words suddenly echoed in my mind.

‘I don’t like that…’ 

“Yo. You okay?” Yamamoto asked, “Your face looks a little...Oh, Nevermind...Anyways, his security guard was totally on edge, though. He kept glaring at me! Honestly, he’s as tall as you and has a similar build as you,” Yamamoto commented nonchalantly as he handed me the note pad with Mr. Sunshine’s signature. “Now… that I think of it. He looks like that famous baseball player from the Date Tech team. What’s his name again… It starts with a T… Oh shit. I’m late. I gotta go! A pleasure to do business with ya.” Yamamoto booked it down the street on his unicycle. “Oi! Move out the bike lane, ye hear! Damn car!” 

‘A baseball player from the Date Tech team?’ 

At the foot of the entrance to the locker room. I heard a disgruntled, angry voice. ‘Is someone here? Strange?’ This week, the gym was undergoing maintenance; therefore, training grounds were closed. Instead of entering, I stopped. 

“Dammit, why did I have to lose to him. To that fucker...Dammit, Shouyou.” 

I recognized the voice. ‘It’s Kageyama, but what is he doing here? Who’s Shouyou, and who’s him?’ 

I heard Kageyama angrily shut the locker door. Instead of eavesdropping, I decided to leave when I heard the next phrase. 

“Damn that son of bitch! That no-name baseball player Takanobu Aone,” Kageyama grumbled. “What’s so good about him?” he sighed, glancing down at his phone. He shook his head. “I shouldn’t call Shouyou...I need to give up…” His voice was starting to tremble as if he was on the verge of crying. “The Sun never felt so distant. I feel so cold again… Why me,” he croaked before dissolving into tears. “I—I love you so much, S-Shouyou…It’s my fault…It’s my damn fault...” His incoherent sobs filled and echoed in the room. 

My mind was racing, and everything started to click. Immediately, I backed up and ran away in the opposite direction out of bewilderment. As a person, I couldn’t bear to see or hear a person cry. This was a weakness I had, but I never planned to show. Oddly, I felt as if the world was crashing down on me. At the moment, I didn’t feel anything until I was at their wedding. ‘You have two men stuck in turmoil, Mr. Sunshine...You don’t even know it...Do you?’ 

My raw emotions I should have felt in the past were no longer set on a delay. No longer locked away...It’s all hitting me right here and then. I thought I could simply ignore it. ‘I’m here to take a breather, yet I can’t breathe. Nothing is making sense anymore.’ 

I released my grip from the railing and slowly sank to the ground, and for a while, I buried my head in my arms. No tears left; instead, the feeling of sheer regret lingered. After several minutes, maybe hours, I glanced back up and was greeted by a clay pot of maroon and burgundy miniature roses. As I reached to pluck the rose, my finger was pricked; however, it did not stop me. After breaking off the stem, I stood right up to study it as the sunset's hues painted the sky. 

‘Roses are the universal symbol of love. However, dark red roses rich in color coincide with the deep passion and desire you have for the recipient. I envy this rose because, unlike me, it did not grow on infertile soil.’ 

I slowly ripped off each petal and threw it over the balcony until I reached the barren stem. ‘I won’t let this emotion affect me. I can also throw it away…I can throw it away again…’ Soon, I tossed the stem overboard, and I stared down at the brittle concrete below scattered with red. ‘If I weren’t hesitant, then would things be different? If I knew sooner, would the outcome differ? My fate...if I tried? If I put an effort? A fight...I felt as if I acted against my usual nature.” Ever since then, I would often and unhealthily wonder to myself. ‘This was a mistake. I regret everything.’ That was what I told myself frequently. This was my first and biggest regret. ‘I wish there was someone who would catch these petals and piece them together. Piece me too.’

After several minutes, I reluctantly decided to return to the party. ‘Or should I completely leave?’ As I returned to the hallway, a knowing voice called out to me. The pain in my chest had finally subsided. 

“Excuse me, sir, you dropped this?” Mr. Sunshine’s eyes widened. “Hey, you look familiar? Do I know you from somewhere?” He tilted his head at me as he gave me the lilac handkerchief. Stimateoulsy, our hands brushed, and I felt another slight pang inside. 

“My name is **Wakatoshi Ushijima.** Nice to meet you. Also, congratulations on your wedding,” I said, offering my dominant left hand. 

“Oh! OH! You’re that amazing volley player from the Schweiden Alders. That incredible wing spiker. The name is Shouyou Hinata...AH...Well now, Shouyou Aone!” He clasped both of my hands with sparkling eyes and bowed before beaming up at me.

‘The man acknowledged me…’ I felt another sharp pang as if someone was twisting a knife into me. 

“Oh… Your finger is bleeding?!” Shouyou’s voice was laced with panic and concern as he frantically rummaged his pocket to pull out an orange coin purse. He grabbed a single Pokemon theme bandaid after unzipping it, and soon, he wrapped it around my index finger. “I carried this now because I’m too much of a klutz,” he laughed. “Here, you can have an extra one.” 

“Shouyou…”

Now, I was face to face with Takanobu Aone. The man whom I shared the same birthday. 

“Where did you run off to? I was worried.”

“GWAH! Sorry… I was on my way to the bathroom,” Shouyou replied, shoving his coin purse back in his pocket. “I’ll head there first. Bye-Bye, Ushijima. Thank you for coming!” He excitedly waved me off and left. 

“Wait for me...Shouyou.” Takanobu then turned to me.

“Nice to meet you,” I said, offering my left hand again while introducing myself once more. Takanobu had offered his right but quickly switched to his left to firmly shake my hand. In that split moment, we both evaluated each other. “Congratulations on your marriage.” 

Out of politeness, Takanobu bowed. “Thank you for attending.”

I gripped his shoulder and forced a smile. “You’re one lucky man, Aone Takanobu,” I said, walking in the opposite direction. 

‘Is this a part of the left-handed curse? I’m always the odd one out. Why did I stray away from the volleyball path? Love is a distraction. Why did I fall in love with you? I failed to realize it too. This is the end...I’m at a dead-end... Do I have to accept this as fate?’ I shook my head at my childish thoughts. ‘It’s too late...But in my next life, if there is one...Choose me Shouyou Hinata.’ _I opened the heavy wooden door to leave the event, and I never looked back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Now you know who sent the clown. HA. HA!~  
> Feel free to revisit back to Chapter (25), ‘White Converses’ & Chapter (32), ‘End of Heart to Heart.’ That is where I previously and randomly hinted him, Wakatoshi Ushijima. 
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading until the end of this saga. Thank you for the amazing, supportive comments and kudos. As for my announcement...My next work will be on Ushi-Hina Ship.~  
> Initially I wanted to do a spin off but Nah...It will be a totally different concept and direction. Maybe even darker? I’m in the middle of typing it already! It will also be another slow, painful burn... Maybe another 40 chapters (?) 
> 
> For your convenience, the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245939/chapters/69216663
> 
> *Cheers!* -Cheesy A/N


End file.
